I Will Kill For You
by Piper'stemper
Summary: This story includes all four sisters with future Melinda and Chris, along with Andy and Cole. And is an emotional journey of loss, sacrifice and impossible choices. Evil Wyatt has come to stop them from changing his future as a rogue Elder seeks revenge.
1. World Upside Down

Author's notes:

This is a complete rewrite of season 5. I will not be using the same episodes or the same dialog so this is all new. The name of the story is "I will kill for you." A new episode will be signified by the episode number, for example this is episode 5.01. Each episode will be about 20 to 25 pages long. Do not expect fast updates as in my usual stories. I plan on taking my time with this and pushing my ability to write emotion as far as I can. To do this, there will be many scenes that will pull at yours very hard. This story is based off the idea from show Spartacus made by Starz.

Summary

The sisters find themselves in the past and without their powers. Piper is only a few weeks pregnant and does not have the protection she has grown used to. Phoebe will find that her martial arts will either be the death of her or her savior. Paige will be brought to the point of destruction and unexpected acquaintance of many will turn their world upside down. While Leo and Cole find live without their lovers to be unbearable as they search for them.

"_In the morning men are thrown to bears or lions, at midday to those who were previously watching them. The crowd cries for the killers to be paired with those who will kill them, and reserves the victor for yet another death. This is the only release the gladiators have. The whole business needs fire and steel to urge men on to fight. There was no escape for them. The slayer was kept fighting until he could be slain. _

_'Kill him! Flog him! Burn him alive!' (the spectators roared) 'Why is he such a coward? Why won't he rush on the steel? Why does he fall so meekly? Why won't he die willingly? " _

_Unhappy as I am, how have I deserved that I must look on such a scene as this? Do not, my Lucilius, attend the games, I pray you. Either you will be corrupted by the multitude, or, if you show disgust, be hated by them. So stay away."_

_By Lucius Seneca_ _65 AD_

I Will Kill For You

Episode 5.01

Chapter 1

World Upside Down

The old red Victorian home kept its noises down for its inhabitants as the hour of 2 came upon it. Piper and her husband slept soundly while holding each other for warmth from the cool breeze that caused the dark red curtains to dance with the gentle wind. Piper opened her weary eyes that still stung from the activities earlier that night as the sound of scuffling wakes her. "_Great what now_," she thought and with a small, almost soundless sigh she gently moved Leo's arm off her side and left the warmth of the bed to seek the maker of the noise. With her hands at the ready she moved out the door and peeked into Phoebe's room and was greeted by a light snore. She then moved on to Paige's room to check on her baby sister, sleepless or awake, but found her well off in dream land as the scuffling from downstairs continued. She decided to investigate the noise alone, mostly because she was invincible because of the baby and found no reason to wake them if it was not needed. She descended the staircase as her mind made up reason for the odd sound, "_Could just be a mouse or Kit_." Her body tensed as she reached the bottom and her heart moved with purpose, "_Who needs aerobics in this house_," she thought trying to control her heart rate. Finally she made it to the kitchen where the sound was emanating from and with a flick of the switch and her other hand at the ready, the once light deprived room became eliminated as Cole was spraying a can of whip cream down his open mouth to the point of overflow. His attire was askew and he had a five o'clock shadow taking hold on his face. He staggered a bit trying to keep his balance as he continued to spray the whippy goodness into his mouth.

"COLE!" Piper said placing her hands on her hips.

The startled man staggered a little more but lowered the can so he could see who took him away from his actions. White cream foam was around his mouth and he did not bother to wipe it off.

"Oh hi Piper," he answered with a stutter.

"Are you drunk?" she asked and took the can out of his hands. She contemplated putting it back in the refrigerator but after giving him a look she decided the trash is where it should reside.

"Hey I, I wasn't done with that," he stuttered once more and stumbled into the counter where his body took rest as the room moved too fast for his liking.

"Get away from her!" Phoebe yelled by the kitchen door with Paige by her side and Leo behind them.

"No, it's fine, he just wanted some whip cream apparently," Piper cut in before her kitchen became a mess due to a misunderstanding.

"Oh that would explain the foam," Paige chimed in and went to the kitchen table to sit down as Leo came around Phoebe to get close to Piper, even though she was self healing he was more protective than usual.

"Yeah I thought you had rabies because god knows the kind of things you have been around these days," Phoebe said and sat next to Paige.

"I had a craving ok, sorry I woke everyone up," Cole replied as he shimmered out.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Leo asked as he helped Piper pick up some napkins that fell from the counter.

Phoebe placed her head into her hands and felt lost in the question "_He is unstoppable and he won't move on with his life for starts_," she thought but kept her answer to them much simpler. "He's insane."

The oldest sister touched Phoebe on the shoulder while leaving the room stretching her tired body in the process. The other sisters and Leo decided that Piper's decision was a good one and followed her out. All was silent again as they all fell asleep once more and let the night mysteriousness take hold of their bodies and minds.

"Stop it," a groggy voice struggled to say as she felt something poking her and turned away from whom could be trying to wake her from a sound sleep.

"Agito."

"Come on just a little more?" Phoebe replied out of habit not really caring what was said and pushed herself to the other side, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Excito nunc," a man said while poking her with a short stick.

The reluctant sister opened her blurring eyes to a vision of a man in his 40's who looked like he had a long hard life. "Hey, get out of my room!" Phoebe yelled and did not feel the soft comfort of her bed but instead a tiled floor, and when she tried to raise her fist she was stopped by shackles that kept her wrists low and tight to her waist. "Piper, Paige!" she yelled but when she looked around she saw both her sisters being lifted up from the floor and looked as confused as she did. "What's happening?" Phoebe asked, hoping this was a bad dream, but the sting of the short stick hitting her arm was not a pinch to prove it was not.

"Hey!" Piper yelled as she tried to get closer to the man that just hit her sister, but the two men that held her in place kept that feet from happening as Paige was put against the wall with five other women who were also chained and their heads lowered. But what their voices could not say their eyes told the story of defeat.

"Obtineo per vel laxus lingua," the man said to Phoebe who had no idea what he was saying as all three sisters were pushed hard to the wall still in their pajamas. He connected their chains to a plat on the ground to keep them in place from a piece of chain that came down from their waist. Thankfully because of the cold night they were wearing more than usual and definitely more than the other women who for the most part were nude. The jolt of being woken up and having no idea where they were was weighing heavily on their minds as Piper tried to use the movement the chains allowed to flick her wrist in an attempt to freeze the crowned of people and the man who was in front of them. "Come on, dammit, work," Piper said but nothing happened no matter how much she willed it. "I can't orb," Paige whispered into Phoebe's ear. "I can't levitate," Phoebe replied and now it was sinking in that they needed help. "LEO!" the baby sister yelled while looking up to the havens but a sharp blow to her stomach forced her head down along with her body and her breath lost its ability to execute at a normal pace. Both still standing sisters where now furious and unleashed their open thoughts on the man who hurt Phoebe. "You bastard you do that again and I will – " Piper tried to say but she too was silenced by a blow to the head by the back of his hand. Paige was about to finish Piper's sentence when she realized that keeping her mouth shut may be the better approach considering their situation. The other women said nothing as the sisters got their composure back and let the images fill their widened eyes. The man was dressed in a red and black linen tunic with a long piece of white linen sash going from his shoulder and wrapped around his waist. His feet were protected by leather sandals and a whip was hanging around his side, held there by a small rope that also went around his waist. His hair was dark brown and was brushed forward slightly with almost a feathery pattern to it as he moved away from them. He starting talking to a man who looked better dressed as stripes of purple cloth woven into his material of his tunic, one running from each shoulder to the bottom of the tunic in both back and front. Two men were behind him and just had linen around their waist with no other garments. Piper looked around and it did not take long for her to figure out that they were in the past or another world that resembled ancient Rome. They was a sign made of wood that said Ostia Antica and she felt sick to her stomach knowing that if she does not have her powers then neither does her baby. Phoebe turned her head in attempts to hear the two men as they pointed at them often and from noticing body language could tell they were negotiating.

"Phoebe we are in ancient Rome, this was the main harbor," Piper said in a whisper.

"So that means Latin, no wonder we can't understand them," she whispered back.

"What?" Paige asks as she was a little further away from the conversation but was shushed by both older sisters.

"Piper if we don't have our powers then – "

"I know," Piper said cutting her off and could feel the crippling panic that took her over just a few weeks ago before she knew she could self heal. All three sisters kept their mouths shut to avoid getting hit again as the two men kept talking.

(Now translated to English)

"Molateus old friend I see you are in the market," The merchant said and pointed to the women against the wall.

"Only because of your excessive messages, Lousestone," Molateus replied and walked over to the wall.

"One must be active when new business interests arise," Louestone answered.

"And these women are your attempts at that partaking?" the well dressed man asked as he walked from one woman to the next.

"There is a rumor that the new Emperor prefers woman gladiators just as much as men, not to mention the festival that is quickly coming upon us," Louestone said quietly and looked around to make sure many ears were not invading their space.

"Woman gladiators, it seems the new Emperor has many desires."

"You could be the first to offer such a match in the new Coliseum."

Molateus turned to face his old so called friend and raised an eyebrow at the thought and after a pause began to speak. "I would be disgraced, my ludi is to create champions of the Coliseum not women that from the looks of them could barely hold my cock," he answered and started to walk away.

"Molateus it would only take but little time to train them and this one could compete, look," Louestone said and took Phoebe's arm showing Molateus her developed muscle. The other man took hold as well and gave a squeeze but stopped when Phoebe pulled away from him. "What garments are these?" Molateus asks and looked hard at her when she protested his actions. "And what language does she speak?"

"I do not know for they were handed to me, I believe they are from a land not known to Rome as of yet."

Molateus snorts and looks over Piper and takes her arm. "This one would have lesser odds then my dog," he said and pushed her arm hard back down. He then took Paige's and was even more disappointed by the lack of strength. "What kind of shit are you trying to peddle me Louestone?"

"Look at this one, her skin is that of pure goats milk and would be a Goddess in any ludi, as for the other, well she could be trained, she has fire in her eyes," he answered while looking at Piper.

"No, I will take only one," Molateus said and pointed to Phoebe. The guard unattached the chain that held her to the wall and began to pull her away. "No, Piper!" she screamed as she was being pulled away from her family. Paige pulled at her restraints in attempt to free herself. "Phoebe!" she screamed back but she could not break the only thing that kept her locked. Piper's heart could have left her body for the amount of pounding it was emanating and she was not about to let them take her. "Phoebe!" she screamed out more in venom then fear as she too pulled at the chains but hers were not made of better quality than the others and even though the shackles were making a bloody inprint around her wrist, the pain of losing her sister was more painful. With all her might she yanked hard and the chain that kept her to the wall broke, leaving the plate attached to its end. This caused Molateus to turn just as Piper used it as a weapon to carve a three-inch cut into his forehead. Lousestone stood in shock but then is normal demeanor came back as he grabbed his whip from his side as Molateus looked into Piper's eyes and did see fire there that was directed at him. Lousestone raised his whip to strike her as two guards grabbed her hard. "Wait!" the now injured man said while he used a linen cloth to wipe his own blood. A few anxious moments went past and Paige was now more silent then she has ever been, hoping that Piper would not get hurt, because of the baby.

"My apologies Molateus, they are not – "

Molateus raised his hand to stop the mouth of the other man. "I will take this one and the pale one for no cost."

"Then my debt to you will be settled?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, now the hour is late and my head is done with thoughts of negotiation and now needs the healing of wine," Molateus said and motioned his guards to take Piper and Paige.

The three sisters said nothing but did feel relieved that they were not separated as they were transported away from the harbor. The only reason Piper knew where they were was because of the honeymoon that she and Leo took to Europe and Rome was one of the stops. Although only a few things remained standing when she was there, now she was seeing it in its grandeur. Temples stood amongst houses, markets and stone statues that looked freshly carved as they passed them. If they had their powers or even knew they would be fine after this, she would have loved it. Rome in its high was truly a marvel but beauty is truly skin deep or in this case class deep. From what she could tell they were slaves or something else was going on that has not revealed itself to them.

"Is that the Coliseum?" Paige asked as they passed the huge structure that people were coming in and out of. The roars of the crowd signified that someone was going to die either by a man or beast.

"The games," Piper answered and turned around to face her sisters.

"Well it's ok, women didn't participate in those, right?" Paige asked nervously while biting her lower lip.

"Yes they did Paige, I mean it wasn't common and I think from what I remember about the tour, there were only four emperors that even liked it," Piper answered noticing Paige was going more pale then before.

"Piper, we are in serious trouble," Phoebe said, now grasping their predicament.

"I know Phoebe, and Leo is not answering us," Piper answered and was starting to hyperventilate.

"Sweetie it's ok, it's going to be ok," Phoebe's voice was calm and soothing as Piper rocked back and forth while holding her stomach. She wanted desperately to hold her but she was chained to a bench as they all were.

"Cole," Paige said through her teeth.

"Paige, not now," Phoebe said while looking hard at her older sister whom was still having issues with breathing.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," Piper said and lifted her head to face them as she closed her eyes and took control of her body once more. "She's right, it has to be Cole, he is the only one powerful enough to do this," she replied as she ran her hand through her hair.

Phoebe wanted to scream but also wanted to cry, she was terrified and it was hard to keep her body from shaking its self loose from her bones. "Listen, Leo is going to figure this out and save us like he does," she said, trying to reassure herself as well as Piper and Paige. They all would get lost in their own thoughts as they passed monument after monument not even giving a second look until finally coming to a stop after hours of traveling. They were in the country as grapevines adorned the rode and a large metal gate greeted them.

"Take them to the holding cell," Molateus ordered his men as he got down from the carriage.

A woman in her 30s came out to greet him as the sisters were off loaded. She was very well dressed and wore a pearl necklace with emerald rings. Her hair was red but from what they could tell it looked like a wig as she smiled but gave a surprised look as they exited one by one.

"Husband do you think our purse unable to empty," she said and put her hands out to give him a kiss a she laughed a little at his new purchases. But when he turned to face her she saw the injury that had been inflicted on him and her hands moved to it.

"What heathen did this?"

"No heathen," he answered, smiling while looking at Piper who was being taken into the house.

"That slave, you should have fed her to the dogs!" she cried, giving Piper an evil eye before she disappeared from sight.

"Sora, it is fine for not have I seen worse," he said while rubbing her arms.

Sora took a deep breath and let his touch calm her but the rage would sit in the pit of her stomach as she smiled at him. "We do not need them husband."

They both walked to the large house as night came in the form of the moon rising to its rightful place in the sky.

"They are not for house tasks Sora, they are for the games."

"What? Woman gladiators, what madness is this?"

"The madness of an Emperor, whom we will impress and bring much status to this house."

"The Emperor, he prefers woman gladiators?" she asked and stopped in the atrium.

"As Juniper loves his cock," he answered and they made their way into the main part of the house.

The three sisters would not find sleep easy as they were separated for the first time since this happened, in 5 by 5 cells with no bed or any other modern conveniences. Phoebe was close to Piper and could hear her calling for Leo through the night, quietly, as guards would walk past them on occasion. Her eyes would close as exhaustion won this round and the day would come fast enough for all of them.

To be continued.


	2. The Braking

Author's notes:

Thanks for the reviews and I hope I keep you ready.

This story will not have a premonition or be a dream, this is happening and they will be in ancient Rome for the entire season. Of course Leo and Cole will be in this heavily as well and it will include all four sisters. This story is very plot driven and these other characters are very important to push that along. I have done a lot of research on how gladiators were trained and what certain people were called. Here are the definitions of titles.

Trainers were called Doctores

The master of the house, usually the owner, was called dominus.

Schools for gladiators are call Ludi

From the research I found there were women gladiators although they were rare and for short a time they did fight in the arena. Some fought against dwarfs whom I will not use, and others fought against other women or exotic beasts which I will use. If I decide to use to Amazons which were common, they will not be freakishly huge but just better skilled at fighting than most other women in other cultures.

Lastly **this is rated M but more closely to rated R**. They will be gratuitous sex and violence because ancient Rome was not kid friendly, and was not an afterschool special. But these scenes serve a purpose, whether it will be for character arcs or to move the plot forward.

Chapter 2

The Breaking

The sun lit the world and the sleeping sisters who were sore from a hard night and felt more like 70 than in their late 20s and early 30s. Phoebe rubbed her eyes that were red from the sand that came through small cracks in the stone walls and remembered that this nightmare was not of dreams but real. It has been almost two days since they were in the manor and she tried to recall how they could have been brought here. "_Cole you son of a bitch_," she thought and stood up slowly while holding her back as it protested her movement. The place was quiet for the most part but she could hear muffed voices from the hallway and from what she could tell it was men's voices. She stretched while moving to the other side of the room, where she knew Piper was kept and wanted to reduce her anxiety by communicating with her. "Piper," she whispered at first and put her ear to the wall, listening intensely for sounds of life. "Phoebe are you ok?" Piper asks from the other side and the middle sister exhaled a breath she kept against its will in her lungs. "Yeah honey, are you ok?" she asked. "Peachy," Piper replied and Phoebe smiled at her answer. "Can you hear Paige?" Phoebe asked and lowered herself to a sitting position but made sure she could still hear her sister. "Yeah, she is ok and she is on the other side of me," Piper answered but the muffled voices wore now upon them as a guard opened Phoebe's door. "Shit," she said softly to not alarm Piper in the other cell. But Piper telling them to leave her alone made that useless as her cell was also being entered by a guard along with Paige's. Phoebe's lips were devoid of moisture and the lack of saliva just made them stick together as she was pulled out of her room. All of them were placed against the wall outside of their cells and shackles were put on their wrist and attached to the metal belt around their waists.

"This is getting old," Piper said and the guard yanked hard on hers in attempts to shut her up. "Ouch, dammit."

"Piper please we need to play along ok, just for now," Paige chimed in and the guard pulled her away from the wall along with the others. It was the first time they got a good look at their new home for now. The smell of sweat was pungent and blood stains on the floor did not help calm their nerves as they past empty cells. The guards themselves were dressed in armor, a chest plate of bronze along with a helmet, they looked a little like Roman soldiers but not as well groomed or detailed. Some of the cells had shackles on the walls and they could not tell if it was rust or blood that stained them. The long hallway gave way to an outdoor patio that had benches and tables set up and now they could see instead of hear who was talking. Ten very large men, just wearing white linen cloth wrapped several times around their waists, were eating and some were standing as the guards brought them in. For the most part the girls were overdressed as they were still in their pajamas. Piper was wearing dark green cotton pants and a white tea shirt, while Phoebe was also wearing cotton pants with a tank top. Paige was wearing long pants because it was winter in San Francisco but it was in the 60s which to them was a little chilly. It must have been summer in Rome because the heat was gripping and the men were very shiny from perspiration. These men were not meek but extremely well-built, muscles well defined but also home of many scars that told stories of survival and glory, along with pain and suffering.

"Come Doctore, what pleasures have you brought us?" a man asked, looking at another who was standing near a pot of food. But it was in Latin so the girls could not understand him.

"Your appetite could never be filled Petra," the Doctore answered and motioned the guards to bring the women to the table where the food was. "And these women are not for your pleasure, they are to be trained as Gladiators."

The men stopped laughing and looked at each other in confusion and disbelief.

"Gladiators! Are they not enough men left in all of Rome to fill the blood lust?" Petra asked and moved closer to the sisters as he eyed them down, measuring them.

"The new Emperor wants to see women fighters, so we do what we are told," the Doctore replied and put his hand on Piper's shoulder who was squinting hard at him in an attempt to understand the conversation. He pointed to the pot of food and made a gesture of eating. Piper looked at the pot of what looked like cardboard mixed with water and although she was starving, she did not pick up the bowl but instead shook her head. The Doctore was not pleased with her disobedience and squeezed on her shoulder harder while pressing his lips together. He did not want to hurt her but these women were being stubborn from what his master said and knew a hard lesson would come upon them if they did not listen.

"Eat," he said but Piper just squinted at him.

"What?" Piper replied.

"I think he wants us to eat that crap," Paige said and felt a pull on her chains from the guard that was still there. She got the hint and kept her mouth shut.

"I don't think so," Piper said with a snort and a disgusted look on her face.

"These slaves must eat of wine and grapes to deny our offerings," Melito laughed out from the back of the patio. The Doctore pressed his lips once more and was getting impatient with their lack of discipline. He reached for his whip but Phoebe jumped in and grabbed a bowl off the table and handed it to Piper while getting her and Paige one.

"It's ok we can eat," Phoebe said giving her stubborn sister a hard look. "Dammit Piper."

"It looks disgusting," she replied in a whisper as Phoebe filled the bowls. "Ok well it's hard to eat with these on," she continued and left her arms up a little to explain in body language instead of words that these needed to come off. The man put his whip back on around his waist and nodded at the guard to remove the shackles. The sisters rubbed their wrist that were a little red from the metal and took their new delight to a table where no men were sitting, but all eyes were on them and they could hear whispering from all sides.

"Piper you need to eat and try not to piss them off." Phoebe reminded her of the seriousness of her condition.

"Yeah I have never been flogged and I don't want to know how it feels," Paige chimed in as she stuck her dirty fingers into the porridge-like breakfast.

"It's not in my nature to just be bullied around Phoebe and for god's sake Paige wipe your hands first," Piper replied while wrinkling her face a bit.

"I'm starving and do you see a bathroom nearby," Paige answered as she took a bite, but the food almost escaped as quickly as it entered her mouth as she forced it down her throat. Piper was hungry and she knew she was eating for two and decided to take a bite for herself while holding her nose. "It's mush," she said after forcing a swallow.

"It's food," Phoebe replied and ate quickly so she would not taste it as much. They had small wooden cups filled with water and surprisingly it was not dirty but clean. "Well at least the water is ok."

Petra made his way to the Doctore who was the trainer for the gladiators and had words with him.

"These women are not fit to tend my fields let alone fight in matches," he said.

"Do you not know of things taking hold in Rome Petra. Ludis are being taken over by the state and we could lose this one to it. Winning favor from the new Emperor will keep this ludi in the family of Molateus Magums. So your destiny and theirs are intertwined my friend, and their training or the lack there of, or would you prefer to have Roman soldiers loom over you?" Doctore answered before removing himself from the conversation and walked out to the training grounds. Petra took a deep breath and looked over at the women who were forcing down their food. He was not a tall man and not as big as the others only about 5'6" but what he lacked in body mass he made up in swiftness and cunning. He was respected by the other men and bore the mark of the house on his arm of Molateus Magums that was branded on him for life.

Upstairs were much better accommodations were present, Molateus stood outside his balcony that looked over the training grounds that was surrounded by a large stone wall, as a breeze moved long strands of red silk back into the dwelling of the house while his wife approached and he was brought out of his thoughts by her touch on his back.

"The sun wakes me rudely," he commented as she stood next to him with a bronze cup in her hand.

"It is in its nature," she replied and took a sip. "So what news of Rome?"

"Ominous. Just two moon cycles ago Rufus had his Ludi seized by the state and I fear that our time is quickly approaching," he answered and then turned to face her. The sun hit her red hair and her eyes were the deep blue of the sea and for a moment he fell into them, lost to her.

"Careful Husband for you may drown," she said noticing her lover's loss of the moment and his reason.

"And I would sink into that sea with joy," he replied and kissed her on the cheek softly while rubbing her arms.

"We will not lose this house Molateus."

"Those women and my champion are my only hope; I must get favor in upcoming matches to gain prominence in the new Coliseum. And the Festival comes near for the Emperor wants women to perform," he said and squeezed the banister tight.

"And you picked those, were there not more suitable ones? I hear the Amazons are good with steel."

"No, but they cost no coin so it was not a loss; if they do not do well then we will sell them for a profit. I hope that what they lack in strength their will to survive will commit. For they are more stubborn than you," he said with a smile.

"If eternity had a son you would have to wait for its passing for that to be possible," she replied with a laugh of her own.

Back at the manner Leo has scried, yelled and tried to sense his wife and the sisters since they have gone missing. He remembered that day well as he orbed to the elders. He woke up from a sound sleep but the house was quiet and empty, at first he thought they had appointments but after seeing cars in driveways and cell phones lying about, he knew something more sinister had occurred. He knew that Piper was protected but her sisters were not, and he feared for them as well as her.

"Odin, have you found anything out yet?" he asked, walking quickly next to the large elder.

"Not yet Leo and they are not with us, so that should give you some comfort."

"How did they just disappear off the planet?"

"We don't know Leo and the longer they are gone the more the underworld gains courage."

"I know Cole has something to do with this," Leo said with venom in his tone.

"Then contact him and try to find some answers."

Leo nodded his head and plotted his capture of Cole.

Back in Rome the sisters tried to finish their so called breakfast. What they did not understand was how all of this works when it comes to the training of a gladiator. They were low on the totem pole and had to earn respect, so they would eat last and be treated like dogs. But that lesson was about to be expressed with blood as the Doctore would drop new garments for them to wear on the table. The new clothing was mostly white linen cloth that they would have to shape around their body a certain way to keep it from falling off.

"I think what we have on is fine thank you," Piper said and pushed the garment away from her. The Doctore was losing his patience and he grabbed her arm hard while picking up her new attire and forced it into her chest. "Ok fine," she said and looked around for a place to change as her sisters stood up as well doing the same.

Phoebe felt her stomach tighten as she figured out that they were not going to get any privacy. "Piper I don't see anywhere to change," she whispered.

"The day grows old," he said and motioned for them to remove their clothes.

"Oh god," Paige said and she clenched the white cloth close to her. Phoebe was not as shy as her sisters and began to undress. "_Thank god I work out,"_ she thought as she disrobed.

"Phoebe," Piper said as the men looked her middle sister over and her mouth opened in disgust as she moved in front of her to protect her. It took some time for her to get dressed and the Doctore was trying to help with instructions on how it should be worn. But the minute he tried to touch Phoebe, Piper gave him a hard glare which caused him to back up a little and put his hands up in defense. The men laughed and so did the Doctore as her glare could freeze fire. "Ok I think I got it," she said and came out from behind Piper. Somehow she did it correctly and the cloth fell into the right places, as it covered her breasts and lower region well. Only her knees were showing and her arms. "How did you do that?" Paige asks as she looked at her cloth in wonderment. "I have no idea," Phoebe said with a small smile. The sisters would repeat this step making sure to protect each other while the other one dressed. It took Piper the longest and she managed some applause from her effort when she immersed from behind them.

"Holy crap that was hard," she said and wiped sweat off her brow.

The trainer led the sisters outside and onto the sand as the sun was in the midday position. The other gladiators came out as well as the master of the house stood on his balcony with his wife and some house servants. They were completely lost as the men took formation so they could face him. But it did not take long for them to get the gist of what was about to happen. Piper could feel the cold stare from the wife of the man she hit the day before and avoided eye contact for the most part. _"Hell hath no fury,"_ she thought and began to listen as the man spoke.

"My warriors, my honor, my gods amongst men and now goddesses if they would wish it," Molateus said while looking up to the sky. "The new arena awaits us as the festival draws near; much is at stake. I remind you of your oath to this house as the day approaches. These women are not of champions nor of gladiators, they are seeds for you to grow. Tend them well but give them no homage and no mercy as you would not give your brother in this training. Just as you had to endure so must they. But you will not use your cock to do so unless they dishonor this house or the name of gladiator. Now take hold of your dreams of glory and blood and unleash the Zeus and you all." He finished and nodded to the Doctore to begin training.

"You are more for the Senate than for this, husband," Sora said with sideways smile.

"And you give me too much praise," Molateus replied.

Sora looked at the new additions to their house but was fixated on Paige. "She is to fight?" she asked.

"Or die from the looks of her," he answered and sat down in a heavy wooden chair.

"She is a natural redhead, that is no wig and her skin is of goat's milk. Would it not be a horrid thing for that to perish?"

"And what would you have me do, sell her?" he asked.

"No, but bring her up here to be with my other servants, for she would be pleasing to the eye of our guests," she answered while smiling at him softly.

"I could not resist you and you bring reason to my madness," he said and motioned one of his servants to him.

"Tell the guard to bring me the pale one," he commanded and the slave nodded in understanding as the wife smiled at her small win.

Petra handed Piper a wooden sword and round wooden shield and took her to a tall chunk of wood that rose out of the ground about 7 feet. He showed her the motions of how to wield the sword and use the shield as a weapon. Piper nodded at him showing she understood but in truth she was completely lost and just hoped he would walk away. Phoebe was being shown the same thing from the trainer along with Paige as the other men did their own routines while some sparred. Petra did walk away to continue his training and Piper was alone with her thoughts as she tried to mimic what he showed her. "_Dammit Leo where are you_?" She thought and hit the wood post hard out of frustration. The sword was heavy and the shield was not much lighter even though they were made out of wood. "_Poor Paige she has only been a damn witch for a year and now this, and she is more fragile than me and Phoebe_." She continued her thinking until she heard Phoebe scream her name.

"Piper!"

Piper turned around to see a guard taking Paige away in shackles and the Doctore holding Phoebe in place.

"Paige!" Piper yelled out and decided to use her wooden sword as a projectile to stop the men from taking her, but the sting of a whip wrapping around her wrist stopped that motion as the Doctore released Phoebe, which the middle sister took no delay in taking advantage of and with one quick motion pulled out the guard's metal sword and stabbed him in the leg with it. He fell to the ground as the gladiators grabbed her in attempts to save for from doing any more harm, not just to the guard but mostly to herself. The commotion made both wife and husband run to the balcony. Phoebe was being held down by two of the gladiators while Piper rushed to Paige as more guards entered the sanctum. She still had the whip wrapped around her wrist and the Doctore pulled back hard which caused her to leave her feet and land on her back, knocking the wind out of her. The other guards took Paige and no matter how hard she struggled she could not break free from their grasp. "_God please help me_," Paige thought as many things ran through her mind. "_He didn't want me; he only took me because of Piper and Phoebe oh god they going to sell me. No I don't want to be alone here_," she pleaded to herself as her sisters went away from her sight. Tears were like small rivers flowing down her face as she was dragged off in shackles. Piper finally rose and could no longer see her baby sister but could still hear her pleas for help. The sound was like daggers into her heart as she ran forward once again but was stopped by two guards.

"NO let me go!" she yelled but the gate to the main house closed tight. Phoebe was shedding tears of her own as she struggled to get free. The Doctore looked up at his master awaiting orders, he knew that attacking a guard was forbidden and could even mean death, but he hoped that a hard lesson would suffice.

"Who stabbed my guard?" he asked almost too calmly.

"The one I hold now dominus," he answered and after a few agonizing moments he gave the order to kill her. But the Doctore hesitated at the request.

"My I have audience dominus?"

"Yes."

"They both show potential for this one tried to throw her practice sword, while the other had the cunning and quickness to grab real steal. A memorable lesson instead of death would be more fruitful."

Everyone's eyes were on the dominus as he evaluated the situation and decided that she should be flogged instead of killed for her actions. The other guards helped the wounded one up and he gave no question on where his anger was directed as he looked at Phoebe.

Piper was still looking at the door that Paige disappeared from behind and she could feel her breath quicken by the minute. "Where did you take her?" she yelled and felt a hand cover her mouth to silence her again, more for her protection than theirs.

"Take her to her cell and prep the other," the dominus commanded his two guards, who they did what they were told.

Piper was locked in her cell as Phoebe was being prepped for her punishment, which she did not know anything about. The minute the door slammed she tried using her power, kicked and looked for something to open the door with, but nothing would move the metal bars from their place. All she could do was use her voice. "LEO!" she yelled over and over again as panic rose in her. She knew what Phoebe did was not good and it was possible that they would kill her, and as for Paige, she could be anywhere – even sold. She pulled on her long and tangled dark hair as she paced the room still searching for any means to escape.

Phoebe was tied with her arms stretched out between two wooden posts. "Piper!" she yelled as her face was red with her blood which was moving faster than her body could contain. Everything moved in slow motion as the sound of the whip being dragged on the sand almost made a hissing sound like a snake. One of the guards pulled away the top of her tunic so her back was bare ready to receive the lashes as her breasts were also shown to the onlookers. "LEO!" she yelled out. In all their years of being witches and facing demons she has never felt so vulnerable and exposed in her life. "Fuck," she whimpered out as she could not break free from her bonds. "Please don't do this, please," she pleaded to the ears that could not understand nor care what she had to say.

The dominus nodded his head as the Doctore walked behind her. He raised the whip as a pro who has done this many times before. Paige was being taken to a room where other servants awaited her, and they began to undress her and put her in better garments. She fought them until the sharp sting of a man's hand crossed her face made her lose her balance but she rose with purpose and struck him. The others were in shock of her actions, but she was outnumbered and it did not take long for them to get her under control.

The sound of the whip hitting flesh echoed through the cells and into Piper's ears like a blow horn.

"You mother fuckers, I will kill you!" she yelled as she stood in the center of her cell, but the sound of Phoebe screaming from the pain that was been exalted on her was drowning out her profanities. She put her hands to her ears trying to block out the crippling sounds. Any liquid she had in her body was now flowing freely from her eyes as she went to her knees and rocked back and forth. Helplessness was overwhelming and she vomited as the whip continued its assault.

All Phoebe could do was scream as she felt her skin rip from her body and the ropes tighten around her wrist, engraving its mark into them. Many minutes would pass before the sound of men practicing would take the place of cries of help. All three sisters were alone in different parts of the ludi as night quickly approached as a reminder that another day of hell will come with the sunrise.

To be continued


	3. Just another day in hell

Author's notes:

Thank you for the reviews LindaNaley, charmed-darkangel, charmed3000 it is because of you that I write. So thank you again.

I hope to have at least two more chapters done by Tuesday mostly because I have a long weekend. There are so many scenes I cannot wait to get to, but I must be patient and work towards them. This is the first story in a long time that I am truly in love with and has become a joy to write.

They definitely will be a lot of Drama for Piper as well as the others and each will go through their own because of their circumstance. This will be a very long story and it takes time to build things up. Now that some things are established it is time for things to pick up after this chapter. Chapter 4 is the start of episode 5.02 and will contain many action scenes as Piper and Phoebe get a taste of what an arena is like. Paige will also get a taste of what people will do for power. Don't worry at some point they will all be together but the other characters are extremely important to the plot, and what would drive major betrayal in the future. I know that I should reclassify this as M, but I want to try to get as much hits as possible. In the second chapter I gave a warning before it started so people will be informed before reading it. I will eventually change the rating.

I think everyone will be surprised at the new arrival and it will help with the language gap.

Chapter 3

Just another day in hell

Piper had had little to no sleep as the day came upon her. Thoughts of her sisters weighed heavily on her mind throughout the night and she opened her red shot eyes to walls that bore her mark. White chalk-like scribbling was on every inch as she attempted spell after spell to free herself and her sisters. But the fact she was still securely imprisoned was a frightening reminder that she had no powers to speak of. She rested her head on the wall as a piece of stone that she used to make those marks fell from her hand and onto the floor. "_We have to get out of here, it's been three days and I don't know how much more I can take_," her exhausted mind rambled as her cell door was opened. The Doctore entered the room and looked inquisitively at the writing that he could not understand as Piper made her presence clear.

"Where are my sisters you son of a bitch, what did you do with them?" She scowled as he took her out forcefully, but this time without chains.

"You will not survive if you do not obey," he said but of course rolled his eyes knowing he was only speaking to himself because the of language issue. The Doctore towered over her by at least 2 feet with very defined muscles and he wore a leather chest plate. He had no hair on his legs or any other part of his body including his head, but his face and parts of his shoulders were heavily scarred. He moved her through the halls that were lit by torchlight until finally reaching the patio. The men were eating and paid no attention to her as she was moved past them to another set of rooms. There were at least five cots in a row in the center of the room and a man was moving some things around on a table. It reminded her of a haunted house she once went too, where the mad doctor had his utensils of torture. But this man was at least in his 50s and in ancient Rome and was considered old. He was cleaning off his tools as her eyes fell upon Phoebe who was on her side and sleeping or unconscious from what she could tell. Her back was bandaged but little blood seeped through the cloth. She had a grayish blanket that covered the rest of her.

"Phoebe." Piper's voice was barely audible because of being hoarse from screaming and crying. The Doctore let her go but stood by the door.

"How does she fare?" he asked the resident doctor.

"She will survive and should be able to begin training within a day," he answered and went back to cleaning his utensils.

Piper moved around to see her face while holding her chest to keep her heart from pounding out of it. She moved her middle sister's dark brown hair away from her face and almost broke down when she saw the tear stains that streaked down the side of her face as her eyes were shut tightly as though frozen in time, showing great pain. "Sweetie, can you hear me?" she asks softly while moving the blanket higher up to cover her breasts that were somewhat exposed.

The Doctore watched the scene unfold in front of him and began to realize these people were not just acquaintances, but sisters and apparently close ones. "_They would die to protect each other_," he thought and began to plot a way to use that connection to help them fight and survive. He was married and loved his wife very much but could only see her if the dominus would allow it. His wife was one of the house servants so he knew for the most part the red-haired woman was in a better predicament then these two. He has seen the strength that women can offer; sometimes more than men, for if not born of wealth or status their lives could be unbearable. And with no escape and no way to earn freedom they were cursed just because of fate. But these women had a chance to earn their freedom through fighting and in a way he hoped they would succeed, if not for themselves for the ones that would come after them.

Piper caressed Phoebe's hair and spoke to her calmly and softly trying to soothe even if she could not hear her. "I'm sorry," was all she could say as she blamed herself for not protecting her or Paige. She had only been the big sister for a year and was still trying to get used to it.

"Piper," Phoebe whispered, mostly because she did not have the energy to speak in full tone. Piper knelt down to get closer so she would not need to struggle to hear.

"Yes honey I am here."

"Paige," Phoebe said and opened her brown eyes that have seen better days.

"I will find her and kill them for this," Piper said through her teeth and felt comfortable with doing so because they could not understand her.

"No just find Paige, you're pregnant and need to protect yourself," Phoebe finished and closed her eyes in attempts to sleep while she squeezed Piper's shaking hand.

"Get some rest sweetie, I will look for Paige and find a way out. Don't worry, that's my job," Piper said and tried to force a small laugh, but it came out more like a whimper.

Piper stood up after kissing Phoebe on the head and walked over to the Doctore, more focused than she was before. To her this was unacceptable and she was going to find Paige, but instead of using her normal tactics of demanding, she decided to be more gentle in her request. She looked at him much softly and tried to find a way to bridge the language gap. She pointed to Phoebe and then to the patio hoping he would understand what she meant. He looked at her oddly but knew she was concerned about her other sister's location. He nodded and moved away from the door to allow her to exit and then he moved in front of her while using his hand to gesture her to follow him. She was not sure if he understood what she meant but followed him anyway. They made it to a metal gate that had stairs beyond it clearly leading to the upper part of the house. There were clay pots on shelves next to the wooden staircase and other items that were probably used for feeding the gladiators as well as the household. The Doctore start talking to the guard that was on the other side of the gate as she stood still while playing with her hands.

"Bring me the red-haired servant, we are of need of water," he asked, and the guard nodded his head and went up the staircase.

Paige was standing next to a bust of a man she didn't know on a pedestal. The upper house was much more pleasing to the eye as she looked around trying to take in her new surroundings in the absence of daylight. Her left cheek was slightly red from where the man hit her before and she wore colored garments instead of white cloth, although it still fit the same way and covered most of her body, except for the arms and legs, where the cloth stopped above her knees. She was bathed and for the first time in three days felt clean. There were busts of men and even women on pedestals that adorned the walls, and in the center of the room was a full-size statue of what looked like the man who had purchased them. Around him was an intricately tiled floor where parts were sunken to allow water to fill them, like indoor small ponds. The floor was a dark blue with inlaid white triangular tiles and the water was clear and reflected the ceiling that was colored a goldish tint and even had a mural painted of gladiators fighting. If she was visiting it would have been impressive; the house was truly beautiful, but she was not a visitor but a captive. "God I hope their ok," she thought as she held a clay pot filled with wine just in case the inhabitants wanted a drink. She was fascinated that these people were not obese because they did nothing for themselves. But the food they ate was mostly fruits and vegetables and drank mostly water and wine. It was not medieval ages where sweets were abundant amongst the rich and although there were some things that looked like they had flour or sugar on them, it was not common. "Ok Paige just think, how did we get here and how do we get out?" she thought trying to take her mind off of the overwhelming feeling of helplessness. She began to strain her mind and tried to remember ancient history. "Ancient Rome, I am a servant so what are the rules?" she thought as a guard approached her. "One, don't piss off the guards, and do what you are told. We just need to buy our time until we can get together again."

"You are needed," the guard said and pointed to another clay jug that was marked differently than the one she held. She got the point and put the other one down so she could carry the new one and followed him to a doorway that had a staircase going down. She descended it and saw the Doctore standing behind the metal gate and, once he moved out of the way, she saw Piper. The excitement of seeing her almost made her drop the clay jug as she rushed the gate but the guard put his arm out to stop her and took the jug out of her arms.

"They are sisters; let them speak for a moment. I would be eternally grateful." The Doctore requested and, after a moment of hesitation, the guard nodded his head and opens the gate.

Piper was overjoyed to see that Paige was not sold but just resides above them and seems to be in better condition than her or Phoebe.

"Piper oh god are you ok?" Paige's voice was a little raspy as she hugged her. The warmth of that connection returned within seconds of their embrace. "I thought they were going to sell me and I heard screaming after I was taken, it sounded like Phoebe," Paige rushed out knowing that this would be cut short.

"She was whipped for stabbing that guard," Piper replied to her teeth trying to contain her anger. "But she is resting and I think she will be ok."

"I am so sorry, it's my fault," Paige said and turned her face away forgetting about the red mark on her cheek.

"Paige what happened, did they touch you because so help me God?" Piper said as she put her hand to her red cheek.

"It was just a slap for hitting him, I'm fine," Paige replied and put her hand on hers and then to her chest. "Are you ok?"

"Fabulous, I have never been so tired in my life and I need to piss constantly," she replied with a smile. "Besides the red mark on your cheek you seem to be in better circumstances."

Paige felt a slight clench of guilt for being taken upstairs instead of being with them. But after the slap in the face she knew that she was not physically strong enough to fight an arena. Phoebe was the martial arts expert in the family and Piper had an inner will that was unmatched. This much she knew about her sisters even though she's only known them for a short time and Piper could do some mortal combat if she needed to.

"We will get out of here I promise," Piper said and the guard pulled Paige away and back behind the gate. "I love you."

"I love you and tell Phoebe I love her," Paige finished as the guard gave the jug of water to the Doctore and close the gate and locked it. The sound of the key turning and metal hitting metal was worse than hearing a drill in a dentist office.

Back in the upper part of the house Sora was talking to one of her servants and was fussing with her wig.

"I will have words with the dark haired one," Sora said while the servant put a golden bracelet around her wrist.

"She will not understand you domina," The woman answered with a smile.

"I do not need her to understand my tongue for her to understand my intent," Sora replied with a smile of her own.

Arria was her must trusted servant and was more like a friend, she was also the wife of Doctore. She had long dark hair and her long bangs were held back by a piece of jewelry that her husband gave to her.

"Junipers cock!" Sora said in frustration while trying to adjust her wake. Arria moved it a bit and it fell into place.

"My apologies Arria, where would I be without you?" Sora said and put her hand to Arria's face.

"Without a suitable wig I presume," she answered and continued adorning Sora with jewelry. "Do you want me to summon her?"

"Not now, I must prepare for our guest. Make sure our new inhabitant is appropriately trained. I would not have her spill wine upon our opportunities to gain favor for the next match," Sora answered and left the room.

"Yes domina," Arria replied but ran to stop her, "Domina could I have communion with my husband tonight, I fear if I do not I shall be a virgin again?" she asked with a little laugh.

"Of course for I would not want my best servant to be sacrificed to the gods," she replied and smiled at her.

"Thank you domina."

Back at the manner Leo has put down crystals making a circle in attempts to capture Cole. "I swear if he has done anything to them, he will die here," he said and started a spell to summon him. After a few anxious moments and a lot of light effects, Cole materialized into the circle and the crystals kicked on. He was still unshaven and his clothes still tattered as he tried to understand what just occurred to him.

"Leo?" Cole asked in puzzlement, mostly because it was usually the sisters that would summon him and not their whightlighter.

"You know why you're here Cole," he said as he held a potion in his hand.

"Let me think, oh right you just want to ruin my life," Cole answered and looked at his invisible enclosure, then gave a small snort at Leo's attempts to capture him.

"Dammit where are they?" Leo asked, much more forcibly this time. The girls have never been gone this long and he feared the worst.

"Where are who?" Cole asked, completely confused, and then shimmered out of the cage and reappeared on the other side of the room in the attic.

Every muscle in Leo's body tightened and gripped the potion bottle tighter in his hand preparing to throw it if need be.

"Nice try Leo," Cole said with a cocky smile.

"You know who I'm talking about Cole, Piper and her sisters what did you do with them?"

"Ok I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but I am too busy trying to kill myself then to kill them. My schedule is very full," he replied and was about to shimmer away when Leo tackled him to the ground.

"Leo if you're not getting enough from Piper then I have a few women that could help you with that," he choked out because Leo had his hand around his throat.

"If anything happens to Piper and the baby Cole, I will make sure you live forever in hell," he replied, squeezing a little tighter.

Cole shimmered away again and reappeared behind Leo while rubbing his throat to ease some of the pressure that was exerted on it moments ago. "Piper's pregnant?" he asked while tilting his head.

"Dammit Cole just tell me!"

"Leo I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't know what happened to them."

"Fine then help me find them, they have to be in the underworld because I can't sense them," Leo said and started to believe him mostly because Cole would not harm Phoebe but he wanted to keep an eye on him, just in case.

"Well I have nothing better to do and who knows maybe I will die in the process of saving them," he answered and sat down on the old red antique couch.

"You're a demon where would you take them?" Leo asked as he stood up and brushed himself off while picking up the potion bottle and putting it in his pocket.

"Well the underworld, alternative reality or down the street. It doesn't matter as long as the signal is blocked from you. Leo they could be anywhere."

"Then we start in the underworld," he said while narrowing his eyes.

Back in ancient Rome it was time for Piper to get her real first day of training. The Doctore decided that she needed to be more physically fit before handing her anything to fight with. He took her to the patio for her breakfast, but she had to wait for the other gladiators to finish. She sat quietly while her stomach rumbled, it was ironic the first day she wouldn't touch the stuff, now she desired it. The men took their time on purpose she was less important than their piss in their minds. Petra would look at her on occasions and his eyes showed a little sympathy towards her for some reason. He was the last one to get his food and once he was done she could get hers, so he intentionally ate quickly. Piper got her food and did the same while guzzling a cup of water. Although she still did not feel much better her stomach was no longer rumbling and her thirst was removed for the moment. The Doctore took Piper by the arm and escorted her to the sands once again. He picked up an elongated square piece of wood and looked it over and then her. It was her height and it least 5 inches thick it probably weighed 100 pounds. He asks the guard to open a chest against wall that contained swords made of metal and not wood. Piper looked at it hard as dark thoughts ran through her head. "_Ok that's where they keep them, so I just need a distraction, but not now Phoebe is still injured and I will need her_." The Doctore took an axe near the bottom to cut down the block of wood, so she can handle it. It took him a short time as he hacked and slashed the 100 pound piece to at least 75 pounds. He then motioned her over to him and lifted it above his head and placed it on her shoulders so that it rested behind her neck. She had to use her arms to keep it from falling off. He then showed her what she needed to do as he walked around a large circle pretending he was holding the wood. The wait was immense and she could feel small splinters digging into her skin. The heat of the day did not help the situation as she proceeded to do what she was told.

"10 coins say she collapses before the sun's shadow moves an inch," Melito said to one of his friends next to him.

"20," another gladiator said, and before anyone knew it was up to 50, which was a lot of coin for a gladiator, but they were betting men, and not just with their lives.

Piper walked the large circle, each step growing harder and she could feel the eyes on her. "_I'm starting to think that I should have been flogged instead of Phoebe, god this hurts_," she thought and made another large circle. She stopped for a moment to try to get her breath but the sound of a whip coming very close to her face made her move reluctantly. The men continued to practice but most kept their eye on the shadow being cast off the wall as it would move slightly.

"Looks like you will fill my purse with much coin," Petra said as he swung his sword against the tall wooden post that was used for practicing. He was the only one that had bet in her favor as Piper made another circle.

"As the gods fill my ass with their cock," Melito replied angrily and struck at the practice pool hard, almost breaking his practice sword in the process.

Rivers of sweat made her vision difficult at best as it dripped from her brow. She could feel her shoulders bleeding and her heart race as she attempted another circle. But the heat and the lack of energy along with being dehydrated made that attempt impossible as she dropped the piece of wood but did not collapse. She put her hands on her knees and breathed heavily before the weight of the wood found itself on her shoulders again as he put it back on her. She grunted heavily while trying to stand erect and her face contorted in pain. "_Oh come on_," she thought as she tried to open her eyes and make another circle. "_What can he do to me if I stop because right now the whip would feel better_?" she thought and continued her circles as the debate in her mind continued.

In the upper part of the house guests were arriving in all the servants have something in their hands, whether it was wine or food not one stood empty. Paige was near Arria and tried to follow instructions as she could. These guests were wealthy and pompous, mostly because of how they were dressed and even how they walked. The men were almost more feminine than the women and definitely showed arrogance beyond measure. The man had their servants walked behind him with what looked like gifts. Sora was the first to meet them because her husband was at market and was later than expected.

"Sora, are you not made of the best alabaster, for you have not aged," Curtius complemented and kissed her hand. "Can I steal you from your husband?" he asked while looking up at her.

"Only if you want to rush to the afterlife Curtius," she replied with a smile.

"Where is he and how could he leave your side for a moment?" he asked and walked next to her as they walked past Paige who did not go unnoticed by him. He stopped as Sora was about to answer and her face showed concerned awkwardness as he walked over to Paige. "You sure have such wonderful things," he said while eyeing down Paige. She said nothing and just continued to look down.

"My husband's," she replied.

"His eyes are sharp," Curtius answered giving a sideways glance to Sora.

"Come I'm afraid the wine will leave us for making it wait," she said and took hold of his arm, slipping hers underneath his in attempts to move them along. She was not one to just hand out her slaves, mostly because her husband did not want the house to be known for that. But she was in an awkward position for the games are coming and the need to be in the next match. It was rumored that the emperor's messenger would be there to observe the contest.

"May she join us; I have never seen a delight as this?" he asked and stopped moving again.

"I'm afraid she's not of our dialect and would not be much for conversation."

"It is not her tongue that I'm interested in," he answered.

Arria could understand the conversation well and decided to take a bold move. She intentionally dropped her jug of wine and it splattered onto the man's feet and some of his robe.

"You cunt!" he cursed and backed away from the wine that was rushing him on the floor.

"My apologies Curtius she has been up even before the sun to prepare for tonight," Sora said quickly and motioned her servants to clean the mess while giving Arria an approving nod. It was a risky thing to do and luckily Sora liked her, for if she did not the punishment would have been harsh or Curtius could have struck her without penalty. Paige was forced out of her thoughts when the jug of wine hit the floor and had no idea how close she came to having the worst day of her life. Curtius was too busy fussing over his white sandals and stained robes to focus on her any more.

"My husband is that the market and should be home presently," Sora said and they entered another room. There were four long couches made of the best silk making a square. In the center was a table filled with food and beautiful gold and bronze containers that held them. Sora and Curtius sat down and began to drink and eat as Paige helped with the cleanup. She watched intensely as the two talked and ate, the sight was making her hungry as she has not eaten since morning. The sun was still up but the heat was subsiding as the moon waited patiently for its moment in the sky.

Piper made circle after circle until finally she could do it no longer and the lack of food and water, plus the exhaustion was too much to bear and she collapsed unconscious onto the sand.

"She did well," Petra said as he tried to help her up.

"She is more of man then you Petra," Melito said as he pushed Petra slightly.

"I believe you owe me coin," he said as he picked her up in his arms.

"And I shall pay you presently, once you open your mouth to receive it," Melito while grabbing his crotch and walked backwards back to the patio.

The Doctore walked with Petra into the room where Phoebe was still recovering and was awake and even sitting up when Piper was brought in and placed on the bed.

"No, Piper," she yelped and tried to get up but the man who was treating her wounds stopped her. He shook his head to tell her not to move.

"She is in need of water and rest." Doctore said as Petra left a room. Piper's lips were chapped and her breath was rapid. Her garment was filthy with sweat and dirt and there was blood coming from her shoulders and although it was not much it was enough to scare. Phoebe did not care about her own injuries and stood up anyway, for her need to check on her was too great. The attending doctor just rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in a gesture of giving up.

"Piper can you hear me?" she asked while taking a wet cloth that the man had given her earlier and put it on her sister's face. All Piper did was mumble incoherent words even to her as Phoebe moved her hair out of her face. When night fell Phoebe snuggled in close to her sister and stayed awake to make sure she kept breathing. She had no idea what happened to her and there was no reason to ask, so she just prayed that she was ok as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the market, Molateus was talking to Rufus as they walked down a busy street.

"I see you are in the market again," Rufus said with a warm smile.

"I seem to have an incurable infection," he replied, returning the gesture.

"Molatues, I am glad to find you here, for I have a request."

They both stopped walking and Rufus' smile faded to show that the conversation would become more serious.

"Rufus, what ills your disposition?" Molatues asked, concerned.

"My ludi will be infected with Roman soldiers by the next moon cycle," he answered quietly.

"My sympathies."

"I have two champions that I wish not to be there when that happens."

"Two, how can that be, for there can be only one champion in a Ludi?" Molatues asked, puzzled.

"Not in mine, I have a woman."

"How? From what I know there have not been matches, has she been fighting men?"

"My apologies old friend, but it was business and there was no place," he answered hoping for understanding.

"Yes of course," Molateus answered, and showed that he did understand.

"I have known about the emperors desires months before it was announced."

"Did you have audience with him?"

"No but with his tutor before he took power. And he told me how he enjoyed it and had secret matches."

"This woman you speak of, where did you obtain her?"

"From this very market. The odd thing was she could not speak even a piece of our dialect."

"Lousestone," Molateus said and a small curl to his lips came upon his face.

"Yes but she fought better than most of my male recruits. She has a style I have not seen before; it is quite crowd pleasing. Not to mention her beauty helps but she was not easy to train, her will was strong."

"Why do you mention this now?"

"Because I want you to take them, I wish not for them to be ruled by the state. I have heard of cruel things done to gladiators under their control."

"Rufus, it is illegal to purchase gladiators before the state takes over."

"You will not be purchasing them, it will be a debt settled."

"You owe me no coin."

"And will be for only us to know," Rufus answered while raising his brow.

"I see."

"There will be a third that I will send to your house as well."

"Have you created a beast champion?" he asked with a little laugh.

"No it will be her husband; I see the way you look upon your wife and the way she looks upon you. These two look at each other no different, and I do not have the heart to separate them."

"You are a good man Rufus, but my wife would find grievance with this transaction."

"Does she not find grievance with all of your transactions?" he answered with a laugh of his own.

"My house either needs to grows larger or my people tinier," Molatues said and put his hands on Rufus's shoulders.

"I have kept the underworld waiting, and they grow inpatient of my absence," Rufus replied because he was in his 70s and knew his time was near. The two men parted with the agreement as the day would end to begin anew as they said goodbye to each other.

Stay tuned for Episode 5.02

Paige's better predicament is not what it seems as the House tries to raise itself to prominence and find themselves spiraling out of control. Piper and Phoebe began their tedious training as two new champions arrive creating much conflict on the sands.


	4. The Arrival

Chapter 4

The Arrival

Episode 5.02

Piper and Phoebe sat at the table together eating their lunch as the morning gave way to noon. They had already put more work in than most of the world does and their muscles ached. Phoebe got a taste of what Piper had to do the day before and now understood why she collapsed.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked Phoebe as she took a bite of her food.

"Exhausted but my back is getting better," she replied.

They both looked like they have been up for days and their garments needed to be tossed and replaced with new ones. The men looked just as scraggly as their training was being intensified because of the upcoming match. Melito, from what they could tell, was the house champion and for the most part got along with the other men - except Petra. It does not take knowledge of dialect to know when there is friction between two people. The other gladiators ignored the insults and comments and even the childlike behavior between the two, for them it was entertaining and they were in need of much of it.

"I am so glad that Paige is still here," Phoebe said relieved.

"Yeah and she looks better off," Piper said with a sideways smile.

"She has to be scared though not been able to talk to anyone and being alone."

"I know Phoebe but I have been thinking, because God knows we have plenty of time for that. Do you think it's possible that Leo was brought here with us?" Piper asked and shifted slightly, showing concern about the question.

"I don't know honey, I mean it's possible considering we've had no rescue yet. But maybe he just can't find us right now," Phoebe answered and put her hand on Piper's in hopes to calm her.

"Phoebe I'm going to start showing, I have no idea what they do with pregnant gladiators." Piper's voice went low when she spoke. She was not sure if they can pick up on certain words and they were trying to keep her condition quiet.

"We won't be here long enough to worry about that, but you need to protect your stomach ok?" she answered and gave Piper a false smile. "_I don't know either, but I'm pretty sure they won't let you fight and sell you, oh god just breathe Phoebe just breathe_," she finished the other part in her mind. She could tell the worry and pressure was weighing heavily on Piper and did not want to add to it.

"We have another problem; this is the past and we have to be careful not to change history or we will have nothing to go back to," Piper said in realization of their predicament that just got a little more complicated.

"We could change it to the positive; you know lead a revolt and free all the slaves?" Phoebe suggested but knew it was a huge risk.

"Well first this place is surrounded by guards and I have no idea how many, second we would need the gladiators to help us and without being able to speak their language something could get confused in translation. And last there already was a revolt from Spartacus not that long ago," Piper answered and took a drink of water.

"How do you know that?"

"When we were traveling here I recognized some of the statues; one of them was Nero and he became emperor after the revolt."

"Oh my god is that who is emperor right now?" Phoebe asked, almost gasping; she doesn't remember much about ancient history but Nero sticks out like a sore thumb.

"I don't think so because the Coliseum looked like it has been there for a while, and I don't remember much about him and having matches between women. I mean I know that he did he put his wife and his mother in a match so he can have him killed, and I think you know about the Christians and the Lions."

"He was a joy," Phoebe said rolling her eyes.

"I can say that if I ever go to Europe again I will be much more informed then the tour guide," Piper snorted and finished up her meal.

Petra was practicing when the Doctore went to him.

"I will have you spar with Melito to help him prepare for upcoming match," he said. Petra nodded and seemed to be happy about the request. "Do not injure him too badly Petra."

"Doctore the gods would not permit it," Petra answered while walking over to Melito.

"The gods do not wield your sword," Doctore said with a slight smile.

Petra tapped Melito on the shoulder to get his attention. Melito was a very well-built and muscular man that towered over everyone and was feared by most competitors if not all. He too bore marks of fighting on his chest and legs.

"We are to spar," Petra informed him.

"Shall I retrieve one of the women for you?" Melito asked with a cocky look to his face.

"No need, for one stands before me," Petra replied and moved closer Melito and eyed him down - or up considering he was much shorter.

The two men finally moved away from each other and took hold of shield and sword; again they were made of wood to avoid injury. But blood would spill on the sands as Molateus came out to his balcony to observe his gladiators with his wife.

"How did you obtain a spot in the upcoming match?" Sora asked as she stood beside her husband.

"A series of fortunate events. I came upon Curtius while securing new weapons. He was very pleased with his encounter with you and awaits another," Molateus answered.

"I'm afraid his encounter is not suitable for this house, he is pompous and reeks of ill breeding," Sora replied while fanning herself.

"I have heard he is slightly deviant, but we are in need of his influence."

"The gods make mockery of us," she said and looked down upon the two men's sparring. "You said a series of fortunate events?" And now focused on her husband again looking at him inquisitively.

"We will be receiving two champions from Rufus's Ludi," he replied not giving her glance.

"Champions and where do you suppose they sleep, upon our bed?" she asked angrily. "Melito will not be pleased."

"His champion will start at the bottom and earn the mark of the house as they all have. That should keep Melito pleased and there is room."

"You said two?"

"He has a woman and she has won many matches, but she also has a husband. He will be a new house servant."

"Yes the Gods are truly mocking us," she answered looking up to the heavens.

"Not to add to your misery but his wife will be coming today, she has never seen a Ludi and is quite curious."

Sora sighed heavily and mumbled something under her breath that her husband could not hear.

Back on the sands the two men continued their fighting.

Melito and Petra held a shield and sword as they both measured each other, devising plans in their minds to outwit and outmatch the other.

"My pissing gives me more challenge than you," Melito said as Piper and Phoebe stood with the other gladiators to watch the match.

"Maybe you are diseased, for the women you have been with are not clean."

"You know under any other circumstance this would be hot," Phoebe said smiling and bobbing her head slightly. Piper gave off a chuckle at the comment.

Petra rushed forward and struck hard using his sword to slam Melito's shield. The champion blocked it and gave a quick punch with the butt of his sword that caused blood to flow from Petra's lip. Piper turned away at the sight of blood because it made her nauseous and she somewhat liked Petra, he treated her well compared to the others.

"Kick his ass Petra," Phoebe said but only Piper could understand her. Phoebe did pick up on people's names for the most part. But everyone did understand when she said his name but we're not sure if she was for or against him.

"Little Aglaia has learned names," one of the gladiators said to another. Because they did not know the women's names they gave them the names after Greek goddess. Aglaia was one of the three Graces. Piper was little Artemis, the goddess of the Hunt and Paige was called little Hebe, the goddess of youth. The reason for Piper's nickname was because of the glare she would give when she was pissed off.

The smaller challenger wiped his lip and gave a wicked smile as he thrust at him once more. Melito blocked the first strike but didn't see Petra move behind him, and felt the shield round bronze encasement strike his back, knocking him to the ground. Petra was fast and swift in his movement as he avoided swings from the much larger man. But Melito was a hard hitter and one of his blows could break bones. Petra would avoid contact for the most part and had wonderful form as he dodged and dove out of the way, but Melito was champion for a reason; he could anticipate his opponents. Petra was about to strike hard and swung his shield to try to connect with the other man's face. Unfortunately this left him open for attack and Melito took advantage of the opportunity. With one swift movement he avoided the shield and saw an open chest and with a solid kick to it, Petra defied gravity and was taken off his feet as all the air escaped his lungs before he hit the ground hard almost 5 feet away from his starting point. Phoebe looked at Piper with overwhelming concern; if that was her she would have lost the baby and knew Piper was thinking the same thing because her eyes were closed tight as she tried to avoid a panic attack. Melito wasted no time and put his sword to Petra's throat while smiling wide. Petra raised two fingers to show his submission and gave a smile back. Even though the men disliked each other they respected each other's combat abilities.

Paige was handed a jug of wine and motioned to take it to the husband and wife. She did what she was told and was glad to do so. The only time she saw her sisters was on the sands and enjoyed those moments quietly. She has never been so alone in her life as she had no one to talk too, and was alone with her thoughts most of the time and even those were becoming bad company these days. "_I hope they don't have to fight anytime soon, they're not ready. God I need conversation even my thoughts are starting to bore me_," she thought to herself as she poured the wine for Sora and gave her a smile of thanks.

A servant interrupts the husband and wife to tell them that their guests have arrived.

"I will meet them in the peristylium [colonnaded garden]," Molateus said and stepped off the balcony with his wife and Sora took Paige's arm to follow her because she carried the wine. Paige nodded in understanding but gave a glance back the sands before moving on.

The three would enter the peristylium, which was the main part of the house and was mostly for show as a woman in her 20s with a blond wig approached them. Paige could tell the woman never worked a day in her life as she stayed attentive. She knew that whenever guests arrived she had to be observant and not make mistakes out of fear for embarrassing the Masters of the house.

"Sora my husband's tongue does not adequately describe you," Lalla said while taking Sora's hands into her own. "You are truly beautiful."

"And you are too kind," Sora replied with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh look she blushes of the color of red wine, how delicious," Lalla said, a little mischievous.

"How fares your husband?" Molateus asks.

"I regret that he will be absent as his business needs attending, come I will not talk of such things for I must see your gladiators. My apologies I am just brewing with excitement and find it hard to contain my tongue," Lalla said and looked upon Paige. The baby sister diverted her eyes trying hopefully to disappear and become invisible. "My husband was right, she is a goddess. You must be of much purse to have acclaimed her?"

Sora just smiled awkwardly and was not about to admit she was free. Wealth and status was power in Roma and she was beginning to feel its great pull.

"I will leave the women to their cackling, as I too have business to attend," Molateus said and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Our husbands are not much for intellectual conversation, that only women can offer," Lalla said and followed Sora to the balcony.

"Doctore have the men bathed and bring them up presently, along with the women," Sora said from the balcony.

"Yes domina," he replied and motioned them to the baths.

"What's going on?" Phoebe said as the gladiators left the sands.

"Don't ask me."

The Doctore noticed that the girls were not moving and used his head to signal for them to follow. Piper and Phoebe got the point and followed the men to the baths.

There were four sunken square tiled tubs surrounded by sand and lit torches on the walls. They were 8 x 8 and 3 feet deep. The men began to disrobe and begin their routine.

"Oh my," Phoebe said as she looked upon the hardened men's bodies while Piper tried to look away, but curiosity and just being human got the best of her. The only penis that she has seen in three years has been her husband's but now there was a room filled with them. Perta was lowering himself into the tub and his eyes did not meet hers for she was looking at his manhood with her mouth slightly open. He smiled proudly as he began to wash himself. Piper shook her head trying to free the trance as Phoebe started taking off her tunic.

"Phoebe," Piper said a little surprised at her quickness.

"Piper I stink to high heaven, and so do you. You know what they say when in Rome," Phoebe answered her sister as she undressed and quickly moved into the tub. Piper looked around the room trying to find the best approach; she was always self-conscious of her body but most of all she was afraid that someone would notice that she was pregnant.

"Piper just do it, I don't think they are allowed to touch us or they would have done it my now," Phoebe said as she could see the panic began to rise in her sister. "And you're not showing yet."

She got her first look at Phoebe's back since the flogging and her eyes widened at the fresh long scars. The scabs were scattered in the wound was healing but the site still heart-wrenching. "_Leo will heal her when we get back_," she thought start to undress. The tunic slid off easily with just a few tugs in the right spot. Her breasts were getting bigger and her stomach was still flat. She was well built and had curves in the right places. Petra returned the favor from earlier as his eyes did not meet hers but instead moved up her body but stopped for a moment at her breasts before finally resting on her deep brown eyes. Piper moved quickly into the water and its liquid covering.

"Your cock raises Petra," Melito said noticing his fellow gladiator's hardness. Petra smiled sideways at the comment but did not look at Melito.

"She reminds me of my wife," he finally replied and continued bathing.

A man handed both Phoebe and Piper a long knife that looked more like the old-fashioned razors but without the folding. They took the object and watched the men use them to shave their bodies.

"Oh thank god my legs are itching like crazy," Phoebe said and started shaving while Piper did the same.

"You are taking this way too well Phoebe," Piper said as she used the razor on her legs but did it under the water as did Phoebe.

"_No I'm not, I want to scream and run out of here. I'm terrified for you and Paige and for myself. My back hurts like hell and we haven't even gotten to the fighting yet_," Phoebe said to herself as she did not want to worry her worrywart sister.

Meanwhile, outside of the house, the main gates opened and a carriage came in. Molateus was waiting for his new additions as the carriage came to a stop. One of the guards opened the back door and three people stepped out to meet their new dominus as they stood next to each other in chains.

"I will have those removed presently, but first welcome to the house of Molateus Magnus. May you honor these walls as you have honored your previous ones."

"Yes dominus," all three said at the same time and were escorted off the sands and into the house.

Back in the upper part Paige was pouring wine for Lalla and Sora as Molateus walked in with his arms out. "It is a glorious day for our new champions are here," he said and kissed his wife's lips with much passion.

"You have new purchases, you raise this house even higher Molateus," Lalla said while taking a drink of wine.

"Now all I need is fresh sand to have them spill blood upon," he answered while nuzzling his wife's neck. Lalla raised her eyebrows at the affection and felt a little aroused.

"Dominus they are ready," the Doctore informed them as the gladiators were let in by guards in a single line. Whenever they had guests the gladiators had to wear shackles. Lalla inhaled deeply as they stood in front of her with her hand over her chest. Piper and Phoebe stood in the center of the line and seemed to disappear amongst the muscles as she walked from one gladiator to the next. Paige and Piper's eyes meet and she mouthed her name as Paige did the same. The girls' hair was still wet but was brushed back to reveal their faces.

"Are these the women you spoke of, they are so small?" Lalla said as she was taller than Piper. "What name do you own?"

"My apologies Lalla they do not speak our dialect, she doesn't understand you," Sora answered for them.

"Devious, do you know where they are from?"

"No but it is of no matter they are for fighting not conversation," Sora replied.

"What of the new ones; may I see them?"

"They have not been properly prepared for your viewing Lalla," Molateus said as he looked at his wife with growing concern at her request.

"I don't mind Molateus, please I would be grateful and would mention to my husband how accommodating and gracious this house is," Lalla asked while tilting her head slightly and smiling at her ability to manipulate. Molateus motioned his hand to one of the guards to bring in the others, which the guard did promptly.

Phoebe looked at Paige and gave her a warm smile but she could see that Paige was frightened and she looked lonely. Her stomach tightened as she withheld the need to run and embrace her, but knew the consequences would be unbearable as her back was still sore. _"Poor Paige; at least I have Piper to talk to, she has no one," _Phoebe thought as she struggled to keep her inner fears encased in her body.

The guard returned with the three new arrivals. The first was a large man that demanded attention just by his appearance. He was like chiseled stone of the finest kind and he towered over the rest of the gladiators even their own champion.

"How fears your ass Melito," Petra said and bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. The second was a much smaller man who looked more like a house servant then a gladiator, he had short dark hair but his features were too recognizable for it to be coincidence.

"Andy," Piper said in a whisper, mostly because of disbelief. "_It can't be he's died, it can't be_," Piper said to herself and shook her head as Phoebe did the same. Paige watched her two sisters and was trying to understand why they were acting the way they were, until the third person came from behind him. Sora kept her eye on Lalla hoping she was impressed and pleased with the show that she offered and did not notice the other's reactions when the woman came into full view.

"Prue!" Piper said much louder and now all eyes are on her as a guard moved closer to her. She did not move nor breathe as Prue was placed across from them. Her long dark hair was a little longer and her tunic revealed scars on her shoulders. It took Prue a moment to understand her name was called as she has not been called that for some time. And when she lifted her eyes to see who said it, hers and Piper locked into place. Phoebe and Paige were dumbfounded as they stood silent while their hearts pounded heavily.

"It can't be she's…" Phoebe tried to complete her sentence but found she couldn't say the word.

"Piper, Phoebe," Prue whimpered out but did not move from her spot. She knew the rules too well and did not want them to get hurt, but knew that her sisters could not contain themselves and she shook her head to tell them no.

"They speak each other's tongue, what stars have aligned for this?" Sora said but felt as it was more of a curse then a blessing.

Piper's feet wanted to move, wanted to run. Her arms wanted to embrace her lost sister but Phoebe kept her in place and a realization that they would have to be patient began to sink in. Paige has never seen Prue alive only in pictures as she too was at loss of what to do.

"Can you speak their language?" Molateus asks Prue and she nodded. She understands both Latin and English.

"The gods have truly blessed this house," he said while looking at his wife.

"Sisters," Prue said while looking at Piper and Phoebe.

"Well then reunite," he said and walked away.

The four charmed ones just stared at each other while the house occupants talked and drank through the night. Lalla would periodically walk over to the gladiators looking at them seductively and paid no attention to the sisters. Andy, who stood next to his wife, grinned ear to ear knowing how much she had missed them and how much she needed them.

To be continued….

In the next chapters for this episode, the arena waits for the champions of the House. Paige will be left to the desires of a cruel man and a power-hungry wife, while conspiracy is afoot and Piper's pregnancy may be revealed. The three sisters will reconnect as the youngest suffers in silence. But what deal will be made to bring Paige down with them on the sands and will the betrayal be too deep to forgive?

The next chapter will contain sexual content and crude violence.


	5. Encounters of wicket things

Arthur's notes:

Thanks again for all the reviews and most of all thank you for your patience as the story moves forward. I know right now, Leo, Cole and Paige are not in a lot of scenes but that will be changing soon.

Chapter 5

Encounters of wicket things

Blood splattered on the sand that came from Phoebe's lower lip from a shield that hit her hard. The hit was so hard it spun her around in midair while Piper kept her gaze on the gate that came from the main house waiting for Prue to join them. It was the next day and she was not in any of the cells that held her and Phoebe. She hoped that Paige had a chance to talk to her and maybe find some answers. Spit mixed with droplets of crimson liquid from Phoebe's mouth as she struggled to rise. It was her first real spar and she was getting her ass kicked. These men hit hard and knew what they were doing, more than any demon she fought with even Cole. Julius was a new recruit like her and Piper but his mass and training was already surpassing her own. Piper looked back at the sands as she heard the sound of flesh being hit.

"Phoebe," She yelled and moved away from the gate to encourage her sister. Piper was to spar next and was getting a graphic example of what to expect.

Phoebe got to her feet just as Julius thrusted his practice sword at her stomach. She managed to move just in time but was still dazed from his earlier blow as her memory of martial arts began to kick in. She used her shield to hit him in the back as his momentum from the thrusting made him move past her a little. She hit him as hard as she could and the combination of the two forces moving in the same direction caused him to land on his belly. But his back showed no mark from her shield and exhaustion was now becoming her second enemy. He stood quickly and took a defensive position and gave a confident smile as he rushed her once again. Phoebe was only about 5 feet tall and even though she did have some muscle it was not near as massive as his. She tried to block his sword but the force was overwhelming and it just forced hers down to the ground as she kept hold of it. That was a mistake as she left herself open for attack and he gave her no mercy as he did an uppercut to her chin with his shield causing her head to snap back and she relinquished her sword while her shield also departed her company. Her body was at the mercy of Newton's law as it seemed to be hovering for a moment and weightless, at least that is how it looked to Piper, before finally slamming hard on her back.

"Enough," The Doctore said and shook his head at Phoebe, who was not getting up. Her breathing was in gasp and a little nasally as she tried to recover from the heavy blow. Piper ran to her side immediately to comfort her.

"Phoebe talk to me," She pleaded as her sister was clearly struggling for oxygen.

"We…..are….so….. Screwed," Phoebe answered between breaths. Her lower lip was bleeding heavily and her chin was already forming a large bruise.

"Come on get up, don't give them the satisfaction," Piper said and gently helped her sister to her feet.

"Oh I'm not giving them anything," She answered and let Piper guide her to the patio to get some shade and give her water.

"Where the hell is Prue?" She asks while taking a drink.

"I don't know," She answered when the Doctore came over to them. He tapped Piper on the shoulder and handed her a shield and sword. Piper just looked at it while she put her hand to her stomach while closing her eyes as a nudge from the Doctore snapped her out of her racing thoughts.

"Piper don't let them hit you, god it hurts and protect your stomach. Use the shield to do that ok?" Phoebe suggested as she still was trying to catch her breath. Piper gave her a look of understanding but mostly fear filled her brown eyes. She stepped onto the sands as Petra stood across from her and he did not look pleased. Every time he saw her memories of his wife would rush him and the thought of hurting her was like knifes to his gut. But if he was gentle or merciful he would be sent to the mines or flogged and would not help her in surviving. Because in the arena blood is demanded no matter whom it comes from.

The Doctore used his whip to signify to begin and Petra hesitated as Piper put the shield in front of her stomach and held the sword with a firm grasp. "_Please just don't hit me in the stomach_," She pleaded to herself as the Doctore used the whip again with much intent this time as his patience was growing thin. Petra gave him a look but the Doctore just nodded, he did not want to see the women get killed because of lack of training and knew these lessons would bear physical marks. Petra let out a battle cry and rushed her in hopes she would show some of the ability when he first met her when she turned and threw her sword at the guard. Pipers eyes widened and she began to back up, Petra was a little smaller than the rest of the men but that gave her little comfort as he approached quickly. "Oh shit, shit!" Piper said and tried to think of how to stop him but before she could even think he was upon her. His sword came down hard on her shield and her body vibrated from the blow as she fell back.

"Come on Piper you can do this, it's just like fighting demons," Phoebe yelled but knew it was not the same something was off, maybe it was the lack of their powers or it was that these men have been groomed for this.

Petra slammed his sword down on her shield again and again until she screamed out in pain. Her arm that held the shield felt like it was going to brake as the shield cracked down the center.

The men were quickly losing respect for Piper because every time she has fought she has not struck back and seem to go into a fetal position. Phoebe was able to get a few strikes in even though it did little damage to her opponent. In a Ludi respect and honor is everything and Piper would come to learn this the hard way.

"Doctore!" Molateus yelled from his balcony and Petra stopped his assault.

"Yes dominus," He answered.

"Words."

"Yes dominus," He replied and left the sands.

Petra tried to help Piper up but she just pushed his hand away from her as Phoebe was now beside her. "Piper are you ok?"

"I will be," She answered and let the shield fall from her injured arm. There was a large splinter it was about 4 inches long and an inch wide that protruding out.

"Oh god," Phoebe voice was muffled as she covered her mouth with her hand. Piper just looked at in a daze as their resident physician pulled it out quickly," Ouch dammit!"

The man said nothing and led her to the patio to clean and dressed the wound. Ludi's actually had the best medical staff and care in ancient Rome to accommodate the gladiators. Even know she was no gladiator as of yet, she still received good treatment when it came to injury. Petra tried not to show his concern for her as it would only hinder his chances of being champion and hers.

Piper's injury was not severe and only required stitches to keep it closed, but with no morphing those two were excruciating. The man finished up and left the patio as Phoebe rubbed Piper's back.

"Your right we are so screwed," Piper said as she ran her hand through her hair which for the most part was tangled.

In the house Molateus was sitting at his desk when the Doctore entered the room.

"My apologies dominus but these women are not grasping the fighting style required to compete in any arena."

"That is why she will train them," Molateus said and pointed to the corner of the room were Prue was standing. "For the most part they will not be fighting male gladiators and require a different fighting style. It has been effective for her as she is champion of her previous house, now she will make champions of mine."

"I understand dominus," Doctore answered while looking at Prue.

"You are still Doctore and she will answer to you," Molateus said and went back to his paperwork.

Prue and the Doctore left the room while Paige was cleaning the floor and they walked past her. Paige knew that Prue had no idea who she was and could not find the words to say. Arria was cleaning off tables as her husband walked past them and they smiled at each other lovingly. Prue looked right into Paige's eyes and felt something she could not explain but shook it off as she continued to follow the man in front of her.

"_Dammit why didn't you say anything_?" Paige thought as she scrubbed the floor more vigorously. Arria put her hand on Paige's to calm her and to keep her from wearing herself out to quickly. The house was a constant drain on the servants, if it was not the inhabitants that required upkeep it was the Ludi. Paige smiled back at Arria, even though they could not speak the same language she felt they were becoming friends and she needed one desperately. The stress of not talking to anyone and not seeing her sisters was pushing her to a breaking point. They have been here for over a week and it seems they have been forgotten to the world from which they came. There were guests coming tonight she can tell by how the servants were working, cleaning things as detailed as possible. She hated guest because she already had an uncomfortable experience and did not want any more.

The gate to the upper part of the house opened and the sister's eyes were firmly fixed on it. The doctore came out first with Prue in tow. "Prue!" Piper whimpered out she could not contain herself anymore and ran to her with Phoebe by her side. Prue rushed them as well and if emotions could make images come to life, their embrace would have been Olympus itself in all its grandeur and beauty.

"Oh my god Prue we have missed you so much," Piper's voice was filled with joy and love as she squeezed her tight, making sure she was real. Phoebe ran her hand through her oldest sister's hair as tears streamed down her face. Prue took Piper's wet cheeks into her hands as she too wept and Piper got a good look at her for the first time in a year. Her soft blue eyes were hardened and a scar ran down the side of her left cheek.

"God I missed you guys," Prue said and removed one hand from Piper's face and put it on Phoebe's. They were lost in they own thoughts for a moment and unable to speak.

"Ok I'm starving can we eat and talk," Prue asks finally breaking the silence.

"I don't understand how this is possible?" Phoebe said as she followed her two sisters after Prue filled her bowl with food.

"I have no idea how I got here," Prue answered and began to inhale the food.

"That makes three of us," Piper said as she could hardly blink afraid she could disappear from her site.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Phoebe asks not knowing how much she does know.

"Being thrown through a wall and that's it," Prue answered but was eating and did not notice her sister's expressions.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other for a moment not knowing how to tell her that she was dead.

"Prue we buried you," Phoebe finally said and Prue stopped eating.

"What?"

"Honey you died when that happened," Piper chimed in.

"Great are you saying I'm in hell?" Prue replied a little in shock.

"No sweetie because that means we are in hell and I'm pretty sure we are not that bad of people," Phoebe said trying to calm the situation.

"Then how?" Prue asks more confused than ever.

"We have no idea, we don't even know how we got here," Piper said as her stomach began to rumble.

"Piper go get something to eat ok," Phoebe said as she has already gotten her food when Prue did.

"Ok don't talk about anything until I get back," She replied as she stood up.

Four men stood around the table with the food and had an awkward smile to they face as she approached. They blocked her path for a moment and then one of them handed her a bowl of food. She took it without question or concern as her mind was thinking about how to tell Prue about Paige. Piper did not hear them men chuckled as she walked away and sat back down with her sisters.

"Was your wife a coward as well, you said she reminds you of her?" Melito said and gave an awaiting look to Petra.

"Only in physical form not her will," Petra answered and looked at Piper with disappointment.

Piper sat down at the table," Prue there is something we need to tell you, we have another sister, Paige she is a half-sister from when mom and Sam had their affair."

Prue said nothing and just blinked rapidly for a moment trying to sort all the information as Piper took a bite of her lunch but wrinkled her face as it tasted much worse than usual. The men began to laugh and Prue pushed the bowl onto the floor in anger.

"Prue wait why did that taste different?" Piper asks and took a drink of water to get read of the bitter taste.

Prue hesitated for a moment and didn't want to tell her what was in it, but she needed to know. "They pissed in it," She said and felt the familiar cringe in her stomach for it has happened to her before she earned respect from the other gladiators. "Piper you need to earned respect of the men or this will continue to happen."

Phoebe's hart sank, Piper was pregnant and that is why she has been so protective of her body and without food she will not have the strength to fight, not to mention it puts the baby at risk.

"Great," Piper said that a heavy sigh while she held back tears.

Prue looked at her empty bowl and so did Phoebe and knew that Piper would have to wait till dinner before filling her belly. "Good job Phoebe just be a pig when she needs it more," Phoebe thought and rubbed Piper's back.

"What is her name?" Prue asks trying to get her sister's mind off of food and the lack there of.

"Paige she is upstairs as a house servant," Piper said as her stomach continue to rumble.

"Is she a redhead?" Prue asks remembering the quick encounter.

"Yes did you see her?" Phoebe asks a little excited.

"Yeah and I felt like I knew her," Prue said with a smile.

"Listen we need to figure out how this happened and it will answer how Andy even got here too. And I'm opposed to train you and from the looks of you both you need it."

"Prue Piper is pregnant," Phoebe said.

The eldest sister was speechless as she tried to form words her mouth opened and closed many times. "Oh god Piper, do they know?"

"No and I have no idea how to handle this."

"Say nothing, we will try to figure this out later but until then try to keep your condition quiet or they will sell you," Prue whispered and it was not the reaction Piper expected but she understood under the circumstances. Prue was more worried about losing a sister especially after finding them again.

"Assemble," The Doctore said and the men went to the sands.

"Come on," Prue said and got up from the table.

"I totally forgot you can speak Latin," Phoebe said and felt some relief because the language barrier was getting very difficult to deal with.

All the men assembled along with the sisters to face the balcony as Molateus and his wife stood side by side.

"As we speak the multitudes are gathering, hearts pounding, teeth grinding and their blood lust emptied, waiting to be filled by your swords. Let their chalices run over and spell upon the sand itself, caress it like you would a woman of great virtue already moistened from the expectations of your touch. But do not bring her to climax too soon, make her beg, make her want more make her say your name and with it the name of Molateus Magnus. Let it radiate from every tongue in the furthest regions of the Empire of Rome to the very streets of the Senate and the magistrate. This day is the day we happily send our enemies of this house, of Rome and the enemies of the gods themselves, into oblivion and let the underworlds cup runneth over from the unwilling souls we send to it.

The men chanted Maguns as Sora looked at her husband proudly. "Prepare them," Molatues said and the Doctore and with a strike of his whip into the air the men began to put on the armor as the sisters were given new attire to wear and shackled.

"Prue what is happening?" Piper asks nervously.

"We go to the arena," Prue answered in a daze as she could already feel every muscle in her body tighten.

The men and sisters along with a few servants including Andy were loaded into the chariot and as the main gate shut, Paige watched them ride off as the sun was now at its zenith in the sky.

"God help them," She said and walked back into the house as the guest appearing arrive.

To be continued….

Phoebe and Piper get to see just how much Prue has changed and Paige's life is altering forever. Piper is forced to reveal her condition because of the site of the arena games makes it impossible for people not to notice. Will the masters of the house sell her or strike a deal, which alters Piper forever.

Stay tuned for Encounters of wicket things Part 2

I will try to get the second part up as soon as possible because that is when things start to spiral out of control. There are very emotional scenes to come in the next part and much blood.


	6. Encounters of wicket things part two

Arthur's notes:

Thank you for the reviews and sticking with me, it will be well rewarded as the ending is epic, I hope. But we are a long way from that. My estimation is at least 400 to 600,000 words before the story comes to a close. Much more drama to come.

Chapter 6

Encounters of wicket things part two

Paige stood with the woman on one side as the men stood on the other as Curtius and a few other high-level officials arrived. They wore their best cloth as they were escorted into the house, where rose petals floated atop of the indoor pond's as the scent of perfume created by candles filled the air.

"You illuminate this house Sora, "Curtius said while kissing her hand.

"And your present elevates it Curtius," Sora replied.

"Sora," A woman said from behind him. She had dark hair that was put into a bun and lifted from her face, as a few strands framed her features.

"Gaia," Sora replied with an exuberant smile as they hugged.

"I thought your husband has removed you from this world to keep you to himself, for I have not seen you since years end."

"Hades reclaimed its debt upon him," Gaia replied somberly.

Sora's face fell as she gripped Gaia's hands more tightly to reassure her old friend. "Do not let your moods foil of this news, it was many moons ago," She said and walked forward to the couches that were slightly hidden from view by silk curtains around them, creating a transparent divider from the rest of the house.

"My apologies for my husband's absence, for attends the games," Sora said as she sat down next to Gaia.

"Does he have gladiators in them?" Gaia asks.

"Yes, and Curtius our sincerest gratitude for ensuring him a slot," Sora's voice was sincere in its complement.

Curtius was savoring a strawberry and he need to finish before replying as he was stretched out on the large couch. "I'm afraid your gratitude is ill placed Sora, as I could not ensure him a slot in the new arena. This house has risen to many heights but I'm afraid still lacks in its influence," Curtius replied as the other men gave a snort while he ate another strawberry. Sora could feel her blood boil and was about to let it overflow, but Gaia put her hand on hers and squeezed. Sora looked at her friend with thanks and took a small breath to regain her composure. "You see my husband is in transport as we speak."

"I was able to get him a match in an arena not far from the Coliseum, so it is not a complete loss. But there is a small celebration for Festus son, who will become a man and I cannot think of a better entertainer then you along with your gladiators, for his son shows great interest in such things. But as you knew many houses would want that honor," Curtius said while looking lustfully at Paige which Sore took notice of and realized her offense. She did not let him have his way with her. The one thing she has learned over the years is that these kinds of men will destroy you if you do not give them what they want. Now she was on the precipice of greatness or oblivion and chose greatness as she motioned Paige to her.

"Has she been plucked?" Curtius asks as he tried to contain himself as Paige walked over. The attire she was wearing had two straps going around her neck of light blue silk that covert her breast but only slightly. It created a V shape that started from her belly button as her upper thighs would occasionally show because of the slits put in the right spots. Her hair was clean and straightened as her lips were painted a light read to show off that feature.

"We do not know she does not speak are language," Sora answered as Paige stood in front of her.

"I do not need words to explore that question," He said and stood up in front of her.

Paige's breath quickened as he moved around her slowly moving his hands on her abdomen. His touch was cold and her body reacted unexpectedly.

"She shivers at my touch," He said misunderstanding her actions, but more he didn't care of her thoughts.

"_Please someone stop this, please_," Paige thought as her eyes closed tightly and did not see the other men watch the scene intensely as Gaia gripped Sora's hand again. Sora motioned Arria to close the curtains to keep other eyes from seeing. Paige could hear the sound of fabric being moved and kept her eyes shut.

The carriage would arrive at the Coliseum and Molateus was stopped at the main gate where the gladiators enter. He was smiling wide as he dismounted his transport to have words with the keeper.

"The crowd roars like lions!" He said in excitement is the energy of the place electrified everyone even before entering.

"Lions who need feeding," The man said and looked over his paper.

"And I shell gorge them," He answered.

"Your name sir?"

"Molateus Magnus," He answered proudly.

The man looked over the names and then looked awkwardly.

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm sorry sir your name is no on the list for this arena, it is the one adjacent to it," He answered and pointed to a smaller arena down the street.

"Your eyes must be deceiving you, I was promised a slot."

The man gave him the paper to prove he was not being deceived. Molateus felt his blood boil and tossed the paper back into the man's face.

"Dominus?" The Doctore ask noticing his master's anger.

"It is my fault for believing in men who make their livelihood on the twisting of words. We do not perform here but there," He answered and pointed to the other arena.

The Doctore felt the sting of being lied to us well, but knew his men and they needed to fight.

"Dominus some of these men have not fought for two months, they grow weary and impatient."

"Your right Doctore we shell make the best of it, for how much more can the gods piss upon me," He answered but was already plotting revenge as they turn their carriage around and went to the next place to shed blood.

In the back of the carriage the sisters and the other gladiators could fill it turnaround. Piper was near the door and can see clearly but was lost in her thoughts. "They don't know me, they don't know what I have overcome how dare they judge me."

"Piper," Phoebe said noticing her sister's removal from the world at the moment. Piper had to bend down slightly to see Phoebe.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Fine," Piper replied and went back to steering out the back door.

Phoebe looked at Prue worriedly as her eldest sister seemed to be an intense thought.

"Why do we turn from the Coliseum?" Petra asks noticing that it was now behind them. The man across from Prue was the colossal of gladiators and apparently her partner as Andy rubbed her back in attempts to comfort his wife. Every fight was terrifying and could be the end and for Andy losing Prue was unbearable.

"Thoughts of the afterlife?" Titius asks Prue.

"I have escaped it many times, this one is no different," she answered with a smile as Phoebe looked at her trying to understand what she just said.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"Nothing just talking about the upcoming battle," Prue answered.

"Will we need to fight?"

"No I think he just wanted you to come, you know to get a fire under your ass," Prue replied with a smile.

Piper's stomach was now completely empty and she has emptied it twice because of morning sickness or more like an all-day sickness the entire trip. The men left her alone for the most part thinking that she was afraid and could not calm herself. But her sisters knew differently and tried not to raise suspicions of her condition.

Paige felt his hand slide down between her legs as she tried to stay calm, but she was not one to just let a man do that and with one swift kick to the groin, she made a run for it. She did not know where she would go or how she would get back to them, but she didn't care as her need to escape was greater. Unfortunately two guards would stop her as the man regained his composure.

"Curtius I will have words with her and she will give herself willingly," Sora said in hopes to keep this from exploding, but she did not know him very well and her request would go on accept it.

"I do not want her willingly," He answered through his teeth keeping in his eye fixed on Paige.

"Piper, Phoebe!" She yelled while trying to escape the grasp of the guards, hoping that they have returned, hoping somehow they would hear her. He backhanded her across the face to force of which made her dizzy and almost lose consciousness. She felt herself being dragged from under her arms away from the group of onlookers and for the most part was either laughing or in shock. The door slamming shut behind her and she was now alone with a wicket thing. He forced her onto the bed and tore at her clothes like a ravaged beast, but he was not a week man and used parts of her tunic to bind her hands above her head to the bedpost. "No please don't do this," She pleaded with him and didn't care if he can understand her or not. After he secured her he now took more time as he put his hands on her breast. His eyes were filled with lust and evil as he used his legs to spread hers.

Back at the Arena Prue, Titius and Melito stood in its center as 20 people a mixture of men and women came out of another gate at the end of the area. They had no armor and only carried crude weapons as they looked up and around them as the crowd rose to its feet anticipating blood and much of it.

Prue was wearing a piece of shoulder armor made of leather and had many layers, and her other arm was free to carry a shield. She also wore protective leather around her shins. The two men next to her were dressed the same for the most part except Titius carried two swords.

"We are to be executioners?" He asked with disgust.

Piper and Phoebe peered through the metal gate that separated them from the Arena and had a clear view.

"Who are those people?" Phoebe asks in Latin the best she could, Prue has been teaching her some basics but still had a lot to learn.

"Slaves that have disobeyed or ran, and criminals of the state," The Doctore answered her.

"What did he say?" Piper asks.

"I think something about slaves or criminals that's really all I got sorry," Phoebe answered.

"Our house champions used as disposal of trash," Molateus said and looked away.

"Petra you will fight in the true match after they have finished," The Doctore said and Petra began his preparations.

Paige struggled against restraints to the point of blood being drawn as he slid his finger into her and kissed her neck roughly. "NO!" She whimpered as he moved it in and out with force. "LEO!" She yelled out in hopes he would save her. But no one would as he slid his length into her while rubbing her breast so hard they were bruising. Her soul wanted to leave her body she wanted to die to be removed from this horrid nightmare. His cock was larger than she has had before and she could feel herself tear and piercing pain. The once vibrant woman who loved life now wanted it to be over as he thrusted harder. Paige could feel herself lose consciousness and welcomed the darkness as he let loose of his hot seed. Her eyes would shut and her body ceases struggling. The man exited the room and did not bother to close it. Paige's body was covered with red marks and the sheets were bloody under her legs. Curtius adjusted his clothes and took some win from another servant.

"I must quench my thirst," He said and lay on the couch breathing heavily," I fill this house could rise to many heights; I shall speak with the Ministry about your husband's gladiator's. And I believe Festus son would have his birthday here, I shall speak with his father."

Sora looked at Paige and motioned Arria to attend her as she smiled at Curtius decision and felt she has elevated her husband and the house of Magnus, no matter what the cost.

Piper could feel her stomach overturn once again as Prue and the other men prepared to kill, but she did not notice the circles of moisture around her breast that came through the white tunic. Stress of the week's events has caused her body to go into overdrive and symptoms normally reserved for a later time were now showing. She turned away from the gate holding her stomach and the Doctore saw the wet circles.

"With child," He said in a whisper and his face tightened from his teeth pressing against each other.

The clash of steel made Piper cover her ears as the crowd screaming was deafening. 10 thousand people filled the stands as wealthier men and women were on balconies. The condemned people would not go down without a fight and blood made the dry sand like mud in spots. Prue had no choice but the kill as she planted her sword through a man's face letting out a battle cry as her adrenaline was at its peak. Titius and Melito cut off legs and arms as the people were out matched buy the skill of them. A woman stood near Prue as she sliced a man open and his internal organs fell onto the sand before he collapsed. The frightened woman dropped her sword in and went to her knees pleading for her life. Prue raised her sword and stopped for a moment as their eyes met one of fear the other of rage, not against her but the people who put her here and her sisters. Prue glanced at the gate where Phoebe was watching and saw her move her head side to side. Prue was unfazed by both please and with a scream she swung her sword removing the woman's head from her body. It flew upward as blood splattered on Prue's face as the massacre came to an end the crowd would scream for more. The bodies were dragged off by people dressed as the god of mercy while Prue and the two other men walked back to the holding place for gladiators.

Phoebe was watching them walk towards her; they seemed unfazed by their actions as Prue just used her arm to wipe the blood off her face.

"Jesus Prue what has happened to you?" She said low and moved away from the gate as it opened.

"That was a slaughter not even fitting for a dog," Metleo said and took off his armor in discussed.

The Doctore grabbed Piper's arm as Prue came in and avoided eye contact Phoebe and saw the Doctore take Piper over to a secluded part of the room.

"Piper," Prue said and rushed over to her.

"Are you with child he asks while squeezing her arm tight?"

"Doctore what is it?" Prue asks because Piper did not understand the question or his handling of her. Piper looked at Prue who was covered with blood.

"Prue are you ok?" She asks frightened.

"Piper he knows," Prue answered.

"What?"

"Look at your tunic," Prue said.

Piper looked down and saw the wet circles around her breast and looked up into the Doctore eyes and nodded.

"Doctore please we can find a way," Prue's panicked voice.

"The masters must know this," He answered and let go of Piper's arm.

"What did he say?" Piper asks as her body shook.

"He will tell them," Prue answered.

Phoebe did not notice the commotion in the corner as bodies were being dragged past her. Missing legs and arms and heads removed guts hanging out. The realization of what has become upon them was hitting her hard and she just slid down the wall and put her hands to her face, and for the first time in a week let loose an ocean of tears.

Paige opened her eyes but one would not do as it was willed because it was swollen. Arria was trying to clean her up with a wet cloth and was able to stop the bleeding the tearing caused. Paige struggled to get up and pushed Arria away from her as she went into a fetal position. Arria backed away and let Paige cry as she washed out the cloth. Paige's wrists were raw from being bound and her body hurt in all places as she could not stop her sobbing. Arria place blankets on her to cover her shaking body that was rampaged without mercy. She has been in this house for years and never has this happened to any servant, she felt that they were slipping into a tailspin, all for power all for prominence, and all for the games of Rome.

Many hours pass before the carriage would arrive home for the most part, the gladiators were pleased to honor the house and had no idea what just took place. The sisters were silent on the trip home as both again were lost in their dark thoughts.

Piper would keep her eye on the Doctore as he exited the vehicle and meet with Molateus. They both looked at her but Molateus was not pleased as he face showed anger. The two men would part as the Doctore walked towards her she knew it was reckoning time, whe would be or something more sinister would occur. In the upper part of the house any evidence of the evening's events was erased by scrubbing and cleaning as Sora was on the couch with Gaia.

"We must have words in private," He said and walked past his wife onto the balcony.

"I must take my leave Sora, tell your husband congratulations on his new ventures with Curtius," Gaia said and gave Sora a kiss on the cheek before leaving and now her and her husband were alone.

"She is with child," He said not taking his eye off the sand beneath him.

"Who?"

"The dark haired one, the one that refuses to fight."

"This was not mentioned to you before you took her from the market."

"No and I will share harsh words with him."

Sora was at a loss for a moment as she remembered an earlier conversation between her and her friend. She mentioned about children and why Sora had none considering her age. Although she has been trying for years she has never been successful. And now her mind thinks devious thoughts the object was to convince her husband to sway her way.

"I will sell her in the morning, I will not get much coin but her condition prohibits her ability to fight."

"Wait we are in need of an air, I cannot seem to hold your seed if it is a boy we could raise it as are own, safe and from a life of servitude, would that not be a more merciful thing to do?"

"And what if it is a girl?" He asks still facing the sands.

"She too can take the name but I see a son in her," Sora said and rubbed his back.

"Will she accept these terms?"

"Does she have a choice, either she accepts them or I sell her to the mines," Sora said and now her husband faced her, seeing something in her that he has not seen before. She was with purpose and steadfast as she looked at him.

Piper would pace back and forth in her cell as her sisters tried to calm her; it was before dinner and there would be great feast after a victory. Petra did well and earned much coin for both him and the house. Prue and the other two men were not paid because it was not a match. Phoebe found it hard to look at her oldest sister as her actions were not of the one she knew.

"You are summoned both of you," Doctore said to both Prue and Piper.

"We are summoned," Prue said to Piper and they were put in shackles and escorted out of the room while Phoebe was left alone to wait for the results of the encounter.

Sora was standing on the balcony alone as her husband took leave not wanting to be involved in this conversation, and had to begin preparation for Festus sons birthday celebration.

"I hear you are with child," Sora and Prue translate back to Piper.

"Yes," Piper answered and again Prue translate the response.

"We will allow you to remain in this house, on one condition, when a child is born you will relinquish it to us."

Prue did not translate right away as she was in shock at the request as Piper looked at her oldest sister hard waiting for her to speak. Finally Prue told her what she said. Piper could not believe that she would even agree to such terms and she shook her head no.

"Then I will sell you in the morning to the mines, where I'm sure child will not survive nor you."

Prue translate it again and tried not to break the women's neck for saying or even asking such a thing.

Piper started to cry but then her fury rose she's had enough and unleashed.

"You bitch I will kill myself before I let you touch her. Tell her Prue tell her what I said!" Piper screamed.

"Piper think about this it would give us time to get out of here," Prue said in their language is seen to be an advantage at this moment.

"NO she will not get her," Piper screamed again.

"Dammit Piper just agree you do not have to honor it," Prue screamed back.

Piper said nothing and pulled on her chains hard wanting to break free to strangle the woman in front of her.

"She agrees," Prue said to Sora.

"What did you say?" Piper demanded.

"I told her that you agreed," Prue reply as tears down her face.

"The fuck I did," there was one word she knew in Latin and she said it very clearly," Cunt!"

Sora eyes narrowed sharply as there were many rules in the house, never disobey the masters and never dishonor them by using such language directed towards them.

Prue looked at Piper with a little anger and frustration, Piper was stubborn and it got her in trouble most of the time.

Sora has wanted revenge for Piper striking her husband for much time now and she was just given permission by Piper's own tongue. "Doctore!" She yelled and he came in with two guards. "20 lashes," she ordered.

"Dominus," The Doctore replied hesitantly.

"Shell I have you received them as well for disobeying me," She said with venom.

"What did she say," Piper asks Prue as her breath quickened even more.

"20 lashes, dammit Piper why did you call her that?" Prue replied.

The guards took Piper by both arms as the Doctore took Prue. They walked past the room where Paige was listening from the door. Her eye was swollen and she looked broken as Piper and her eyes met a longtime overdue, but instead of joy it was filled with more rage from Piper and embarrassment from Paige as she shut the door to conceal herself behind it.

"Paige, what did you do to her?" Piper yelled out as she struggled with the guards, Prue was desperately thinking how to help her, how to stop this, how to free them. But there was no escape for she has tried in the past and if you kill your master, all the servants in house or killed Including the gladiators. Which means Andy would die because of her actions. She went to a place in her mind that has saved her before she self-destruct. It was with her mother on Piper's wedding day and how they talked for hours after the ceremonies, it was the most recent memory and it calmed her and gave her purpose.

Paige only heard bits and pieces of the conversation between Piper and Prue with Sora but knew she was getting punished. She slid down the door and let her emotions take control over again as streams of tears cascaded down her face.

Piper was taken to the post where Phoebe received her punishment as the men stopped their celebration and were confused about what's happening.

"What offense as she committed?" Petra asks Prue knowing she can understand him.

"She's pregnant, that's her only offense," Prue answered him as they stretched Piper's arms out and removed the top part of her tunic to expose her back.

Petra understood why she was so protective of her body and now felt guilt wash over him as well as anger at Sora's actions. The sun was set and the only light came from the balcony as the houses torches light extend to the outside. Piper was being illuminated by it. The Doctore walked behind her preparing his whip to strike while Phoebe and Prue held each other for comfort. Piper took hold of the ropes around her wrist as an elongated shadow grew in front of her. The whip rose as Piper looked up and their eyes locked, Sora placed her hands on the banister and squeeze tight looking to see this woman brake. Piper's mind took over and she squeezed the robes tighter as the whip made its first slash but she didn't even flinch from it. "You will not get my child," she thought as another slash made its mark but again she did not even blink. "I will see you die, I will kill you for everything done," Slash and again nothing and she kept her gaze on the woman on the balcony. They both were locked in a battle not of the physical but of the emotional. Sora was exerting so much pressure on the banister that her hand began to bleed as more slashes would be made on Piper's back. The men stood silent and amazed for all of them bear the marks of whips and none of them have never not flinched. "I will see this house burn under my feet, and if need be all of Rome," Piper said again in her mind as the Doctore finished, he was amazed even overwhelmed with admiration at her actions. Prue and Phoebe stood silent and both were proud to be sisters of Piper Halliwell. The two guards untied the ropes and even try to give her support but she pushed him away as her gaze finally broke, she walked erect to the patio and sat down as though nothing has happened. Something in her changed something in her gave root the moment, and she was more determined to learn how to fight. Petra put a plate of food in front of her, it was a mixture of bread and meat with vegetables as the other man stood by the table with the food on it they plates empty. "What did you piss in it again?" Piper said as she was not in the mood for their pranks.

"No Piper you have earned the respect of the men they will not eat until you finish," Prue answered as a tear fell down her face in admiration. Piper looked at the gladiators and they gave her a slight nod and she ate the food on her plate. Sora would look at her hand as blood made its appearance although it was not much, she did not like the site but most of all she was now afraid of Piper because she knew that look, and knew that she may have an enemy that would be her end.

To be continued….

Arthur's notes:

If you are a visual person which most readers are, the music that I used to create the scene with Piper and Sora's moment as she is being flogged is called Mythos by Brand X Music. Just do a Google search for it and it is a video but it is just music.

I hope the wait was worth it as this is just one of many scenes I've been riding towards. There is much more to come as the house gets deeper and deeper into its own mess. I will not be doing day by day, the next chapter will shoot forward at least three weeks and the language barrier will be gapped to some degree, because of Prue teaching them. Phoebe will have her first Arena showing with Prue by side as Piper will continue training but not spar because of her condition. Paige fights, depression, loneliness and thoughts of suicide as Andy tries to help her. Petra and Phoebe will become good friends as she is able to speak his language. But that friendship comes with a cost as the birthday celebration grows near. The two champions will conspire against each other for superiority as Molateus makes one bad decision after another. Sora is willing to sacrifice the honor of the House to appease devious and treacherous people with sensational appetites for blood, sex and control.

The next chapter will be the start of episode 5.03 _Clash of steel_


	7. Clash of Steel

Chapter 7

Episode 5.03

Clash of Steel

Paige stared into the darkness of her room, unable to sleep, unable to close her weary eyes as the moon danced across the sky. His face, his voice would haunt her dreams in sleep and in waking. Her body still showed marks of the encounter as the days passed. Sora would not let her be out when guests arrived and for that she was thankful but she also could not see her sisters on the sands, and that was painful. Arria has been very supportive and has tried to help her through it, but she needed them, she needed Piper and Phoebe, even Prue. She would have panic attacks often and get lost in thought of wicked things, she wanted to kill them, and she wanted to run to escape. At times she believed that her sisters did not care about her as they have not made attempts to contact her, at least she thinks. Another panic attack came upon her as her breathing quickened and her heart pounded. She turned on her back and closed her eyes, trying to get control but his face would appear through the dark blanket her eyes needed so badly. His smell filled her senses and she opened her eyes quickly as tears cascade down her already raw face from nights before. She got up unable to sleep in the bed where it all happened and moved through the slumbering house looking for some water to drink as her throat was also raw. The once beautiful place was ugly and stained forever in her eyes as ancient Rome would be forever hated by her. This part of its past was not shown in tour books or the history channel as much as it should be. Her red eyes caught something in the corner of the room and she walked over to it almost in a daze. It was a practice sword from the sands that gladiators used. She picked it up and ran her shaking hand on its smooth surface until getting to the point, where she took her fingertip and pressed hard until a little drop of blood formed and ran down the wood. She did not feel it as she was lost in thought. "_I will learn how to fight and use it to kill them and free myself from this hell_." Paige snapped out of her inner mind and took a drink of water from a table as she took the sword into her room, closing the door behind her and now had a plan. Many times through the night as she slept on the floor, she would look upon the sharp tip and contemplated killing herself with it. She would need to find a hiding place for it and try to figure out how to practice in private.

Piper was somewhat asleep on her side because her back was still healing from the lashes she had received a couple of days ago. The sisters had earned the right to have beds in their cells and it was a relief from sleeping on the hard floor. She remembered seeing Paige and how lost she looked. "What happened to her?" she thought, "maybe she acted out and they just hit her, or she was," Piper could not finish what she was thinking as it terrified her and filled her with rage. Prue and Phoebe and she had been trying to see her for days but Sora would not permit it. Prue said that she did not want anyone to know what happened out of fear of a revolt by them. "How could this be happening, why hasn't Leo come bursting in with an army to save them?" was her last thought as exhaustion could not be held back anymore and she began to dream.

"Piper," Leo said as his naked body moved on top of her.

"Leo," she replied and let his touch put her in a trance that she had missed terribly. He moved her to her back and there was no pain as he kissed her lips passionately.

"I will find you," he whispered into her ear as he removed the blanket so her breasts would be free for him.

"God I missed you," she whispered back letting her body feel every touch. She let herself go and just be in the moment as he ran his hand down her thigh. Her blood went warm as she moaned in pleasure while he moved his hand to her inner thigh.

"I love you," he said now looking into her dark brown eyes that filled with tears and love as she put her hands to his face. "I love you too," she replied and let a moan escaped her lips as he rubbed her mound. Almost a month had passed since she felt him and her body was now electrified from it. "I want you," she said between expressions of pleasure. He did not hesitate and inserted himself inside of her as he kissed her breast which caused Piper to arch her back. She ran her hand through his sandy blonde hair and her other was on his hip, guiding him to go faster, deeper which he knew from years of marriage and love making what she wanted.

"Piper," Phoebe said softly at first noticing that Piper was dreaming a good dream for once and felt horrible about having to wake her from it. "Piper you need to get up honey," Phoebe said again and her sister woke reluctantly.

"Dammit Phoebe," Piper said as she sat up and tried to get her senses back, she swore she could still feel him and never wanted it to leave, but the sting of her back removed the tingling and brought her back to the cold hard reality.

"Sorry sweetie I could tell it was a good one," Phoebe said and left her cell.

Piper stood up and got dressed for the day's activities but she would just be hitting a pole as she was not allowed to spar with anyone until the baby is born. She was showing a little and her hormones were wreaking havoc on her body. Although when she wore her tunic no one could notice, it was only when she was naked that her belly could be seen.

The day pressed on and they all got a needed break from training, even Piper who was made to carry around the long block of wood to build up her strength and endurance. Phoebe had improved dramatically in the last three weeks and was even drawing blood from her opponents. She could tell that her and Petra were becoming friends because of the language barrier being closed since Prue has been teaching them Latin, and more about the rules. Piper entered her eldest sister's room and saw her sewing cloth together.

"When did you pick that up?" Piper asked and sat down on the bed next to her.

"When I started fighting, let's just say I don't like my boobs flying everywhere," Prue answered with a snort. Her outfit was much different than everyone else's but she tried not to make it stand out too much.

Her top looked more like a tank top and her lower half resembled parachute pants made of dark blue linen.

"You should make Phoebe one of those," Piper said and put her head on Prue's shoulder.

"I have because I was tired of seeing her boobs fly out," Prue answered and put her head on hers as she finished up the stitch. "I'll make one for you when it's time."

"Let's hope it never gets there. Prue how did you meet Andy here?" Piper asked.

Prue looked at the wall blankly as she pulled on her memories that she has tried to forget. But began to tell the story of how her life would turn from self-destruction to survival and revenge.

_Flashback: Seven months ago_.

Prue arrived at the Ludi completely lost as the last thing she remembered was flying through the wall at the manor. She was in shackles and from what she could tell she was in ancient Rome. She was taken to where the gladiators were kept and spent the night screaming for her sisters and for Leo, and even tried spell after spell. The next morning she began her training as a gladiator. Prue knew about history and knew that there was rumors, even documented proof about women gladiators. She would practice and at first got her ass kicked like Piper and Phoebe because she was dependent upon her powers and had to learn how to fight without them. One night when she was bathing the champion of the house did not follow the rules when it came to touching her. He came from behind her and wrapped his arm around her throat while dragging her out of the water, she tried to scream but everyone was celebrating and did not hear her cries. They were alone in the bathing room and he forced himself on her. She remembered when she was 17 and how close she came to being raped but this time even her strength did not force the man off for he was three times her size and trained to kill. Now she could get him off because of her training and the fact that her muscles have been built up a little more. That was the day she broke and it was the day of her first Arena match. She stepped onto the sands with all intentions of dying but fate is a cruel and twisted thing and that would all change in an instant.

_The Day Prue Rose:_

It was the first true match between two women and the crowd showed their excitement screaming and yelling for blood. The woman across from her was an Amazon and contrary to the myth was not 10 feet tall. She did not wear a helmet - that way the patriots can tell it was a woman - and neither did Prue. Her long dark hair was crowd-pleasing and so was her appearance as she had a round bronze shield in one hand and a long straight sword in the other. She had protective leather around her shins and leather armor that started from her wrist and went up to her shoulder that the sword held. Her opponent was dressed the same and they just stared at each other for a moment before the other woman rushed her. Prue dodged and dove out of the way and tried to get swings in when she could, but the woman was too skilled and sliced her face open on her left cheek. She didn't want to die a coward, it was not in her nature, so she tried to get a good showing but in her mind it would be the last time she would step foot on the sands of any arena. The Amazon's sword struck her again in her unprotected shoulder causing another deep gash. Prue got to her feet and was about to get in a few blows of her own, but the woman already bared scars of previous fights and seemed unfazed by her punches and hit Prue hard in the face with the butt of her sword, causing a large gash over her eyebrow.

"Prue!"

She heard her name called out for the first in a year as she has never told anyone her name. She was mostly in a daze but somehow that voice trumped the entire crowds. She looked up into the balconies as the other woman was showboating raising her arms in the air as victory is drawing close for her. Blood dripped onto the sand beneath her that came from her eyebrow when she looked up and there he was. He was like a light in the darkness and even though the distance was far she could make out all his features.

"Prue fight dammit!" he yelled but not in Latin - in English.

"Andy," she yelled back but was in disbelief as he died three years ago. But it didn't matter she needed to hold him needed to touch him and now needed to live. The woman was about to strike, raising her sword behind Prue's back and with one smooth movement and with purpose Prue rose to her feet with such force that she was able to knock the shield right out of the other woman's hand with her sword. The Amazonian's victory dance was short-lived as she looked Prue in the eyes. Prue sliced cuts after cut on the woman while moving forward, as the crowd raised its volume. Prue did not use the normal gladiator fighting moves, but a mixture of martial arts, something they have never seen before. The woman would try to punch and she would block and cut her way to victory. And with one last thrust of her sword she shoved it into the open mouth of her opponent and let go of the sword as the favored woman fell dead. It was the first time she's ever killed a human being and it was conflicting but she needed to live, and that overtook everything else.

_End of Flashback:_

"Oh god Prue," Piper whimpered as she covered her mouth; not because she killed the woman, but because of the rape.

"Andy was owned by Rufus and he was so impressed with my fighting that he wanted to buy me. Piper I know that everyone here seems cruel and evil, but not all are. Rufus would buy slaves and give them their freedom, even his house servants are not referred to as servants but his friends that could come and go as they please. It was his wife's dying breath's wish as she was once a slave that he married. He was a very wealthy man and inherited most of it from his father who is in trade. I believe he still does it and is even trying to ban the games, but it will be a long hard road for him."

"Did he offer you freedom?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but I wanted revenge on the man who raped me and the only way was to meet him on the sands of the arena. So I stayed with Rufus hoping, praying for the day I would meet him in battle. In the meantime he let me marry Andy and we could see each other anytime we wished."

"How did you end up here?" Piper asked, trying to take it all in.

"Rufus's Ludi was being taken over by the state of Roma and he did not want us to be ruled by them. Andy and I would not be allowed to see each other as much or even at all. He would not be able to just free the slaves at will, because it would have to go through the council first," Prue answered and put down her sewing needle on the bed. "So here I am."

"Thank god Andy yelled your name," Piper said and hugged her sister. "By the way what do they call you?"

"Pandora," Prue answered with a smile.

"Oh little box of horrors."

"Actually besides that part, the first woman created by the gods," Prue said while exiting the room looking back with a smile.

Leo stood in the silent house alone, his hair was a matted mess along with his clothes and he had not shaven in days. He could still smell her scent as he looked around the room while tears ran down his face. He has not held her in 4 weeks or kissed her lips and it was draining him slowly but thoroughly. Cole and he had looked in every crevice of the underworld and even other realms, but there was no sign of them and no one knew where they were. He was taken out of his inner torment by the Jingling sound from the elders and after wiping his face he orbed away.

"Leo we have some news," Odin said once Leo was there.

"Do you know where they are?" he asked, trying to keep his composure.

"We are not sure but just a few days ago a stone relief changed slightly."

"What?"

"It is in the Museum of Natural History and it depicts two women gladiators. It used to say Amazon and Achillia, but now instead of Achillia it states Pandora. It is a small change but we have noticed."

"What does that mean?"

"Something or someone is changing the past Leo, it could be them."

"Are you saying they are in ancient Rome?"

"We don't know but we found a witch who can sense portals, she might be able to tell us if the sisters were sent through one."

"Ok I will meet her at the house," Leo said and felt hope for first time since this happened.

"Um Leo she is a little eccentric," Odin said, biting his lower lip.

"I don't care Odin please just send her," Leo replied and Orbed away.

Back in ancient Rome Paige was hitting the wooden sword on a pillow to muffle the sound, it was hard to focus his face would keep appearing and sometimes she swore she saw it in the fabric as a gateway to her force. She tried to mimic the moves she could see the other gladiators doing as Andy walked in.

"Paige," he said and shut the door quickly so other servants or Sora would not know what she was doing.

Paige turned around quickly and released the air she sucked in when her name was called.

"You speak English?" she asked while hiding the sword behind her dresser.

"Yes I know your sisters. My name is Andy," he answered and walked over but she backed away from him.

"Andy I'm sorry I don't know you, and right now I don't trust anyone," she replied defensively.

"I know Paige and I don't blame you for being protective of yourself, considering what happened," he said and sat down on the bed still facing her.

"How do you know what happened?"

"Paige I'm a servant in this house too and Arria told me," he answered softly.

"I see," Paige said and turned away from him looking out the window.

"They are worried about you and Prue wanted me to talk to you."

"Right I haven't seen them in three weeks," Paige replied with a snort and a little venom in her tone as she wiped her face because of the tear that was falling.

"They have not been permitted to see you by Sora; I think she's trying to hide it."

Paige turned and faced him wanting to believe that that was true, and his eyes did not lie. "I miss them so much Andy," Paige whimpered out and slipped slid down the wall near the window. Andy helped Prue through her ordeal when it happened to her and now he was going to help Paige.

"Wait how did you get here?" Paige asked as she looked up in puzzlement.

"The last thing I remember was being hit by some kind of round glowing ball, and flying through the air. I woke up in ancient Rome and was sold at the market as a house servant to Rufus. Paige, Piper tells me you are really good at figuring things out, maybe we could work together to get everyone out of here," Andy said in hopes to take her mind off her predicament.

"Piper said that?" Paige asked and felt a little proud; she valued Piper's opinion very much and even looked up to her and Prue.

"Yeah and she said she loves you very much, so did Phoebe and Prue."

The baby sister wiped her face once more and began to think of how this all could have happened, the question why was obvious. They were charmed ones and every demon including the source, wants them wiped off the face of the earth which in some weird way they accomplished.

"Ok just give me some time to think about it, I need to get out there before I get in trouble," she replied and stopped on her way out to kiss Andy on the cheek. "Thank you."

"I will be here for you Paige no matter what," he said as she left the room.

Molateus was drinking wine at a bar when a man walked up to him; he was definitely a man of status mostly because of his attire and expensive jewelry.

"Molateus I hear of great things of you," Gallic said and sat next to him.

"Your ears upon my hope," he said and took a drink of wine.

"It seems we are matched in the Primus," Gallic said with a wide arrogant smile.

"The Primus, I have not been informed?"

"Well consider it done," he replied and took a drink of Molateus' wine but wrinkled his face because of its taste. "Apparently your new wealth has not changed with taste in wine," Gallic said and walked away.

Molateus eyed him down as he left, he hated him for his Ludi has had more prominence in arenas than anyone else and he has done it by cheating, lying even murder. But before he could get back to drinking Gallic stopped to say one more thing. "Your friend Rufus is trying to ban the games, it may make it difficult in the future for you, if not impossible if he gets it to the Senate," he finished and walked out.

"Junipers cock Rufus, just leave it be," he thought and slammed down his glass as his mind was racing but it came to a halt on a plan as his eyes grew dark from its blackness.

It was late afternoon and it was time to spar as the men stood in a circle waiting to see who their opponent would be. Piper was in the circle as well mostly to observe as Prue and Phoebe were now wearing armor to protect themselves.

"Melito, Titius," the Doctore said and the two men stepped into the center.

Titius was a little larger but not by much as they measured each other as the Doctore snapped his whip to start them.

Titius would strike first bringing is sword down on Melito who blocked it with his shield but the force was strong and even made him lower it as Titius saw an opening, he punched him in the jaw causing blood to flow freely out of Melito mouth. Titius swung his shield to finish but was stopped when Melito took his feet out from beneath him as he did a swing kick on the ground. Titius hit the sand and it moved away from his body as though Moses himself parted it. Melito jumped into the air to come down with his sword pointed downward. Titius' eyes widened but he had time to move when the wooden point drove into the sand 3 inches.

"Do you think he knew he was going to move?" Petra asked the gladiator next him.

"Only the gods know," the man answered as the fight continued.

Titius got to his feet and kicked Melito in the ribs sending him through the air and he tumbled before finally coming to a stop. He used his shield to throw sand into Titius' face as a distraction as he jumped again putting his two feet in front of him to make full contact with Titius' chest, but seemed to hit a brick wall and fell as gravity reminded him it existed. Titius smiled wide and was about to plunge his wooden sword into Melito stomach when the Doctore stopped the fight because the men were getting too close to killing each other for comfort.

"Petra, Little Aglaia," the Doctore said, still calling Phoebe by her nick name as none of them have given their real names for obvious reasons.

Piper did not want to see this and neither did Prue but it was going to happen regardless of their protest even if it was just in their minds. Phoebe and Petra stood in the center and waited for the signal to begin.

"It looks like you are only to fight women," Melito said as he got back in the circle.

"At least I know how to please them," Petra replied and for the most part did not mind Melito's comments for he has proven himself in the arena many times and in the bed.

"Less words and more fight," the Doctore said and they began.

Petra was not one to wait for someone to advance and he rushed Phoebe who was more ready than the last time. She let him get close and then dove out of the way hitting the back of his legs with the wooden sword at the same time, causing pain and he went to his knees. She was impressed with herself and did not see his legs swing around and she hit the ground hard as her feet were taken out from under her. But she arched her back and kicked her legs forward to get into a standing position quickly as he swing his sword, she blocked it with hers and used her shield to hit him in the face, knocking him back as he shook his head. She advanced striking with all her might as he blocked her but found that she was using a different technique and had trouble at first dealing with it. They would block each other as the fight grew in intensity as he would get a hit in on her causing blood, and so did she. But he was getting her moves and began to counter it and gained the upper hand quickly. He was fast and dodged her advances until she finely found herself on the ground exhausted and a wooden sword to her throat. She raised two fingers to signify surrender and Petra smiled as he helped her up. The Doctore was pleased with her performance as she has lasted much longer than before. Piper and Prue finally released their breaths they were holding since it started as everyone would take turns. Prue matched up with another gladiator and she actually took him quickly as she had been in the arena and he had not. Even Melito was impressed with their performance as they put their equipment away as the day came to a close.

To be continued…

The Primus awaits as two houses will face each other and will Prue get her revenge she has so long waited for? Paige tries to get her mind off of what happened to her as she tries to solve the puzzle. But more houseguests will send her further into darkness that even Andy might not be able to bring her back from. Piper will have a confrontation of her own as she is put in the middle of two titans fighting for supremacy, will she lose the baby and her leverage over Sora? Molateus makes plans for Rufus, for friendship is a moment of convenience when the Coliseum is at stake.

Author's notes:

Paige will be with her sisters soon but the circumstances in which it happens is what we are all waiting for. The next chapter will jump forward a little bit, about 3 weeks.


	8. House of Cards

Arthur's notes:

Sorry LindaNaley for keeping you up, but here is another chapter and thanks for the reviews. And thanks to everyone else as well. charmed-darkangel you have made me think about Prue's revenge and I think it has helped me come up with a compelling next couple of chapters, so thanks for that. I know I said I was going to flash for about three weeks, but that probably won't happen until Chapter 10 towards the end of 5.03.

Chapter 8

House of Cards

Paige and Andy were preparing for tonight's activities by placing exotic food on tables throughout the house.

"Andy I was thinking about what may have happened," Paige said as fear in her was growing for tonight's arrival but she tried to keep her mind off it. She was fully healed at least physically but emotionally she was a wreck.

"Good because we are lost," He answered as he put a bowl of beats down.

"Someone must have opened a portal right before you died and maybe even stopped time somehow to take you."

"Ok but what about my body I mean I was buried?"

"I think it was switched, like Prue's right before she died," Paige answered when Sora walked up to her.

"I'm glad your injuries have healed but I will need you tonight," Sora said and left their company.

"Bitch," Paige said under her breath and in English to avoid being flogged.

"I will be right beside you Paige," Andy said as he could see her hands shaking as she put a plate of grapes down.

"Thanks Andy for everything, you know if it wasn't for you I would be well let's just say not with the living," She said and him have become close friends over the last days and weeks. She could see why Prue loved him he was kind and understanding which made her feel safe around him. If he was not going to be by her side tonight she would have ran out when the guest arrived. But that would have created other problems, like they would hunt her down and do even worse things, like being crucified. Arria told her a story about a slave she knew that fled but was found a day later. It took her at least 3 days to die and it was public so she had to walk past it when she was with Sora at the market. The thought of that happening was terrifying and she would be abandoning her sisters and now Andy.

"But why would someone do that?" Andy asks.

"And there lies the rub, I understand Prue and us but not you I mean from what you told me you just found out about them," She answered.

"Well once Piper gets up here you and her can talk about it," Andy said and could see Paige's face light up a little.

"I know I can't wait to see her," Paige replied as the guest arrived.

Phoebe and Prue were in the baths alone and it felt good to talk some girl talk with no men around them.

"Phoebe I remembered how you looked at me when I killed that woman," Prue said while shaving her legs.

"I'm sorry Prue I didn't know about all the things that happened to you, but you didn't look like the person I knew all my life when you did it," Phoebe answered as she washed her hair.

"I'm not and soon you will need to kill."

"I don't know if I can do it Prue," Phoebe replied as her eyes grew shinny.

Prue put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder and looked her in the eyes." You will because I won't let you die, so if you don't want me too in attempts of saving you, then you will kill," She said and could see terra build in her eyes. "Now we need to get some sleep," Prue finished and got out of the bath. Phoebe got a good look at her back; she had a long scar going from the top of her shoulder to the lower part of her back. She also had a 2 inch scar on the back of her leg. Prue's body was more defined then she could recall as the year of training was defining some of her muscles.

"So what's up with you and Petra?" Prue asks while putting on her clothes.

"Oh well he is really cute and sweet in an odd way considering," Phoebe said as she too got out.

"You too make a good couple Phoebe."

"Yeah just one problem, I am from the future and that could create a serious long distance relationship problem."

"True," Prue said with a laugh.

"And we are just good friends Prue," Phoebe said and got dressed.

"Piper will be going up soon, so at least she can help Paige," Prue said as they left the room.

"I know but I will miss her."

"Me too and we really need to get out of here before the baby's is born."

Back at the manner Leo and Cole followed around a woman whose hair looked like she stuck her finger in a light socket, and none are for clothes matched as she moved from one room to another.

"Yes," She said while standing in the living room right where Andy died.

"Yes what?" Leo said as his patience was growing thin.

She gave him a look to be quiet before continuing. "Andy he was first," She said while walking over to the wall that Prue went through. "She was next," She said and ran up the stairs.

"Prue?" Leo asks as he was getting more confused.

"Andy?" Cole said and got the same look as Leo.

The witch walked into Leo and Piper's room stopping by the bed. "And they were the last," She said.

"What are you talking about?" Cole asks just as lost as Leo.

"Robe and W."

"What!" Leo was now losing his patience.

She gave him a hard look, "Rude."

"My wife is pregnant," Leo said raising his voice.

"What does that have to do with you being rude?" She replied unfazed about his comment. "Now be quiet," The witch said and closed her eyes apparently concentrating. Leo started to pace and Cole folded his arms while rolling his eyes.

"Portal to Rome about 193 to 211 AD," She said and seemed pleased with herself.

"Well that narrows it down," Leo said sarcastically.

"Oh you want an exact date 198 AD march 3rd," She replied.

"Ok let's get going," Leo said and went to the book of shadows.

"Leo we can't just show up and say, hay where is Piper and her sisters," Cole chimed in.

Leo's face fell knowing he was right, the odds of finding them without being able to sense them was slim to none.

"Ok then want do we do?" Leo asks.

"First we need a lot of gold and the correct attire for the time, we need to look wealthy. I think we should be in trade because it was the main income for Rome besides the games. We will also need to purchase slaves when we get there; it was a sign of wealth as well."

"No I will not buy people Cole."

"Do you want to find your wife and it's not like we're not going to set them free when this is over?"

"Fine," Leo said giving up because the desire to find her was overwhelming.

"Theer is one thing, we will not have are powers so your ability to know all languages will be gone. But I do know Latin so I will do the talking," Cole said and with a wave of his hand 4 chest full of gold coin materialized in front of them and their clothes changed to the period. Leo's hair was now cut and feathered while his face was cleanly shaved. Cole's appearance changes as well and for a moment he looked like one of those statues you see in museums of Greek gods or nobles.

"Nice," The woman said as she looked at them both.

"Thank you for your help," Leo said and went back to reading the book looking for a spell.

"Have fun," She said and left the room.

"Hear these words, Hear the rhyme, Heed the hope within my Mind , Send me back to where I'll find What I wish in place and Time," Leo said and him and Cole vanished with the chest of gold.

Back in Rome the guest were now entering the house as Paige held wine and Andy stood across from her, she kept her gaze on him as he kept his on her. "_Please don't let him be here, god please_," Paige said to herself as the wine she held was shaking from her own body reaction. Andy noticed and whispered it will be okay to her. She was able to get control as they entered.

"Sora you look like a star had given birth to you," A man said as he past her.

"Welcome to my home," She answered and kissed his cheek as he was escorted to the main part of the house.

"I feel I should put you under lock and key," Molateus whispered into his wife's ear.

"As all men would wish of their wife's," She answered with a smile.

Lalla walked in with Gaia arm to arm with slaves of their own behind them.

"Molateus your wife and house are filled with much delight," Lalla said as she looked around noticing how it was decorated, no expense was spared.

"One of which you eat upon and drink to your desires," Sora answered but Molateus gave her a confused look.

"Molateus I hear you are in the Primus against Gallic," Gaia said as they walked into the main part with the others.

"Yes a great honor," He replied.

"Where are your gladiators?" Lalla asks excitedly.

"They shell be up presently, for they are getting bathed for presentation," He answered.

"Lalla where is your husband tonight?" Sora asks while walking past Paige.

"His business has become his mistress I am afraid he will not attend," She answered.

Paige let out a sigh of relief quietly knowing he will not be there. Andy heard as well and smile at her with a nod. Other men and woman that she did not know walked past her as the night continued.

"My mistress calls," Molateus said given a sideways smile to his wife," I have business to attend and shall be back upon its finishing." He said and kissed Sora before leaving.

Sora waved to Paige to bring more wine and she hesitated for a moment which irritated Sora. Paige took notice and moved to satisfy the guest thirst.

"I have heard of many things this house can offer," A man said in his 30s.

"We are of needed things," Sora answered.

"Yes they are," Lalla replied wickedly with a mischievous smile. It was her tongue that has spread rumors and now it's unleashing could not be stopped. The men looked lustfully at Paige as she poured the wine but Paige would not make eye contact with any of them, and kept focused on her task.

"Valens is part of the magistrate," Lalla said as she gave Sora and encouraging look. "And he is responsible for your house being in the Primus.'

"My deepest gratitude," Sora replied as Paige finished pouring a wine for the group.

"It is my pleasure," He said while looking at Paige.

The gladiators where brought up for viewing except for the two mail champions, because they were training late and did not have time to get cleaned up. Andy looked at Prue lovingly as she wore her battle armor as did the others including Phoebe. Piper was absent because she was showing.

"Are those the sisters?" Valens asks was as he looked at Prue and Phoebe.

"Yes," Sora replied.

"There is much talk in Rome about them, and I must say we grow with anticipation to see them fight together," He said and took a bite out of a strawberry.

"The Primus is where this house will get great contest to Gallic," Gaia said.

Prue heard the name she has been waiting to here for a long time for Gallic is where she used to be before Rufus. Andy noticed Prue's jaw tightened and hope she would not lash out, but the shackles would keep that from happening. Because she was not a considered a true gladiator yet, her and Phoebe had to be shackled when in the presence of guest or the Masters. Andy shook his head side to side telling her no and she closed her eyes to calm herself as the shackles that were being pulled to tension relaxed again. Paige got a look at Prue and smiled while Prue returned hers to her new baby sister.

"I thought there were three?" Valens asks.

"Four to be exact," Sora answered," the other sustained injury during practice and could not join us tonight," Sora lied as she did not want anyone to know about Piper's pregnancy outside the house.

"Will she be fit to fight in the Primus," Lalla asks concerned.

"Only time will tell," Sora answered. "This one is the youngest and we call her little Hebe," Sora said in attempts to change the subject.

"The goddess of youth," He answered and looked at her harder than ever." Appropriate."

Molateus was standing behind the wall near the main gate in the shadows as he talked to a man who wore a hooded cloak.

"What I ask of you is of a great delicacy," He said to the other man.

"Yes dominus," The man answered.

"As we speak Rufus is in possession of a document and is in transport to the Senate. It must not reach its destination do you understand?"

"Yes dominus," The man replied and lifted his hood causing his sleeve to fall showing the upside down M.

"If your tongue feels free to speak of this, then I will have you crucified are we clear."

The man nodded as he swallowed hard and left the shadows.

Back in the upper part of the house the party continued while Molateus took a walk. He was not much for entertaining and his conscience was nagging him.

"My apologies but my gladiators need rest to prepare for the Primus, which shall be upon us hence," Sora said and motioned the Doctore to remove them. The gladiators were cleared out and Prue whispered I love you to Andy and Paige before leaving their site.

Valens stood up and walked over to Andy as he looked him over. "This slave looks more to be bust upon my pedestal," He said as he ran his hand down Andy's back which caused him to shiver.

"Would you like him to disrobe?" Sora asks and Andy held his breath, "Shit," Andy said to himself as the man walked away and sat back down.

"No I want him to fuck that one," Valens said as he pointed to Paige.

Andy's moment of relief would be replaced with panic as Paige started to back away. But felt hands on her shoulders from another man stopping her from retreating. Sora hesitated for a moment as Lalla looked at her as though trying to will her to allow it. The hesitation was noticed by Valens and he took advantage of it. "The hours late and I meet with the Magistrate in the morning, maybe this house is not ready for the Primus considering one of your gladiators being hurt," Valens said looking arrogant and pompous at Sora but most of all in control. The thought of losing the Primus and the chance to Ludi even more was about to be lost. She looked at Lalla who nodded at her and Sora gave in to his request. She looked at Paige who has learned enough about their language to understand what was being asked to do. Andy was about to vomit but kept it contained as he was moved into the center and disrupt Paige was moved as well and the wine bottle was taken out of her hand forcefully as she had a firm grasp on it.

Melito was now taking his bath alone when Titius came in behind him. He had a small rope and stretched between his hands as he moved quietly to Melito. The new champion put the rope around Melitos neck wrapping it twice and pulled in both directions. The house champion struggled to free himself as the lack of oxygen was taking its toll. He slammed Titius into the wall but he would not release his grip and Titius rapped his legs around Melito waist to keep him from moving the other gladiators were just now being escorted down the stairs and did not know what was taking place.

Paige was disrobed and her naked body was in clear view of everyone including Andy who stood in front of her. What could they do, for every action will have a consequence one of unbelievable pain or even death? Paige was lowered to the ground and Andy was motioned to get on top of her, they eyes would lock but lost in their own thoughts. "_Shit I can't do this to her,"_ Andy said to himself as he laid on top of her. "_This is not happening oh god this is not happening_," Paige thought as she felt his bodyweight on her.

"If your man is having issues getting erect maybe I should take over," Valens said noticing that Andy was not hard. The thoughts of another man touching her crudely, hatefully and violently made him sick. He closed his eyes and imagined Prue trying desperately to block everyone else out as he got hard while rubbing against her vagina, although it took time he did get erect. Paige could not look at him and tears came down her face which didn't even move anyone who was watching, they were all too busy to getting aroused except for Sora who actually felt bad for her and could see her house becoming something it was not meant to be.

Piper walked into the bath as she was going to clean up before bed and came upon the scene of the two men struggling. Also she knew Titius was Prue's friend, Melito was the one who she knew the most and he was nice to her after she earned respect. But she was conflicted for a moment and not just on who to safe but she was worried about her unborn baby, she put her hand to her stomach and screamed for help but she could not hear footsteps running and Melito was losing consciousness.

Andy moved in and out as tears streamed down his face. He would open his eyes to meet hers and all he could say was "forgive me," The men and some of the women were fondling themselves as the two did what was against their will. Paige knew it was not his fault but her body trembled from it and her mind was racing, "_I need to find a place a safe place, I need to get away_," Paige thought as she turned away from him "She remembered when she was four and her mom held her after she scraped her knee, remembering the warmth and love she felt, trying to override the feeling of disgust and despair. Andy faked his orgasm to end it for and waited for his Hardness to go down before removing himself which did not take long. The others were clearly satisfied and began to talk once more as Paige got dressed with Andy. She walked quickly away from the group who did not pay attention anymore and shut the door to her room. Andy went to his and he felt that he betrayed Prue in the way he actually got aroused when he was inside her. Most of all he felt he had destroyed Paige. He punched pillows and bit on them to cover his screams, until finally his body could not inflict anymore on anything and he went into the corner of the room and collapsed, pulling his knees into him.

Piper could not wait any longer and picked up the razor. It would be her first time stabbing a human being and knew that he would just not explode. She thrust the razor into Titius back and the shock of it made him loose his grip as Melito was no longer fighting. Titius did not see who stabbed him before striking out and with a sharp backhand sent Piper flying into the air and she hit her head on the edge of the sunken tub, knocking her out instantly. Blood turned the water red as it came from her wound and she laid motionless for many minutes face down while Melito got to his feet and pulled the rope away from his neck. He saw Piper and Titius who was in disbelief that he just may have killed her. Melito took the opportunity and picked up a jog of water hitting Titius over the head knocking him out as Phoebe and Prue with the others ran into the room because of the commotion.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled and ran into the pool of red water. Prue was close behind as Phoebe turned Piper over. She was pale and her lips purple from lack of oxygen as Phoebe moved wet and matted hair out of her sisters face. Paige paced the room vigorously, she wanted to scream to unleash but could not because of the physical prison and now the emotional one kept her like a rabbit in a trap. If she could chew off her own leg to free herself, she would but she could not and just sank into the corner of the room taking the familiar fetal position she has grown used to.

"Shes not breathing," Phoebe said and Prue helped get her out of the pool as Molateus entered.

"What happened here?" He demanded as he evaluated the scene before him.

"He tried to kill me and hit her," Melito said out of breath.

Phoebe put Piper on her back and began C.P.R as the men watched intensely.

"Come on Piper breathe dammit, if not for you then the baby," Prue said as she whispered into Piper's ear. They were speaking English so no one could understand them.

Several excruciating minutes would pass before Piper would cough up water mixed with blood.

"Oh thank god," Phoebe said and moved Piper onto her side.

"Piper can you hear me?" Prue asks as tears came from her eyes. Piper did not answer right away and it was more mumbling but he could make out was baby. Prue and Phoebe looked at each other and horror at the fact she may have lost it.

Molateus stood motionless as rage built in him, he was getting used to the idea of raising her child as his own and now felt that ripped from him. He looked hard on Titius who was still unconscious.

"This will be settled and will not be pleasant," He said as the sisters took care of Piper's wound to her head.

To be continued…..

Arthur's notes:

The next chapter is called _The Primus_ and there will be a huge battle scene where Prue will come face to face with her nemesis. Did Piper lose the baby or something else? Paige and Andy have awkward moments as Andy keeps it a secret from Prue, Phoebe will be on the precipice to live or die as Leo and Cole make their way into Rome in hopes of finding the sisters, but that will be the easy part. Getting to see them and giving them out is a whole other issue.

Don't worry the stories not even close to being finished and they will remain in Rome until the bitter end.


	9. The Primus

Arthur's notes:

Thanks everyone for the reviews and I am having serious issues with the summary. This is such a huge story and involves so much trying to narrow it down in a few words is difficult, so any suggestions would be a welcomed.

Chapter 9

The Primus

Hours have past and Piper was still unconscious while Phoebe and Prue stood beside her bed. She had a white bandage around her head and a blood stain in its center; it took five stitches to seal the wound.

"The baby?" Prue ask the resident worriedly.

"Intact and she should be up by morning break, now go she needs her rest."

Prue and Phoebe left the room to find more private accommodations as both were conflicted with emotions. They entered Prue's cell and made sure no one was listening and spoke in their native tongue and not Latin.

"Prue we need to try to escape," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe you don't understand, it's not that easy and with Piper being pregnant traveling will be difficult," Prue replied as she ran her hand through her hair.

"She's only about a month along, we just need to find a safe place," Phoebe said and was in disbelief at her sister did not what to even attempt.

"Then they will hunt us down and you don't want to know what happens to people when they find them," Prue replied noticing her sister's disbelief.

"So what are we going to do, die here?"

"No it's just not the right time and we need the men with us," Prue and she put her finger to her lips telling her sister to be quiet.

"Why?"

"Because if we kill the masters of this house then all the slaves will be killed, including the gladiators. Andy, Perta and if we can't get Paige out then she will die too."

"If we kill them, then we can run and of course we would get Paige," Phoebe said as she was not grasping the complexity of this problem.

"How do we get to the top part of the house undetected, there are guards everywhere Phoebe?"

"I don't know but we need to find a way."

"Listen I know right now things seem really bad, but Titius will be punished for what he did unfortunately," Prue said and turned away.

"Unfortunately, he almost killed her and the baby," Phoebe said angrily.

"Titius has fought by my side and has saved my life countless times but after what he did, he is no longer my friend and that hurts Phoebe," Prue answered and began to cry.

"I'm sorry Prue but don't you think the men will not join us?"

"Phoebe you don't get it, first some of these men are here and their own free will, trying to pay off debt trying to make money for their family or just for the glory. Second the other ones who are here not on the free will have a chance to earn their freedom. There is a lot at stake for them and their families they will not revolt in less there is no other course, do you understand?"

"I guess, but how can they not be angry about this, about the deal that Piper had to make."

"Because for the most part they don't know the truth and they have no idea what's going on in the upper part of the house, neither do we."

"Paige was beaten isn't that enough, I was flogged, isn't that enough and Piper will have to hand over her newborn child isn't that enough?" Phoebe's voice cracked.

"Paige stepped out of line because of the cultural differences, and you didn't know the rules when you first got here, and to the gladiators they think that Sora is being gracious in letting Piper stay here and have the baby."

"That is insane, Paige didn't deserve what happened to her in you of all people should understand that."

"I didn't say she did, I'm just saying why it happened!"

For the most part the other sisters did not know what truly happened to Paige as it was kept quiet, and Prue has not seen Andy for a long time so even he could not tell her. Sora told the Doctore that Paige disobeyed orders and that is why she was hurt. Phoebe and Prue go quiet as they tried to think of a way out without getting them all killed.

Meanwhile in the upper part of the house Andy was cleaning some tables off when Paige walked past him. Their eyes met for a moment and she had dark circles under hers from lack of sleep, and the spark of life fading quickly. Andy did not know what to say as he looked away from her when Sora walked up to them.

"Hebe I would like you to stay in your room when guests arrive, do you understand?" Sora said to Paige.

"Yes dominus," Paige replied and felt a little relieved, but the incident with Andy would weigh heavily on her, how she could ever tell Prue that she slept with her husband even though it was not her fault or his. She has just met her big sister the one she idolized; I know is terrified of the disappointment that may come if she knew.

"And Hebe I am sorry for what transpired, but your pregnant sister will be joining you soon. I will see she is in your room so that should give you some comfort," Sora said as she looked deeply into Paige's eyes. "But I would appreciate if you did not mention what has occurred in this house," Sora finished and the once understanding and sympathetic look turned hard and cold.

"Yes dominus," Paige replied understanding completely. "Piper oh thank god, I need her so much," Paige thought as she continued her cleaning and for the most part avoided Andy when she could.

Molateus was sitting at his desk when Julius walked in carrying a necklace made of gold and pearls.

"Will I sleep restfully tonight?" He asks not looking up from his desk as he was expecting him.

"As the gods themselves would visit your dreams," He answered and put the necklace on the table. "Proof of completion, for he never was without it as it belonged to his wife."

"Rejoin the gladiators, and if anyone asked where you have been tell them one of our guests requested a night with you," Molateus said and the man left giving an understanding nod. Molateus picked up the necklace and played with it in his hands for a moment, "This will serve its purpose soon enough after the Primus, for this house will be victorious," He thought and squeezed the necklace hard.

The morning came not too soon for the sisters as Piper awoke groggily and it took her a moment to gather her thoughts. "What happened, oh god the baby," She said and tried to sit up but hands held her down.

"No Piper, slowly ok?" Prue said and sat on the bed while holding her hand as Phoebe stood on the other side of her.

"The baby," Piper whimpered out as her voice was raspy and she squeezed Prue's hand tight.

"She is fine sweetie, but what the hell were you thinking?" Prue comfort and scorned her injured sister.

"I don't know I guess my stupid save the innocent crap kicked in, and I just reacted," Piper answer while rubbing her stomach in small circles in attempts to comfort her unborn baby.

"Piper they are going to take you up stairs today, tell Paige we love her ok and we miss her," Phoebe said as a tear fell from her face.

"God my head hurts," Piper said as she tried to touch it but wrinkled her face and pain when she did.

"It took five stitches, but it was mostly just a deep cut and your skull is okay. The water you fell in, is what created the problem, Phoebe had to do C.P.R on you."

Piper looked at her younger sister lovingly and with gratitude, "Thanks we owe you," Piper said as she looked at her belly.

"Just don't do anything that stupid again," Phoebe said and kissed Piper on the cheek as guards came in to take Piper upstairs. "I love you guys and be careful the Primus is today," Piper said and the men carried her away for the most part as they did not want her to walk around too much. Prue smiled when she said Primus she knew he'd be there and it was hard to contain herself as anticipation was growing, like a small ember just needing a little oxygen to ignite.

"Shit the Primus, Prue I'm scared it will be my first real fight and I don't even know what's going to happen," Phoebe said to her eldest sister but Prue was in a daze and did not hear her.

"Prue?"

"What Phoebe," Prue finally answered.

"What is a Primus?"

"It is when two houses or Ludi's go against each other, all the gladiators are used whether they are branded or not," Prue answered.

"What do you mean branded?" Phoebe asks not likinghow that our sounded.

Prue turned her arm over and there was a C burt into her skin, although it has healed over the C could be clearly made out from the scarred skin. Phoebe covered her mouth as she looked at it.

"When you pass the test for the house you represent your welcome to the brotherhood, hence the brand. I got this at Rufus house," Prue replied and left the room to prepare herself physically and mentally for the battle to come and her revenge. Phoebe sat quietly trying to take it all in, she was terrified because she has never killed a human being in her life, and still does not know if she can.

Later that day Piper was in Paige's room resting as her baby sister walked in.

"Piper!" She almost screamed not really noticing her injury more the fact that she was there.

"Ouch Paige," Piper said back because the scream was piercing and her head was throbbing. She was laughing a little bit as Paige held her tight.

"I missed you so much," Paige said and more tears flowed down her face and she thought she had none left to give.

"I missed you too sweetie, now come on and help me sit up," Piper ask as she tried to get her sister to relinquish her grasp, but Paige could not she felt it was a dream and did not want to wake up.

"Paige honey," Piper said and Paige finally let go and now noticed her injury.

"Oh god Piper what happened?" She asked softly now knowing her head must hurt.

"Me being stupid but I don't want to talk about that, are you ok?" Piper asks sincerely and she looked into her baby sister's eyes that were clearly bloodshot and straining to survive.

"Yeah it's just been hard, you know not seeing you guys," Paige replied and looked away.

"Paige you can tell me anything," Piper said as she put her hand on Paige's arm.

"I'm fine really, I'm fine and you need to take it easy, because of the baby," Paige lied as she rubbed Piper's belly. The last thing she wanted to do was stress her out and cause problems with the pregnancy. This place was hard enough to not add to it. "Keep it together Paige don't make this worse on her," She thought and help Piper sit up.

"Are you thirsty and hungry, because I think the food is much better up here," Paige offered while putting the pillow she has been hitting with the practice sword for at least a week now, behind Piper's back.

"I could use something to drink, my throat is killing me," Piper replied. "God Piper it's not like she doesn't have to wait on them hand and foot, now she has to wait on you," Piper thought as her sister got a cup and filled it with water.

"Thanks," Piper said as she handed her the cup," I'm sorry Paige about not talking to you, she would not allow it."

"I know and it's not your fault, listen I have some time before I need to clean some of the rooms. Can we just cuddle?" Paige asks as she played with her hands.

"Sure sweetie pile in," Piper replied and lifted the blankets. Paige smiled wide and did not hesitate as she climbed in and held her sister. He held each other and for the first time in weeks Paige felt safe and loved. After a moment of silence Paige spoke." Piper, do you think we will ever get out of here?"

"I know we will one way or another," Piper replied and stroked her sister's hair. Paige's exhaustion was immense and she let herself drift to sleep while being in the embrace of Piper.

The arena was filled to capacity although it was not the Coliseum is still wasn't impressive sight to behold. The gladiators were preparing special areas that were underneath the bleachers with the spectators sat. You hear the pounding of feet as the crowd grew restless for blood.

Molateus and Gallic were sitting on a balcony that overlooks the arena along with their wives who were being fanned by slaves.

"It is a glorious day is it not," A man said that sat in the chairs in front of them clearly he had more status than them.

"It will be for the house of Molateus Magnus," Molateus replied arrogantly.

"You are outnumbered and outmatched, your tongue flies freely without thought," Gallic replied and attempts to outdo his opponent in words before the match even begin.

"And your cock flies freely into men's ass's," Molateus snapped back.

"Gentlemen I know that you're emotions are high, but let your men do the fighting for you," The man in front of them said in attempts to cool the mood.

"My apologies," Molateus said but kept an evil eye on Gallic.

Titius was brought into the arena clearly beaten and wearing very little as he was chained to a metal plate which gave very little room to move, from his ankle.

"Is that your man?"

"Yes I received him from Rufus to settle a debt," Molateus answered.

"What offenses he committed?"

"He tried to kill my champion," He replied.

"Oh I see, well it will be a good opening to the ceremonies."

"And a warning to anyone who betrays the house of Molateus Magnus," He replied giving a hard look to Gallic.

"The crowd grows restless, we should commence before they turn upon us," The man in front of them said and stood up to address the crowd.

In the holding area Prue and Phoebe looked out the gate to see Titius being chained up.

"Doctore what is going on?" Phoebe asks.

"His punishment," He answered and walked away to help the gladiators prepare.

A lion was released from one of the gates and rush Titius who had no protection and nowhere to run. The hungry beast jumped into the air and then landed hard on him. Phoebe covered her ears from the screams and looked away, it was an odd mixture one of pain from Titius and the other pleasure that came from the crowd.

"What is wrong with these people?" Phoebe yelled and looked upon Prue who seemed to be lost to the world while she sharpened her sword.

"Prue I need you to stay by my side," Phoebe said but got no response.

"Prue dammit!"

Prue looked up at her terrified sister, "Phoebe you need to keep your guard up and kill, do you understand?"

"I need you by my side Prue," Phoebe replied as her lower lip quivered and her body shook.

"Gladiators," The Doctore said and they all gathered around him. "We are outnumbered and that is how we preferred it, for our victory will be much more glorious because if it. You fight for the house of Molateus Magnus, you fight for your honor and if the gods if they wish it, you fight to be amongst them standing tall on the highest peak of Olympus, give no mercy give no quarter, give them nothing but the site of their own blood opon their eyes," He finished and the gladiators gave their battle cry. Prue was silent as her eyes were fixed on the arena, while Phoebe gripped her sword tight as they stood in front of the gate awaiting its opening.

"_Fuck now would be a good time for a rescue_," Phoebe said to herself and looked up.

The gates opened and the gladiators stepped onto the sands as Titius body was dragged off in pieces. The other house is gladiators also came out of their holding area. They had over 20 men compared to the 10 of them.

"I see your women gladiators are participating, how exciting," The man said and smiled at Molateus but Gilla just snorted.

"Pandora is quite good with the sword, and her sister is of swiftness and cunning," He replied proudly.

"Sisters, I fear I will not be able to satisfy my wife tonight as I am clearly getting excited and may climax too soon," He answered.

"A fact that all women are used to," His wife chimed in.

The man smiled and his wife and nodded his head to start the proceedings.

Prue looked over the other men and could see the one she was after, he was a giant and their house champion. He was wearing a helmet and had a long rectangle red Shield with a long sword in the other hand.

"Since this is the first Primus of the season, we will make it more entertaining." The man said on the balcony and guards came out and started to pour oil in a large circle around them. "If anyone is outside the circle they are eliminated from the contest," He said and men lit the oil creating a fire ring around them. Prue was unfazed as her eyes were still fixed on her goal and her ears heightened waiting for the sound to begin.

Petra stood next to Phoebe, he gave her a encouraging smile and a nod. Phoebe has been scared before usually when fighting demons, but with no powers and no way to get healed from injuries it was much more potent and real. She was also worried about her sister who seemed to be more interested in revenge then survival. As for the other men on the other side they were about the same height and muscle mass as the ones next to her and it would come down to skill. She knew that Petra would do well and some of the others as she has sparred with them and seen them fight. But her lack of experience may give them a disadvantage. The horn blew signifying the start and Prue wasted no time as she rushed into the gladiators.

"Fuck Pandora wait!" Petra yelled and tried to catch up to her." We need to stay together!" He yelled after her but she was too fast even for him and she collided with the first group as Phoebe ran behind the other gladiators. "Oh shit, Oh shit," She said and could hear the sound of metal hitting metal as the flames grew in height and intensity around them. Not all the men carried swords, some carried nets and Tritons representing the fisherman and some carried spears. Prue was wearing a helmet this time but her figure still look like a woman as she clashed again with a gladiator, she used her shield to hit the man and his helmet went flying off along with blood splatter as she clearly broke his nose. Another man tried to run her through but she blocked it with her sword and swung around behind him slashing his back as Petra finished him off by slashing his front. Phoebe was facing a net and Tritons gladiator and she stood her ground as the man through the net at her, mostly used for distraction. She dove out of the way quickly and avoided the Tritons that was thrust at her. She was able to get a cut into his leg and as he tried to get his composure she ran to catch her sister.

"That one does not seem to want to finish her opponent," Gallic said with a smirk.

Phoebe ran past fighting gladiators as his head was departed from his body as another one was ran through by a spear. Petra was now close to Prue and tried to protect her as she seemed to be out of control. Prue had her feet taken out from under her by a man holding a spear but she quickly regained her footing and decided to use the spear to get to her goal after running him through right to his heart, and pulled it out. She ran holding the spear like a javelin she knew it was too risky to throw it and used it to get up and over the other gladiators. She ran it through a gladiator in front of her the force of which knocked him backwards onto the ground. She then used its momentum, as it stuck into the ground to give her height and distance. Phoebe was stopped as she saw Prue in mid-air by another gladiator who struck her hard with his shield almost breaking her chin in the process. The crowd was now on its feet and the men in the balconies had difficulty containing their excitement at what was transpiring.

"By the gods, she is magnificent," The man said as he stuck his tongue out in pleasure waiting for her to land.

It was now 5 to 10 in the other houses favor as bodies laid upon the ground and some outside the ring of fire, which meant they were disqualified. Phoebe was on her back trying to avoid being cut in half by a sword as hers was not in her grasp anymore. She used the shield to block most of them but could not get out from under the man and he grabbed her shield with her with her arm still attached lifting her up and into the air throwing her to the side. She spun and twirled before landing hard as the man thrust his sword into her leg. Phoebe screamed in pain as he pulled it out, but managed to move out of the way of the next thrust heading towards her. She got to her feet but Petra pushed her out of the way and outside of the ring of fire as he sliced and diced the man. Phoebe held her leg as she looked over the flames to see Prue fighting a giant at least he seem that way.

Seconds ago

Prue was in mid-air and could see him just in her grasp, his height and mass did not matter to her as her rage was more powerful them him. She pointed her sword downward as she came down from her free flight and it slammed his shield hard and was now face to face with a man who was 6 feet tall and nothing but muscle.

"Hello cunt," He said wickedly.

Prue said nothing as she began to fight him.

"4 to 3 Gallia favor," The man said as Molateus showed irritation at the results, his only hope was Petra, Melta and Pandora.

There was nothing Phoebe and any of the others who were outside the fire but watch helplessly.

Clodius was the man Prue was fighting and she avoided his shield for it would kill her, not to mention his sword. She used her quickness and her martial arts to get cuts into him, but he had enough of that and with one slice cut into Prue's stomach making a long and deep cut. She put her hand to it and tried to stop the bleeding as he came down on her again, she put her shield up to block it and the force vibrated through her entire body. Petra was making quick work of his opponent and now it was tied 3 to 3. Prue moved out of the way of another blow but got one in of her own as she cut a deep gash into his arm. Melito was hit hard by the butt of a sword and before he could recover from that his back was slashed open, followed by a kick that knocked him out of the ring of fire.

Petra was conflicted for a moment. He could help Prue are dealing with a man just disqualified Melito as Prue was losing her battle. She was now on the ground crawling backwards to avoid his sword as hit the ground. "Fuck!" She yelled as he used his shield to pin her legs to keep her from moving. Prue saw Petra jump in the air and slice Clodius back which caused him to let go of his shield. But they was still another gladiator left and he hit Petra hard in the back and Petra was now fighting the other man instead of Clodius. Phoebe could feel herself getting dizzy as her leg was bleeding badly and she collapsed to the sands as Prue found her sword while Clodius moved over top of her.

"I should fuck you instead of kill you," He said with a smile and did not see Prue with her sword as it was covered by the sand.

"That's going to be hard if you don't have anything to fuck with," She said and with a quick movement she sliced off his penis as she could clearly see it under his tunic. He grabbed himself and went to his knees as Petra killed his man. Clodius was still a little taller even on his knees as he looked at her hatefully. Petra walked up behind him placing his sword on the back of the man's neck and looked at Prue.

"Well Pandora you are a little box of horrors," He said noticing the man's penis disengaged from his body and laid a few inches away. He nodded to her and she put her sword to Clodius neck, no mercy no quarter given, she smiled as they both swung wide and in opposite directions, cutting off his head. The crowd was silent for a moment and erupted, causing the whole arena to shake as they began to chanting their names "Pandora, Petra Magnus"

Gallic through his cup of wine against to the wall of the balcony as Molateus screamed in victory and kissed his wife passionately.

The other gladiators who survived or who are injured were escorted to the holding area. Phoebe was still unconscious but breathing as her injuries were attended to along with the others. They lost 5 gladiators that day and five survived to reap the rewards and glory of the Primus.

To be continued…

The next chapter will be the beginning of the next episode 5.04.

Piper and Paige get much closer as they spend a lot of time together. While Phoebe and Prue have words about what happed at the Primus. Prue is rewarded by having a night with Andy; will he be able to tell her what happened between him and Paige?

Arthur's notes:

I know everyone has a favorite character as I do as well and I am trying to cover all of them. Piper is not fighting right now because of her pregnancy, but trust me off that will change in a thing called the pit, which will be a huge metamorphosis for her. Phoebe will also have a changing moment. Paige will get her change soon, because I need to reunite them. The building process to do this is tedious as there has to be a reason for things to happen the way they do. So be patient and continue reading.


	10. When sisters find out

Arthur's notes:

Thanks for the reviews charmed-darkangel and great input. Dalin Asher Shongili welcome to the story and please feel free to give me any ideas or suggestions.

Well this is the chapter you been waiting for, the sisters find out what happened to Paige. How will they react and one of them is going to be put into a bad position.

Chapter 10

When sisters find out

Episode 5.04

A couple of days has passed since the Primus and Prue walked behind Phoebe to have words but the younger sister was not applying at first as she lipped while holding a walking cane because of her injured leg that was still healing. Phoebe face was tightened as she moved and her eyes were red and wet. A mixture of pain from her leg and from her sister.

"Phoebe wait," Prue said as she got in front of her.

The younger sister stopped as Prue blocked her path. "What?"

"I'm sorry, please I'm sorry," The oldest sister pleaded.

"Prue you left me I ask you to stay by my side and you left me," Phoebe replied looked her dead in eyes.

"I know and I will make it up to you," Prue answered as guilt for what happened was overwhelming her.

"Then give me some dam space right now," Phoebe said and notched past her.

Prue did not follow, the request was hard to accept in her mind as she watched her sister lip away from her. "I almost got her killed, dammit Prue you would have never done that before, before this place what has happened to me?" she thought and sat down on the beach as she held her stomach. She too was hurt and had at least 10 stiches that kept her wound sealed.

Perta and a new gladiator recruit were viewing the scene from the sands.

"Those two have words," The recruits and while eating some bread.

"Ones we do not understand, but I would guess one is not happy with the other," Petra answered.

Piper no longer had the white cloth on her head but the stitches were still in place and they was a purplish color around it. It looked sore as Piper was following behind Paige to learn how to clean the house.

"You know I don't think I will be so picky about house Cleaning when we get back," Piper said a snort.

"No obsessing, that would new," Paige replied as she cleaned off a table.

"Paige is everything ok because you are distant sometimes?" Piper asks as she put her hand on her baby sister's shoulder and Paige pulled away a little from her touch. "Ok that was odd, she didn't mind me holding her early but now she pulls away," Piper thought as Paige wiped the table off.

"Paige please honey talk to me," Piper asks again in hopes of getting thought to her sister.

"Piper I'm fine just a little on edge," Paige replied as she was nervous because of gust coming today and that always made her emotions go on high alert. Sora said she could stay in her room and that helped but there was no lock and he knows where she sleeps.

Piper did not want to push her as she was struggling herself with morning sickness and a headache that would not relinquish its grasp on her. "So have you given much thought to what could have happened and how we got here?" Piper asks changing the subject. Paige told her what she told Andy about the portal but his name was like biting her tongue hard when eating and had difficulty saying it.

"Ok that is a stretch but makes sense, but why him I mean I understand Prue and us but what the hell does he have to do with it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Paige replied as Sora walked past them. Piper's eyes would lock once again into hers. The pregnant sister has never felt so much hatred for one human being in her life as she gripped the cloth she used to clean until her knuckles turned white. Paige also was staring at the woman but hers was fear and she looked away fixing her eyes on the table that would not cause her grief. Sora would be the first to brake as she continued past them.

"Bitch," Piper said and rubbed the table hard with the washcloth.

"Piper you're going to strip the varnish," Paige said and put her hand on hers. Piper sighed heavily while lowing her head trying to calm herself until her eye noticed that her wedding ring was gone. She looked on the tiled floor and around her, "Where is it?" Piper said as a tear fell.

"Where is what?" Paige asks while moving out of the way a very determined sister who was now on her hands and knees with her hands outstretched feeling every inch of the floor around her.

"My ring," She answered but her voice was childlike looking for their beloved blanket.

"Your wedding ring," Paige replied and got to the floor with her.

"Shit where is i?" The frantic sister said and then the realization that she has lost it painfully sank in. She put her hands to her wet face," It's all I have left of him."

"We will find it I promise," Paige said while rubbing her sobbing sisters back.

Phoebe finely had enough space from Prue to confront her again as she was in her cell alone in bed with cloth around her stomach.

"Prue we need to talk," Phoebe said as she limped in.

The oldest sister sat up with a grunt and put her legs over the side of the bed. "Phoebe I"

"No I don't understand why you are not thinking of a way out?" Phoebe said and sat down on a stool that was close to the door.

"I did once."

"What?" Phoebe asks confused.

"It was when I was first taken to a Ludi the one before Rufus, and I escaped when the guards accidentally left the main gate unlocked. I ran out and never looked back." Prue answered as she stared at the wall past Phoebe.

"What happened how did they find you?"

"The shadow of Rome is vast Phoebe and it only took them three days to find me. Ever since the revolt of the slaves they have been very protective and quick to find anyone who escapes. I was beaten half to death and was to be crucified. I was on the wood Phoebe; they were going to hammer the nails in when a man told them to stop. He was a lanista someone who owns a Ludi and trains gladiators. He took me in and trained me for private matches for very high ups that liked to see women fight."

"Prue I am so sorry," Phoebe sobbed out.

"If we don't do it right they will find us Phoebe and will not end up on that wood again, and I will not see any of you on it. It takes 3 to 4 days to die from that."

"We have to find a way Prue because I don't know how much more of this I can take," Phoebe finished and stood up to leave the room.

"Phoebe I am sorry for leaving your side during the fight."

"I know honey but that really pissed me off and I am still working on forgiving you," Phoebe said and left the room.

Prue inhaled deeply and held back tears as the Doctore entered.

"Pandora you are summoned."

Prue nodded and got up slowly while holding her stomach as her face wrinkled a bit from the pain and followed him out.

Molateus was in his office when Prue entered in shackles.

"Pandora you performed well, but went against normal procedure and under normal circumstances I would have you punished for running in front of the men. But you have won the crowd and that changes all circumstance. So I will allow Andy to stay with you tonight as reward for winning the Primus."

"Thank you dominus," Prue said and relaxed a little as she was led out of his office.

"Prue," Piper said as Prue walked past her.

"Piper how are you?"

"Miserable and you?" Piper said with a smile.

"Measurable," She answered with a smile back.

"How is Phoebe?"

"Pissed at me, but we are working through it," Prue answered not wanting to worry Piper about Phoebe's leg.

"What?"

"It's nothing, how is Paige?"

"I don't know yet she doesn't seem like herself," Piper answered as Paige started to come out of her room but stopped when she saw them two talking. She wanted to hug Prue but felt guilt and shame from what happened between her and Andy. So she just stood there hoping Prue would not notice her as she peeked from behind the door.

Prue was nudged by the guard and Piper gave her sister a hug before she left her site. Paige shut the door and pulled out her practice sword to hit the pillow to relieve her pent-up emotions, she wanted to tell Piper but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She lost track of time and sweat was dripping from her when Piper walked in.

"Paige," Piper said and grabbed her arm to stop her from hitting it.

Paige pulled away from Piper almost violently and even came close to hitting her with her free hand. Piper backed up with her hands in the air.

"I'm sorry Piper," Paige said and sat on the bed breathing heavily.

"Its ok sweetie but if they catch you doing that," Piper said as she stroked her hair not wanting to finish the last part.

"I know it helps me you know get rid of stress," She answered and put the sword under the bed.

"Maybe I should do that," Piper replied and pulled her in for a hug." We will get out of here, I promise."

Paige said nothing and just held her sister," Then what, like this is going to go away," Paige thought as she could feel Piper's chest move in and out as her hart beat softly against her ear.

Later that night Prue was waiting for Andy in her room and it was hard to contain her excitement as she cleaned a room that was made of stone and had dust everywhere. She made her bed with fresh linens as he was brought down.

"Prue," Andy said as he hugged her tight, she grunted and because her stomach was still tender.

"Oh god are you ok?" He asks as he let her go worriedly.

"Yeah its nothing, come on and sit down we have all night," She replied and gave him a kiss. She has not tasted them in so long and found she could not stop as Andy pulled away with an awkward smile.

"Andy is everything ok?" She asks little confused at his reaction.

"Sure but can we go slowly I want to enjoy this a lot," He said and sat down on the bed next to her. He was having problems being intimate at this point because of what happened. And he tried to get Paige out of his mind as Prue rubbed his leg.

"Ok I know that you want to take your time but I really need this," Prue said as she kissed his neck while moving her hand to his inner thigh. He wanted to give and let her take him but flashes of Paige just kept appear in his mind until finally he could not take it anymore and stood up clearing his throat.

"Andy what the hell is going on?" Prue's voice was now hard.

"They raped her," He said not looking at his wife.

Prue rose out of her bed as she was hoping she misunderstood," What!"

"They raped Paige," Andy replied now steering her dead in the eye. Prue did not react to first as she shook her head. "Who!"

"A man named Curtius, it happened during one of their dam parties," He said and gathered enough courage to tell her the rest, Paige needed help badly and his conscious and guilt was destroying him.

"That son of a bitch, I will kill him!" She said and tried to get out of her cell but it was locked.

"Prue wait there is more," Andy was now crying heavily as he told her the rest. "They made her and I," He hesitated.

"Oh god," She replied not needing him to finish with her hand over her mouth. They both just looked at each other for a moment before Prue erupted," Mother fucker," The rest became incoherent as she turned the table over and through any jugs in the room to the wall. Finally she starts punching the cell door in attempts to force its opening. Andy put his arms around her to keep her from breaking her hand as blood came from her knuckles," Prue calm down they will hear you," He said and moved her away from the door.

"Let them I will cut him open!"

"Prue please," He pleaded and they struggle with each other before finally collapsing to the ground in each other's arms. Andy rocked her back and forth as she cried and muffled profanities. It was the first time he has seen her brake down since they have been together. A year of pain and suffering of loss was now escaping in the form of a shaking body and uncontrollable crying for both of them. This would continue all night until they finally both collapsed on the bed out of exhaustion.

When Prue told Phoebe it was the same reaction as Phoebe through bowls of food across the patio as the men were out that day for a match but because of the sisters injuries did not attend. Prue stomach was still tender and Phoebe's leg was still healing.

"Why what has she done to deserve any of this, where are they where are the dam elders after everything we've done, after everyone we saved they just abandon us!" Phoebe yelled and slid down the wall.

"Listen Andy is going to tell Piper today and I am worried about how she will react," Prue said and sat next to her younger sobbing sister."

"I know she has become really protective of us since you died," Phoebe replied and wiped her face.

"Sora does not like her and I'm worried that after the baby is born she will do something," Prue said as she stood up.

"But Paige needs help right now and Piper can comfort her and be there to listen," Phoebe said as she was conflicted.

"I know Phoebe but if Piper lashes out she will pay for it later," Prue said as she started to pace with her hands on her hips thinking hard.

"The men need to know what kind of people they are and maybe they will help us get out," Prue said.

"How and what if they don't believe us?" Phoebe asks.

"Then we show them." Prue finished.

Later that day Andy found Piper alone in Paige's room and shut the door when he came in.

"Piper we need to talk."

"Sure but make if fast, they have guests coming today and we need to get things ready." Piper replied as she was folding some blankets.

"Where is Paige?"

"She is planting some flowers in the garden why?" Piper asks and stopped folding.

"The reason she has been so distant is because of what happened weeks ago," He answered and walked over to her.

Piper closed her eyes readying herself for what he was going to tell her. Andy proceeded to tell her everything including how they made him and Paige do it front of them, and how they have not talked since it happened. Piper's eyes grew dark and her breathing increased rapidly, she looked around the room to find something to throw or punch as she pulled on her hair until finally she could hold and no longer and punched the bed repeatedly, until exhaustion took over where emotion left off.

"Paige," She whispered out as she went to her knees. Andy held her as she cried heavily into his chest.

"Piper I'm sure that Sora does not want you to know, so keep it quiet from her ok?" He said and Piper nodded as she understood completely.

Andy left the room as Piper tried to fold the blankets but found her concentration was somewhere else, "Why is this happening, fucking elders, and worthless bastards!" She thought as Paige walked in.

"God it's hot out there," She said and wiped her face off with a piece of cloth. Piper stopped somewhat folding and ran to her after Paige closed the door. She hugged her tight while her eyes leaked again.

"Piper are you ok?" Paige asked a little confused, "is it your hormones?"

She wanted to laugh at the question but sorrow was not allowing it." Paige I know what happened, Andy told me," She said as she let go.

"What?" Paige replied a little shocked that he said anything." Piper you're not supposed to know," She said and began to panic," Sora will do something."

"Paige its ok she will not find out, don't worry about me please sweetie," Piper replied and moved her to the bed. "I am so sorry this happened to you and if we knew we would have done something."

"I know and that's what worries me, this place is like a fortress and you would have gotten yourselves killed for nothing," Paige replied and looked away.

"It would have not been for nothing, they are not going to get away with this," Piper said through her teeth.

"Yes they are Piper, there is nothing we can do we are stuck here!" Paige said and Piper put a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"They will not touch you again I will not allow it," Piper said in attempts to make Paige feel at ease.

"Piper your pregnant for god's sake, you can't just attack them. If we get caught all of us will die including your daughter and my niece," Paige replied as she moved Piper's hand away.

Piper took a deep breath and flipped her hair out of her face," I know dammit I know, but we can't just sit here and do nothing, we need to find a way to communicate with Prue and Phoebe."

"Ok how?"

"I don't know yet just give me some time, until then if you ever need to talk I'm here for you."

"Thanks but I'm getting through it slowly," Paige said but inside she was suffocating.

The party guest arrived as Sora met them at the door. Paige was in her room when she heard a man's voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Curtius," Sora said and held out her hand which he kissed. She did not like the man not because of what he did with Paige but how he used his power to control her. Piper was on the other side of the house and was mostly in the kitchen preparing food. She would have normally loved it but doing things against your will can take even your passion and turn it into torment.

"Sora I hear you are with child?"

"Yes just recently inflicted," She answered with a smile. She and Molateus decided to tell everyone she was pregnant because she would be raising Piper's child. She also had to show physically to prove her point. So she was going to use pillows under her clothes when guest arrived or when she was out. But she did not need at this point.

"The gods have blessed you," Lalla said as she walked up.

"And this house for you have won the Primus," Curtius said as they walked into the main area of the house but he looked hard at Paige's door.

"We are in debt to you Curtius, for giving us the slot," Sora said and it almost made her sick.

"A and I shall ask repaid someday," He he replied and he gave a false laugh.

The night would continue as they drank and discussed political, social and of course the games. Paige sat on her bed with her knees to her chest rocking back and forth wanting the night to end. Piper had to sneak around the house to avoid being seen because Sora did not want anyone to know that she had a pregnant slave. She was trying to get to her sister's room in case she needed her.

"I'm afraid the wine needs to leave my body so I may drink more," Curtius said and left the group but once he got to Paige's door he looked back and could see no one in his view. He opened the door slowly as Paige's eyes widened.

"Hello my goddess," He said and shut the door.

Piper finally made her way around to Paige's room and opened the door quietly to not alarm anyone but it was her that was alarmed. Curtius was on top of Paige who was gagged and naked as he was thrusting himself in and out of her. She stood there not wanting to believe it was happening as Paige's eyes yelled for help. Curtius looked up and seemed unfazed by her and continued. "Close the door you stupid slave and leave us," He said as he continued. Piper closed the door but did not leave the room.

"You bastard," She said as she picked up a jug near the door and hit him over the head with it, she then untied Paige and put a blanket on her. "Paige are you ok?" Paige said nothing as she knew the consequences of her sister's actions and had fear in her eyes as Piper's found focus and purpose. Piper picked up the practice swords that was under the bed as the man struggled to get to his feet. She remembered some of her training and it felt comfortable in her hand. Although it was made of wood the point was sharp. She approached him methodically, wanting to feel his blood on her hands but before she could strike a man grabbed her from behind as Sora came in with two guards.

"Let me go I will kill him!" Piper yelled and struggled with them to get free as Paige was at a loss.

"You will do no such thing," Sora said and stepped into the room, "Where did you get this?" She asks as she took the sword out of Piper's hands. She knew that she had leverage because of the baby and used it.

"It's mine I found it," she answered with venom.

Paige wanted to say it was hers but Piper gave her a look to not say anything at all.

"Curtius are you well?" She asks as the man headed for the door.

"I will have her head on a platter," He said and meant it.

"She will be punished for this," Sora replied and hoped that a lesser punishment would suffice.

"I want her head on a platter!"

Sora gave Piper a cold look," It will be done."

"No it her your fault," Paige yelled through sobs.

"Paige shut up!" Piper yelled back to keep her sister from getting herself killed. Paige just lowered herself to the ground.

"Leave us, LEAVE US!" Sora said and everyone left the room except the guard that held Piper in place." You are a Curse on this house and I will see it lifted when you are done serving your purpose," Sora said as she moved closer to Piper.

"And you're a disease that I will see cured from this world," Piper said back." If you hurt any of my sisters or let them get hurt like this again, I will kill myself and the baby."

Sora smiled wickedly," Your time will come," She said knowing the Piper was not bluffing." So will yours," Piper replied back just as wickedly.

Sora and the guards left the room and Piper was now alone with Paige.

"Piper I am so sorry," She cried out as her sister sat next to her.

"Paige it's not your fault, none of this is," Piper replied and they both stayed in the corner all night because Paige refused to lay in the bed.

To be continued…

Arthur notes:

Upcoming chapters

We will be moving forward a little as more drama unfolds, will Piper find a way to communicate with her sisters. Paige goes into a deep depression that even Piper can't pull her out from. Prue and Phoebe will fight side by side in a private match but is the trust broken. Leo and Cole find out where they and Piper sees her husband for the first time in months, but not the way she expected.


	11. Eyes Not My Own

Arthur's notes:

charmed-darkangel I thought about Piper doing that as well, but I needed to set up for something else in this chapter which will be a surprise and sets up for future events. Because of your review about Prue and her moment of revenge, I was able to get over writers block, and gave me ideas for future chapters.

Thanks for the reviews to everyone because there has been times I have debated on giving up the story because of lack of traffic. But your reviews will keep me going all the way to the finish.

Chapter 11

Eyes Not My Own

Piper was now 3 1/2 months pregnant as she brought wine to Sora and her husband on the balcony as the gladiators practiced. She refused to have Paige go near her and did most of Paige's work including hers because Paige would break down at the slightest touch. Most of all she felt responsible because she was not in the room when he came in, "_I promised I would protect her and I broke that_," Piper said to herself as she poured the wine and looked upon the sands. Prue was sparring with Melito and yelled her name in English because she has not seen her in weeks.

"Prue."

Sora rose quickly and grabbed Piper around the throat with her hand." You will not speak in you native tongues anymore in this house, or I will have it removed for you do not need it to give birth." She said and let go of Pipers red throat.

"Wife she is far along with child, please do not cause unneeded stress," Molateus said and guided his wife to the chair while looking at Piper who was rubbing her throat.

"Do you know I had to beg Curtius for her to live, and I am not one for begging," Sora said and sat down.

"It was a needed inconvenience, once this house no longer needs influences you will beg for nothing," Molateus said and motioned Piper to leave them.

Prue was distracted when Piper yelled her name and found herself on her back from a blow to the chest.

"Do you wish to kill me too?" Melito said as Prue got up.

"His actions were his own," She replied and attacked. It was the only way to release pent-up anger and she used it to her advantage. She faked thrusting her sword and as he tried to block it she moved to the side and struck him hard in the ribs with her round shield. He tumbled sideways from the strike trying to get his breath. But she did not stop and rushed him while he was on his knees and hit his shield repeatedly with all her might, "_Fuck them, fuck history, fuck this place_," She yelled in her mind as Melito tried to get to his feet.

"Enough," The Doctore said and raised his whip.

Prue did not stop and continued until her hand bleed from the friction caused by the butt of the sword.

"Enough!" He yelled again and this time used his whip to stop her. Prue felt the sting around her wrist and her body went backwards as he pulled hard. She hit hard and now began to calm herself.

"And your actions are your own," Melito said as he walked away.

"You are a pent up beast, who knows neither control nor pacing," The Doctore said as Prue got up. "Save your hunger for the arena," He finished.

Phoebe was to spar with Petra next as the sun was lowering in the sky.

"Petra, little Aglaia," The Doctore said and the two stood facing each other. Petra smiled at her and she smiled back, they have become best friends since she has been there. But she has never bested him and she needed to prove herself especially after the Primus. She was neither Prue nor Piper that seemed to have a little average, one being pregnant one being the crowd pleaser. She and Paige were vulnerable to be sold and she needed to prove herself, "Come on Phoebe use what you know and concentrate," She said as Petra rushed her, but instead of waiting for him she ran towards him, she knew him, knew his moves. He put the shield out in front of him and started to slide on his knees, but she expected it and stepped on his shield and did a somersault in the air, landing right behind him as his slide and came to a stop, he felt the point of the sword on the back of his neck. Phoebe could not believe that it worked and neither could he. If this was a real battle he would've been dead. The Doctore nodded his head at her improvement as Molateus stood up looking down at them.

"She may be small but agile," He said as the Doctore told everyone to eat and drink.

"It's only in a few weeks till the birthday celebration of Festus son, and our purse much lighter then before," Sora said while fanning herself.

"I have arranged private matches with the sisters, if they win it should bring us much coin, enough for the celebration," He answered.

"I have heard of Rufus death that is still unsolved," Sora said.

Molateus gripped the banister hard but she did not notice us his face was turned away from her. "Yes it is news that weighs my heart, he was a good man."

"He may have been a good man, but he would have brought an end to the games," Sora replied.

"Only when Rome ceases to breathe will that come upon us," He said as he left the balcony.

Back on the sands Petra and Phoebe were talking as they got something to eat and drink.

"Come little Aglaia sit on my lap and tell me of your home land," He said and padded his leg.

Phoebe smiled at him but did not sit on his leg but across from him. "I wouldn't want something to go where it shouldn't," She replied with a little laugh.

"Do not be afraid of Petra's cock for a fly would find it unsatisfying," Melito said and the men found it humorous along with Petra.

"My home land, well it's usually always warm and there is an ocean with plenty of food from everywhere, and no slaves," Phoebe replied as a tear fell from her eye.

"It sounds like Olympus," Petra said and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Yes it does."

"No slaves?" Melito asks.

"We are free to do what we want," Phoebe replied.

The men listened intensely for some of them it was a place they would want to go, to live free.

"I'm afraid our masters would find that unbearable, for who would dress them," Melito said and continued eating.

"Then help us get home," Prue said and everyone looked at her including the Doctore. Phoebe shook her head side to side to tell her sister it was not the time. Prue noticed and laughed trying to make a joke. The tension on the patio lessened but the Doctore kept an eye on her.

Piper went into Paige's room and found her staring out the window. "Paige honey we need to talk."

"I want to go home Piper," Paige replied but did not turn away from the window. She would look at the fields of grapes and wondered what it would be like to run through them. To feel the wind in her hair and the grass under her feet again.

"I know me too, but I think I figured out a way to communicate with Prue and Phoebe to plan a escape," Piper replied and her sister faced her with hope.

"How?"

"Arria could give them notes from us and she could give theirs to us," Piper replied and rubbed her sister's arm but Paige just recoiled into herself. All Piper could do was close her eyes tight to keep the tears in, she hated seeing her like this and felt helpless.

"Won't she get in trouble?"

"No Sora likes her and if we are careful it should be fine," Piper replied.

"Ok thanks Piper," Paige said and looked at Piper's belly which was now showing much more. "How is she?"

"Irritable and apparently doesn't like it here either," Piper replied and put her hand on Paige's as she rubbed her belly. Piper has been throwing up all day but tried to keep everything down when she was around her. Paige was under enough stress and didn't want her to worry about her. "_God Paige please stay with me_," Piper thought as she held back the water works. It was killing her and she was constantly worried about what she might do.

Back on the sands everyone was getting ready to rest your weary bones of the night was upon them.

"Doctore have you seen Italia?" Melito asks anxiously.

"No Melito, but I am sure she is merely busy," He answered.

"Yes Doctore," He replied disappointed. Italia was his lover and he has not seen her in weeks. She was a house servant and although they have gone long periods without filling each other's lips, this was to long.

"I shell have her see in the morning," The doctore replied to lift his friend spirit. He and the other men were the only ones who knew about his relationship with her. As for the most part it was forgotten for gladiator's in house servants to be together, unless it was permitted by the masters of the house. Prue and Andy were already married before they arrived and the Doctore was permitted to marry Arria by Sora because of his loyalty and the honor he brought the house in the past when he was a gladiator.

"Thank you doctore."

_Flashback: The night Piper hit Curtius_.

Sora left Paige's room and the guest started to leave as well.

"Sora I have been offended I demand restitution," Curtius said as the remaining guests left.

"I will see to it, you will have her head on a platter delivered to your home by next moon cycle," Sora answered as Curtius left feeling satisfied.

A woman house servant named Italia walked into the room as Sora looked her over.

"My apologies for your name is?" Sora asks.

"Italia dominus," She answered.

"You will come with me to market and as there are things I need to acquire.

"Yes dominus."

In the market Sora, Julius who was a gladiator and also her bodyguard went down a deserted alley way with Italia.

"Similar build, same long dark hair," Sora said as she pushed Italia against the wall.

"Dominus?" Italia asked confused and concerned. Julius stabbed her in the gut and blood covered his hands as he pulled the knife out, but did not notice one of the earrings that Melito gave her was now stuck on his garment. Italia eyes widened as pain shot through her body and Sora covered her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"She has brought me to this, I am sorry Italia but I must have her child to raise as my own," Sora whimpered out as Italia's body went limp and fell to the ground.

"Remove her head and disfigured the face enough that it cannot be recognized, then deliver it to Curtius on a platter," Sora said and checked yourself to make sure no blood was on her.

_End of Flashback:_

Piper left Paige's room but felt a dizzy spell coming upon her and she put her hand on a nearby table to get balance.

"Oh its ok baby, it's ok," She said trying to get control of her body.

"Piper are you ok?" Andy asks as he ran over to her.

"Yeah just morning sickness," She replied with her eyes still closed as the room was not cooperating with her vision at the moment.

"Here sit down," He said and helped her into a chair that was nearby.

"Thanks Andy," She said as beads of sweat formed on her brow. She took a deep breath in and the dizziness began to fade.

"Listen tomorrow night is the big celebration, don't worry about doing anything just stay with Paige ok, you need to rest," Andy said as he wiped her brow with a wet cloth.

"Andy I am so sorry about what happened to you and Paige," Piper said and enjoyed the cool wetness even though it was brief.

"It's not your fault Piper now go lay down ok," He said and helped her to Paige's room.

Paige was staring out the window again when she heard the door open. Her entire body froze as she saw Andy and for a moment's so did his, "_Dammit you guys talk to each other it will help_," Piper thought as she was too exhausted to even help with the conversation. Andy began to move again helping Piper to the bed and put pillows under her knees.

"Is she ok?" Paige asks but never looked at him.

"Yeah she just needs to rest," He replied and left the room quickly. Paige fought back tears as he did so as she felt Piper's hand on hers.

"Paige it's going to be okay," Piper said and her eyes closed and she fell fast asleep.

"_How is it going to be ok, I can't breathe, I can't sleep, I can't function why the hell did I have to be a witch. I know what happens after we die, I know there's a heaven maybe I should just run to it_," Paige said to herself, she has seen many things in her life but one of them was the big question that very few people know. She climbed into bed with her sister and try to sleep in hopes the nightmares would not come.

It was the day of the celebrations for Festus son, Nepos who was about 15 years of age and was about to become a man. The guests arrive as the gladiators stood against the wall dressed in full armor and cleaned and perfumed. There were people dressed up as statues of Greek gods that were in the indoor ponds standing on stone slabs. Even the servants were wearing their best garments except Piper and Paige who stayed in their room and tried to sleep through the noise. Servants either had food or wine in their hands as the guest would have their cups filled and their bellies full.

"Father look at the gladiators," Nepos said as he looked at them with his mouth open as he is never seen one close up.

"My son will be the envy of his friends, for none of them have seen a Ludi before," Festus said with a smile.

"It is our honor to have you and your son here," Molateus replied.

"His head will be too large to leave even through your gates."

"Well then let's make certain of it, we should have a expedition and he may choose to gladiators," Molateus said.

"I choose?" The boy said and looked at the gladiators now measuring them.

"I would like her," He said pointing at Phoebe.

"My son always goes with the unorthodox approach," Festus said a little surprised at his has son's choice.

"And him," Nepos said while pointing to Petra, "They are of similar height it should be balanced."

The other gladiators did a little snort at that comment as Petra is always made fun of for his height. Both him and Phoebe stepped forward.

"Need I remind you this is only expedition, you may cause blood but not major injury," Molateus said as he looked at Phoebe and Petra. Everyone backed up a little to give them room to fight as Petra and Phoebe faced each other. A guard handed them a real sword of metal as well as metal shields. Phoebe looked a little worried but Petra smiled at her and she went calm. "_It's just expedition it will be okay_," she thought as she took her defensive stance waiting for him to rush. Prue looked at Sora through a sideways look and wondered if Piper and Paige were ok, she also looked around the house but could not see them. "_They're probably in a room, Piper is showing much more now and she wants to keep her hidden. I am so glad she is with Paige_," Prue continued thinking as the sound of steel hitting steel snapped her out of it.

Petra did not rush and instead waited for her to come to him. Their swords would connect creating sparks and they moved liked professional dancers, dodging and blocking each other. Phoebe would strike hard downward and Petra would use his shield to stop it as he swung his sword toward her abdomen. She felt a burning sensation followed by a sting and looked down at her stomach. She was bleeding but not much more as it was just a small cut. She became more focused and raised her eyebrows at Petra, "Ok if you want to play it that way," She said and rushed him hard, she decided to throw in some martial arts, one to please the crowd two to best him again. She was moving fast forcing him backwards as she used her shield to force his out and away from his body, then she used her sword to force his away as well and with a strong forward kick knocked him off his feet. He felt the tip of the cold blade in the center of his chest as he smiled at her and raised two fingers. The crowd applauded and was very pleased with the right as Nepos was breathing heavily from the excitement.

"Quite impressive, she has much potential and Petra moves with purpose," Sora said as she adjusted her clothing while Prue was watching her. But a bright flash as though light hitting a diamond made her look directly at it. "_That necklace, it belonged to Rufus wife and he never was without it_," Prue thought and tried to figure out how she obtained it.

"Well son what say you, what fate should he have?" Festus said to his son. Phoebe and Petra were laughing a little at the comment; this was not the arena and was more for show. Nepos stretched out his arm with his thumb facing sideways and then raised his head so he could look down upon them. He then pointed his thumb downward. There was not a word spoken in the room and the once laughing people now grew serious. Nepos looked at his father in a demanding way and Festus looked at Molateus the same.

"I shell pay you for the loss of the man," Festus said and looked at the two gladiators.

"_No please no_," Phoebe thought as she was not sure what to do as every one of her senses was on high alert. She could hear her heart beat as well as his, as it vibrated her sword while on his chest. Molateus nodded to Phoebe to comply but even he was hesitant, Petra was a good fighter and would be hard to replace. But most of all he knew this would not sit well with his other gladiators, to be at the whims of a boy.

"They will kill us both little Aglaia," Petra whispered to her and all Phoebe could do was shake her head no. But he would not let her die for this and he forced the sword into his chest with his own hand a few inches. It was too late as it has pierced his heart as Phoebe tried to stop him, but now if she pulls it out he will bleed to death slowly, or she could push it the rest of the way in killing him quickly. "_Fuck, no god please not him, not him_," Her mind was racing, he was her only friend besides her sisters and he was her best trainer, he also saved her life once. Petra was struggling to breathe and was in great pain.

"Gladiator finish him," Molateus said as he did not want to lose her as well considering he had a private match already arranged, worth much coin.

Phoebe and Petra would look into each other's eyes with understanding and love, but Phoebe closed hers as she forced the sword into to him to end his pain. She was no longer in this world and her eyes darted around the room lost. Prue held back tears as her blood boiled, he is a Nero in the making she thought as she looked at the boy who seemed to be very pleased with the outcome. Phoebe was taken away by the guards as the guest went back to the celebration. Prue wanted to run to her sister, it was her first kill and it was her best friend. She will not be the same; she may even be lost forever as the guards took her away from Prue's site.

Phoebe was locked in her cell and she stood there in shock as the guard walked away. Then it hit her like a train, and she paced the room squeezing her fists tight, "_How could I have done it, what is wrong with me_," She yelled and pulled at her own hair until she screamed so loud that even the guest heard it but ignored it. Piper and Paige would be woken up from it as Phoebe tossed, broke and kicked everything in her room. There was a puddle of water from one of the jugs she broke and she looked into it. Her face was red and tear stained but her eyes were not her own, at least from what she can remember. They were dark and changed forever, "_If I have to kill everyone in this house to get to him, to get to that boy I will_," She said and slammed her hand into the puddle almost breaking it in the process.

To be continued...


	12. Best Laid Plans

Arthur's notes:

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming, I really appreciate them and keep me writing.

Chapter 12

Best Laid Plans

The morning came not too quickly for Piper as she knew it was Phoebe who screamed that night; it was bloodcurdling to her and Paige. Andy met Piper by her bedroom door as Paige still could not face him.

"Phoebe is fine but they made her kill Petra," He said while handing her a piece of parchment.

"What, why?" Piper replied and contained her emotions as they wreaked havoc on her and the baby. She took the parchment and hid it in her cloths while looking around; making sure no one could see what she was doing.

"It was an exposition and Festus son put his thumb down, he is the magistrate's son and they was no way Molateus would deny him, or he would be banned from the games."

"Poor Phoebe I know they were friends and in this place that is hard to come by."

"There is one upside to this, it did not sit well with the other gladiators," Andy whispered.

"Does that mean they're with us?" Piper asks hopefully.

"I don't know because they really don't know what is going on up here."

"Did Prue tell them about Paige?"

"Yes but apparently that sometimes happens to house slaves, and they do not know her. Piper there is a culture clash, but we think is an acceptable they have grown used too," Andy replied and looked at the bedroom door somberly.

"Andy go talk to her," Piper said as the tension between them was getting too hard for any of them to take.

"I can't Piper not yet, I'm sorry," He said and walked away.

Piper lifted her head to the heavens," _God help us_," She thought and went back to the bedroom, that has become their prison and in some cases their sanctuary. Paige was standing by the dresser waiting anxiously for her to come back. She hated being alone in that room and even though there was no guest, the opening of the door always seemed slow and had a life of its own. Remembering when she was a child how she had a closet door creak open at night thinking a monster was behind it and yelled for her mom. But this door sometimes did have a monster behind in the form of a human being.

"Paige," Piper said noticing her sister was not breathing just staring at her. "Paige it's me sweetie, its ok."

The baby sister shook her head to remove the scattered thoughts and get back to their so-called reality.

"Oh Piper, sorry," Paige answered while sitting down on the stool next to the dresser.

"Hay I got a note from them, it looks like Arria is going to be our messenger," Piper said hoping to lift her sister spirits.

"That's great," Paige replied and actually smiled sincerely. "How is Phoebe?"

"Fine she just had to unleash, I think we've all been there," Piper replied not wanting to add more heartache to an already barely surviving one, so she left out the rest.

"So what does it say?" Paige asks excitedly.

Piper opened the small piece of hope and read it before telling Paige what it said. "They are going to try to escape and are planning it now. The goal is to get to Rufus Ludi where she thinks he will hide us until we can find a way home."

"Do you think he will do that?"

"According to Prue and Andy he was a good man, so it's worth a shot," Piper answered and could see a sparkle of life return to her baby sister.

"Thank god," Paige said and hugged her older sister whom was not as happy about the circumstance. She was almost 4 months pregnant and knew she would slow them down. But she did have a plan of her own she would keep quiet for now, because she did not want to ruin her sister's brief moment of happiness.

Leo and Cole were standing outside of a very nicely decorated and sculptured building, it was the main bank for the city and the streets were bustling with people of all classes.

"We no longer need them Cole," Leo said referring to the five men they hired to carry the four chest of gold, but they also had five guards to protect it until they got there.

"Ok I will give them their freedom and some gold to help them get by for a while," Cole replied and pulled some parchment paper that were documents to release slaves. He signed them using a fictitious name but one that was Greek sounding. He then handed them Satchel's of gold that would take care of them for a least a year. The men looked at each other in wonderment and even kissed Cole's hand before they left holding their documents as if it was one of their children.

"We still need them," Cole said looking at the guards and Cole paid them as well, but explained that their services were still required. The men smiled and were happy to still be employed as Leo and Cole talked in English for the most part to each other, which the men did not mind nor care as long as they were paid.

"Ok now we can get them out right?" Leo was in patient now because it has been almost 4 months and he knew the Piper was further along and she needed help along with her sisters.

"It won't be that easy, one of them has become quite popular with the crowd and I'm sure that whoever owns them will not part with them easily."

"We have plenty of money Cole," Leo replied getting very frustrated.

"It's not about money, sometimes it's about status or power. Listen we just found out who has them Leo, now we need to stake out the place to see how heavily it is guarded."

"Fine thin let's get a move on it."

"I just hope are guess right, that Pandora is Phoebe or Paige because I can't see Piper fighting in her condition," Cole said and saw Leo's face fall. If it was Piper that would mean that she lost it or she is on the close to losing it. "Leo I'm sure it's Phoebe and Piper is fine," He finished trying to comfort him, but the thought of the love of his live was fighting in the arena for her live actually scared him.

"Cole do you think it could be Prue?" Leo asks stopping in the middle of the busy street.

"It could be but she is dead Leo how could she be here?"

"Because of what the witch said about her being first and Andy second." And we also need to find someone who can do sorcery to get a portal opened to get back, and that will be a challenge in itself.

"I don't know but we need to get some horses, because I believe his house is in the country," Cole answered and they went to task of securing everything they needed including weapons.

Back at the house Prue and Phoebe were talking about the plans to escape as the men were getting their weekly whores to satisfy them except for the Doctore who was with his wife in his room. Melito was still worried about his lover and just stayed in his cell alone for the most part.

"Ok how are we going to do this?" Phoebe asks while sitting on her bed but her room was still a mess from the night before.

"Phoebe do you want to talk about Petra?"

"No let's just get the hell out of here Prue," She answered and didn't waver from the task at hand, she was now focused and would do anything to get free, but she did want revenge on that boy. But only if she got the chance as she would not jeopardize Piper and the baby to do it.

"Well I will talk to Melito and try to get him on our side because the men will follow him and not us."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we do it alone and hope they don't stop us. Every morning water is brought down from the house so the gate is open, I think there are only two guards near the stairs, so we will have to make quick work of them and shut the gate behind us. Then we will fight our way to Piper and Paige and try to get out the front door. I have no idea how many men will be there."

"What about Piper, she will not be able to fight Prue not like us and either will Paige because she has not been trained?"

"Then we will do it for them Phoebe, we must protect Piper and the baby, if she falls she could lose it. I'm hoping that Paige finds her inner charmed one and just goes off on them."

"So in the morning it begins?" Phoebe's voice was not shaken or frightened she was calm and it scared Prue a little.

"Yes tomorrow we try," She answered with a hard tone to her voice. She needed to get word to Piper and Paige and started writing on a piece of parchment.

Later in the day Molateus was in his office as Julius stood in front of his desk.

"Are you certain if this?" Molatues asks not taking his eye off the man in front of him.

"As the coming of the sunrise," Julius answers and pause for a moment tapping his knife on the table.

"And what of my wife?"

"She does not know of Arria's betrayal."

"Hopefully she will be merciful, for Arria is the Doctores wife and the men respect him greatly. The sisters will be blamed for her injury. Now leave me to more pleasant thoughts as I prepare for the festival."

"Yes dominus," Julius said and left the room.

The next day came with much anticipation, fear and hope of being free but they would be alone in their attempt as Melito would not rise against the house that has made him champion. And he would not risk his lover's life or his men's. Prue left his cell somewhat defeated but knew they had to try because they were running out of time and strength.

Prue and Phoebe would watch the gate intensely, but with no real steel it would have to come from the guards they kill or they would have no chance. The Doctore left earlier that morning with Molateus to go shopping for potential gladiators to replace Petra. Melito said the men would not interfere but they could not kill the masters of the house, because the slaves would be killed including the gladiators. Prue agreed reluctantly to this request but her only goal was to get her sisters out intact and alive. The sound of footsteps coming down creaky stairs made this moment all more real. Prue looked and her sisters eyes that were darker and changed forever just as hers was. In those eyes words can never reveal as it felt like they were looking at each other for the last time. Many thoughts ran through their heads," What if Piper falls, what if Paige won't fight what if we never get up the stairs." There were a lot of what ifs as the gate began to open and the unexpected guard let the woman in. It was now or never as their stomachs were threatening to impede their motion by emptying its contents as they rushed the door. A guard tried to close it but the two women held more strength in him and they were able to force it all the way open. He pulled his sword but Prue kicked him in the groin as Phoebe gave a solid punch to the guard coming down the stairs and he fell unconscious after tumbling a few steps and hitting his head hard on the stone floor. Prue then grabbed the man's sword out of his hand and ran it through his neck almost severing his head. Phoebe also took a sword in hand and without hesitation used both her hands to plunge into the man's back; she even did a circular motion making sure he would not rise again before pulling it out. There was no time to waste and they rushed up the stairs towards Piper and Paige's room.

"Prue left," Phoebe yelled as Prue was going the wrong way at first, but she quickly change directions and followed her younger sister. But even the best laid plans can fall apart horribly as they stopped in disbelief at the site before them. Sora was standing there with 15 guards as Piper was next to her and had a sword pointed at her stomach. Paige was on her other side and a knife was near her throat held by another guard, while Arria was badly beaten and could barely stand as two guards held her up. Prue felt her world crumble all hope gone, she had flashes of the wood and knew she would end up back on it. Phoebe looked deeply into Piper's eyes as she shook her head no to stop her sisters from continuing. Prue and Phoebe's eyes were darting rapidly around the room, looking for a way out, looking for rescue but when the guard began to push the sword into Piper's belly just enough to make her grunt a little in pain, the sisters dropped their swords and their whole body slumped in defeat.

Sora took a piece of parchment from her cleavage that had Prue's writing on it and walked over to them.

"You were fortunate that you only killed two of my guards, you were fortunate that you have a private match worth much coin in the coming days. But your fortune will soon see its end when you are not needed anymore, when this fascination with women gladiators are over, which I can guarantee you, will be soon. I'll have you both crucified for this," Sora's voice was calm and direct as she walked off. "Do not think this will go unpunished, after your match you will be lashed and spend time in your cells chained of the wall," She finished and left the room.

Prue only heard the word crucified and she could not breathe as her whole body became stone, her worst fear is coming upon her she couldn't move. It took two guards to budge her from her spot as her voice was lost to a racing mind," _No No No No, Fuck_," She just kept saying to herself as they dragged them both off and put Piper and Paige back into their room.

"Shit," Piper said as the door shut behind them and she was pacing as Paige tried to calm her. Piper was holding her stomach and her face wrinkled in pain as she walked the length of the room over and over.

"Piper it's going to be ok please sit down," Paige said as she worried deeply that Piper would have a miscarriage.

"Did you not hear her Paige?" Piper said while tears continue to make its groove upon her face.

"Yes Piper I heard her but please don't give up on me now, because I need you I need hope," Paige said through sobs as despair was taking her over again. Piper looked at her baby sister, she was pleading for something to hold on too. She sat down and rocked herself back as her stomach was aching and the baby was trying to make her calm herself, it was a warning and both could not take much more of this. "_Dammit I am a halliwell now buck the fuck up_!" She yelled in her mind and focus on trying to escape, but now the task is much more difficult. Paige sat next to her and they both said nothing to each other, both thinking, both planning, both praying that they would survive this hell on earth.

Prue was chained to the wall in her cell in a seated position, but her arms were placed above her head made it impossible to get any kind of restful sleep. But wouldn't happen anyway all she could think about was the wood. Phoebe was placed in her cell the same way, but her mind was thinking how much she enjoyed seeing the guard's blood spill, and how much she wanted to see more. The two sisters are now separated and would only see each other if they were matched with each other or against. Piper and Paige would begin to plot out plans but would find each plan would have issues. But they did not know was Leo was just outside watching the house and was devising his own plan of rescue with his five guards and Cole. But even their plans would come to a delay, when the slaves their freed would be questioned about the signature and the gold in their hands.

To be continued…

Arthur's notes:

In the next chapters Prue and Phoebe will have their private match, as the houses secrets begin to reveal themselves to the men. Leo and Cole find themselves in serious trouble and it could stop the long-awaited rescue of the sisters. We will also be moving forward a little at least two months, bringing Piper closer to the end of her leverage. Paige will do the unthinkable as the festival comes upon them. While the new emperor wants to see his women gladiators perform in a grand spectacle, the Coliseum is coming.


	13. Shadow Dreams

Arthur's notes:

Thanks for catching that charmed-darkangel, I have explained how she knew in this chapter.

sg90210 I'm glad you like the story and thanks for the reviews.

Dalin Asher Shongili, Lucy you guys are great. Thanks for the reviews as well.

We are only on the tip of the iceberg of drama as the intensity will increase, the stakes will be high as everything begins to unravel for the house of Molateus Magnus.

Chapter 13

Shadow Dreams

Mist created from the warm night and cold stone moved as breath in and out like the mouth of a hungry beast from the cell door. Phoebe's vision was forced to focus against its will on the moving fog like mist coming in and into the center of the room. Her own breath moved apace with it and the chains that held her in place became as ice to her wrist as she tried to understand what was before her. It stopped and siphoned through the cracks in the stone floor.

"Iuguolo lemma quislibet."

Phoebe turned to her left and Petra's pale white face with black eyes formed out of the dark mist after whispering something in her ear and then he faded away. She woke quivering as his image was fresh in her mind but his words were perfectly clear to her as she knew Latin. She looked at the bed and the softness that it obtained and the blanket for the warmth that would give, but the words were comforting, more desirable and more attainable then that bed and blanket. Even though her arms felt like small needles for falling asleep and her body ached from its position against the wall, she smiled and let her head fall to sleep once more and hope for his return.

The sound of nails being hammered into flesh would resemble the cocking of a gun as Prue opened her eyes. The sun was blinding as she looked directly at it, but something would obstruct her view as it was raised to position on a high hill. The body was slumped and blood flowed freely from the wrist and feet but the face and sex were hard to make out against the bright sun that framed it. It only took a few moments for her eyes to absorb the light and she could now see who was on the wood. Andy opened his black eyes devoid of life, devoid of love and devoid of hope.

"Iuguolo lemma quislibet."

The words were clear and profound of what needed to be done. What she needed to do, what she had to overcome was her own fear of dying a slow death. She woke from the dream back in her cell, powerless as those words echoed in her ears," _Thank you Andy_," She thought and let herself fall once again to sleep as the chains prevented it from being comfortable.

A baby crying made Piper wake from her restless sleep, as she could not understand why it was crying. She moved out of the bed onto the wet floor with the darkness of the night camouflaged almost all the room. It felt warm and thick but the crying was piercing and caused her heart ache. She approached the crib that was illuminated by the full moons light. The crying became more intense and her need to get to it was growing with every slippery step. "Shush little one is ok mommy's here." Piper said softly as she picked up the baby that stopped its sobbing the moment she held it. She rocked it back and forth in her arms as it small hands grasp her finger. She has never felt so much love in her life come from her body and her hart swelled from it. "It's ok mommy loves you," She whispered softly while smiling at her little wonder. The room would become brighter to reveal the floor and what she was walking on. Crimson red blood an inch deep covered half her bare feet when she looked down and then the baby opened its black eyes and said.

"Iuguolo lemma quislibet."

Blood flowed from every orifice of the baby's body as Piper's body reacted almost violently, she wanted to throw it, wanted to drop it, but should could do neither for her love was too much and instead tried to stop the bleeding, tried not to look at those black eyes. The words were lost to her more like mumbling because her heart pounding was louder than the baby's voice. She woke but did not scream instead just blinked excessively and looked around the room. She put her hand to her belly and rubbed it softly as she leaned back into the pillows and tried to remove the image that was in her head.

Rough hands moved with wicket intent on her body, fingernails like claws glided up her inner thigh and forced her legs open. She felt a heavyweight on her chest that seemed more like a body of a snake then human. Paige opened her eyes reluctantly, fearfully and in shock of what was now on top of her. His face was deformed a mixture of Andy and Curtius melted into one. Andy's dark hear, Curtius face and Andy's lips but black eyes that showed her reflection of a pale woman who looked dead more than alive. She felt him enter her, tearing and ripping as he forced himself hard into her. She could not breathe, she could not move, frozen in fear and pain. His mouth would move and words would be spoken.

"Iuguolo lemma quislibet."

Paige shot straight up out of bed pushing, and fighting an invisible force as Piper tried to calm her.

"NO GET OFF ME, HELP!"

"Paige its ok sweetie, it was just a dream wake up," Piper said over and over again in attempts to stop her thrashing sister before waking the whole house. Paige would wake and just like Piper did earlier her eyes darted around the room, until she set them on Piper's.

"It's ok it was just a dream," Piper said again and moved Paige into her shoulder, rocking her back and forth as Paige trembled but the words would remain but not completely understood.

The night would move slowly, the moon reluctant to give way to the sun but the rules of the universe would make it so and morning came to the house that was hiding in the darkest shadows of Rome.

Molateus woke up with his wife and they began the normal routine of letting their servants dress them for the day.

"Leave us," Molateus said once they were finished.

"Did the bed kick you out discourteously?" Sora asks because of his disposition.

"We need to take control of this house, three guards have left and one I had to dismiss because of questions about our treatment," He answered not amused with her question.

"It is those women that have brought this onto our house Molateus."

"They have also brought us wealth, and status and maybe a son if the gods wish it."

Sora looked away from him and put on her jewelry that the servants were not able to finish putting on her. "What would you have me do?"

"We must temper the embers before they ignite. I will not lash the two that tried to escape but I must explain to the guards why they will not be punished for their actions, for two of them are dead. You will put the other sisters at ease by permitting them to meet with each other once a day. There will be a guard present and they must speak in our dialect," He said and then softens his expression. "I love you Sora but I fear for you, I fear I'm losing you to hate for one. It was many moon cycles ago that she struck me and I believe her baby will be good enough repayment."

Sora hesitated for a moment thinking of his proposal and then gave in with a warm smile. "And I love you and would not want to dishonor this house or you," She replied and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I am curious, how did you know about the appending escape, considering you could not read the notes?"

"Arria tongue loosened enough for me to know," She replied and started to put the necklace on.

Molateus eyes widened and he grabbed it from her hands forcefully. "Where did you obtain this?"

"From your office table, I presumed it was a gift for me?"

"No where have you worn it?"

"Only twice once at the celebration and just now, why?"

Molateus felt his hart pound and hoped that no one noticed as he threw it in the fireplace and then lit the wood.

"Molateus it was a beautiful necklace," Sora said as she was confused about his actions.

"It belonged to an old enemy and I merely forgot to throw it away," He finished and left the room. Sora watched the necklace melt and crackle in the hot flame.

Leo and Cole knew they needed reinforcements because the house was heavily fortified with at least 20 guards or more. The five men they hired would be set the task of finding fighters who would help for much coin. Leo and Cole would go one way and the men would go the other. The two men came upon a bar and decided to grab something to eat and drink and discuss their plans.

"Once we get them out we need to find a safe place to hide, until we can find somebody magical who can open a portal," Cole said and sat down and did not notice the Roman soldiers behind them.

"Do you think there is a way to get word to them?" Leo asks as the men approached.

"I don't know maybe," He answered but felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see six Roman soldiers with their hands on their swords.

"May I have word?" One of them asks.

Leo and Cole have been careful since they have been there and couldn't understand why they were being approached.

"Yes," Cole replied.

"Did you give slaves documents and a satchel of much gold?" The man asks.

Leo looked at Cole confused as he did not understand Latin.

"Yes I did, is there a problem?"

"I would say so," Gallic said as he walked out from behind them," because you used my name to sign their papers.

Cole knew they were in trouble and started telling Leo what was going on.

"Opps," Cole said in gave an awkward smile.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

"I used his name."

"Nice Cole, wait what about the slaves are they in trouble?" Leo asks worriedly.

"What about the slaves are they to be punished for my arrogance?"

"It was not my gold that you gave them and not their fault you forged documents, they were let go with corrected ones, what I am curious about is who are you and why?" Gallic answered.

"We are tradesmen from Italy, and I used your name because I carry no prominence here," Cole answered and hoped that his attempts at flattery would work.

"I see, give them the basic sentence at least three months should do, and then I will see what kind of trade you offer considering the amount of gold he gave the slaves, you must be proficient. But where is your friend from, his dialect is unfamiliar?"

"A land not yet known to Rome," Cole answered.

"The shadow of Rome as vast," Gallic said and the men took their hands off their swords.

"We see the tip of it," Cole replied.

"Take them," Gallic said and the men motioned Cole and Leo to walk ahead of them, it was a light sentence and felt they would get no resistance.

"What's happening?" Leo asks nervously.

"We're been arrested, but it's a light sentence just three months," Cole said and was actually relieved.

"What!" Leo said and stopped.

"Dammit Leo I know you're worried about her, but don't make this difficult we might get it reduced," Cole said and Leo reluctantly went with him.

Back at the Ludi Phoebe was talking to Melito who was sitting alone near the tall wall on the sands and clearly in thought.

"Melito you knew Petra the best, what was his wife like?"

Melito looked up and his eyes seemed to water at the mere mention of Petra. "His wife was like you in spirit but like your other in looks, and will, the pregnant one. He lost her two years ago before he came here."

"How did she die and how did he get here?" Phoebe and sat next to him.

"His village has been attacked by the ghouls and the Roman soldiers were trying to stop it, the ghouls were known for pillaging, raping and burning down the entire village. His wife was in the small market when it happened. He was trying to get to her as a Roman soldier was fighting one of them, he moved his wife out of the way of a coming blow. But he accidentally stabbed her with his sword when he fell on top of her from the ghouls kick. Petra managed to kill him but the soldier was devastated and took off his armor, which meant desertion and he was arrested. Petra told me that he remembered the eyes of the soldier and they seemed lost as he held his dying wife. After the ghouls were pushed back Petra volunteered here to fight as a gladiator so he could one day become a citizen of Rome out of respect for the soldier who showed him that there was humanity left here," Melito said as a tear fell from his face.

Phoebe was completely taken by surprise by the story but her feelings towards Rome were not of respect but revenge.

"To bad there is none in this house," She answered and walked away. Melito was too lost in his mind thinking about his lover to even care what she said.

The gate open and Molateus came out with Piper and Paige in tow. It took Phoebe and Prue who was sitting at one of the benches a moment to grasp what they were seeing and hoped that they were not getting punished.

"Piper Paige," Phoebe yelled and ran to them.

"Phoebe, Prue," Piper yelled back as Paige ran behind her and all four sisters embraced once again.

"I will allow an hour a day for you to see each other, our past grievances have weighed heavily on this Ludi and I wish to rebuild the trust that was lost. I only ask one thing that you do not speak in your dialect when you are with each other, you must use Latin and this guard will remain here while you meet until I feel you can be trusted.

The sisters nodded they head in understanding but internally it was he who broke the trust. But they do not care about such things right now, they were together and even though it was only for an hour a day, it was hope.

"How are you guys, we have been so worried?" Prue asks as they all sat down.

Piper and Paige were hesitant to answer and kept their words simple as the guard was standing right there.

"It's been a little rough," Piper replied while looking at Paige who was looking at the table.

"Paige we are so sorry about what happened sweetie, and if there is anything we can do?" Phoebe said but Paige cut her off. "I don't want to talk about that, we only have an hour so let's make it happy memories, not bad ones" Paige said and looked at Phoebe with pleading eyes, but she could not look a Prue.

"Ok honey," She replied completely understanding the request.

"So Pipe how is the baby?" Prue asks looking at her protruding stomach.

"Irritable, and lot of gas," Piper replied trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry Paige just make sure she does not pull the sheets over your head," Prue said but Paige just gave a small smile and still would not look at her. "_Please Paige look at me_," She said to herself as she could see how uncomfortable her sister was in her presence and it was killing her.

Piper put her hand on Paige's lap and she seemed to relax a little bit, the baby sister has grown used to her other sister's touch and even welcomed it; Piper was gentle and warm not like her dreams that were painful and cold.

"I hear you guys have a private match?" Piper asks changing the subject.

"Yeah we have to fight together," Phoebe said and almost seemed disappointed. Piper noticed her big sister's reaction to the comment as Prue looked away with a slight shake to her head.

"Ok what is going on with you two?" Piper asks concerned," _For god's sake it's not like we don't have enough to fight, but to fight amongst yourselves is ridiculous_," Piper thought as she waited for a reply.

"Nothing every things fine," Phoebe answered coldly and Prue looked at her a little angry," _As long as she doesn't leave me again, she has a habit of that_," Phoebe thought and the silence was deafening.

"You know it's interesting how the bathrooms work here, there is a stream that flows under the house and you just go and the nasty stuff goes with it, clever," Piper said again changing the subject.

"Well they did invent the aqueduct," Prue replied." _Dammit Phoebe I'm sorry now get over it_," Prue thought.

Piper looked into Phoebe's eyes and remembered when she was Queen of all evil, the look was back, the dark eyes the hard expressions, she knew that killing Petra was hard on her but did not know it completely changed her. All of them were changed in some way or other forever.

"Piper where is your wedding ring?" Phoebe asks.

"I lost it," Piper replied in a whisper and just rubbed her finger where it used to be. She felt naked without it, she felt incomplete.

"Sorry honey we will try to find it, maybe it came off when you got hurt," Prue said and put her hand on Piper's.

Paige was silent for the most part as talking hurt and she was afraid they were going to ask questions, that she did not what to answer. Everyone else was uncomfortable; they did not want to upset her because they could see she was already on the breaking point. But hoped that in time with these small reunions that she would open up to them.

The hour would be over quickly and in a separate once again as the private match was quickly approaching.

Molateus was finishing up some things in the bottom part of the house when the Doctore approached him.

"Dominus may I have words?"

"Yes Doctore,"

"I'm afraid I have grievance, for they were not punished enough for what they did to my wife," He said but kept himself calm.

"Doctore it was an accident, they did not mean harm upon her and was pushed slightly which caused her to tumble down the stairs. Doctore I need the Ludi to regain control, I know they killed two guards and I have made restitution to the others and their families. It was an unfortunate event and hope that by building trust, it will not happen again." Molateus said and put his hand on the Doctore shoulder.

"I've heard rumors Dominus about certain things taking place, about something happening to the red-haired one, are these true?" He asks.

"Yes but she is not permitted to leave her room when guests arrive, to protect her from that happening again."

"One less thing, Italia?"

"My wife has informed me that she ran away, but tell Melito that he is close to earning his freedom and may search for her when he does." Molateus answered and kept his eyes firmly fixed, because he was lying about Italia and he knew what did happen to her. But Melito was his house champion and he needed him for upcoming fights including the festival.

"Yes Dominus," The Doctore said and was satisfied with the answers, but for some reason his gut was telling them different.

The day would move forward and the private match was about to begin.

To be continued…


	14. The Loosening of Lips

Arthur's notes:

You guessed some of it charmed-darkangel and it is cool that you know Latin. I use English to Latin translator to try to make this as authentic as possible.

My favorite character is Piper but I love them all and it is hard to just have Paige take what is happening to her and not lash out, because that's not like her. But her time is coming and you will not be disappointed. It is also hard to have Piper not do the things she normally would but being pregnant makes it impossible to do much. She will also have a metamorphosis after she gives birth in a place called the Pit.

Dalin Asher Shongili none of them are going to be the same after this and even when they do get home, if they do it all, they will need serious therapy and have much to overcome. As the mystery of who put them there is still unanswered.

I know I said Piper was going to see Leo in an unexpected way and it will happen either in this episode are the next. Paige doing the unthinkable is also coming. The next chapter will be extremely intense as many things are going to happen at once, which also sets the stage for the deal with the devil so to speak.

Chapter 14

The Loosening of Lips

Episode 5.05

"Dammit Prue I can handle this myself!" Phoebe yells as Prue pushed the woman away from her before she stabbed her.

"Phoebe we need to work together!" Prue replied just a sternly.

The two sisters got their bearings as the other woman got theirs. It was the private match between them and another Ludi that was owned by a very wealthy and prominent man. Dacian was heavy but his weight was slightly balanced on his form and had grayish silver hair. Him and Molateus were on the balcony as four women fought for life and death beneath them.

Phoebe swings the sword at her opponent, cutting her across the face. Her opponent slams her sword into Phoebe's stomach causing her to collapse, but she stands back up in defiance to die. Prue blocks her opponents advance with her shield and then went low to cut her leg badly. The woman stumbled back and Prue rushed her. Phoebe was hit by the shield in the face and blood splattered onto the sand that came from her lower lip, but she seemed unfazed as she looked dark at her opponent. Phoebe dropped her shield and sword which made her opponent pause in wonderment. She let out a cry and rushed the woman. Prue was too busy to notice her sister's actions as she tried to strike her opponent with her sword but hit the wall creating sparks. Phoebe's opponent put her shield out in front of her and went low, not sure what to do. Phoebe jumped on it and went airborne as the woman swung her sword in the air but missed her. Sparks again would be made from Prue's sword as she hit the wall again. Her opponent used her shield to push Prue back. Phoebe landed behind her opponent she was fighting turned quickly but not quick enough and Phoebe did a round house kick and her opponent shield was removed. Prue blocked a strike from hers and could now see that Phoebe was unarmed. That moment in laps caused her to get struck hard as the shield made contact with Prue's jaw. Phoebe then did another round house kick and her opponent's sword was out of her hands. The younger sisters fighting strategy was something the other has not seen and felt naked without her weapons. Phoebe punched the woman in the face and then again and again until she fell to the ground. Prue caught her composure and after blocking the other woman's advance she used her shield to do an uppercut, which caused the woman too completely open up, and Prue plunged the sword into her stomach until it came out the other end. Phoebe was now on top of her opponent hitting her repeatedly in the face with force. The woman raised two shaking fingers but Phoebe grabbed them and broke them and started again.

"Phoebe stop!" Prue yelled and tried to pull off her sister. Blood covered Phoebe's hands and chest as the woman was trying to breathe, her face unrecognizable.

"Let me go!"

"Stop it's over," Prue said while struggling to keep her sister from finishing her off as she has gave the sign for mercy.

"Phoebe please don't do this, don't become like me," Prue yelled and finally their eyes locked. Phoebe's body shook and her fist were still clenched.

"You left us!" Phoebe yelled back as the one man was celebrating while the other was paying him.

"What?" Prue asks confused about the word us.

"Do you have any idea what it did to Piper, I almost lost her two," Phoebe said as tears rolled down her face.

"Phoebe I didn't leave you on purpose," Prue replied defensively.

"Just like our first fight together, you were careless and it almost got me killed and yourself again," Phoebe said.

Prue was not sure how to react and was not sure what to say. "And what you dropping your sword and shield that wasn't careless?"

"I never needed them before, I sure the hell don't need them now," Phoebe said and walked away from her.

The ride home was silent but the internal thoughts create a conversation for themselves even if it was unwanted.

Prue:

"_What is happening to her, what is happening to all of us? Paige will not look at me, Andy won't touch me. Piper's leverage his fading. What did she mean about what it did to Piper when she thought I was dead? I need the men, god I need the men with us._" Her thoughts came to a pause as she past the Coliseum that was lit by torches. " _There are tunnels that lead to other Ludi's, maybe one leads to Rufus, he will help us, but first they need to give them a show that they will not forget, so we can get in to that arena. It's time to make a deal with the devil_," Prue said as they passed it.

Phoebe:

"_First she tells me that I will need to kill, and then she gets pissed when I do it better than her. I don't need the dam shield and sword I fight better with my hands. I will get revenge for Petra's death, I will get revenge for what they did to Paige, and I will be dammed it they will get my niece_." Phoebe's thoughts paused for a moment as she looked upon the Coliseum," _They want blood, I will give them blood and plenty of it once we get there_."

They would arrive back at the ludi and the next months would be of planning the great spectacle for the Coliseum. Prue managed to get Phoebe to work with her but not because she wanted to; they found common ground in revenge and getting free. But the sisterly bond seemed to be severed for the moment as Prue kept waiting for the men to join them and they would refuse. Molateus has done well in and taking control of the house, and making sure the men were satisfied of all their needs. Prue and Phoebe would survive a few more fights as Piper was now 7 months and could feel the noose tighten around her neck. Leo and Cole were still imprisoned but that was about to change as Gallic came across some interesting information from a former guard who talked plenty when he was filled with wine.

Three weeks ago:

The men that Leo and Cole hired new about the arrest and wait patiently because he had much money and the men were running out of theirs. What Cole and Leo did not know was the two of the men they hired were former gladiators for Rufus and they loved the man dearly. The old saying loose lips sink ships was about to become real in a bar in Rome.

A man in his 30s was clearly drunk and rambling as he talked to people he did not know.

"Well the house of Molateus Magnus, is not of honor," He said and took a drink almost falling out of his chair.

"Why do you have ill tidings to your formal employer?" The other man asks sitting next to him. His ears heightened when he heard the name, because that was the house he was staking out not too long ago.

It was not kosher to speak of your former employer as it would ruin the chance for you to work again as a guard in any house. But the man was too drunk to care about the rules of engagement.

"You ask a question that I cannot answer in a single sentence," He replied.

"They give me more than one."

"He would have orgies and the highest of class people would take part, and the one thing he asks made me leave, or should I say relieved from my duty. Was when he wanted me to frame Gallic Gallicus for the murder of Rufus," He finished and the men covered his mouth quickly to stop him from speaking anymore. They looked around the room and fortunately no one heard.

"That is truly devious, come let us buy you more wine and we will walk off its effects," The man said and helped the drunken one up with the help of his friend. It was hard for the two men not to unleash on him but the fact that he quit do to being ask to frame someone was enough for them not to kill him.

The two men put the drunken one against the wall so that he wouldn't fall over as he drank the wine. They were now outside in an alley that was deserted for the most part.

"We should go to the magistrate about this," The one said to the other.

"And tell them what, a drunken man who was relieved from his duty, now speaks ill of him?" The other replied.

"And what do you propose?"

"Revenge for Rufus, we will talk to Gallic Gallicus and see if he will free our employers early."

The other man smiled at the idea and lifted his hood to reveal a brand on his arm, the letters C was formed out of scarred skin. They left the drunken man to his ramblings as they proceeded with their plan.

Back to real time:

Back at the Ludi Paige was using another practice sword that Piper managed to steal when a shipment of them came in without anyone noticing. For a while they both practiced as a way of relieving stress and Piper knew that Sora was either going to try to kill her, or send her to the sands for training. She did not want to leave Paige but the house was starting to feel like a coffin for both of them. They're hour when they were all together was wash-down by the fact and guard was always around them. Prue and Paige did manage to talk to each other in the last three months both seemed to get closer, but Phoebe was growing more distant from all of them. Prue was usually a little shaken up whenever they had to fight, but Phoebe looked forward to it. They have faced death so many times in the last seven months, that the last four years of fighting demons was child's play. Piper would have many dreams of her husband that she never wanted to wake from and Paige never wanted to fall asleep. About a month ago guest arrived and wanted to see the red-haired sister. Piper pleaded with Sora but she would not refuse them, at first it seemed they just wanted to look at her and then it turned to something more. Piper was locked in the room and for the most part could hear what was going on outside. It wasn't until Paige came back hours later that she knew what happened. She tried to talk to her try to sooth her, but Paige just picked up the practice sword and would hit the pillow over and over again until her hand bleed from the wood. Piper was having many issues with her pregnancy and she was still vomiting on a regular basis and knew that wasn't normal. The stress was becoming a serious health risk, dizzy spells and abdomen pain was scaring her to death. She had a chance if the baby was born because it would need her milk for a while and she would no longer have to worry about losing it, and find a way to fight back. She wanted Paige to lash out, to hit these people even to kill them even if it meant all of them would die; it would be a good way to go. But every time that thought rushed her she would think of the others and guilt would become a crutch. Leo could be out there, he could be trying to rescue them or he could be back in their time with no way to find them. Or and this part almost made her sick, was he could be dead. The next day would come as all the others did before and it was time for their hour meeting. Paige tried to hide everything to anyone and in some ways her old self was coming out, trying to find humor in things that were horrible.

"Wow your belly is out there," Prue said and hugged her.

"Are you trying to say I'm fat," Piper replied with a smile.

"Well at lest you know what you're going to call her," Paige said and sat down next to Prue.

"Melinda and I don't give a fuck what she calls her," Piper said not caring if the guard heard it or not.

"You two are becoming famous," Paige said to Prue and Phoebe.

"Yeah and it's too bad there is not a limo and Penthouse that comes with it," Prue answered.

"Who knows maybe we will make it to the Coliseum," Phoebe chimed in.

"You're actually looking forward to that?" Piper asks worriedly.

"It's like the Super Bowl so why wouldn't I be?" Phoebe answered back coldly.

"Did you know they would flood the arena for ship battles," Paige said as her old self was coming through but she had her hands under the table and was pinching her skin hard.

"Yeah that was cool to know until we got here," Piper replied.

"You have to give it to the historians, they actually nailed it for the most part," Paige said and pinched harder.

"Paige I'm so glad you're doing better," Prue said and put her arm around her. Paige gave a forced smile and pinched to the point of causing blood on her leg that no one could see.

"Piper has been so great, and I can't wait to see my niece," Paige replied trying to change the subject to the baby.

"When you went to the future who did she look like?" Phoebe asks.

"She had my eyes and Leo's smile," Piper replied and her eyes water at the mention of his name.

"He is going to find us Piper, I know it," Paige said in attempts to comfort her. They slept in the same room and could hear her at night calling Leo's name, sometimes in pleasure sometimes in fear.

The guard understood them for the most part but there were some words that had no Latin meaning, Like Yeah and Super Bowl, he blew them off as slang of their dialect and let it go.

"I would need a serious manicure when we get back," Prue said looking at her fingernails.

"Hot shower," Piper said closing her eyes remembering how that water felt, and how her hair used to be soft and free of knots.

"Cheeseburger," Paige said.

"Kill it before it dies," Phoebe said referring to her favorite movie but the guard took notice, and Piper gave her sister a hard look that Phoebe noticed. "What?"

"You mean that play you saw a long time ago?" Piper said.

"Oh right the play I really would like to see it again," Phoebe replied getting the hint but something happened to all of them, and it was like a light bulb going off. They don't know movies and maybe they could use it.

"Do you remember that play about gladiators?" Prue said referring to the movie gladiator.

"Yes I do," Piper replied and nodded her head in understanding.

"I thought it was cool how they reenacted how the gladiators get to the arena, through a tunnel system that connects to Ludi's," Prue said but would occasionally look at the guard who was clearly board with their conversation.

"Right that was interesting," Paige said and also was getting what was going on.

Piper cringed in paying and held her stomach and the sisters got to their feet.

"Oh god are you in labor?" Phoebe asks panicked.

"Nope just a kick from hell, she is going to be a soccer player," Piper replied and the pain went away.

"Can I feel," Paige asks and put her hand on Piper's stomach, she smiled wide a real smile, not forced not faked but real as the baby kicked again.

"Ouch," Piper said and laughed a little.

"I felt her," Paige said and all of them touched Piper's stomach and stood silent in a rare moment of bliss.

The hour would end on a happy note for once, no awkward moments except for Phoebe who was looking forward to fighting. But the movie idea was now a possibility of communicating a plan. A tunnel system might be a way out, but not knowing where to go could be a problem. They all needed to get to the arena the question was how.

Leo and Cole were in a cell and both were losing patience as the three months passed slowly. They were both put to work doing menial task for the most part, something similar to making license plates but they used at the harbor to offload ships. They were always in chains outside of the prison and surrounded by guards. It helped make the days go by faster but nothing could help the worry Leo felt for Piper and her sisters. A man was brought in and from the looks of him homeless as the door shut. They would share their cell with other offenders on occasion, mostly the lesser crimes. The man sat down and actually looked relieved about being in prison he even seemed to know every nook and cranny of it.

"Hello," He said with a smile.

"Hello," Leo and Cole said together a little taken by their new arrival. Cole has been teaching Leo Latin while they been in prison and he was getting a good grasp of it.

"Have they served lunch yet?" The man asks.

"No not yet," Leo replied as he lay down on the bed. It was exhausting work and every muscle in his body ached.

The man just smiled and tapped his toes on the floor and hummed quietly. Finally after a few minutes a guard came in with their meal.

"Good perfect timing," He said and took his food and even said thank you to the guard he seemed to know the man very well.

"What are we going to do with you Aelius?" The guard said with a smile.

"Bring me dinner when it's time," He replied and patted the guard on the shoulder and took his bread and soup to his bed. Leo and Cole took theirs in the guard left the room.

"So what did you do to get in here?" Cole asks as he took a bite.

"I sneaked into the Coliseum, without paying," He replied.

"That's it and now you're here for three months or more?" Leo asks.

"I will only be in here until dinner served, and then I will leave," He replied and unfazed by the question.

Cole and Leo looked at each other inquisitively trying to understand how this man could be so happy.

"It's a game and they like to play, I do something of a lesser crime so I can eat then I disappear and they have no idea how I do it," He said and took a drink of water.

Now Leo sat up and Cole put down his food very interested in how the man could just disappear.

"How?" Leo asks.

"It's a secret, but if you are here long enough you shell see."

Leo walked over to Cole and talked in English to him.

"Do you think he is a sorcerer or wizard?" Leo asks.

"Maybe or he could be crazy, but it seems the guard knows him," Cole answered and they both looked at the old frail man who was kicking his feet that hung over the bed while eating his food.

Back at the house the men were filling up on wine and a great meal because Melito won a match that was not in his favor. Julius was sitting against a wall and was half asleep half drunk, and had a bad habit of talking in his sleep when those two things combined. The men would ask questions and place bets on how he would answer and this time was no different. Julius had his eyes closed as a jug of wine sat next to him turned over and the remaining wine spilled.

"Tell me Julius, how many times do you touch your cock in a day?" One of the gladiators said as Melito held up five fingers.

"10 at least," He replied and the man laughed as Melito paid one of them but was amused at the answer.

"How many times to you touch other men's cock?" Melito asks as some of the men held up their fingers in guessing.

"When I can?" He answered and even Prue was laughing.

Melito got a look at something around Julius's neck at first he paid no attention, because he would take trinkets from gladiators he defeated like pieces of their armor. But what he saw was not a piece of armor it was an earring that he gave Italia for her birthday. His eyes widened and his heart raced and now the questions would take a serious turn, because in the smallest of things is the most revealing.

To be continued….

The next chapter Julius spills the beans about many things and Prue finds an answer she did not want to hear. Paige is cutting herself without anyone noticing until finally it escalates. Piper goes into labor as Prue and Phoebe fight in a match against men and find themselves in serious trouble.


	15. Leverage Gone

Arthur's notes:

Thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long for this chapter to get done but I needed a little brake.

LindaNaley sorry about your laptop and I cells phone are not fun to type on.

Ok I used a song called Vampire Exorcism from Nox Arcana to see the part where everything starts to happen at once. I know it's odd name but is has a lot of intensity as it builds. It all starts when Phoebe and Prue are standing in the arena.

Chapter 15

Leverage Gone

Melito moved quietly to Julius, to not wake or disturb him in anyway so he could get a good look at the earring around his neck.

"How did you get that earring?" He asks trying to keep is voice calm while his insides were turning.

"Italia," Julius replied still half asleep and half drunk.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Not with the living," He answered.

Melito was in disbelief, according to Sora she ran away and he wanted to rush him and shake him, but the men held him back. There was more to know and it was time to be clever not emotional.

"Why is she not with the living?" Prue asks.

"Replacement for another."

"What?" Melito asks as tears flowed freely.

"Head on a platter and delivered to Curtius."

The men pulled Melito out of the room because his emotions were getting the best of him and he needed to know more before he killed him. "Wait out here, we will get the information you desire," One of the gladiator said as some blocked the entrance back in. He paced outside of the bathing room as the questions continued.

"Did you kill her?" Prue asks.

"Yes,"

"Who commanded you to do it?"

"Sora."

"Why?" One of the men asks.

"Little Artemis attacked Curtius and he wanted her head on a platter," He answered referring to Piper.

"Who else have you sent to the afterlife?" Prue asks.

"Rufus," Julius answered.

Prue stepped back almost toppling into the water as the hope of escape and safety was now an impossibility as the other men were also taken by surprise of that answer.

"Why would you kill him?" Prue asks while tears flowed down her face as well.

"Documents to ban the games." Julius said and awoke groggy and confused and could see all the men looked at him with hate and disbelief as the men who blocked the door moved to let Melito satisfy his rage.

"It must look of his own drunkenness Melito," One of the men said and they jump Julius and pulled him into the three foot water. Melito held his head under as the other men including Prue held his trashing body in place. It was Prue's first time killing a man who she was not fighting to survive or to escape not to mention her mom drowned and her gut cringed from it. Julius body would cease to struggle and Melito pulled the necklace off of him but it fell to the bottom of the water. He used his hands to feel around until he came upon it and something else, Piper's wending ring but he was more interested in the erring and he took it off the necklace as everyone got out of the water. He put the small piece of metal and wires in his palm and then squeezed it tight.

"You have the men," He said while looking at Prue.

Prue smile but her heart sank for him; she could see his loss and pain. She nodded and ran to tell Phoebe who was resting in her cell. Melito now looked at the ring and was not sure who it belong too but he put it in his hand with his other treasure and left the room to morn in private.

Piper was dusting off some tables when Arria walked past her and she stopped her. Ever cents the attempted escape she has felt responsible for what happened to Arria and the guilt was eating at her.

"Arria?" Piper said and she turned around. Her face was mostly healed but there were still some scars on her cheek. "That's all this place does is scars," Piper thought and walked over to her while playing with the cloth in her hands.

"Yes," She answered nervously.

"I don't know how to make up for what happened to you and I am so sorry," Piper said and waited anxiously for a reply.

Arria lowered her guard and gave a small smile, "It was not of your doing, it was Sora there is nothing to forgive," She answered and walked away.

"Thank you," Piper replied as Arria left the room and was now out of her site. The day would move on and Paige was more quiet then usual as she entered the bedroom where Paige was using the practice sword on the pillows.

"Paige we need to talk."

"Why?" She answered and kept swinging.

"Because I don't think you're getting better I think you're getting worse, now stop it for a moment," Piper said and grabbed her babies sisters arm to stop her from pulverizing the pillow anymore. Paige didn't what to cry anymore she didn't want to breathe, she wanted out of her body and no one could understand that, not even Piper.

"What do you want from me?" She asks now facing her sister.

"I want you to talk to me," Piper replied.

"And that is going to make it all go away; just a few words will make this stop?" Paige answered as her body shook with anger.

"Paige I didn't say that, but it has to start somewhere," Piper replied trying to calm her down. Paige took a deep breath but she did not what to open up she wanted to die, seven months of being used, as a servant, sex toy or eye candy has done its job of destroying her. But she could not tell Piper that because she knew Piper would never leave her alone.

"I'm sorry Piper but I am working through it my way ok, now I have to do some cleaning," Paige said and left the room.

"_Shit that went well_," Piper thought and sat on the bed. "One or two more months and my leverage is gone. What the hell am I going to do?" Piper said softly as she felt like the rope was now around her neck and the platform was beneath her feet. "_I can't leave her alone up here she won't make it_."

"So we have the men," Phoebe replied as she got up from the bed.

"Yeah but we are still working out the details," Prue answered.

"Ok so when we have are meeting with Piper and Paige tomorrow, we can use movies to tell them that right?" Phoebe asks as she put on her cloths that Prue make her for fighting. The top was a dark blue, almost black and was tight around her chest and stomach with straps that went over her shoulders and it looked like a tank top like Prue's. She also had similar bottoms on that resembled paints and leather sandals that Prue added some leather to beef them up a little. No one really questioned their appearance mostly because they were women fighters and knew they needed more protection.

"This is good news for once, but we need to do something before Piper gives birth," Phoebe said.

"I know but we still have a least a month, we just need to make sure we live that long," Prue said as the Doctore walked in.

"It is time," He said and stood by the door waiting for them to get out.

"Doctore did the men tell you what Julius?" Prue asks but tried not to show guilt.

"Yes conveniently before he drowned."

"He was drunk," Prue said in defense.

"And drinking men tongues are stretched by wine," He answered and walked away.

"He doesn't believe us," Phoebe said as she followed him but in English.

"I know but give him time Phoebe; he is an honorable man and will do what it takes to protect his men."

"And us?"

"I hope," Prue said as they got into the carriage that was going to another fight.

Molateus got on and the Doctore sat beside him as the chariot started to its destination as he looked upon his master questionably.

Darryl pulled up with his wife to the manner. There were not lights on as a storm rumbled outside with lighting strikes illuminated the silent house.

"Honey do you think this is good idea, you know it's like bad things don't happing in there?" Sheryl asks concerned.

"And that is what worries me, I have not heard from them in months and I'm just worried," Darryl answered and kissed is wife on the cheek before exiting his car.

Inside the house was two men, one wearing a long gold robe, the other was in dark tunic but had a clocked on.

"You left a trial," The gold robe wearing man said.

"One I will correct."

"It is too late a witch has found the portal."

The door opening made the one man orb away as other pulled the hood over his head and grabbed his sword from his shift. The holder was made of leather and was quit when he did so as he crept around to the wall. To hide in the shadows.

Phoebe and Prue were standing in the area as torches lit the sand. It was a night fight and it was for much money as they were to fight two men instead of women.

"Phoebe there is something I need to tell you," Prue said as the men walked out on the sand.

"Now this is not a good time Prue."

"I'm not afraid of being crucified, I'm afraid of being judged," Prue said and looked into her sisters eyes.

"What?"

"I was offered a chance to walk away by Rufus, but I wanted Revenge so I just kept killing," Prue said as the men ready themselves.

"Prue."

"No listen to me don't be like me," Prue said and the horn blow to start the fight.

Piper was fishing up for the knight and went to the bedroom with an oil lamp in her hand.

"Oh thank god, I could sleep for a week," She said and almost tripped on something on the floor."Shit that was close." Piper moved her light to see what she tripped on and almost dropped it when she saw Paige who was pale and her eyes half open.

Piper lowered herself but it was slow considering her condition and put her hand to her sister's cold face. "Paige no god no Andy!" She yelled as the light revealed cuts on Paige's wrist and blood around her hands and arms. "ANDY!"

Teeth went flying out of the male gladiator's mouth as Prue struck him hard with her shield but he recovered quickly and slashed her arm with his sword. Phoebe was punched in her gut and could not breathe as her opponent raised his sword to come down on her back.

"Phoebe move!" Prue yelled while holding her arm that held her shield.

Darryl walked in and pulled his gun, he knew something was not right and he moved cautiously through the Fourier. Lightning strikes lit what could not be seen in the darkness as he stepped heal to toe. The hooded man in the shadows stepped out behind him while pulling out his sword which the lightning reflected as it flashed; Sheryl's eyes caught the gleam of metal from the car. "Darryl!" She screamed but the closed window and rain made it impossible for her husband to hear her.

Piper put Paige's head on her lap," No baby girl don't leave me, please don't leave me," Piper cried as she rocked her while Andy ran in.

"Piper what happened?" He asks and stopped as Sora also came to the door with other servants. He stood motionless as he could see the shine on the floor and its red color.

"She is still breathing, get the resident," She replied with a shaky voice and then screamed in pain while holding her stomach.

"Oh god your water broke," Andy gasped out as he could see her fetal fluid mix with blood.

"NO NOT NOW!" She yelled and pushed herself back as the pain intensified.

"Get the resident and hot water, the baby is coming," Sora said to a servant.

Phoebe managed to dive out of the way of the sword as it plunged deep into the ground where she was. She stood but her opponent punched her hard in the head almost knocking her out and she stumbled. These men were better trained and hit with more force than anyone they have fought before. Prue managed to get away from her opponent as he swung over her head, missing by inches and she used her shield to push the man away from Phoebe and pulled her back to get some distance because they were both cut and bruised in several places.

"We are getting are butts kicked," Prue said completely out of breath.

"Yeah I noticed," Phoebe replied out of breath as well.

"If we don't work together, we will die," Prue said as the men rushed them.

"Old school time," Phoebe said and pulled on all the strength she had remaining as they both prepared for the two men coming at them like raging Bulls.

Sheryl opened her car door and ran to the house while yelling for her husband to turn around. The hooded man was only a few feet away from him and was preparing to stab him. But Darryl did hear his wife yelling his name and turned quickly seeing the man and fried his gun five times at him causing the man to fall and dropping his sword to the ground near the door. But the man stood up slowly and pulled out a dagger from his belt giving an evil smile.

"No help Paige dammit, please help her!" Piper screamed as she was lifted to the bed. The room was filled with servants who had water and cloth towels.

"It's ok Piper they are taken care of her, now push," Andy said while holding her hand and had his other behind her head for support.

"It's too soon Andy," Piper replied and another contraction came.

"Piper you need to push."

Sora watched intensely as a woman had Piper's legs spread to help with the birth.

"Fuck not now!" Piper said as she could feel the baby moving out of her body.

Paige was put on the bed in the room where injuries are addressed and the resident worked quickly to stop the bleeding but she was fading fast as he hurried to stitch up her wrist.

Phoebe and Prue used their round shields as large discus ended thew them at the men to distract them.

"Now!" Prue said and both sisters ran with swords in hand directly at them. The shields hit the mans shins and knocked them feet out of under them. Prue tried to stab her opponent in the back, but her turned around in time and blocked her sword. Phoebe kicked his sword away so Prue could kill him. The other man stood and Phoebe used the other man's shield as she turned and went to her back stopping his blow.

Lightning struck bright and gave life to a sword in motion behind the man as an outline of a woman against the blackness of the night was rising. Everything went dark again as the sound of flesh ripping from body filled the void of what could not be seen.

"I see a head," The woman said as Piper pushed hard.

"Andy go to Paige," Piper said but it was choppy as she let go of his hand and grabbed the blankets to replace his hold.

"Ok just keep pushing," He said and left the room with a guard in tow so he could get downstairs.

Sora moved in closer to get a look at what would soon be hers as Piper eyed her down, Sora could feel the cold stare and returned one in favor. No matter how hard she tried not to push, her body would be against her and she let out a hellish scream while throwing her head back.

"Tell me you are not the serpent I would have believed?" Arria said frightened.

"No I am much worse," Sora replied coldly.

The man struck the shield hard as Prue pulled her sword out of the other man's chest and it did not come alone, blood came with it and ahead of it as the sword was raised to a striking position. Phoebe could feel warm liquid on her face and knew it was time to move.

Darryl turned on a light next to him as the hooded man no longer had a head attached to his body and stood stunned to see his wife with a bloody sword in her hands and her body shaking, while the man's head rolled away from them.

Andy made it to Paige who was gasping for breath as the final stitch was placed.

"Paige don't leave us, we will fix this I swear and Piper needs you, we all need you," He said into her ear as she closed her eyes and gave a gentle squeeze to his hand with hers.

The baby was now out and Piper reached for it as people held her back.

"Get away from my daughter!"

The woman servant handed it to Sora reluctantly and looked at Piper with sad eyes as she had no choice. Sora eyes brightened," I have a son," She said and a tear rolled down her face.

"A son?" Piper asks confused but it did not matter, it was her baby and she will not let this serpent take it. "Give me back my son you bitch!" she yelled and again tried to rise but was to week to fight the men that held her down.

"Take her downstairs, her leverage is over," Sora said and left the room with the baby in her arms as it cried heavily.

Phoebe moved as the sword hit the sand and grabbed her sword that fell while rolling. Prue plunged her sword into the man's side as Phoebe plunged hers into the man's neck. He fell slowly but dead as the sisters let go of their swords that fell with the man. They just looked at each other as their wounds made them self's known by the pain that could no longer be dormant.

"NO GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" Piper cried out as she was dragged against her will down the steps and tossed to the hard floor while the gate closed. Keeping her away from her new born, she could still hear it crying as the other door to the bottom part of the house was shut. She grabbed a bench and tried to use it to open the gate but it would not budge. She looked all around the sands for something anything to brake free and get to her son, but after searching frantically. The realization and despair took over where her rage could no longer hold it in.

Andy sat next to Paige as he kept his eye on her chest, slowly moving in and out as Piper stumbled in and collapsed due to exhaustion, both physical and emotional.

"Piper," He said and the other gladiators picked her up and put her in the bed next to Paige. They all just stood there. All of them had there as their fist clenched, jaws locked as they began to plot their revenge.

"It's not enough for just Sora to die," Melito said while looking up at the ceiling. "Iuguolo lemma quislibet," He finished.

To be continued…..


	16. The Serpent

Arthur's notes:

Thank you for your patience while I worked on this chapter and I should be back on track with the quick updates by next week. I also will be updating my profile on Sunday with interesting information, links to my website that should be up to date and upcoming story ideas. I will not start any of them until this one is complete.

Chapter 16

The Serpent

A man walks up to a large mirror all in black and approaches it with soft steps on the black and white tiled floor of a ball like room of white and gold. Paige could see him clearly but was confused about why she would be remembering a scene from Shakespeare's Hamlet with Kenneth Branagh. Two weeks before she was taken to ancient Rome, she and Piper stayed up till 3 am watching the movie. She was trapped in a dream and all she could do is listen and watch as he addressed the mirror.

To be, or not to be, that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them. To die, to sleep,  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache, and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to: 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep;  
To sleep, perchance to dream – ay, there's the rub:  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
Must give us pause – there's the respect  
That makes calamity of so long life.  
For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,  
The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,  
The pangs of disprized love, the law's delay,  
The insolence of office, and the spurns  
That patient merit of the unworthy takes,  
When he himself might his quietus make  
With a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear,  
To grunt and sweat under a weary life,  
But that the dread of something after death,  
The undiscovered country from whose bourn  
No traveller returns, puzzles the will,  
And makes us rather bear those ills we have  
Than fly to others that we know not of?  
Thus conscience does make cowards of us all,  
And thus the native hue of resolution  
Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,  
And enterprises of great pith and moment,  
With this regard their currents turn awry,  
And lose the name of action.

Paige's eyes flash open and her pupils grow small while voices are mumbled in the background. Her wrist burnt and her body week, but her mind was clear for the first time in months as they became focused on the room she was now in. The un-coherent voices became understandable as she felt warm hands on her arms.

"Paige," Prue said softly but her voice was filled with worry.

The baby sister looked into Prue's blue eyes as she tried to focus her vision on the woman who stood over her.

"Prue?"

"Yeah honey it's me," Prue answered and helped her baby sister sit up. "Easy you have been out for 24 hours."

Paige now got a good look at her older sister and Phoebe who was on her back and still asleep or unconscious, it was hard to tell. Prue had stitches on her cheek and her left arm was in a sling as dark circles were under her eyes. Phoebe had some off white cloth going around her waist as her arm had at least 10 stitches going down the side.

"Is she ok?" Paige asks not giving much thought to her own injury.

"She will be, we kind of got are asses kicked," Prue answers and set down gingerly because her bruised side and aching body.

"Where is Piper?"

"She had the baby Paige," Prue answered knowing she did not need to explain much more than that.

"Oh god," Paige started to cry and covered her mouth. It was then that realization of what she did hit her as she looked at the bandages around her wrist. Everything came back in a flash, the moment she decided to do it, the moment she felt the cold blade slice her skin and the moment she could feel darkness all around her.

"Paige I know that everything seems bad, but we will get out of here and I promise we will fix this," Prue said noticing Paige's reaction to her self-inflicted injury.

"Where is Piper!" Paige said as she looked away from it.

"She is outside on the sands just sitting there, Paige I don't know how to help her, she seems lost," Prue replied and put her hands to her face trying to hold back tears.

Out on the sands Piper was sitting in its center staring straight ahead into empty space as the men practiced around her but kept a sympathetic eye on her predicament. They knew her leverage was gone and it was only a matter of time before Sora would fulfill her promise. Piper was not worried about herself; she felt like a piece of her was ripped out, taken away. She hasn't even been able to hold her son since he was born and her body screamed in all directions as her mind was confused in thought." _I want to hold him, I want to see my son, Leo where are you, Paige is she ok, Prue looked hurt so did Phoebe, Where am I_?" Were just some of the things tormenting her until she felt a pull on her arm?

"You have been summoned," The Doctore said and lifted Piper up as she did not resist, she didn't even feel the shackles go around her wrist.

Melito ran to tell Prue and Paige," She has been summoned."

"Piper," Prue whispered out and the pain her body felt was numb for the fear of what could happen to her sister. "Paige stay here."

Paige tried to get up but her body would not allow it as she almost passed out and fell back to the bed.

Prue ran outside and could see Piper being taken through the gate that led to the upper part of the house. "Piper!" She yelled but the gate slammed shut and her sister didn't even turn around when her name was called. Prue slammed her hands into the metal gate hard as her sister went out of view and the door shut," Fuck!" Prue said as she ran to the sands ready to unleash verbally what she could not do physically. But her mouth was covered by Melito's hand while he moved her to the patio.

"Hold yourself," He said and removed his hand.

"NO she will kill her dammit now help me!"

"It is not time."

"We don't have that anymore Sora has the baby and now she does not need Piper anymore," Prue replied and started to pace the patio.

"She still needs her milk, Sora cannot feed the baby and the master is not here. If we acted now it will be for nothing."

Prue realized that he was correct about the milk but still felt overwhelmed with concern as Sora could do many things that would not kill her. "When then?"

"We will strike at the very heart of Rome. I overheard the dominus talking about a gathering of prominent officials after the festival here at this house. That is when we strike and not sooner," Melito replied and went back to practicing. Prue let out an angry grunt and went back to Phoebe and Paige.

Piper was put on her knees in front of Sora who looked down on her.

"The baby needs feeding," She said and a servant brought the crying baby and handed it to Piper. It was the first time their eyes met and the connection that she missed terribly was coming back. The world around them seems to fade as the baby's greenish eyes looked lovingly into Piper's brown ones. It smiled at her and Sore looked away disgusted as the baby ceased his crying. It made goodly noises as though laughing as a smile formed on Piper's face. "Hi baby it's ok mommy is here," She said while her eyes began to fill with salty water.

"You will not talk to him in your dialect, for my son will not know of your language," Sora said.

Piper looked up at her and withheld many words she wished to say as she felt someone move the top of her tunic over to reveal one of her breast. The baby did not need direction and began to suck on Piper's nipple as its small hand lay on her chest. Piper could feel the milk leave her body, "Someone is hungry," She said while rocking him in her arms. The baby's eyes would open and closed slowly as it drank its mother's milk, falling asleep and feeling safe in its her arms. "You have your father's eyes," She said as she tried to maneuver her hand to the baby's cheek but the shackles made that difficult without interrupting the feeding. Soon the baby slumbered soundly in her grasp and Sora had enough bonding.

"Take her back down and keep her quiet on the way, I will not have her please wake my son," Sora said to a guard and Piper felt a hand over her mouth while the baby was gently removed from her bosom. Piper screamed but it was muffled as her son was removed from her once again. "NO GIVE HIM BACK TO ME, PLEASE!" She yelled as she could feel her body ached from the forced parting and the pain was unbearable, beads of cold sweat accumulated or her forehead as her stomach turned over. She lost sight of him as she was dragged off while her mouth was still covered until she reached the gate to the sands and tossed through, landing hard with the shackles still around her wrist onto the hard floor. Prue ran to her side as Piper struggled to get up while her whole body shook uncontrollably.

"Piper look at me," Prue said trying to get her sisters emotions under control.

"NO give me back my son you bitch!" Piper yelled out as she ran to the gate.

"Piper sweetie we will get him back, you just need to be patient," Prue said as Piper looked at her hard.

"Be patient, what the hell is wrong with you Prue, you were willing to kill everyone and now you just sit there!" Piper scorned no longer afraid to say what she thinks, rage, despair and hopelessness were too much to hold in. "That is my son, my son not hers your nephew and all you have for me is be patient. Paige tried to kill herself, Phoebe is filled with blood lust and you have become a coward!" Piper finished and almost pushed Prue out of her way as she left her side. It was the first time she has lashed out at them at her since they have been there. Prue just stood in her spot as the words sank into consciousness like tiny needles piercing every sector of her brain, she wanted to yell back to defend her actions in what she said but knew that Piper was going through every emotion imaginable, and in some ways was right. "Shit," Was all she could say as she closed her eyes trying to get control of her own emotions. She could hear Piper crying in the recovery room with Paige but Melito was right, it had to be a fatal blow to the house and its owners and the baby needed to be protected. But telling a mother not to save her child is like saying don't breathe, don't eat, don't feel. Prue looked at the Doctore who was looking at her conflicted. His hart was telling him this was wrong but this family has been good to him over the years even let him marry the love of his life, which most houses do not permit. But things were going awry as the treatment of Piper and her son was leaning heavily on him. Prue broke her gaze and left the sands.

Leo and Cole were back in their cell after offloading some ships and the old man was still there.

"I thought you could leave when you wanted?" Cole said and sat down.

"I needed sleep which you have interrupted," He replied and picked up a rock from the ground.

Leo kept his eye on him as the man took the rock and made a large rectangle like a door opening on the wall.

"What is he doing?" Cole asks.

"I have no idea but he could be making a door of some kind."

The man finished and gave a wide smile before he walked right through the wall and finished.

"Shit hay wait!" Leo yelled but when he got to the wall it was solid again as he moved his hands around and pushed hard trying to make it work.

"He is a sorcerer," Cole said a little amazed at the little man.

"Do you remember his name?" Leo asks.

"Yeah Aelius," Cole replied as the main door opened and two men walked in.

Gallic entered and then motion the guard to leave making sure he was out of earshot before speaking.

"I hear you plot against the house of Molateus Magnus?" He asks.

Leo and Cole did not know what to say as this kind of plot would get them killed, but Leo could see something in the man's eyes and the way he told the guard to leave that made him believe they might be on the same side.

"Yes," Leo said and Cole gave a slightly panicked look.

"Then we have something in common, I shell have you released to me and we will begin most devious thoughts," He said and left the room but the door remained open as a guard came back in.

"You are free to leave," He said and both men did not hesitate as they left the cell.

Back at the manner Darryl was comforting his wife as she has never taken a life. The man's top part was covered with his coat and his head was also draped to hide it from site.

"Sheryl you did it to save me and he was a demon," He said while rubbing her back.

"He didn't go boom, don't they go boom?" She asks confused.

"We are not witches so that could be why."

Sheryl looked at the body once again but notices something on his arm. "What does that mean?"

Darryl left his wife's side to look at the marking on the man's arm and at first it looked like a W, but it was a upside down M. "I don't know maybe he is in there book or something."

"We are they?" Sheryl asks referring to the sisters.

"I don't know they have never been gone this long," He answered with fear in his gut and he looked hard at the marking that was a brand of some kind. He also noticed the man's clothes seemed out of date and more of ancient Rome then modern-day California. "_They can't be_," He thought and went back to his wife.

Back in Rome Piper was put on the sands to practice because the Doctore wanted to keep her mind off her baby, but that was impossible. He put the shield and sword in her hand but they just fell to the ground.

"Little Artemis take hold for if you show promise in the arena, they may be more inclined to keep you," He said and picked up the practice weapons again but again it just fell to the ground as she would not take hold. Piper didn't even look at him she just looked into oblivion as he sighed heavily and walked away from her. Postpartum depression was hitting her hard, as one minute she could rip a hart out of a human being and the next stab her own. She would sooth one sister and with a dagger tongue lash out at another. Paige was finely up and moving around slowly as Phoebe also was up from her slumber. All the three sisters could do was watch Piper fade away from them and from the world around her. Feeding time for the baby was her only moment of happiness but it was short lived as her son would get ripped from her and the inner torment of waiting for the next time was destroying any moment of sanity left.

"She is useless," Sora said from the balcony as she looked down at Piper who was just standing there.

"Pity she had such fire in her eyes when I proclaimed her," Molateus replied.

"Molateus she has served her purpose and gave us a son, now we should rid ourselves of her as her milk runs dry," Sora said while taking a drink of wine.

"I could sell her but she would not recover much coin," He said.

"Then make more, send her to the pit," Sora suggested but did not look at him.

"She will not last long enough for me to piss," He answered.

"Then wager against her," She said and left the balcony to attend the baby.

"So be it," He replied and left the balcony as well.

Arria remained behind and knew what the Pit was, a death sentence. No rules, no quarter given and no mercy. If Piper did not fight or find the will to do so, she would die in that place or in this one.

To be continued…

Arthur's notes:

The next chapter is called "Thing Called The Pit" Will Piper survive or will she seek the undiscovered country? Paige is taken back to the top part of the house, but when Andy helps does he create more harm than good. Prue struggles with her inner self as Piper's words still sting. Phoebe is losing her mind slowly as she sees Petra everywhere. And the men still will not strike until the Feast of Jupiter Festival. Prue also makes a deal with Molateus about Piper who knows nothing of it. Will they both survive the betrayal as a series of events take an unexpected turn?

I plan on having a least two more chapters done by Monday and we are just getting started.

What's to come?

Their first appearance in the Coliseum as the festival begins.

Leo and Cole get a night with their loved ones.

Paige has her metamorphosis.


	17. Thing Called The Pit

Arthur's notes:

Thank you for the reviews you guys are great and I really appreciate it.

I have updated my profile so take a look, as there is some links to my website that has stories in MP3, format so it's like an audio book. There is also links to the music I use to come up with some of these chapters.

Chapter 17

Thing Called The Pit

Episode 5.06

The axe left Piper's hand as Molateus moved swiftly out of the way as a man sliced at him. His body guard was busy with the other man trying to keep him away from his master as people ran in all directions. The axe landed into the man's side who was trying to kill Molateus. They just looked at each other as Piper was bleeding heavy from her forehead, left arm and her leg. Molateus looked at his guard as he killed the other man who was trying to kill him. "She saved my life," He said as she collapsed to the ground do to her injuries.

Two Days Earlier:

Lalla was standing on the balcony with Sora and the baby as the mid-day sun caused heat waves to dance on the sand.

"He is beautiful," Lalla said while smiling at the infant.

"He is already like his farther, eats and shits," Sora replied while rocking the sleeping baby.

"I see your figure has returned to you."

"The true miracle," Sora replied with a laugh.

"A son to carry on the fortunes of this house."

"We pray it so."

"You must be brewing with excitation?"

"The festival, I used to hate those things but now I welcome them."

"There will be many high officials here. What kind of exposition shall you entertained them with?"

"I will leave that to my husband now come the sun heat is suffocating," Sora said and walked back into the house.

"It is too bad Titius is no longer with us, him and our house champion could have competed.

Lalla bit her lower lip and looked away from Sora as her eyes watered slightly. "Are you all right Lalla?" Sora asks concerned.

"Of course it is only the heat that brings water to my eyes but can easily be filled with wine," She replied and forced a smile.

"I see you are using goat's milk to feed him?" Lalla asks as she picked up the small goats bladder that contain the milk and had a small opening at its tip for the baby to suck on.

"Yes mine has run dry and he does not seem to notice the difference."

Phoebe was in her cell resting after training and lay on the bed with her eyes closed. She was almost asleep when she heard something moving in her cell. When she opened her eyes Petra was standing in the corner of the room as his chest was still blood stained from the sword she plunged into him. She shook her head while forcing her eyes closed tight, "_Go away please go away_," She thought as he started to walk out of the room.

"Tend the wound," He said before leaving.

"What?" She asks and looked at her stomach. The stitches were still fresh and it hurt like hell as cold sweat formed on her body. She struggled to get up and followed Petra out of the cell and into the hallway until reaching the patio.

"Phoebe," Prue said but Phoebe was looking everywhere but at her. Prue placed her hands on her pale sister and gave her a shake.

"What?" Phoebe said back hastily.

"I just was going to ask if you were ok. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Phoebe replied and pushed herself past her.

Prue was at a loss it seemed like they were getting along but now Phoebe is angrier at her than before," _Dammit what is wrong with her_?" Prue thought as she walked over to her sister who was still looking around.

"Honey what are you looking for?"

"Petra have you seen him?" Phoebe asks not caring how it sounded as she looked hopefully into Prue's eyes.

"Phoebe Petra is dead you know that now listen to me, Piper is getting worse and I heard that Sora wants to send her to the pits," Prue said hoping to get her sister back to reality.

"What's the Pits?" Phoebe asks but was still looking around.

"It's a bad place and I don't know if she will come back," Prue replied as her temperature was rising at her sisters lack of caring. "Phoebe do you understand what I'm saying, she could die."

Phoebe stopped her task of trying to find Petra and now faced her sister's glare." She would be lucky, she would be free from this place," She said as her face tightened and her lower lip quivered.

"I can't believe you, this is Piper you know our sister," Prue's voice rose and her blood grew hot as she squeezed her fist tight.

"So were you, and you left, Paige almost left. Face it Prue we are going to die here."

"No we are not, now snap out of it Phoebe this is not like you!"

Phoebe's face fell but her eyes were resolved," WE ARE NOT LIKE WHAT WE USED TO BE PRUE!" She yelled and left the table.

Prue did not chase after her as the realization of the days of fighting demons and ending the day with tea and jokes were over. Prue went to her cell and paced the room trying to think, trying to find a way to save all of her sisters but she was falling herself as she sat down on the hard floor, crying into her hands. "I can't do this anymore, just take me please just take me," She whimpered and heard a voice that sounded familiar and one she longed for.

"Prudence."

"Mom?" Prue said and looked up as tears rolled down her face and could see Patty standing before her. She was transparent but her image was still of a loving mother.

"Tend the wound," She said and Prue squinted her eyes trying to understand the words.

"What?"

"There is no other course but to Iuguolo lemma quislibet," Patty said and Prue understood completely as her mother faded away.

Prue wiped her face with her forearm and sat in the center of the room for a moment finding the strength she has lost over that last few months. "_I need to find a way to get Piper to fight, to stay alive until it is time to strike_," She thought and stood up looking for Piper.

"Doctore I need to have words with Molateus?" Prue asks as she met him in the hallway.

He nodded and left her site.

Piper was in the bathing room and just sat there in the cold water staring into space. She has not seen her son in 3 days and the razor she held in her hand was becoming more tantalizing with its promise of ending it all. "_They have Prue and don't need me anymore. They will save him from her one day_," She thought and placed the serrated blade against her soft skin. She knew it would hurt but it was nothing compared to not seeing her son, or Leo and Paige was now back upstairs alone with those evil things. "_Be patient she says, be strong, have hope, I have nothing left in me_," She thought as she pushed down on her wrist but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Piper."

"Mom?" Piper said as the razor fell from her hand before making its cut.

"Tend the wound," Patty said with pleading eyes.

"What?"

"There is no other course but to Iuguolo lemma quislibet," She said and Piper squinted hard as her emotions seem to block out what was said and she lost understanding as two guards pulled her out of the water. Patty faded away as the men dressed her while her mind was trying to take hold of what she just saw.

"You are to go to the Pits," They said and walked her to a room that had a dirt floor for the most part and the men tossed the dirt on her. "Finish preparing her I will tell the dominus she is about ready."

Upstairs Prue was talking to Molateus. "You want to do what?" He said as he sat down at his desk.

"Make a deal," Prue answered.

"Go on."

"If Piper survives the Pit then she can see her son for 2 hours a day," Prue said and hoped he would go for it.

"Four matches," He replied with a counteroffer.

"Three," Prue said back with her own.

"Agreed."

"You have to tell her about the deal, it will give her a reason to fight," Prue said.

"I will tell her and if she can survive that many I will make much coin off of it."

"And one last thing she trains as a gladiator when she comes back."

"My wife will not like that arrangement."

"Then I take it she is the real master of the house," Prue replied playing on his arrogance and pride.

"She will train as a gladiator, so we have a deal?"

"Yes dominus," Prue answered and she was taken out of his office as a guard walked in.

"She is ready dominus," The guard said.

"Load her into the carriage and make sure Pandora is kept up here until she leaves." Molateus said and the guard left the room as Molateus grabbed a small satchel of gold and left the room.

Piper was shackled and dressed with old garments as she was covered with dirt and grime while the guard took her to the carriage but they were stopped by Melito who had something in his hand.

"Here Little Artemis I believe this belongs to you," He said and held up a piece of rope that had her wedding ring attached to it. He made it into a necklace and put it around her neck. Piper felt the small metal lay on her chest but she was too lost in her mind to even understand what he put around her. Melito moved out of the way as she was loaded onto the carriage as the men knew they will not see her again, not a dry eye stood present as the carriage drove away and out of their site. Phoebe was too busy looking for Petra and did not notice Piper was gone.

The smell of perspiration, dried blood and gods knows what was like a slap to Piper's face as she entered the place called the pits. It was underground and was where people would place high-stakes bets that were not permitted in the arenas above ground. Bodies hung from the rafters covered with blood, some still alive as she was pushed through the screaming crowd that was focused on the current fight. She was placed into a cell that was only 6 by 6 and the door was shut as though she was an animal either ready to be put down or fight for the pleasure of others. She finally took hold for situation and came to an acceptance of her fate. "I never told them that I love them," She thought as Molateus stepped in front of the cell.

"You know why you're here?" He said.

Piper only nodded at him.

"But you may be able to leave, if you win three matches I will bring your sister down to train with you as gladiators," He said as he tried to keep his eyes from revealing a lie.

Piper closed her eyes and knew Paige needed to be with them, she did not care about herself anymore but if she could do what he asks, and then Paige could at least be with her sisters.

"Do we have a deal?" He said and waited for her reply.

"Yes," She answered.

"There are no rules here, no quarter given, no mercy they will not be gentle with you."

"There is nothing they can do to me that you have not already done," She replied coldly.

He gave a smirk smile and left her site to place his bets with his two bodyguards. Meanwhile two men kept their eye on him as they talk to each other in whispers.

"We must wait until he is distracted before we strike," The one man whispered to the other.

Piper began to prepare herself mentally remembering the deal, but her mother's voice was unclear all she remembered was tend the wound. "_What wound_?" She thought as her cell door was opened and she was pulled out and into the fighting area that was only 10 by 10 in size and encircled by people who wanted blood.

"We are in for a treat as these women will fight for you pleasure and for your purses to either get fuller our emptier," A large man said as he stood on her side as another woman stood on his other. She was a little bigger then Piper and looked like a seasoned fighter. She had many scars on her body and her eyes were hate filled.

"Little Artemis and Hedea," He said and a man brought a large bowl to him. "Now pick your weapons."

Inside the bowl were pieces of pyrite that had writing on it. Hedea who has done this before picked first.

"Tiger claws," He said and she was handed brass knuckle like things that had sharp nails coming out of where the knuckles would be. Piper immediately cringed as she looked at the 2 inch long nails as the woman put them on her hands. The man put the bowl in front of her and she reluctantly pulled out a piece of paper.

"The fist of mars," He said and Piper was handed something similar to brass knuckles as well but with no spikes coming off of them, she was ever at a disadvantage not just with a weapon but her ability to fight was also a serious problem. "_Just breathe and remember hitting the pillow and for god's sake stay away from those things_," Piper thought as the man removed himself from the fighting area.

"What are the odds," Molateus asks his body guard.

"8 to 1 not in her favor," He replied.

"Well let's hope the little motivation gives us a great return."

Piper put her hands up as the woman did the same as they both took measurement of each other. Her opponent gave her a confident smile as she threw the first punch. Piper managed to move out of the way as the nails graced her face causing a small cut. She stumbled a little to but regain her footing and flipped her long hair out of her face, wishing she put it up before this. She gave her a punch but the woman blocked it and sliced Piper's shoulder with her free hand as the nails made full contact and entered fully into her flesh. The force nocked her back into the crowd that pushed her back into the fight.

"Fuck!" She screamed as the pain set in.

"Oh come on!" Molateus yelled as Piper was losing her fight quickly.

The woman rushed again and hoped to make quick work of her opponent but Piper was small and even though exhausted she could doge and dive to avoid being hit. She dove to avoid the oncoming blow but as she tried to rise she felt the nails sink into her back as the woman forced Piper to her stomach, "NO!" Piper yelled and with all her might pushed herself up and her opponent away from her. But the wound was making her week in the knees as she body was trying to create endorphins to deal with the pain. Piper has not hit her once and was starting to get a little pissed at that fact. "_I don't need to hit her hard just in the right spot_," She thought and remembered when she took a class on pressure points on the body with Phoebe. She used it a long time ago when they went to the past to help the first baby to be born in the warren line. Piper began to look at her opponent more like a diagram then a person, "_Just need to weaken her, make her vulnerable so I can finish her off_," She thought and the woman throat became her new target. Piper blocked the oncoming punch by using her hand to grab the woman's wrist to avoid being stuck as she did a straight arm strike to the woman's throat making contact. The shock of the blow made her opponent grab her throat and try to get her breath back as she took advantage of the situation and started punching with everything she had left. Stomach, rips, chin were the receivers of brass knuckles that gave her fist much more impact and the sound was sickening as small bones on the woman's face were braking as she hit her. But her opponent as felt pain before and began to fight back as Piper was close to victory she felt a sharp pain in her right leg as the woman was now on her knees and plunged the nails into her. She screamed out in pain again and lost her momentum as she grabbed her bleeding leg. The other woman was no longer over confident as she got her breath back while Piper lipped backwards.

"Shit I had her!" Piper yelled as her opponent seems to have her hands up higher to protect herself more.

Again she looked at her trying to remember the other pressure points as they circled each other. Piper focused on the place under the woman's armpit, it was a very sensitive area and could take someone's breath away and even break an upper rib. She waited patiently for the woman to strike hoping to move to her side and hit hard. But her opponent was more cautious now and took her time, but Piper was more patient then her and she did exactly what she intended. The woman struck again and she moved to her right side as the woman left her side wide open she hit her hard and her opponent grabbed her side in pain. Piper did not wait for her to regain herself and now unleashed seven months of pain, torment and rage.

"You fucking bitch!" Piper screamed out as she pushed the woman until she was on top of her and was in a ram page. Blood was splattered everywhere and the crowd was on its toes with excitement and adrenaline.

"YES!" Molateus yelled out as he just won much coin for his bet.

Piper's opponent was no longer moving but was either unconscious or dead as Piper kept hitting and hitting. All she could see was Sora's face and her fist connecting one after the other. She didn't even stop when a man pulled her off, "LET ME GO!" Piper yelled as she kicked and punched towards the body that was motionless. It took her many minutes to realize what just happened and she looked at her blood soaked hands and pulled off the brass knuckles that still had pieces of flesh attached to it. She was in shock as the crowd yelled her name. She could now feel her injuries more prominently as the adrenaline wore off. She ran her bloody hands through her tangled hair as sweat covered her body," Fuck what have I done?" She said as she realized she just killed a human being, something she has never done before and something she didn't know she could do again. She felt her stomach overturn and could not contain its contents any longer as she vomited onto the already saturated sand. She felt hands on her pulling her up and taking her away from this place.

"Yes I knew you had fire in you," Molateus said as they left the Pits. "Only two more matches and you will be reunited with your sister as promised."

Piper was too exhausted to even acknowledge his existence as she was put back into the carriage as the resident attended her wounds.

Day Two in the Pits

Piper was still not fully healed from the first fight but she was numb for the most part, she did not like the dark place she went too but knew she would have no choice but to enter again. Her small cell opened and she was put next to the man who ran the pits. This time her opponent looked more like a child then an adult and she was terrified. Piper looked at Molateus pleading to change her opponent but he just held up two fingers in response. The bowl was brought out and Piper was the first to pick, she prayed it was something that could kill quickly and painlessly.

"The sword of Juniper," The man said and someone handed Piper a long sword that had a slight curve to it.

She took hold as the girl pulled out her piece of parchment. "The Triton," He said and she was handed a spear with three Forks at the end. Piper faced her and could see terror in her eyes but most of all just how young she really was.

"How old are you?" Piper asks hoping she was in her 20s and just looked younger.

"14," The girl replied quietly.

Pipers hard sank as she gripped the sword tight. "Why are you here?" She asks very confused of why this girl would be sentenced to death like this.

"I am no longer a virgin so my master had no need for me," She replied almost monotone. Piper's mouth opened and closed as she was lost for words, "I can't do this," She said and dropped her sword to the ground which the crowd did not like.

The girl walked over to Piper and picked up her sword and placed it back into her hands. "Just make it quick and painless, please I am ready to go," She whispered into Piper's ear and backed away. She could see it in her eyes, she was lost and broken just like Paige looked before she cut her wrist. The girl tried to smile at Piper to tell her it was ok but her body shook uncontrollably as her lower lip quivered and tears flowed freely. Piper gripped the sword tight again and began to race it but everything to her body telling her no, everything in her hard was telling her to stop. But she knew the look to well and if she did not kill her then someone else would. She looked into the girls light blue eyes and closed hers as she swung the sword with all her might at the girl's neck. She felt the movement slow as it made contact and the blunt sound of metal hating flesh filled her ear. When she opened her eyes the girls head was now removed from her body and all Piper could do was screamed while going to her knees and spread her arms out pushing her hands into the sand with her fingers. She could not stop screaming as she felt the sand move between her fingers, she could not breathe.

"Well that was a quick one, set her up for another," Molateus said to his guard.

"Yes dominus," He replied and left his side as the other remained near him.

Piper was put back into her cell but she was gone to the world, "_I killed a child, someone's daughter I don't deserve to have children of my own_," She thought as she was pulled forcibly out of the cell and placed in her spot once again. "_That bastard that sick bastard, this is my last fight, I'm sorry Paige but I can't do this anymore, god forgive me_." She took a look at her new opponent and hoped whoever it was could end her quickly. She was pleased to see it was a man who eyed her down.

"I will not stand and let you end me," He said as he pulled out a piece of parchment. "I will," Piper said to herself a she reached into the bowl. She was handed a long knife that had a split and looked like a forked tongue, as he was handed a large axe.

Piper walked out away from the wall and almost felt at peace, knowing her torment was almost over. She did not even see the blow that struck her hard in the head from the butt of the axe. He wanted to play with her first before finishing her off, she landed on her knees as her head throbbed from the pain and blood droplets caused small pockets of dust to rise from the sand as it landed. Her ring was dangling from the rope around her neck and she caught its glimmer. Flashes of memories flooded her mind, when Leo asks for hand in marriage, when she told him she was pregnant, when he said her name when making love to her. She looked away from the ring as tears mixed with blood, and into a metal shield that was shiny, her reflection was distorted and blurry. Someone else's took its place; Leo's face came in clear.

"Leo," She said in a whisper.

"There is no other course but to Iuguolo lemma quislibet (Kill them all)" He said and his eyes now focused behind her as the axe was coming down. Piper could see the reflection and now was steadfast in her resolve as she picked up the shield and rolled out of the way of the axe that hit the sand hard, missing her by inches. She rose to her feet her eyes no longer lost or broken but knew what she needed to do. The man pulled out the axe from the ground and swung around to hit her. But she dunked and stabbed him in the leg as she rolled again. He grabbed his leg and stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. She smiled at him wickedly as she moved around him.

The two men from earlier were now making their approach as one pulled out a dagger but kept it hidden from sight as he made his way through the crowd of cheering people. Molateus was too focused on the fight to notice the men approaching; even his guards was not paying attention. Something was different about this fight and they could all feel it.

Piper's opponent was at least 2 feet taller than her that her body movement and her expression towered over him. The once unconfident woman now walked the erect and with purpose as she gripped the sword and shield waiting for the right moment to strike. She was living up to her name, goddess of the hunt as she glared at him. He decided to make his move; the axe was heavy and bulky while Piper's weapons were sleek and fast. She let the axe pass her and used the shield to hit him in the jaw causing blood to splatter. But he regained control and to hit her in the stomach and then backhand her hard, causing her to spend in midair and land hard on the sand. She lost her sword and shield in the process but she did not care as she stood again. Her eye caught something shine in its corner and she saw two men approaching Molateus, one had a dagger and was ready to strike. Piper looked at her opponent who was getting her weapons off the ground and back at him. "_If he dies then so does the deal_," She thought and went into action.

One of Molateus guards notices one of the men and could see evil intent in his eyes and grabbed him. Piper picked up the axe and dodged a deadly blow from her opponents sword as she plunged the axe into the man's gut and then twisted her body causing the blade to rip through his side. She released as the axe as the man with the dagger came into focus with both hands. It flew through the air as other people moved out of the way, Molateus was just about to get stabbed as he looked at the man about to do it, but the man was taken off his feet by the axe that hit him in the side and killed him instantly.

Molateus stood in shock for a moment trying to take in what just happened and then looked at Piper who was breathing heavily but her body could take it no longer and the blow to the head did what it was intended to do, she collapsed unconscious while her opponent laid dead. Her old injuries were also coming back as her leg bleed along with her back.

"She saved my life," Molateus said in wonderment." Get her to the resident immediately and find out who these men belong too," He said now looking at the two dead people who tried to kill him, as his guard already killed the other.

To be continued….

Arthur's notes:

The next chapter will have a lot of Paige as Piper returns from the pit a changed person. Will the sisters figure out what Tend the wound means and who sent assassins? Much more to come.


	18. All Roads Lead To Rome

Chapter 18

All Roads Lead To Rome

Red hair moved like silk strands as Paige ran away from the house, the prison she was in for seven months as the full moon lit the small dirt road. She doesn't know how long she has been running but she never looked back. Andy gave her money and told her to run and stay off the road, go to a place called Bellona which was a small town outside the main city of Capua. He said they would meet her there once they escaped and for her to stay low. "_Stay off the road_," She thought and quickly dashed into the tall fields of wheat as her sides could no longer take the punishment she was Inflicting on them and she slowed to a fast walk. She was free from that place, free from them. Paige stretched out her arms and let the wheat glide through her hands and arms as she moved through it. She took in the cold night air and let her senses get overwhelmed by the grass that played with her toes and the gentle wind that danced with her hair. She knew her sisters would be ok, they had each other and she would meet them again either in this life or the next. She has been running for days and she has no idea how far she has gotten, but she was tired so tired and could see a large tree in the distance. The leaves swayed caused by the earth's breath while the sound of them rubbing against each other was like a lullaby as she approached it. She ran her hand around its rough bark and for the first time gave a genuine smile. "I will sleep here for a while and then start back up. Andy gave her some water and food rapped in cloth before he let her out the front door. She sat down and unwrapped her nourishment of bread, grapes and olives. She let herself calm as she took small bites to avoid getting sick while rapping the blanket around her.

Flashback a day before the Pit:

"Paige can I talk to you?" Andy said as he looked around the main part of the house.

"Sure Andy," She replied and put down her cleaning supplies.

"Listen I think they have forgotten about you," Andy said and could see her face fall and her lips quiver. "No not your sisters I mean Sora," He rushed out.

"Ok not that I'm not glad they have but that doesn't change anything, "Paige answered and started to pick up her supplies.

"The main guards for the door are on brake, Paige you can get out of here and we will find you once we escape."

Paige almost laughed at him, "Escape like that is possible," She thought.

"There is a place called Bellona near Capua, it's far from here but you should make it in a couple of days."

"Andy I don't know," She replied and bit her lower lip.

"Paige I can see you fading, I know you said that you would never try to kill yourself again but I just don't believe you. Please take this chance to get out of here," He pleaded with her.

Paige looked out the window, the one she has stared at for hours on end and dreamed of being free but now it could happen.

"What about money and food?" Paige asks knowing he was right, she was fading and the thought of doing it again was always on her mind. She never really fully understood the dream she had after doing it because it was fading; the once motivated sister was falling again.

Andy handed her a small bundle that was wrapped in cloth. "Here is some food and money, it should be enough to get you there, but once you are there try to find some work and do not give your nick name ok?"

"Andy I am sorry you know about," She said and lowered her head.

He lifted her chin and looked into her deep brown eyes that has seen happy days, "Paige none of this was your fault, now go and here is a blanket in case you get cold," He said and handed her everything she would need. They both rushed to the main door and Andy picked out to make sure the guards were gone on brake. "Andy tell them I love them, and my nephew," She said and ran out of the house as tears fell done both their faces. He would miss her even though she was not herself for months, when they first met she was a smart ass and quick-witted and he loved that about her. But her personality had change so much, that if you changed her hair color she would not be the same person at all. Her life force was fading quickly and he knew the festival was looming and that meant guest. He could not take anything happing to her anymore and devised this plan. If she could just have a little hope, then she would fight to survive. The door shut and she disappeared into the night as Andy continued his duties.

End of Flashback:

Paige snuggled against the tree and let its protective covering give her a sense of security as she drifted to sleep and let the nightmares come as she had not the will or the energy to stop them. But this time was different as her eyes darted around their enclosure.

"Paige," A woman said.

She opened her eyes she was in a large field of dandelions as the skylark sang in the distance. "Who is there?" Paige asks taking in her surroundings.

"It's us sweetie."

Paige turned and her mother and father were standing next to Patty. "Mom or moms," Paige said a little confused.

"Yes honey but you need to tend the wound," Her foster mother said as Patty walked up to her.

"Tend the wound Paige," Patty said as she placed her warm hand on Paige's cheek.

"I'm so sorry I tried to," Paige tried to finish but found she could not, she was ashamed and embarrassed.

"No need to apologize my sweetheart, for you have endured more than any other human should have too," Patty replied with a loving and understanding smile.

Paige looked into her mother's eyes and then tilted her head trying to understand what she meant. "What wound?"

"I love you we all do," Patty said and began to fade away.

"No wait please wait!" She yelled but they were gone and she woke breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. She blinked repeatedly as a reality came rushing back. She got up and gathered her things and began to run once more, away to hope away to freedom.

Piper was recovering from her fight in the pit as she sat on the patio while her two sisters practiced. She could not wait to see Paige and would look at the gate periodically in anticipation. The Doctore came through the gate but did not have Paige.

"Where is she he promised," Piper said as Prue and Phoebe ran next to her.

"She is gone," He replied.

"Wait wait what do you mean gone!" Piper said with her hands outstretched as though trying to use her power to blow something up. "She can't be dead oh god please," She thought fearfully.

"She has run away," He answered and put his hand on her shoulder before going to the sands.

"When?" Prue demanded.

"Three days ago," He replied.

"That son of a bitch, he knew she was gone when he made that deal," Piper said as her blood boiled, "And I saved his sorry ass."

"Deal Piper it was for you to spend time with you son not about Paige," Prue said and then wish she did not.

"What?" Phoebe said before Piper could.

"You made a deal with him about my son without telling me!"

"I tried to tell you but they took you before I could, Piper he lied," Prue replied and felt Piper's eyes like daggers stabbing into hers.

"I saved him for nothing I killed a 14 year child for nothing, he knew she was gone Prue," Piper replied angrily as her body shook.

Phoebe put her hands to her ears and closed her eyes tight as tears ran down them while she rocked on her feet. The Tension was high on the patio as even the men took notice. When Piper came back from the pits the men no longer used the word little in front of her name as a sign of deep respect and admiration.

"Piper I just wanted you to find a reason to fight, I need you we need you, your son needs you," Prue replied defensively.

Phoebe could feel a presence around her and she opened her eyes. Petra was standing in between her two arguing sisters and their words slowly began to mute out as he talked.

"Tend the wound," He said.

She just stared at him and then it hit her, tend the wound. "It's not my stomach it's not physical, it's are connection, we are broken, tend the wound," She thought as her arguing sisters voice became Unmuted.

"Tend the wound," Phoebe said out loud and both her sisters stopped.

"What Phoebe?" Piper asks because she has heard those words before. Prue reacted the same way.

"We are broken are connection is suffering, that's what it means," Phoebe whimpered out as she looked from on sister to another. It was Usually Piper that broke up fights but the things have changed so much, that no one was doing the normal.

Prue looked into Piper's softening brown eyes and knew Phoebe was right, they were broken. "Mom told me that."

"Me too," Piper replied.

"Petra," Phoebe chimed in.

"Are they tapping into us somehow?" Piper asks.

"It could be are subconscious?" Prue said.

"It doesn't matter how but we all heard it right?" Phoebe said.

All three looked at each other and then embraced but still left a little empty, "Paige," Piper said as she knew the reason why.

"Oh one last thing, did everyone hear kill them all?" Prue asks nervously but smiled when they nodded.

"Sora is mine," Piper said and they all understood.

"Ok then we need to plan for the festival, we have to get the gate opened before we strike or we will not have a chance.

"Andy," Phoebe suggested.

"Yes, I will try to have a night with him so we can talk. Until then practice and prepare,"

"When in Rome," Piper said and gave her halfcocked smile.

"What about Paige?" Phoebe asks.

"She will be fine I know her, she will find a place that we can find her," Piper said and they parted to begin practice.

Later that evening Piper was in her cell getting ready to end the day. She felt better now that Paige was out of the house and they had a plan, but she still missed her son terribly and sometimes it was hard to contain her sadness. But she refused to go back there, back to giving up and calmed herself down as a guard came to her cell.

"Get Cleaned up someone has purchased a night with you," He said and left the room knowing she would obey.

"What?" She said not really understanding what he meant as she followed him out.

"Get cleaned up," He finished and went to Phoebe's cell telling her to do the same.

"What is going on?" Phoebe asks as she walked next to Piper.

"I don't know honey, but it's probably nothing," Piper replied but her reinsurance was not believable to either of them.

"Piper I don't want to go through what Paige did," Phoebe said as she stepped into the cold water that just add to her shiver.

Piper closed her eyes as she tried to control panic, "It's going to be ok Phoebe, they probably just want to look ok," She said and rubbed her sisters back.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asks as her eyes grew with concern and fear.

"Nothing, just know we will be getting our revenge that should be enough comfort." Piper replied and continued bathing along with Phoebe.

After they were done they were taken back to their cells and dressed in the finest cloth but the shackles were kept on for the other person safety. Piper stood in the center of her cell as her body went stiff and her breathing choppy. She heard people coming down the hall and decides against her own advice, no one would touch her no one but Leo and she moved to the wall next to the door and waited for the man to enter.

Phoebe was in the same predicament as she stayed in the center of the room facing her cell door. A guard came into view as he unlocked the door, but the other man was still unrevealed. He opened like the rising of a guillotine, "_Revenge we will all get revenge, this changes nothing_," Phoebe thought as the other man came out from behind the guard. Her hart jumped in its place as she could now see him, "Cole," She whispered and as the guard was closing the gate he shook his head, to tell her not yet.

The man entered Piper's cell and looked to his left but she was to his right and once the guard walked away, she went into action. She used her shackles as a weapon and raised them over the tall man's head to get the chain around his throat. "No you will not touch me!" Piper said through her teeth as she got the man down on the ground and used her strong inner thighs to lock him in place. He struggled trying to speak as he reached back to free himself. It was then that Piper noticed the wedding ring on his finger. It was the one she gave Leo.

"Leo!" She cried out and relinquished her grasp around his neck. He coughed and held his throat trying to get to his feet. Piper backed away from him, mostly because she was unsure and she was afraid that she hurt him.

"Piper," He said through a raspy voice.

"Oh god Leo thank god," She said and rushed him, now to embrace and not kill.

"Piper," He said more clearly as he stood tall again and wrapped arms around her.

Cole walked into Phoebe's room but she did not budge, she wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or if he came to finish them off. "Cole how could you do this!" She cried out.

"Phoebe I did not do this to you, please you need to believe me. Leo and I have been looking for you guys for a long time." He said as he approached her.

"Leo is here?" She said and her spirit rose.

"Yeah but we don't have our powers, so we purchased you for the night, so we could plan a way out for you guys."

Phoebe didn't care if he was telling the truth or not, if he was there to finish her off she would gladly go and if he was there to save her then he really does love her, and she needed that comfort right now. She rushed him and let seven months of longing, despair, and pain unleashed in the form of kisses and passion. She still loved him and could not resist.

"Leo how did you get here?" Piper asks as she looked into his green bright eyes.

"A portal but we can't open it from this end without our powers, but we found a sorcerer who might be able to do it would just take some time. Piper where is the baby?" He asks noticing her flat stomach and dreaded to the possible answer was almost overwhelming.

"Sora," Piper replied through her teeth. "She has him upstairs."

"Him?" Leo asks in confusion.

"You have a son," Piper said proudly as she put her hands over his head and the chain that connected the shackles fell on the back part of his neck.

It has been seven months since he set his eyes on hers and he took his shaking hand and put it to her tear stained face. He took in every detail as he traced his fingers along the scar on her forehead from when she almost drowned. His lower lip quivered at the thought of her being injured and how he was not there to heal her. But it was the first of many scars on her body that he would see this night.

"Leo it doesn't matter, you here now and I really need you," She said and pulled him down for a long passionate kiss. His lips tasted like sweet honey as he moved his tongue inside her awaiting and hungry mouth. They both moaned from the pleasure as he picked her up and place her on the table in the room. He moved her tunic quickly as his desire was growing rapidly, but Piper knew they had all night and wanted it to last forever. She placed her hand on his face to slow his rapid breaths along with hers. "We have all night baby," Piper said softly but her breathing was just as rapid and could feel the tingling in moistness she has not felt while awake, but only in dreams she has had of him. Leo smiled at her in understanding and closed his eyes and attempts to slow things down. He removed the rest of the cloth and her tan naked body was now in clear view as he guided her down on the table. She was now on her back with her legs hanging over the side and all she could do was smile as he moved his hands towards her inner thigh. Again the scars some old and some new gave him pause but did not stop his intent. Piper was unsure what to do with her hands as they were shackled and decided to place them behind her head. Her body became overly sensitive this time not to pain but to pleasure as Leo moved his hands up closer to her wetness that he could wait no longer to taste. He spread her legs to give him greater access to what he longed for. Piper moaned and arched her back as he licked between her folds making sure the bulk of his tongue hit her clit. "Oh god," She cried out as her body became electrified. She moved her hands from behind her head and ran them through his sandy blonde hair as he continued his pleasing. "Piper," He said between moaned's of his own as his manhood grew harder and harder. He slid one finger into her while massaging her clit with his tongue. She was hot and wetter then he as ever felt before. He then placed another finger in and her body spasmed from his licks. He was lost to the cosmos as he moved his free hand up to her plump and awaiting breast. Squeezing one then moved to the other while Piper placed her hand on his. She was crying now but not of sadness but in the happiness of the moment. She was so close and wanted to release but she wanted him inside her more than ever.

"Leo fuck me," She said and Leo was a little taken from that but he liked it. He took off his tunic rapidly. He then lifted her legs from the dangling position and slowly inserted himself into her. He moaned as she felt like a silk glove wrapping around is length. He could feel her tight and loose with each thrust. They looked into each other's eyes as the world spun around them. He wanted to make her safe and feel loved once again as he used his free hands to play with her breast. She would arch her back and it made him harder when she did that. He could feel her getting close as her inner canal was pulsating with heat. Piper closed her eyes as he used his thumb to rub her clit while moving in and out of her with more force and passion then she as ever felt. "Leo," She said loudly but it was choppy as her inner thighs began to tingle and it moved down her legs. "I'm coming," She said and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Leo could feel her release as he did the same inside of her and he collapsed exhausted and fulfilled on top of her. They both were out of breath and euphoria as they held each other tightly.

"_The baby is ok thank god, and I have a son_," He said to himself and tears filled his eyes.

"Piper I love you," He said and kissed her again.

"I love you too," She replied.

To be continued….

Phoebe and Cole is next to have some passion along with Andy and Prue. Meanwhile will Paige find refuge or is her destiny in a far different place.


	19. My thoughts be bloody

Arthur's notes:

Thank you for the reviews and I decided to leave out the love making parts to move this story forward and to get to this chapter. If you would like me to write them, then just tell me in the review and I will write a page for Cole and Phoebe, Andy and Prue.

I have a link in my profile for Hamlet Act 4 Scene 4 Soliloquy video when you get to a certain part of this chapter.

LindaNaley, thanks for going to my website and I will probably do the negative story soon while finishing silent killer.

Chapter 19

My thoughts be bloody

"You did what"? Prue said as Andy backed away from her a little in her cell. It was the first night they have spent together for months and now she was pissed at him.

"Prue I was just trying to help her," He answered.

"I know Andy but we needed her for the plan."

"What plan?"

"Sora has made it very clear that if we try to escape again that she will kill Piper's son," Prue said and sat down on the bed.

"So how are you guys going to pull this off?"

"We need to attack from both sides; if Leo could get some help then he can attack from the outside and us from inside."

"How the hell are you going to get up to the upper part of the house?"

"That is were the men come in but we have to wait until the festival they will not act until then."

"That's in a couple of weeks and your guys are supposed to fight in the Coliseum before that, Prue your pressing your luck here," Andy said and sat next to her.

"If you call this whole predicament lucky we are not going to Vegas for our honey moon," She replied smiling at him.

Andy placed his hand on her face and then kissed her. "I love you," He said through kisses.

"I love you too now for god's sake make love to me," Prue asks and laid down on the bed.

In Phoebe's cell she and Cole were laying on the bed snuggled up next to each other.

"I can't believe you found us," Phoebe said as she rubbed his chest.

"Well we would have been here sooner but we got arrested."

"What?"

"Forged documents but we did find a sorcerer," He replied while rubbing her arm.

"Will he be able to make the portal?"

"We hope if not we are screwed," He said with a snort.

"Cole that's not funny," She replied and slapped his chest playfully.

"If we get back Phoebe, I will have my powers again does that mean we are done?" He asks while looking into her eyes.

"No Cole I have learned a lot while being here and it doesn't take powers to be evil or good. I know that your human half is good."

"Do you think you can make a stripping potion again?"

"I can try," She replied and kissed him as he moved on top of her.

Leo was getting dressed as Piper put her cloths back on because it was almost morning and the guard would be coming soon.

"Leo did you send those men to kill Molateus?" Piper asks.

"What men?" Leo replied confused.

Piper stopped for a moment and tilted her head. "Wait if you didn't send them, then who did?"

"I don't know I just can't believe you saved him."

"Yeah dam little ingrate he lied to me about Paige," She replied and was finely finished with dressing.

"Piper what name did you give our son?"

"I haven't yet and I pretty sure he would not want to be called Melinda," Piper replied as she put her hands over Leo's head as she still had the shackles on.

"No he wouldn't get made fun of at all," Leo replied and kissed her.

"So are we clear on the plan?" Piper asks once he was done.

"Yes put it scares the shit out of me, I would prefer it if we did now and not after the Coliseum."

"I know Leo but we have no choice the men will not Attack until then."

A guard came to the door as Leo and Piper Separated and he mouthed I love you as he left. She could not show emotion because she did not want the guard to get suspicious as Leo left.

The three sisters met on the patio and even had a smile on their faces for the first time in months.

"Well look we all had good nights for once, "Phoebe said as she sat down with Piper and Prue.

Piper gave a forced smile and looked at the ground. She felt a little guilty for feeling a little happy considering that Paige was out there alone. Leo said that Cole was going to look for her while he gathered a small army, but it still had at be done from the inside because of the baby.

"So does that mean you and Cole are back together?" Prue asks.

"I don't know, if we don't get out of here I might have to settle with conjugal visits," She replied

"You ok Pipe?" Prue asks noticing that her middle sister was staring at the floor.

"I was just thinking of Paige and on a weird note, Leo did not send the assassins," She replied now facing her.

"Then who?"

"No idea but apparently we are not his only enemies."

"Will this complicate things?" Phoebe asks.

"No it's not complicated to run a sword though Sora's black hart," Piper replied and got up from the table.

"Never threaten a mother's child," Prue said as she could see a little darkness in her sister's eyes.

The Doctore walked up to Prue and Phoebe.

"I have news that you may ether dread or not, we go to the Coliseum in two days and all three of you are to fight in the beginning ceremonies of the Festival."

"Oh shit," Prue said and ran her hand through her hair.

"Wait didn't we want that?" Phoebe asks confused.

"Yeah like a month ago but Paige is not here and Rufus is dead, so the tunnel thing is out."

"When do we strike?"

"When the guest are here so it want be until the end of the Festival."

"Perfect," Phoebe replied and looked at Piper who was practicing on the sands. "You tell her because she might hit me."

"What makes you think she won't hit me?" Prue replied with a snort.

The day would move on as sisters would try to finalize the plan of escape but they also needed to prepare themselves for the Coliseum that was coming in two days. Piper was in her cell making her bed when Prue walked in and stopped and laughed a little at her Attempt to make this place like home.

"Piper unless you're going to hire someone from HDTV I don't think there is much you can do to make this place better."

Piper Finished making the bed and stepped back to look at her effort but it still looked the same. She sighed heavily and lowered her head. "It was worth a try because I fell like a caged animal," She replied and sat down on a crumpled blanket.

"Because we are," Prue replied and at next to her.

"I miss Curtains and pretty accessories like flowers, hell I Even miss our trunk of leftover weapons from demon fights."

Prue placed her arm around her," I missed you."

Piper looked into Prue's blue eyes and remembered how much she wanted to see them after she died. "Me too," She replied smiling.

"Phoebe told me what happened after I died, or so called died still on the fence about that one. Piper I never meant to leave you and I'm sorry about the deal I made behind your back."

"Its ok honey it wasn't your fault what happened to you, but I am still a little pissed about the deal thing. But I will get over it at some point," Piper replied and smiled at her.

"I forgot how long you could hold onto a grudge."

"A really long time," Piper replied and put her arm around Prue.

"Are you ready for the Coliseum?"

"Well I will just make sure to vomit before we step out there," She answered.

"I'll hold your hair back if you hold mine?" Prue said and stood up to leave the room.

"Prue, I love you," Piper said.

"I love you too Piper."

Game day was upon them and they all arrived at the Coliseum. It was the first time any of them from the house of Molateus have been here. Prue, Piper and Phoebe were in the middle of the men as they were led down the long tunnel system underneath the seats for the spectators. They could hear the pounding of feet above then that caused dust and bits of debris to float down. The men were focused and seemed lost in their own minds as Prue could feel her body reacted to fear, anxiety and nervousness. She looked over at Piper who was facing forward and her eyes narrowed but her breathing was rapid. Phoebe was to her other side and she looked the same as Piper. She knew what was going on with them, because she had already been to that dark place and it is where they needed to stay. The sisters were the first to fight as a way of starting the week long games and to please the Emperor but she had no idea if he was there or not. "We just need to survive this and then we strike at the end of the Festival," Prue thought as they made to the prep area for gladiators. There were hundreds of men and some women as all of them were getting ready to fight. Above them was a balcony where Molateus, Sora, Curtius, Gallic and Lalla sat with some servants including Andy and Arria.

"Your woman gladiators are first to draw blood?" Curtius asks as he fanned himself.

"And much they will," Molateus answered.

"The crowd grows inpatient we should begin the opening ceremonies," Gallic suggested and stood up while motioning his hand to begin.

5 guards brought out runaway slaves and criminals to be executed as it was the beginning of most major event at any arena.

"That one at the end does she not belong to you?" Curtius asks while peeking over the balcony that was about 10 feet off the sands.

Molateus looked down and saw her but sat back down eyeing Gallic. "Yes."

The 10 people were put on their knees as a guard stepped behind the first one, placing a long wide sword on the back of the man's neck that had his hands tied in front of him. He raised the sword and plugged it down severing the man's spinal cord from his neck, killing him instantly.

"Pandora you may want to see this," He said and moved out of the way from the gate. Prue walked over to him and was not sure what he was talking about until he looked upon the sands. Paige was on her knees and her hands tide, she has a cut on her head and her lip was a little swollen.

"NO!" Prue yelled and pulled hard on the gate trying to force it open.

Paige could see her sisters screaming and trying desperately to get the gate open but she knew it was no use. She looked up at the hot sun as another man fell to her side on the far end of her.

"Would you like us to have her returned to you?" Curtius asks.

"No everyone should know what happens when you betray the house of Molateus Magnus," He replied while looking hard at Gallic who paid him no attention.

"STOP IT PLEASE GOD STOP IT!" Piper yelled as she pulled hard on the gate and tears ran down her face. "PAIGE!"

Phoebe started backing away from the gate as her two sisters yelled and cried out until she was stopped by the hard wall. "Please don't do this," She sobbed and slid down the wall.

Andy closed his eyes tight along with Arria as there was nothing they could do.

The 3rd man fell and her time was approaching as a man in black seems to rise out of the sand like a maras in a desert. The crowd screams went silent and so did her sisters. It was hamlet again and she felt herself calm as he spoke.

How all occasions do inform against me,  
And spur my dull revenge! What is a man,  
If his chief good and market of his time  
Be but to sleep and feed? a beast, no more.  
Sure, he that made us with such large discourse,  
Looking before and after, gave us not  
That capability and god-like reason  
To fust in us unused. Now, whether it be  
Bestial oblivion, or some craven scruple  
Of thinking too precisely on the event,  
A thought which, quarter'd, hath but one part wisdom  
And ever three parts coward, I do not know  
Why yet I live to say 'This thing's to do;'  
Sith I have cause and will and strength and means  
To do't. Examples gross as earth exhort me:  
Witness this army of such mass and charge  
Led by a delicate and tender prince,  
Whose spirit with divine ambition puff'd  
Makes mouths at the invisible event,  
Exposing what is mortal and unsure  
To all that fortune, death and danger dare,  
Even for an egg-shell. Rightly to be great  
Is not to stir without great argument,  
But greatly to find quarrel in a straw  
When honour's at the stake. How stand I then,  
That have a father kill'd, a mother stain'd,  
Excitements of my reason and my blood,  
And let all sleep? while, to my shame, I see  
The imminent death of twenty thousand men,  
That, for a fantasy and trick of fame,  
Go to their graves like beds, fight for a plot  
Whereon the numbers cannot try the cause,  
Which is not tomb enough and continent  
To hide the slain? O, from this time forth,  
My thoughts be bloody, or be nothing worth!

Hamlet now appeared in front of Paige and Leaned into her as the men next to her fell from the sword that plunged into his back. She felt the wet warm steel on her back as she looked into Kenneth Branagh eyes.

"Kill them all!" He said and looked up then back down to her. She felt the sword leave her skin and knew what was about to happen. The man in black disappeared and her sisters came back into view. She turned quickly as the man brought the sword down while stretching out her hands and making sure that the sword would sever the rope that bound them. The blade came down and cut her free as the man could not react quick enough to stop it. She then kicked him in the crotch while she fell backward to the sand. Her new Weapon was now in front of her as it stuck out of the ground. She grabbed it and ran it through the guard that was coming to finish her off. All those months of practicing on a pillow were about to pay off as her body was thicker and gained strength from it. She could see another guard approached from behind the one she just killed who was still standing. She used his body to block the other man's sword and spun while his was locked into the others back to slice his throat. Three more appear as two fell around her feet, she pulled out the other sword from the man's back as a guard tried to grab her, but she threw him over her shoulder and stabbed him in the chest. She blocked a sword that was coming at her with hers and dodged under his arm to slice his stomach open. The last guard was now on top of her but her movement was effortless as it seemed to everyone watching and as he struck, so did she. She blocked him and did a double strike with her swords, one through the throat and one to his chest. But just as he fell 20 guards came running out to kill her. She knew it was over but had one last strike in her. She looked up to the balcony and saw the man that changed her life forever. She dropped one sword so she could get more power behind her toss. She took a small run towards the balcony as some guards run towards her and with all her might thew the store to him. It spun sideways in the air and implanted itself into his wood chair as it sliced a gash into his face.

"Fuck," Paige said as she missed him. "Well come on then," She said as the guards got to her. But a horn blowing made the men stopped in their tracks.

"Who does she belong too?" The Emperor asks to his assistant as he was high up in his own balcony.

"She is one of the sisters," He answered.

"Then reunite them I would have them fight for me today as one." He answered and the assistant left to tell the Guards.

Piper, Prue and Phoebe stood by the gate shocked at what Paige was able to do and scared to death that they would finish her off. They could not hear the men talk but when they opened the gate and brought Paige in they knew they were together again and this time only death was going to separate them. The men applauded as the four sisters embraced while tears flowed freely from them.

To be continued…

Arthur's notes:  
The next chapter will be six to seven pages of fighting as all four sisters will show everyone why they are called the charmed ones.


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur's notes:

Sorry for how long this one took, my internet went down for almost a week and I could not upload anything.

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.

Chapter 20

First stage

The Chariots

Outside the gate people were performing as the sisters reconnected and prepared for their moment on the coliseum sand.

"Paige you scared the shit out of us," Piper said while putting on her shin armor.

"Sorry guys apparently I needed a little motivation," She replied as she put on her armor that covered one shoulder and went down her arm.

"Ok guys listen there is three stages to this," Prue said as she too was putting on armor.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"The first is the Amazons on chariots, the second will be Lines and the last will be gladiators," Prue answered as she finished putting on her armor.

"What the Trojan army wasn't available?" Piper chimed in as she finished up.

"Prue you are so not planning any more parties," Phoebe said.

"I set this up to get us here ok, it was before I knew the other stuff so back off," Prue said and walked up to the gate and was clearly pissed about the questions.

"Prue its ok we are just kidding," Piper said and put her hand on Prue's back.

"I know I'm just scared."

"If you weren't I would be worried," Piper replied.

"Um where are the swords?" Paige asks as she was moved to the gate with Phoebe.

"Out there,"Prue replied as the gate opened.

50,000 screaming voices filled the large arena as the sisters walked upon its dry sand. Leo and Cole were amongst the crowd and were hi up in the bleachers made of stone.

"Leo do you think this is a good idea?" Cole asks as he took his seat.

"I want to know what happens Cole, I'm tired of not knowing what is going on with her," Leo replied as he bit his lower lip.

"Even if that means watching her die?"

"She won't die Cole!"

"Ok but we have to keep our cool no matter what happens," Cole said as the women were brought to the center of the arena. Leo got a good look at his wife who has change so much in the last year as her hair was longer, her body tanner and her muscles more toned. Her stomach was flat and hard even after having a baby but she stood taller somehow as did the others, even Paige was built up more than he could remember. They looked strong and focused but knew internally they were not just fighting whatever comes out of the gates on the other side but internal demons as well. Leo gave a hard look to the balcony that had Molateus and Sora on it and knew their time was coming; the sisters would make sure of it. For the first time in his life he never wanted to see so much blood come out of two people.

Up in the balcony where Molateus and the others sat waiting for the battle to come as they drank and ate while Andy and Arria stood nervously and prayed internally for the safety of the sisters.

"Well Curtius it looks like that one would have wished to remove your head from your body," Gaia said with a smile.

"And when this is done I shell remove hers," He replied with venom.

"I'm afraid the Emperor would disagree with your attempt," Molateus said.

"The Emperor thinks it wise to allow slaves to attack a Roman citizen?" Lalla said while taking a drink of wine.

"Apparently his reputation precedes him," Sora answered with a devious look, she did not like him and wished the sword would have connected. But when Curtius turned to look at Sora, confused about her statement, she smiled playfully and he relaxed.

Two men came out to the center of the sands that was the size of two football fields and put a metal belt around each sister and connected a 5 foot chain to each of them.

"What the hell is he doing?" Piper asks as the man locked the chain into place.

"I have no idea, this was not part of it," Prue replied confused.

"How the hell are we going to fight like this?" Phoebe said as she felt a pull on her chain as the man was making sure it was tight.

"We fight as one," Paige replied with her eyes forward.

In front of them about 20 feet ahead are four Shields that were shaped like a half C and stuck out of the ground and 10 feet beyond them were spears also sticking out of the ground. There was a fence made of rope that surrounded the outer perimeter. The chariots could not get through the ropes and had to stay on the outside, it was a circle contained in a circle.

"Girls I know this will not do anything, but can we do it anyway?" Phoebe asks as she put her hands out.

"Can't hurt," Piper replied and all of them stood in a circle holding hands.

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace."

As they said the spell white balls of light came floating downwards from the sky.

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us."

The white balls formed into the matriarchs of the family along with Patty who put her hand on Prue's shoulder as a tear fell," Do not be afraid you will not be judged for this," She said and squeeze. Prue felt a presence but could not see who was behind her, but she knew in her hart who it was and felt a wave of love and calm come over her. Grams put her hand on Piper's shoulder," Be strong my darling they need you more then you know," She said and Piper could feel something as well. All the sisters looked at each other and smiled and although they could not see their family they knew they were there. Instead of finishing the spell as they normally do, Paige changed it a bit and the others followed.

"O, from this time forth, My thoughts be bloody."

"Or be nothing worth," Piper said after her.

"There is no other course," Phoebe said as the sisters squeezed each other's hands tight.

"But to kill them all," Prue said last as the chariots started to make their circle and the Amazon women took aim. The sisters broke they hand holding as the matriarchs smiled wide with pride and disappeared as the fighting was about to commence.

"We need to get to the shields!" Prue yelled and the rest did not argue and took to a quick run.

The four chariots split, two going on one and two going the other way as each one was led by two horses with a woman in the back of a small gold plated curved front that protected the inhabitant. The sides were only a few feet height so the person could use weapons or bows. The sister ran side by side as arrows flew past them some even grazing flesh.

"Go!" Piper yelled and was only a few feet away from her shield when she felt a sharp pain in her upper leg that caused her to stumble but she stayed on her feet. She knew if she went down then so would the rest of them. They finally made it to the shields and pulled them out of the ground as Piper took assessment of her injury while they grouped together and placed the shields around them to protect them from flying arrows. The sound of sharp metal bouncing off their shields was not comforting.

"Oh my god," Paige said out of breath as she looked at Piper's leg, It had an arrow coming out of it. But it was not a bad wound and Piper pulled out the arrow from the tips end so the shaft would come out the other. "Shit that hurt," She cried but was more pissed then in pain and without thinking lowered her shield and threw the bloody arrow at a chariot as Prue pulled her back down. The arrow topsy-turvy in the air until it hit one of the horses in the eye, causing it to lose control and the woman was now at the mercy of a panicked horse. It did not take long for the wheels of the chariot to tilt from side to side until finally tipping over and slammed into a stone wall, killing the Amazon. The sisters heard the commotion and the screams of the crowd which made them take a peek over their shields. They all lowered back down and looked at Piper with wonderment as they all saw the crashed chariot.

"What, like I did it on purpose it was a lucky shot," Piper replied looking back at them in hopes to not have them think she was a gifted thrower of arrows.

"Rather be lucky than skillful any day," Paige said and laughed a little.

"Ok we need the spears, Piper can you keep up?" Prue asks worried about her sister's injury.

"The question is can you?" Piper replied with a tilt to her head.

Prue smiled and they moved a little to get a good look at the spears. Their insides were going into overdrive as adrenaline and fear along with anger was rushing through them. More arrows would hit their shields as they readied themselves for the run.

"Ok keep these things on your side and once we get there we come back to a circle, got it?" Phoebe said and all of them nodded.

"Now!" Phoebe yelled and they all did exactly what was talked about. Phoebe was taking the lead but kept her eye on Piper who was falling behind slightly and could see the pain in her face as she ran. "Come on Piper stay with us," She thought and felt her chain pull tight and back to the ground. "Dammit what happened?" Phoebe yelled and looked back to see Paige with an arrow coming out of her unprotected shoulder. "NO!" She screamed and staggered to get up as she struggled with her shield and the arrows flying past her. Prue was the first to reach Paige as Piper also was struggling to get up from the sudden shock of being stopped in mid-motion.

"Paige!" Prue said as she got to her.

"I'm ok it's not that bad," Paige whimpered out as she held her shoulder.

"We need to take it out," Prue said and pulled on the tip so the shaft would come through the other end.

"Then we can give it to Piper," Phoebe said hoping her sister could have another luck shot.

Paige and the others gave a small laugh but Paige would scream as Prue pulled the arrow out quickly. It took her breath away for a moment but then she regained herself as they helped her up but still trying to protect themselves with their shields. "Ok these guys are really starting to piss me off," Paige said as she got to a kneeling position.

"We are almost there," Prue said as she looked over her shoulder and could see the bronze sharp tip of the spears.

"Once we get them we will need to get close to hit them," Piper said as she rubbed Paige's back because she knew how that arrow felt.

"One thing at a time, let's just get there," Phoebe said and they readied themselves once again while arrow still zoomed past them and into the shields. "Go!" Prue said and they all ran again and avoided the two six-foot wooden post sticking out of the ground. "_What the hell are those for_?" Paige thought as she ran past it. Piper was behind as she was last on the chain link that connected them all. Piper looked at the post and then ahead of her, her eyes would go wide when she saw Prue and Phoebe fall thought the earth as the sands gave way. "No," She yelled as her and Paige felt the yank on their chains. Piper grabbed the post and braced herself as the chain went tight, forcing her to the ground and causing her to lose her shield. Prue was dangling above a hundred wooden spikes with Phoebe above her. "Fuck Prue clime up they are sitting ducks up there," Phoebe yelled and started to pull on Prue's part of her chain as Prue used all her strength to climb up. Meanwhile the chariots were making their circle and coming back. Paige dug her heals in but it was not enough to pull two people up as Piper was holding onto the poll with both arms but the strain around her waist made it feel like her back was going to brake. She strained to look over her shoulder and could see the chariots coming back. "Come on guys we are sitting ducks up here!" Piper yelled as the sound of horses grew closer by the second. Prue was now to Phoebe and proceeded upwards as Paige winced in pain from her shoulder and trying to help reduce the pressure on Piper by pulling. Prue finally made it to the top but Phoebe was still dangling above sharp sticks. Prue finally got to her feet and could see one of the Amazons taking aim at a very exposed sister. She picked up her shield and got as close as she could as Phoebe was still climbing up and threw the only protection she had towards Piper as an arrow was heading right towards Piper's back. Their eyes met and Piper could see the flying object heading right towards her and knew what Prue was doing. "_God please be lucky_," Piper thought as the sound of metal hitting metal replaced the sound of thundering horses as the arrow hit the shields before it landed. Both sisters let out a sigh of relief as Phoebe emerge from an almost certain death. Piper could feel the chain loosen once again and grabbed the shield as the chariots approached. She stood and placed the shield behind her slightly to avoid getting shot in the back. Paige grabbed hers and they met in a circle again.

"What the fuck was that?" Paige said while holding her injured shoulder.

"I'm so going to kill that bastard," Prue replied as sweat beaded all over her.

"How the hell are we going to get to the spears, there is a 5 foot trench in front of them?"

"We jump," Prue replied and knew how ridiculous that sounded.

"What we are chained together remember, and it is a least 5 feet across," Phoebe said.

"Then give me a boost," Prue replied.

"Ok but we only have about seven for the chain between us, if you miss," Piper tried to say but was cut off by her big sister.

"Then I better not miss," Prue said sternly.

"This is insane," Paige chimed in.

"We have no choice, once two of us get across then we can pull the others as they jump. But you will only have 2 feet of leeway, oh and by the way there are spikes down there," Prue said.

"You're just filled with joyous news," Piper replied.

"Ok I will go first, Phoebe you will give me the boost and then Piper will send you over. Once we are there you and Paige take turns, got it?" Prue said and readied herself to jump over the trench.

"Oh I got it but that doesn't mean I'm getting to it," Piper replied worriedly.

Prue did not answer and took off as the others followed. Phoebe put down her shield for a moment and cupped her hands in front of her while studying herself as close to the edge as possible. Prue tossed her shield over to the other side as she stepped into Phoebe's hands. The oldest sister went airborne as the crowd erupted while Phoebe grunted loudly as she used all her might to left her sister. Phoebe then picked up her shield to protect herself as the arrows came flying again. Prue landed on the other side and kept her tumbling to a minimal knowing that she only had two feet of slack. She rose quickly grabbed her shield as an arrow embedded itself into it. Phoebe looked at Piper because her injury was in her leg should have more of a chance of throwing her. Piper took her position as Phoebe stepped back to get a running start. Piper placed her shield next to her at an angle and cupped her hands, "Oh god please let her get over," She prayed as her younger sister ran towards her. Phoebe did the same as Prue and threw her shield over as she stepped into Piper's shaking hands and with all her might lifted her up as her leg protested the action, but she did not let it give out. Arrows zinged past Phoebe's body while she was in mid-air and Prue grabbed her sister before she tumbled too far.

"Ok now Paige get a good run and we will pull you over!" Prue yelled as she and Phoebe grabbed the chain that was connected to their baby sister. Paige nodded and stepped away from the edge of the trench but looked down before doing so. "Paige don't you can do this," Piper said in reassurance knowing she was next. "Well at least it will be a quick death," Paige replied with a forced smile.

"Wait I can give you a boost," Piper said and cupped her hands again.

"Who is going to give you one?" Paige replied worriedly.

"My ego," Piper answered with a halfcocked smile.

Paige stepped back and took a run as the chariots made their turn once again in hopes of killing one of them in midair. Paige stepped into Piper's hands and as she jumped Phoebe and Prue pulled hard, unfortunately a little too hard and she went flying over them. "Oh shit!" Prue yelled and tried to grab her before she went too far but it was too late and Piper was pulled away from her shield and down to the trench. All the sisters went to the ground and started sliding, but Phoebe managed to dig her feet and along with Prue and Paige. "Piper!" Prue yelled and started pulling up as an arrow landed a few inches from her leg. "Pull!"

Piper was hanging above sharp spikes and her back was killing her from the hard stop and nocked the breath out of her. She got her composure and straightened herself to make it easier for them to pull. After a few anxious moments Piper was now above ground but her shield was on the other side. The other sisters grabbed theirs and surrounded her as she lay flat on her back trying to get over the shock.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asks worriedly.

"Peachy," Piper replied through breaths.

"We get a brake after this right?" Paige asks.

"Yeah when we are dead," Prue replied patting her on the shoulder.

All of them got to their feet and made sure to keep the shields up as they moved towards the spears.

"One down and three to go," Phoebe said as the chariots were now further away making their circle.

"We can't waist these," Piper said noticing they're only four spears.

"I have an idea, we get as close to the ropes as possible," Paige said.

"Wait you want to get close to them?" Phoebe asks confused.

"Hear me out, one of us stays in the middle of the circle that way they are protected by the shields. Then the rest of us toss that person in the air so they can spare one of them," Paige suggested as all of them had their mouths slightly opened trying to understand what she was saying.

"It's are best shot," Prue answered as the idea became understandable.

"Ok who is going to go air born?" Piper asks.

"Phoebe, she has the best chance," Prue replied while looking at her younger sister.

"Why me?" Phoebe said and rolled her eyes as the pressure was mounting. One of the chariots was coming close and they needed to act fast for this plan to work.

"Because we don't need luck we need skill," Piper said.

The sisters moved as one to the rope fence that was closest to them as a chariot was fastly approaching. "Ok Pheebs here is the spear," Prue said as she handed it to her. Phoebe took a firm grip after wiping her hands because of the sweat and dirt that would have kept her from making a clean shot. They waited for the chariot to get close and set their plan into action. Phoebe stepped into Piper and Prue's hands with both feet while crouching until it was time. Paige was the one to give the signal when she could go.

"NOW!" Paige yelled and both sisters lifted Phoebe high as she jumped at the same time. The woman on the chariot saw a woman rising up from the shields and took aim, but it was too late as Phoebe was only 3 feet away from her and used the spear to end her. The chariot lost control while the spear was embedded into the woman's chest and ran into the wall as the horses continued dragging the destroy chariot behind it along with the Amazon who's foot was caught in a strap. Two men came out and stopped the horses as the remaining two chariots made their turns, but one was closer.

"Nice shot Phoebe," Piper said proudly.

"Let's move to the next one," Prue said as a chariot was coming around the other side.

"We are not going to make it," Phoebe said as they started to run.

All sisters moved as quickly as they could as Prue was the first to get to the rope and used her shield to block an arrow that almost hit her. She knew there was no time to get in a circle and do what they did before, so she put the shield in front of her tilting it at an angle and taped it hoping Paige would get the hit. Paige grabbed the 2nd spear as she ran and used Prue's shield as a ramp to get air born. Piper and Phoebe caught up to them as the chariot was now in range. Paige threw the spear as an arrow graced her face and as she, Prue pulled back on the chain that connected to her and pulled her back to them. The spear found its mark and went right into the woman's head causing the chariot to go out of control as the horses were now free from it. The last chariot stopped on the far side of the arena as the sisters got their bearings once again. Piper and Phoebe caught Paige as she was pulled back.

Paige grabbed the two remaining spears with a broken half and she could tell they were suffered and only held together with a little glue. "What the hell is wrong with these people?" Paige said and threw down the broken spears.

"Great how the hell are we going to kill them?" Phoebe asks.

"We make her come to us," Piper said.

"How?" Prue asks.

"We play in traffic," Piper said and looked over the ropes.

"So you like getting trampled?" Phoebe said a little worried about the plan.

"Paige and Prue are in the middle of us, we make her come to us, as Phoebe and I toss you guys in the air," Piper said.

"Piper if we don't get high enough then we will get caught and dragged," Prue replied.

"Got a better idea?"

"Nope so let's do it," Prue replied and they stood up. The chariot was too far for the Amazon to make a good shot as the sisters went under the rope and stood in the path.

"Come on," Phoebe said anxiously.

The Amazon was not sure what they were up to but felt she had an advantage as she lifted her whip and hit the horse in front of her. The two horses dug in their hooves and went into full stride as the woman focused her eyes on the sisters. Her plan was to run them over knowing the chain would drag them behind her.

"Get ready!" Piper yelled and lowered her shield as Paige did. This had to be perfect or they were all dead.

The chariot was picking up speed as the horses breathed heavily while the two wheels bounced a bit on the sand because of the speed.

"Now!" Piper yelled and Paige stepped into Piper's cupped hands as Phoebe stepped into Prue's. Both sisters went airborne as the horses went underneath them and Piper could smell the sweat that came off them. Prue and Paige lowered the chain that connected them so it would grab the Amazon and pull her off the chariot. The chain did more than that, and decapitated her as the two sisters landed and the others were pulled slightly from the force. The chariot and the horses continued as the crowd erupted again.

"Wow that was lucky," Prue said standing up as the sisters regrouped. All of them had their hands on their knees trying to catch their breath as two guards came out and took off the chains.

"You have 20 minutes or so before the next stage, I suggest you use it wisely," He said and escorted the exhausted and injured sisters back to the holding area.

Once there Piper and Paige were stitched up and given water as other gladiators would fight as they waited for stage two, the Lions.

To be continued…

Arthur's notes:

Check my profile for the link to the music that would be used during the chariot fight scene.


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur's notes:

Embenoit, sorry about the mix up in the last chapter, I lost track at one point of who was connected to who. I will try to get the fixed soon and I am glad you liked the music. I forget to add a song out on my website for when they are doing the prayer/spell, but it is out there now.

Dalin Asher Shongili, sg90210, rmed-darkangel, LeoPiper, LindaNaley, Lucy, charmedxy, WyaRose, charmed100, Joleca, charmed3000. You guys rock and thanks for the reviews.

There seems to be a problem with this site when it comes to updating existing stories, but I found a work around until they get it fixed.

Here is the work around in case any of you need it.

All you needed to do was change the word "properties" in the URL of the story editor to "content." So click on your fic like you normally would to add a chapter and while on the error page just change that word and POOF! It works!

Chapter 21

Second Stage

The Lions

Prue was beside Piper trying to sleep as they waited for their time to come again. Phoebe was next to Paige as she drank water and leaned her head back on the hard wall. Paige looked so different then when they first met, the once sarcastic and unsure woman was now strong but it had a price. Her eyes were not as bright and skin not as perfect as it bore scars of the last 8 months, not just external. Phoebe put her hand into Paige's and they looked at each other for a while without saying a word. "If we can survive this, we can survive anything," Phoebe thought as the Doctore walked over to Prue and Piper.

"It is time," He said and gave them back their armor.

"Piper its time honey," Prue said softly as she stood up and waited for Piper to wake.

"That just wasn't enough sleep," Piper replied groggily and grunted when she moved her stitched up leg that was now stiff. Prue took her arm and helped the aching sister up. Piper lipped to the wall and leaned against it for support as Prue helped put on her armor.

"I got it Prue," Piper said with a laugh as her oldest sister was fussing with the straps on her leg armor, making sure it was tight.

"Sorry Piper I just don't want anything to happen to you guys," Prue said and looked up into Pipers smiling face.

"We made it this far Prue, we are not meant to die here that much I know," Piper answered and took a few agonizing steps to work out her stiff leg.

The sisters were taken to the gate as the men hit their swords against their shields.

"I am worried for the Lions," Melito said as the sisters stood in front of the gate. Piper smiled back at him, if it wasn't for him giving her the wedding ring he found, she would probably be dead. Phoebe helped Paige up and they joined Piper and Prue at the gate.

The sisters were taken to the center of the sands again as four metal plates about 10 feet apart from each other were sunk into the ground. There was an ankle shackle and all of them got a chill as they were locked into place. Swords stuck out of the ground 10 feet ahead of them.

"This is getting ridiculous," Piper said as a man put his hands over her eyes as did other men for the other sisters. "_Oh god they going to kill us_," Piper thought and her breathing stopped as she heard something hit the ground in front of her and the sound of a foot kicking sand. He removed his hand and backed away from her while the others did the same.

"There is a key in the sand, find it and get to your weapons before the Lions rip you apart," The guard said and left the sands with the others. The sisters were about 5 feet apart from each other as Piper began to look down hoping to find it fast, but she could not start until the horn blew. To her side a platform rose and 3 Lions were in a cage about 30 feet away from her and clearly hungry. The chain only gave them a few feet of slack and she prayed he was not an ass and kicked out of her reaching. The horn blew and Piper went down to her knees as the cage opened slowly while the Lions roared and clawed at it.

"Come on dammit where is it?" Piper yelled as her sisters were doing the same. The gate was opened enough for one lion to get out and it moved slowly at first, measuring its meal to come. But something caught Piper's eye on the sand, a beam of light and when she placed her hand over it she could feel the key underneath it. Andy had tipped his silver serving tray to reflect the sun as he knew were the guard kicked the key and once Piper grabbed it he flipped the tray back over hoping no one saw him. Fortunately no one did as they were all too interested in what was happening on the sands. The Lion went into a quick stride as Piper fussed with the lock, "Dammit come on," She yelled and felt the lock give. She tossed the key to Paige who was next to her and took off running to the swords. "Paige!"

Paige caught the key and undid her lock as the Lions were now interested in a running meal.

"Piper behind you!" She yelled and tossed the key to Phoebe.

"Fuck!" Phoebe screamed as the large cats were gaining on Piper and she undid her lock tossing the key to Prue. "Hay you overgrown kitty cats get me!" Phoebe yelled and one turned around, "Oh shit," She said and started running the other way as the lion went after her. Piper made it to one of the swords and did a slide as the lion leaped over her while another was getting ready to pounce. She could see Paige coming towards her along with Prue as Phoebe was running the other way but double back as the lion slid into the wall as she did a hard turn. The lion leaped at Piper with its claws out as the one behind her got its footing. She gripped her sword tight and waited for it to come to her but forgot about the one behind her. Prue knew Piper would get the one in front but not the one in back and she grabbed a sword from the sand as Paige did the same. Phoebe was losing her foot race as the lion was almost on top of her.

"Phoebe down!" Paige yelled as she threw her sword at the lion. Phoebe did not question and did a slide as the sword went end over end over her head and into the chest of the beast. Phoebe got to her feet and looked at the lion then her baby sister, "Nice shot," She said and pulled out the sword.

"Piper!" Prue yelled and ran towards her as both lions were now in midair. Prue threw her sword but missed as the lion came down hard on Piper causing her to land on her stomach nocking the breath out of her. The hungry animal was about to bite hard on her neck until Prue's sharp kick in the ribs made it change its appetite for something a little larger. The other lion was now in front of Piper who was still trying to recover from the blow and their eyes met. She could see Paige and Phoebe running towards her and decided to keep it's attention on her while the other lion was now focused on Prue who had no weapon. Piper moved into a standing position as Prue backed away from her adversary. Right before Phoebe and Paige were going to strike the sound of roaring lions made them look over their shoulder as three more were released.

"You got to be kidding me," Phoebe said and looked at Paige who also was a little frightened at the numbers.

"So what is the plan?" Paige asks as she backed up.

"First we shit ourselves," Phoebe answered and backed up with her.

"What's Second?"

"That's all I got right now."

Piper's patients were growing thin as the lion seemed to be licking its lips. "Come on!" She yelled and swung her sword at it. The lion put out a paw and swiped at the sword while Prue looked behind her. There was a wall and she ran for it as the lion followed her. She climbed the wall with her feet and did a back flip as the lion tried to stop its self before hitting it hard. A loud thud was muffled as the crowd was screaming while Prue landed her on feet and turned to face the lion that was dazed.

"Dammit I need a weapon," Prue yelled and a piece of cloth landed in front of her. She looked up with much discussed and saw a woman smiling back at her. "Thanks," Prue said clearly not happy with the woman's help, but it would have to do and she picked up the four foot piece and stretched it between her hands. The lion was getting to its feet as Piper was going to put an end to her standoff. She swiped knowing the beast would swipe back and once it did she moved in close trying to avoid the two inch claws from the other paw. She made her way to its side as it adjusted and got a stab into its rib cage as it swiped at her arm. She felt the hot sting and after letting out a scream while grabbing her arm she left her sword firmly planted into its side. Prue's plan was risky at best, waiting for it to lunge and rap the cloth around its neck in attempts to strangle it. But the lion was twice her size and nothing but muscles. She did not hear her sister scream as Phoebe and Paige were now face to face with three lions of their own.

"Ok Phoebe we need to separate them," Paige said as one approached in front of the others.

"How?"

"I run they follow, I will try to get to Piper and Prue."

"Ok but what if only one goes?"

"Then your screwed," Paige replied with a snort.

"Thanks Paige."

"You know what I mean, ok here goes nothing," Paige said and took off in a run. Two of the lions took chase and Phoebe was now facing one but she knew there was no way Paige could out run them but something caught her eye. It was a large net near the wall just hanging there and next to it was a torch. The net looked covered in something that looked like oil. "Paige wall!" She yelled while pointing to it. Paige turned and saw where she was pointing and although she was not sure what she was looking at, she ran to it as Phoebe did the same. Piper avoided a very angry lion that was hurt but not dead yet and looked down the sands noticing her sisters running to the wall with three lions chasing them." Oh god," She said and heard Prue scream. When she turned around Prue was on top of the lion with a piece of cloth around its neck but the lion managed to bite her hard on her arm that had the protective armor on it, but the force was enough to cause damage. Prue managed to get the lion on its side and she wrapped her legs around its torso as she pulled with all her might on the cloth around its neck. Piper ran to her but the lion was thrashing about so badly that it was too dangerous to get close, she needed her sword and looked back at the lion she stabbed that was on the ground breathing heavily, then she looked down the sands as her other two sisters were in a fight for their lives.

Paige got the wall first as Phoebe used her sword to keep them at bay but knew it would not last long.

"OK what now?" Paige said as she looked at the net.

"Put it over the torch and then threw it at them."

"What?"

"Just do it Paige," Phoebe demand as a lion took hold of her sword with its mouth. Its strength was too much and she lost her grip and the lion tossed it to the side. Paige took the net off the wall and moved it over the torch causing it to erupt in flames, she whipped it around her body to get a good threw in and to keep the flames from catching her on fire. Paige could feel the heat coming off the net as it whipped around her body. Two lions jumped at them and she threw the net in their path as Phoebe dove to the side to avoid both the lions and fiery net. The smell of burnt fur was first as the two lions were now engulfed in the net as the smell of burnt flesh came second. The other lion took advantage of the distracted sisters and bit hard into Phoebe's leg and started to pull her away from Paige.

"Paige!" Phoebe cried as the teeth dug in.

"NO!" The baby sister yelled and went for the sword as the other two lions were being burnt alive in the net.

Piper pulled her sword out of the lion's side but before she could get to Prue she felt something grab her ankle. The lion had a little life still in it and used its claws to grab her ankle and make her fall hard to the ground. Prue was losing her fight to the beast as it was to strong and getting free while her hands were losing feeling from all the pressure she put on them. Piper managed to get free with only a small gash and ran to help her older sister.

Paige got to Phoebe and before she could stab the lion it lunged at her, landing on top of her. She used the sword to keep its teeth from biting into her as its claws dug into her already wounded shoulder causing the stitches to come loose. Phoebe got to her feet and frantically looked for anything to kill it with, while her leg was bleeding badly. The net was still on fire and the lions looked dead, so she picked up some sand hoping it would be a buffer from the heat and grabbed it. But it only helped for a couple of seconds as her hands could feel the hot fire. She screamed as she ran to Paige and put the net around the lion's head. It was enough to distract the lion and it let go of the sword and backed away, trying to free itself from its fiery cage. Paige then plunged her sword into the lions back, pinning it to the sands. Phoebe was crying as her hands began to blister.

Prue lost her grip and the lion turned quickly biting into her unprotected arm, she screened and through her blurred vision could see Piper bring down her sword into the lions head, pinning it to the sands. Prue pried her arm out of the lion's mouth as Piper helped her up. Both sisters were breathing heavily and looked around for Phoebe and Paige.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Paige asks knowing Phoebe's hands were red and blistered.

"Shit that hurts," She answered and put her hands between her legs not knowing what to do with them as tears streamed down her face. Piper and Prue had run down to check on them as Paige rubbed Phoebe's back.

"Are you guys ok?" Piper asks as she went over to Phoebe.

"Ask me in a week," Phoebe answered trying to laugh but it just came out as a whimper.

A guard came out to them.

"You have some time until your final fight," He said and guided them to the holding area.

To be continued….

Arthur's notes:

Next chapter is the third stage, The gladiators.


	22. Stage Three The Gladiators

Arthur's nodes:

Thanks again for the reviews and I might extend this the battle part when I have the energy. There is a lot of cool stuff that happens on the sands, so be ready.

Check out my website for the music.

Chapter 22

Stage Three

The Gladiators

Episode 5.07

Cole walked the hallways of the Coliseum looking for Leo, who left during the chariot fight. He wanted to tell him that Piper and the sisters were ok and getting ready for the last fight. Leo was leaning over one of the arch windows on the third level with his hands on the banister. He was pale and breathing heavily as he walked up to him.

"Leo it's almost time for their last fight."

"I thought I could handle it Cole but I can't, I don't want to see her get hurt anymore or die," Leo replied but the last part was a whisper. I want my son, I want my wife back, and I want to get the hell out of here!" He said as his voice rose.

"I know and we will but we need to be patient, in about a week we strike," Cole replied trying to calm his friend. Over the last eight months they have become good friends and for the first time in Cole's 100 year life he cared for him and the sisters besides Phoebe. "Leo your wife is the strongest woman I have ever seen she will get through this and so will they."

Leo gave a week smile and looked back out to the city or Rome as the sisters were preparing for the final stage while Lalla and an unknown man were talking in a hallway away from prying eyes and ears.

"It's only a matter of time before he found out who sent them," The man said.

"His eyes or firmly fixed on Gallic and I will keep it as such," Lalla answered.

"What will you desire me?" He replied and stroked her arm.

She smiled wickedly," The child would raise his resolve to end Gallic more suddenly."

"His son?" The man answered concerned.

"A small price for killing my lover Titius and it is not his, for the child does not resemble either one of them," She replied as a smile left her face.

"What of your husband?"

"Curtius the man whore, he has a reputation precedes him, not just with women but with little children. He will be the one blamed along with Gallic for they travel in the same circles."

"And when shell we act?"

"In a week hence at the gathering at the house, I need both men to be in the room with child and make sure there is blood on both of them, preferably the son's."

The man nodded but his stomach cringed a bit at the thought but is love for Lalla would make him sell his own soul and he had no idea he was being manipulated into horrible things.

Back in the gathering area Piper was being re-stitched along with Paige. Phoebe was also getting her leg stitched up but her hands were wrapped in white cloth is blood seeped through. Prue looked at Phoebe's hands with great concern as she would not be able to hold a weapon, and that makes her vulnerable. She began looking around the room looking for anything that would help their predicament. Her eye spotted a curved blade that lost its shaft and she picked it up along with rope.

"Phoebe give me your arm," Prue said and took her sister's arm.

"Prue what are you doing?" She asks as Prue placed the unshaped and end against the bottom of the forearm.

"Giving you a change," Prue replied and started tying the rope tight around her arm. The unshaped in part was to her elbow as the rest of the blade game out from her wrapped hand about 2 feet. It was not heavy but the curved into a sharp and it curved upwards. Prue finished up as Phoebe looked awkwardly at her arm.

"Do you think this is going to work?"

"It's the best we got right now," Prue replied and stood up. "Try it out."

Phoebe did what Prue said and found a block of wood on a table. She limped over to it and readied herself for either the blade to go flying, or it cut her arm off. "Wait," Prue said and stuffed some cloth in between the blade in her form to soften the blow. "Ok," She said as she played with her hands and stepped away while biting her lower lip. Phoebe took a soft swing at first and it cut into the wood slightly. She raised her eyebrows because she did not feel any pain except in her hand but her arm was fine. She did it again harder and more wood chunks went into the air. Phoebe smiled at her sister makeshift weapon and Prue relaxed knowing she now had a change. The sisters have been resting for an hour as people performed outside waiting for them to fight again. Melito has a lower default his competitor and defeated him quickly and was returning to the holding area as the sisters were getting ready.

Piper had her eyes closed for the most part as they waited; remembering her son's eyes, his soft skin and his smiles and cries. "One more week, just one more week and I will hold you again," She thought as the fell of someone touching her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"It's time," Paige said.

Piper stood up and walked to the gate with her other sisters.

"This is it, we win this and we go home so to speak," Paige said as she put her hands on the gate.

"Let's try to kill them quickly," Prue replied.

The gate opened and the sisters walked out to the sands once again as four more gladiators came out from the other side. Piper had a sword and shield, as Prue had a spear and shield, while Paige had a net and Triton. Phoebe had her makeshift sword with a shield.

"Ok how come I get this stupid net?" Paige asks.

"It represents the fisherman, and apparently in your last showing you did a good job with it," Piper replied getting sideways smile to Paige.

"Remind me not to do well with crappy weapons," Paige replied while rolling her eyes.

The other gladiators were not small and the men carried the same weapons as the sisters except Phoebe who was unique because of her hands. Prue immediately looked around the arena looking for any added help, or something to pull because of the last two matches there seem to be something to use just laying around, or attached to the wall. She looked to the far end of the arena and could see a large clock like devices with Roman numeral's on the top with large brass weights hanging from a thick rope. Prue looked at the sands and there was a Checkerboard like patted with the same Roman numeral's.

"What the hell is that?" Paige asks noticing the same thing.

"I have no idea but I am pretty sure it's not good," Piper replied as the first device chimed and the arm struck a lever near the top. Underneath them, gears and springs were moving and snapping as metal spikes shut up through the sand and after a few seconds went back down. "Oh my god," Phoebe gasp.

"Ok stay away from the Roman numeral's on the ground and pay attention to the clocks, got it," Prue said as the other gladiators approached.

"Sure and maybe I can do my nails in between," Piper sarcastically replied.

The horn blew and the sisters took on their opponents. Prue put her shield in front as the other man came down hard with his sword on her shield and she was pushed back a little. She remembered the times she watched the Discovery channel and how the Spartans would use their spears and shields. She placed the spear on top of it thrusting forward as the sound of the clock struck and the weight fell. A few feet away from her 20 4 foot metal spikes shot up and she took a look at the third clock. "Three minutes, now where the hell is the pattern?" She thought as Piper was trying to avoid being impaled by a man with a spear and shield. She tried to keep her focus on her opponent and keep an eye on where she was stepping as did he. Paige was having issues with her net and for the most part it seemed useless as she tried to stab her man with the Triton. "Ok this sucks," She said as he swung his sword at her head but she managed to dive out of the way and right onto a pattern for the third clock, but she did not notice because she was too busy trying not to be decapitated. Phoebe was adjusting to her makeshift weapon and found that these opponents were far more challenging then the chariots or the Lions. She managed to get a strike in but it was minor and the man didn't even wince.

"Two minutes," Prue said and continue to look on the ground for the pattern. The Roman numeral's were painted on the square blocks and all of the numbers were repeated all over the arena. It wasn't just one set of spikes that would rise, but any block that had that number would also shoot spikes up. The sound of metal grinding against sand was a constant reminder to watch your step. Paige was able to block her opponents advance with his sword with her Triton and caught it between the two of the three Forks and gave it a twist, using her body weight to give it more force. The man let go but used his large shield to slam her in the side and she was taken off her feet and landed hard on the sands. "Son of a bitch," She said and avoided getting slammed by the end of the man's shield as she rolled out of the way. She still had her Triton and swung it around causing a gash in his chest, but not enough to kill him or even injure him enough for him to stop. Phoebe was blocking her opponent's Triton did not see the net flying at her. It wrapped around her top part and distracted her for a moment as the man lunged with his Triton, she felt a poll on the net and she went flying backwards. Piper was keeping an eye her sisters more than the floor and saw that Phoebe was in trouble. Phoebe could see the cold steel pass over her body as she hit the ground as Piper felt her feet taken out from under her by her opponents spear. She rolled quickly out of the way before he brought his spear down and she took advantage of his opening and tried to plunge her sword into the man's side, but he blocked it with his shield and her sword hit metal instead of flesh.

"One minute," Prue said and saw the Roman numeral she was looking for; unfortunately Paige and her opponent were standing right on it. "Paige Move!" Prue yelled as she avoided the man's sword as he went for her chest. She maneuvered herself so his back was facing the pattern and she waited for the clock to chime and she used her shield and her spear like the Spartans, pushing the man back. But she was terrified for Paige who was struggling to get to her feet.

"30 seconds," Prue said again but in her language hoping he was not paying attention. "Dammit Paige move now!" She yelled as the clock struck and the weight fell. Paige understood and moved quickly out of the square and so did her opponent in opposite directions. The spikes shot up and Prue lunged forward but the moment laps of yelling for her sister was just enough. Her opponent used his shield to block the spear which knocked him off his feet as the spikes went back down. "Fuck," Prue said as her opponent stood up and realized how lucky he was and gave her an evil eye through his helmet.

Piper was back on her feet as Phoebe got the net off of her, She glanced at the fourth clock as the others reset, "One minute," She said and looked at the ground around her and could see the symbol for the fourth device and did not notice the man lunged the spear at her, it grazed her arm and took her off balance for a moment, he then swung his Shield around and hit her straight in the chest, throwing her back right onto the square. She was dazed as her opponent stood there waiting for her to be impaled. It was Phoebe's turn to repay the favor and yelled for Piper to move as the clock struck and the wait fell. "Piper!" She yelled and made a run for her as her opponent gave chase. There was no way she could get out of the square in time and her heart stopped as she ran while tears streamed down her face. "Piper!" The other sister could hear Phoebe yelling and knew what she meant, so she did the only thing she could, her small frame was about to come in handy and she rolled on the curved long shield as the spikes shot up. The impact was so great that it tossed her in the air about 6 feet; her shield was still attached to her arm as her sword went flying. Phoebe could see that if she landed Piper was dead so she used Piper's opponent shield that was slightly tilted to his side as a launching pad. She leaped into the air and used the forward momentum to push them both away from the spikes. Phoebe's opponent was stopped by the spikes and was a little surprised at her quick thinking. The two men looked at each other and raised their eyebrows a bit. The spikes went down and the two men readied themselves for a fight they would remember.

"Thanks sis," Piper said as they both stood up.

"I owed you," She replied with a smile.

Paige was sick of the dam net and threw it at her opponent, he moved out of the way with ease and now all she had was her Triton, but all he had was his shield. She would thrust forward he would block, he would try to use his shield to hit her and she would move. "Ok this is getting me nowhere and my shoulder is killing me," Paige said and looked at the first clock. "One minute," She thought and began to look on the ground, but these men were not easy to fool as they were trying to do the same to them.

Prue was tired of playing games and began to think of a plan," Ok then we both go on the spikes," She said as she watched the clock and looked for the symbol. She saw what happened with Piper and Phoebe and decided that she could use the same situation a little differently. "30 seconds," She whispered and took a run at her opponent who put his shield out in front of him as she used hers like a battling ram. She hit him hard and he landed on his back right in the center of the square. Even though he was much larger than her, her weight and the shield that she turned right before hitting him, causing the curve to pin him to the ground around his body and he did not have time to move. The clock struck and the wait fell and the spikes that went right through his body and shot her up in the air as the shield gave her a buffer. But when she landed her left leg was impaled and then the spikes descended once again. She screamed in pain and Piper heard her, she turned her back for just a second and her opponent took advantage, he thrust of the spear into her unprotected shoulder. She felt the sharp pain when it entered and felt again when he poured it out. Muscle and flesh were coming out the other end and she went to her knees as Prue grabbed her leg. Piper could see the shadow of the man behind her and a long spear getting ready to come down. She heard the clock chime and took a chance, as she turned quickly and saw his open chest and with all the strength she had left, she did a foreword kick. He was already off balance as he was lifting the spear and her force was enough to knock him back and off his feet. The weight dropped and the spikes shot up and fortunately for her, right where he was going to land. The spikes did their job as he landed on several of them killing him instantly. But her injury was too much and she collapsed unconscious on to the sands.

Phoebe hands were bleeding badly and she was trying to deal with her opponent and did not see what happened to her sister or Prue. She used every martial art trick she could think of but not having use of her hands made it difficult at best. Her opponent had advantage he had distance with his Triton, so she decided to cut it in half. He lunged forward with it and she used her makeshift sword to break the shaft. She then did a side slash as he was open and cut a large gash in his chest. He was now off balance and she let loose on him. She cut side to side, one slash after another and even worked around his back until finally ending him by cutting his throat. He fell to the ground and she was out of breath as she looked around and now could see the predicament that Paige was in. Her opponent had her pinned to the ground strangling he as had his hands around her neck and Paige was turning blue. "Paige!" She yelled and run as the third clock struck and she stopped as spikes shot up in front of her, missing her by inches. Prue was now on her feet and saw Piper unconscious and bleeding badly from her shoulder. "Piper no!" She cried and ran to her. She cradled her head on her lap and checked her pause, it was there but week. "Don't you leave, not now not when we are so close, don't leave your son," Prue whimpered into her ear and felt Piper squeeze her arm.

"I won't give her the satisfaction," Piper replied with a raspy voice.

The spikes finally went down and Phoebe continues to run as Paige struggled to get free. "NO I won't die like this!" Paige thought and kneed her opponent in the crotch; she did it three times before he finally rolled off her and grabbed himself. Phoebe made it to her sisters side and was about to kill him, but Paige stopped her as she picked up her Triton, "No he is mine," She said through coughs as she was trying to get her breath back. She lifted it above her head and plunged straight down into his chest, and gave it a twist for good measure.

"Is yours dead?" Paige asks.

"Yeah," She replied.

"I think my stitches came out again," Paige said nonchalantly while looking at her shoulder and was bleeding.

"What about Piper and Prue?" Phoebe said and looked around seeing Prue holding Piper's head and crying. She felt her stomach sink and her hart brake, "No please god no," She said they and both ran to her.

"Is she ok?" Paige asks as she knelt down next to them.

"She is losing a lot of blood we need to get this stitched up now," Prue replied through tears as Piper was losing consciousness again.

"Stay with us sweetie, its over we won," Phoebe said while stroking Piper's sweat drenched hair. The sisters were bloody and filthy as the guards and medical staff came out to them. They were taken to the holding area and their rooms were addressed quickly. Several hours would pass before the Doctore felt they could be moved. Piper was unconscious for the most part and the others collapsed out of exhaustion. The trip home was quiet as the men decided to give new names to Phoebe and Paige. No longer would they be called Little Aglaia and little Hebe, but instead Phoebe would be called Lyssa (goddess of the underworld) and Paige was now called Enyo (goddess of war). Piper's would remain the same but the little was taken out of her nick name awhile back and Prue is still Pandora. Cole would tell Leo what happened and he knew Piper would be ok, because he saw her leave on a stretcher and she smiled at him as he waited by his carriage. The sisters and the men needed to heal for in a week the heart of Rome will bleed out until it no longer beats.

To be continued…

What are Darryl and Sheryl up too, and what about the man she killed. Who is behind it all?

Did they change history or did it play out as it was supposed to?

What about the healing process, will they recover emotionally from the events?

Even when the sisters get home if they can pull off the great escape, will their new enemy be more powerful than they ever imagined and will it take the power of the future to end it. Much more to come, as the plot unravels and the true villain revealed.


	23. The Waiting

Arthur's notes:

Thanks for catching that charmed-darkangel for some reason I kept doing her name wrong, lol.

Dalin Asher Shongili I know what you mean about them not having their powers. It's been difficult writing this story because of that, but that will change soon.

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, you are keeping me going. And if you want something added or changed just put it in the review. This is a living document and basically a living story which makes it kind of cool, and it can go any direction you wish.

Chapter 23

The Waiting

The sisters were in the recovery room to heal from the injuries they suffered in the battle. The room was becoming way too familiar to them and their nerves were shaky, it was almost time to strike. Phoebe's hands were badly burned, Prue's leg took over 10 stitches to seal and Piper's shoulder had torn tendance from when the spear exited. Paige suffered a broken rib and had to have her stitches redone many times over. Many things were running through their minds, would they be ready, would everything fall into place and what about the portal home. There were so many questions unanswered, but one thing was without doubt they had to get free, even if it meant dying in the process. Piper was in and out of consciousness as the pain would cause her to loose whatever she tried to eat. Paige would sit by her bedside mostly because she was becoming delirious due to a high fever. She would ask for her baby over and over again, and then she would talk about cleaning the kitchen and going to the club. All Paige could do was hold her hand and comfort her.

"You don't have to go to the club Piper, just rest," Paige softly said and stroked her hair.

"The kitchen is a mess," Piper replied with her eyes closed and chapped lips.

"Its ok sweetie we will clean it for you, just go to sleep," Paige replied as a tear came down her face.

Piper's eyes shot open and she looked lost into the ceiling above, "My son please don't take him, please," She pleaded as she put one hand to her face and cried heavily because she could not move her other arm. Paige could not hold back the water works as Piper begged for her son. Paige has only seen him once and even that encounter was burning, she wanted to hold her nephew, she wanted to play with him most of all she wanted Piper and him to be reunited. A month and a half has passed since they have seen him and it was wearing on all of them. Piper would rock back and forth covering her ears at night when she could hear him cry. They wanted a child so much and in the beginning it almost seemed like an impossibility because she had difficulty conceiving, but then it happened. Paige remembered the look on Leo's face when she told him, he glowed and his green eyes were filled with happiness and love. Piper was glowing as well and she seemed to float on air. She would talk about her daughter's eyes when she saw her in the future the way she smiled. Of course all that changed not just because of being here but because they have a son, his eyes were different his smile curved slightly to one side, just like his mother. But he had his father's eyes, the loving bright green that seemed to hold the secrets to the cosmos itself. In the end it did not matter that it was a boy they all loved him just the same.

"I didn't sign the contract," Piper said out of the blue as her eyes would close once more and she fell asleep. Paige kissed her on the forehead and made her way back to her bed slowly. She glanced over at her sisters who were asleep as well. Prue would talk to herself in her sleep as she tossed and turned, something about don't hammer the nails, that she was sorry and Andy's name would come up often. Phoebe would also mumble about Cole, mom and Petra. "_God what do I talk about_?" Paige thought as she laid her head back on the small pillow and let herself drift to sleep.

Prue was awakened by screams as Phoebe jolted up as well, Paige was thrashing about in her bed pushing away an invisible force as tears streamed down her tightly closed eyes, "No get off me, help someone help me, get off me!" Paige screamed as her two other sisters tried to wake her.

"Paige wake up sweetie," Prue said while pushing her arms down.

"NO get off, I will kill you," Paige yelled and the last part sent chills down the sisters spine, it was hard and cold and had venom. Prue almost let go her arms afraid that she would do what she promised to anyone around her.

"Paige its ok honey it's just a dream," Phoebe said as she rubbed Paige's arm with her bandaged up hands. The baby sister finally awoke and took in her surroundings as her mind was adjusting from one reality to another, causing her eyes to look around the room frantically. Her heart was racing and sweat came from every pore on her body. "I'm sorry," She whimpered and pulled her knees to her chest.

"You don't need to apologize for anything, Paige you are an amazing woman, one you just found out you were a witch and had three other sisters and a charmed one. Second you had dramatic and terrifying experience upstairs, no one expects you to just be okay and I think you're doing great," Prue said as she held Paige and let her rest her head on her chest. Paige let her hart slow and matched Prue's calming rhythm. "Shirr its ok," Prue whispered into her ear. Phoebe had flashbacks of when she was a child and how Prue would comfort them just like mom would, "_God Prue we missed you_," Phoebe thought as a tear rolled down her face. She looked over at Piper who was unconscious for the most part and was not awakened by the screams.

"Give me the source any day," Phoebe said with a snort.

"Tell me about it," Prue replied.

"Prue we need to talk."

"OK just give me a minute, I'll meet you outside," Prue answered and Phoebe staggered a bit as pain shot through her body while trying to get to the patio. She has never been so exhausted and her body has never been so battered in all her life. She missed the healing power of Leo and her powers as she sat down while the men practiced. The Doctore brought her breakfast and some water and set it down on the table even patted her on the shoulder and left to work with the men. It was not common for gladiators to fight as much as they have, in truth they only battle three to six times a year and he felt for them. They were being used just because of an emperor preferred women gladiators, and of course for money and prominence. His respect for them was growing and his disrespect for the House was also growing. But he was not getting the full truth, Sora would tell him one thing and the men another and she could back it up most of the time. He decided to help them as much as possible and give them a break somehow; they deserved it and needed it desperately. Phoebe took small bites but drank all the water as Prue finally emerged from the recovery room.

"She's asleep again finally," Prue said and cringed when she sat down because of her leg.

"Well we are in fine shape," Phoebe said with a small smile.

"I'm worried about Piper, she has a fever which means an infection," Prue said as Phoebe got her some water.

"I know but she is strong Prue, she will be ok," Phoebe replied as she carried the cup between her hands.

"We only have a week and I don't think we will be ready," Prue said as she cupped Phoebe's burnt hands into hers.

"That is seven days I will be fine and so will everyone else," Phoebe replied and pulled her hands away. The thought of not escaping, the thought of staying in there one more week was too much to handle.

"Piper can't move her shoulder Phoebe, because of torn tendons how is she going to fight?"

"We will figure it out, I couldn't hold the sword and you found a solution."

Prue ran her hand through her dirty dark hair and sighed heavily," Yeah but you could move your arm, she can't."

"If you think I am staying here one more week then you're not Prue," Piper said as she leaned against the wall as her body shook. She was pale and her body was shiny from sweat but her eyes were focused and determined.

Prue stood up too quickly and pain shot through her leg as Phoebe also got up to keep Piper from falling over.

"Piper get back to bed," Prue said and limped over to her.

"We are doing it in a week Prue, no questions asked," Piper replied sternly as her sisters led her back to the bed.

"Ok honey just lay down for us ok?" Phoebe said and guided Piper to a sitting position. Piper looked at her arm and tried to move her hand, it felt like needles being stuck a thousand times and she winced.

"I only need one arm to kill her," Piper said through her teeth, "Now find a way to have an exposition with four of the other gladiators. The battle we had gave me an idea of how we can get at the top part of the house."

"Piper," Prue said and was going to try to talk some sense into her, but Piper was right and kind of knew what she was talking about when it came to getting to the top part of the house. Piper narrowed her eyes and seems to focus on the part of the floor. "Did I order enough liquor?" She whispered and Phoebe made Piper lay down.

"What is she talking about?" Phoebe asks as they covered Piper up in a light blanket and put a wet cloth on her head.

"I need to talk to the Doctore," Prue replied and limped out of the room with Phoebe in tow.

Back at the manner Darryl and is wife Sheila were in the attic near the book of shadows with another witch named Miss Steadwell, she was a witch they saved from a hit woman called hellfire.

"Miss Steadwell I know this is a lot to asks but do you think you can help us find the sisters?" Darryl asks while walking over to the book.

"Oh my is this the famous book?" She asks with a wide smile.

"Yeah and we killed a demon that was hear a while back ago, but we have no idea how this thing works," Sheila said.

"Ok well I think it may be in here, do you remember what it look like?" She said as she ran her hands over the open book, like it was precious porcelain.

"He is missing a head but he had a mark on him, it looked like an M burnt into his arm," Darryl replied and stood beside her.

"Well that narrows it down," She said as she tilted her head and squinted her eyes and thought. She started turning some of the pages until Sheila stopped her.

"Wait is that him?" She said while looking at a page that had a man on it. He was dressed in ancient Roman attire and was called the transporter.

"Yeah The transporter, he has direct access to the Death's list and takes people right before they die to sell them at market in ancient Rome. He stops time for a few seconds and creates a duplicate body without a soul and steals the other."

"Oh god does that mean they were meant to die?" Sheila asks worriedly.

"No or their bodies would be here, there must be something else going on," Darryl replied and rubbed his wife's back.

"Lousestone is his name and there is a potion to kill him," Miss Steadwell said.

"He is already dead," Darryl said.

"But you're not witches," Miss Steadwell replied.

"Trust me his head was removed from his body, he is dead," Sheila said and rubbed her arms.

"Nope only witches can kill him, so I will make the potion and you guys should probably let me handle this," Miss Steadwell said and patted Darryl on the shoulder.

"No they are family and we might need him alive to question him about the sisters," Darryl said and stopped her as she was leaving the attic.

"Ok but it might get nasty," She replied.

"We're used to it," Darryl said.

"Darryl where is Lousestone body?" Sheila asks.

"In the basement why?"

"Really the basement, you couldn't find a creepier place to put a body?" Sheila replied with a snort.

"I will go check to make sure it is still there."

"No we all go," Sheila sternly replied.

All three made their way down to the basement as the midday sun shot a stream of light onto the concrete floor from the window.

"Shit!" Darryl said as he looked at a blanket that was now flat as the body was gone.

"Looks like we need the potion," Miss Steadwell whispered and went back upstairs to start the brew.

A few days have passed and Prue was able to get Molateus to agree with the exposition. The four sisters would fight four the house gladiators for show. She gave him some story about how she wanted to earn the mark of Magnus, again playing to his pride which he fell for. Phoebe hands were still sore but she no longer had them wrapped. They were red in a little black and blue but she can move them. Paige's shoulder was still stitched up but was healing slowly as Piper's fever broke and was able to get out of bed for at least a couple of hours, before exhaustion hit again. Prue's leg was also slowly healing but she was worried that they would not be strong enough when the time came. She told everyone to get plenty of rest and drink plenty of water with food. Piper had the most trouble keeping hers down as she was still a little nauseous from her injury, and she still could not move her arm much.

"You have a visitor," A guard said to Piper as she was sitting up in bed.

"What?"

"Come with me," He answered and put the shackles around her wrist. She gave a small snort at the fact considering she could not move her arm.

The guard took her to her cell and left the room for a moment. When he came back Leo was with him and she held back a smile as did Leo. She had dark circles under her eyes and she wavered a little side to side from the dizziness. He could see the many stitches in her shoulder that were red and puffy. There was also some kind of ointment rubbed on it, probably alloy to keep the infection down. They both waited patiently for the guard to leave and once he did, Leo rushed her as she almost collapsed in his arms.

"Sit down," He said and helped her to the bed.

"Leo you have no idea how glad I am to see you," She replied and tried to lift her hand to his face, but her face wrinkled as she cringed in pain because her of shoulder.

"Its ok sweetie, just relax," He replied and moved her hair out of her face.

Leo laid down on the bed and guided her to lie down next to him. She put her head on his shoulder and chest as he rubbed her arm.

"We need to talk about the plan," He said.

"Well I think we can get to the top of the house but you will need to attack from the outside," She replied.

"I have a few guards and I was invited to the party," He said.

"What?"

"She thinks I am man of great wealth," He answered with a laugh.

"Leo I need to tell the men not to kill you and you need to get to our son once this all starts."

"I know and I will Piper."

"What about the portal?"

"Aelius said it will be complete when the time comes. I will have two carriages, one for us and one for the servants and other gladiators. Cole has found a place they can hide to avoid being captured and has a boat waiting for them."

Piper sighed heavily as Leo kissed the top of her head. She was worried about her arm but nothing was going to keep her from trying.

"Leo if I don't," Piper tried to talk but Leo just squeezed her tighter.

"No Piper you're going to make it," He said but his voice was choppy.

"Just make sure you get him out," Piper replied her voice just is choppy.

The two held each other all night and for the first time in a while both had a restful night's sleep. But the morning would have a different feel as Leo left the room and a few moments later Sora walked in.

"Sleep well?" Sora asks as she entered the cell.

"I'm pretty sure that's not sincere," Piper replied feeling much stronger than earlier.

Sora gave a crude smile and walked over to her. "Oh I am very sincere, I know who he is. Why would a man of such wealth what a Whore like you?" She replied and looked at the ring around Piper's neck.

"Don't know but apparently my husband and yours have something in common, they both like Whores," Piper with a halfcocked smile. Sora's eyes sharpened but she calmed herself and played with the ring around Piper's neck. "I dislike you," She said and pulled the necklace off roughly. Piper could do nothing but keep her cool as Sora walked away from her. "I invited him to the party, so he could see you be sold to the Syrians when the exposition is over. He will never set eyes on you again or his son. I will have him arrested once you are taken away for the murder of Rufus. The necklace from his wife that he held so dearly will find its way into his pocket, absolute evidence and absolute resolve. I will cleanse you from this house and the curse you brought upon it."

"Well cursors have a tendency to linger," Piper replied hard and strong. She would have been terrified if she did not know they had a plan to escape before any of that happens.

"Enjoy the time left for as the sun falls, so shell you," Sora finished and left the room. Piper let out a long exhale and sat back on the bed.

"Be careful of the monsters you make," Piper said while eyeing the cell door.

To be continued….

Arthur's notes:

We are almost there as the next chapter could only go by one name, Kill Them All.

I plan on having that chapter done today, but this is just the halfway point. Once they get home the true healing will begin and the long process of emotional recovery starts. Unfortunately their absence has given an advantage to evil and the balance has tilted in their favor. Not only will they have to deal with their own issues but the worlds as well. There still is the one who started it all that they will have to deal with in a huge battle of power, magic is coming back with force.


	24. Kill Them All

Arthur's notes:

Well it's the chapter you've all been waiting for and if you go to my website there are two songs that fit this perfectly, one of them called crush I think you will like it.

Chapter 24

Kill Them All

Prue and Andy were talking in her cell because today is the day and it was all or nothing. Both have more than just butterflies in their stomachs as morning broke and sleep was hard to come by. Andy was allowed to spend the night with her before the grand celebration tonight.

"Andy you know what you need to do?" Prue said while holding his sweaty hands.

"I know Prue but I have never just killed someone, and I don't know if I can do it," He replied looking down.

"When it come's time you will and it is not your fault, we have no choice. No one can leave this house alive besides the people who supposed to."

Andy could already feel his heart race and knew the day would be excruciating as he kissed her. "I love you," He whispered between kisses.

"I love you too now you should go and make sure to stay under the radar, they can't know what we are about to do," She said and she let go of his hands. Andy left the room and Prue put her hand to her unsettled stomach, "God help us," She said softly and left her cell.

Piper was trying to move her arm but she could only lifted halfway as the pain would stop it from going any further. "Piper I think you are going to have to use your other arm," Phoebe said as she got her breakfast.

"I'm not ambidextrous," Piper replied.

"I know but it's not like a normal fight, it's just for show," Paige chimed in and sat down next to them.

"Unless the little brat is here," Phoebe said through her teeth," I hope he is."

"I hope they're all here," Paige said and looked hard at the ground.

"Who ever said revenge is not the best medicine, has never been in ancient Rome," Piper replied and her brow narrowed.

"Do you think Andy will be able to kill the guard at the main gate to the house," Phoebe asked concerned.

"Yes," Prue replied as she walked up to them and sat down at the table.

"What about the men, do they understand the plan?" Paige asks as she took a bite of her food.

"Yes and trust me their ready, it hasn't been just us that this house has betrayed. A couple of weeks ago one of the gladiators was granted his freedom, we never talked to him much so I can't remember his name. But according to the Doctore, his papers were still on Molateus desk, and a free person goes nowhere without their papers." Prue replied and took a drink of cool water.

"Does that mean he killed him?" Phoebe asks.

"Apparently he knew too much about this house and about Rufus," Prue replied and Piper closed her eyes tight remembering the conversation between her and Sora.

"Piper are you ok?" Prue asks as she looked at her shoulder.

"Yeah we just need this to work really, really badly," Piper replied and the Doctore walked over to them.

"You need to practice for tonight because the guests expect Goddess not just gladiators," He said and handed them new garments.

"He picked the wrong time to buy us new clothes," Paige said with a snort once he was away from them.

"Prue is he with us or against us?" Phoebe asks while she picked up her dark blue and gold cloth.

"I don't know yet, but if he tries to stop us I will run him through," Prue replied coldly.

"Sweetie he is not a bad man and what about his wife?" Piper replied.

Prue looked at Piper firmly," I don't care it's all or nothing tonight and if anyone tries to stop us we kill them, understand."

Piper nodded her head in agreement but she hoped that he was with them. The day would move forward at a snail's pace, even the sun seemed to be conspiring against them as it moved slowly across the sky, creating the magenta, cyan and crimson color splash caused by its reflection off the clouds and moisture that was held hostage in them. Piper practiced with her other arm but it felt awkward and not coordinated and she could not carry a shield because she could not grip it. "Thank god this is just exposition or I would be screwed," She thought as she used the practice sword on the wood. Prue's leg was still a little stiff but otherwise it was feeling much better. The medicine that was used to help the healing process was mostly herbs and spices but it was effective and even numbs the pain for the most part. Paige was standing at the balcony stretching out her weary muscles when she heard a familiar and frightening voice. It was Curtius talking to Sora and she moved into the patio to avoid being seen by him, she listened intensely as her thoughts went bloody.

"Sora is that not the one who struck me a few moon cycles ago?" He asks while pointing to Piper.

"No for they all look the same, besides she is a gladiator the one who struck you was a slave," Sora answered convincingly.

"I say you must have robbed Olympus for such decorations and decadence," He said while kissing her hand.

"Only a few things even Zeus will not miss them."

"This is truly an important night, for members of the Senate and magistrate will walk upon your floors," Curtius said and took a drink of wine.

"Yes my husband will either go insane because of the pressure or leap off this very balcony to end is overwhelmed suffering," She replied with a laugh.

Curtius smiled back at her and he walked back into the house.

"Shit," Paige said and when to tell Prue what she overheard. "Prue they will be senators here," She said a little panicked.

"And," Prue replied while she practiced.

"What about history?"

"Fuck history, we kill them all," Prue replied and continued practicing without a second thought.

"Prue," Paige said firmly.

The oldest sister stopped her practicing to face her baby one. "Listen we are talking thousands of years, even if we mess something up it won't affect the future enough to affect us, democracy has already been established and Rome was on its way out anyway, so let it go Paige," Prue replied and walked to the patio.

"I hope you're right," Paige said to Prue's back.

"Paige we need to get cleaned up for tonight," Piper said as she walked over to her.

"What is the first thing you're going to do when we get home?" Paige asks.

"Let Leo heal me then take a long hot shower and sleep for days, you?"

"Great minds think alike, um Piper can Leo heal emotional wounds?" Paige asks while looking at the ground.

Piper put her good arm on Paige's shoulder," No honey but we can in time."

Paige looked back up and placed her hand on Piper's forearm and gave her a loving smile. "Now come on we need to get cleaned up and dressed," Piper said and they went to the baths.

The men were doing the same and for the most part it was quiet as everyone was thinking of their part to play when the time came.

"So I will spar against you?" Melito said to Prue.

"Looks that way and once the guard is dead you know what to do," Prue replied as she dried herself off.

"Pandora I hope you find your way home," He said.

"Me too and I hope you make a new home where you're going," Prue replied and he nodded at her as he left the baths.

"The guests are arriving," A gladiator said as he walked into the baths.

The sisters looked at each other and try to find comfort in each other's eyes but the truth was they were terrified. This was either the last day of their lives are a new beginning as all four were be together when they got home.

Meanwhile upstairs guest were coming through the front door and being greeted by a slew of opulent things, the best wine, the best fruit and everything was spotless. Sora greeted everyone as they walked in with her husband and Lalla.

"I'm not fond of gatherings," Molateus whispered into Sora's ear.

"But they are so fond of you," She replied back into his.

"Why did you invite him, do you wish me dead?" He said while looking at Gallic.

"Because he is part of the magistrate and it does not hurt to keep him close," She replied.

"How is your son?" Lalla asks.

"He is well would you like to see him?" Sora answered.

"Oh yes for babies have the softest skin and the purest smiles," She said and let Sora take the lead to the babies bedroom. Molatues rolled his eyes because he was now left alone to greet the guest. Leo walked in and shook his hand and hated every moment of it.

"Oh good a person who really works for a living," Molateus said while smiling at Leo.

"Thank you for inviting me," Leo replied and walked into the main part of the house but got a glimpse of his son being held by Sora. He could feel his face go red and looked away before he lost control of his emotions.

Everyone was there and it seemed like the stars align for the sisters, Curtius, Festus with is son, Gaia and Valens were just for starts as others came in. Cole remained outside as the carriages were down the road hidden from sight. Him and five other guards stood in the bushes and waited for their time to strike.

"There are at least 30 of them, 20 on the outside and 10 on the inside," One of the guards said to Cole.

"So we are outnumbered, would you wanted any other way?" Cole replied and gave a sideways smile to the guard who smiled back.

"For Rufus," The guard said and focused back on the house.

The sisters and 10 gladiators were taken to the sands and lined up to be viewed by the guest. They were all wearing their best garments and armor as the exposition was about to begin. Phoebe got a good look at Festus son and his age didn't affect her thought of running him through. Paige got a look at Curtius who stood beside Valens and she gripped her sword tightly. Prue looked at Andy and hoped he was ready to do what needed to be done.

"Hold ourselves," Melito whispered as he could feel the tension around him.

Molateus walked onto the balcony and gave the signal to the Doctore to start the exposition while the guests got situated as wine and food was brought to them.

"I hope they fight like they did in the Coliseum?" Festus son said excited.

"I guarantee it," Molateus replied.

Six of the other gladiators were shackled and guided over to the wall as the four sisters and their opponents got ready. There were at least five guards on the sands and one of them had a key to the shackles. Prue looked at one of the gladiators against the wall and gave a sideways look to the guard who had a key. He nodded in understanding as she prepared to fight with the others.

Molateus gave the signal and the gladiators started to spar. The sound of metal filled the sands as swords and shields clashed. Piper tried to use her other arm but found it difficult to get her timing down and the other gladiator sword cut her skin but not badly. "Sorry," He whispered and she cut him back, "No problem," She replied with a smirk. Phoebe used her martial arts to dazzle the crowd and flipped her opponent over her shoulder using her body as leverage. Paige has learned a lot in the last nine months and used every skill including some of her own to dodge and dive out of the way.

"These women are worth their weight in gold," A man said to Molateus.

"Yes and they have been giving me much," He replied.

Andy backed away from the group and hoped no one would notice his departure as Leo saw him leave and new it was getting close.

"You should see the child it is so pure and innocent unlike the rest of us," Lalla said to her husband.

Curtius raised his eyebrows and walked away from her while motioning Gallic to follow him as the crowd was busy enjoying the exposition. One of Lalla's guards saw the men heading for the baby's room and walk softly behind them making sure he could not be seen. Leo backed away from the crowd as well and asks a guard where the restroom was.

"Over there," He answered and pointed to the far end of the house.

"Thank you," Leo replied and headed towards where the man pointed, but once out of sight he hid behind a pillar and waited, "Come on," He whispered.

Prue kicked Melito hard in the chest and he rolled backwards near the balcony and pretended to be hurt.

"That one must have iron in her sandals to hurt him," The boy said from the top of the balcony.

The Doctore was a little suspicious as he was not hit that hard but another gladiator would roll backwards as Piper lunged at him with her sword and he was now next to Melito. Phoebe did a running kick to her opponent and he did the same as did Paige's. Prue looked over at the main gate to the house and Andy stood there bloody and shaking and the guard lying next to him dead as he held a piece of broken pottery. He unlocked the door and went up the stairs.

Prue looked back at Melito and nodded as the sisters prepared themselves for the strike. The Doctore noticed that something was askew but it was too late as the sisters ran towards the kneeling gladiators who had their hands cupped. The spectators thought it was part of the show and felt their skin tingle with excitement. Paige, Prue and Phoebe dropped their shields as they ran. The Doctore pulled out his whip but the girls were airborne before he could react. The men used all they might along with the girls so they could reach the balcony. For the spectators everything slowed as four women with sharp swords were coming right at them. Sora knew what was happening and stepped back as Piper thrusters her sword right to her face as she held onto the outside banister as she landed but Molateus pushed a man in front of her and the sword went through his head and exited through his face, while blood splattered onto Sora's face. "Fuck," Piper said angry that it was not Sora's. She pulled it out and lunged again but she was too far away and she jumped over the banister. All four sisters were now fighting guards to get into the main part of the house as the guest tried to flee.

"Don't panic," Molateus said while everyone was clearly frightened. "There is only four of them and my guards will handle it. But the sound of men coming from the stairway just made him a liar.

Back on the sands the gladiators that were shackled were fighting the guards and one of them manage to kill the one with the key. He unlocked himself and then tossed to key to another gladiator. They grabbed weapons and headed for the open gate to the upper part of the house.

"Leo now!" Piper yelled and he went into action as the men knew to leave him alone but the other guests were not so lucky. Women and men were being slashed, stabbed and even beheaded as they ran through the house trying to escape. The guards could not deal with the sister's skill and the gladiators.

Leo ran too his son's room and when he opened the door, there was two men in there fighting as Curtius was struggling with his bottom part of his garment off. Leo looked at his son who did not have a blanket on him anymore and let his imagination go dark. "You bastard!" He yelled and picked up a chair and broke it against the wall and then use the broken end to stab the man fighting Curtius. The man turned quickly and hit Leo as he grabbed the piece of wood now sticking out of him. Leo went flying back and landed on Gallic's dead body. Curtius put the rest of his garment on and fled the room as Leo stood up. He went to his son and was relieved to see he was unharmed and was even somewhat sleeping. "Come on baby lets go home," He said and picked him gently holding him tight to his chest as he ran past people being stabbed. Lalla saw Leo leave with the baby but Sora's voice interrupted her thinking.

"Get your guards," Sora yelled.

"Of course," She replied and left her site.

"This is madness," Sora said as she saw Piper running towards her cutting and slicing through anyone in her way that was not part of the plan.

"I keep my word," Sora said and headed for the baby's room and grabbed a knife on the way.

Paige saw Curtius run to another part of the house and followed him while Phoebe was fighting guards with Prue but she could see the boy in the corner of her eye running away.

"Prue I need to go, can you handle this?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes go and leave no one alive," She said as she blocked a sword coming down on her and then ran her sword through the man who tried to stab her. Phoebe left her side and ran for the boy.

Curtius was cornered as he talked to other guest trying to figure out a way out to get to the front door because gladiators were everywhere. The other people he was with looked over his shoulder and saw Paige walking slowly towards him her eyes filled with bloodlust. He turned around and tried to talk but fear has stolen his tongue.

"Remember me," She said and everything seemed to move slowly, people were falling around her as she continued to walk methodically enjoying every step toward sweet revenge.

Piper made it to the room as Sora stood over the crib with a knife, and the minute Piper entered she stabbed repeatedly into the soft bedding.

"No!" Piper yelled but when she did not see blood and instead saw straw she knew that Leo got him out. Her fear turned to satisfaction as she gave her Hathcocked smile and narrowed her expression.

Sora was at a loss and backed away as a guard came in behind Piper who was too busy thinking of how to kill her to notice. The guard raised his sword to bring it down on her but the sound of a whip made her turn around as the guard grabbed his throat and was pulled back hard by the Doctore.

"Thanks," Piper said relieved but still not sure.

"I talked to my wife and she told me who was responsible for her injuries," He replied and looked hard at Sora.

"She's mine," Piper said and turned around to face her nemesis once again.

"Make it slow," He replied and left the room to help the men.

Leo made it outside as the guards stopped him. "What is happening in there?" One of them asks but before he could answer a whizzing sound came through the air followed by two loud thuds and the men fell with axes in their back. Cole smiled as more guards came around the corner.

"Leo go!" Cole yelled as his guard started fighting the others.

Lalla made it to the door with her two guards.

"Seal the door," She said and stood outside.

"What?"

"I said seal the door," She repeated and as the remaining guests were running towards the exit. The two guards did what they were told and shut the double doors while using a torch between the handles to lock it. Blood flowed underneath the crack of the doors as the men backed away with Lalla. She turned feeling proud of herself but then felt the sharp sting her in stomach. Cole plunged a knife right into her gut while two men killed her guards.

"No one leaves alive," He said as she fell to the ground.

Phoebe found the boy alone in the back part of the house and she approached him slowly.

"Wait," He pleaded as he backed away tripping over bodies as he did so.

"Did you know him?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"He was a good man and you made me kill him, but it did make me capable of thinking of what I am going to do to you," Phoebe replied and continues to walk towards him, stepping over bodies and into pools of blood.

Paige was now almost on top of Curtius as the three guests around him tried to flee but she cut them down with ease, slicing one through the stomach another in the throat and slice one that got passed her down the center of his back. They all dead around her as she moved forward.

"Please," He pleaded as he backed into the wall.

"You didn't hear my pleas why should I listen to you?"

"Be merciful even though I am not."

"If you would ask me a year ago I would have been, but not now," She replied and thrust her sword into his gut as she leaned into him so she could feel his last breath as she twisted it. He screamed and then gasps for air.

"I know you like heads on platters, I guess Art imitates life," She said and pulled out her sword and with two wracks his head went flying and then rolled on the floor, right next to Valens dead body that she killed when he tried to run. Paige took a deep breath and actually felt better than she has in months. She made her way to the main part of the house as Prue was finishing up the remaining guards and guest with the other gladiators.

Piper grabbed a torch off the wall and walked towards Sora.

"Remember when you had me lashed, I made a promise that I would kill you, that this house would burned under my feet, My name is Piper Halliwell and I keep my promises," She said and pushed the torch right into Sora's gut and backed away to enjoy the show. Piper's eyes reflected the flames as they engulfed her and the curtains as she tried to put herself out. The screams were piercing but to Piper it was sweet music. Sora fell to the ground and was either dead or unconscious as the flames continued their work. Piper left the room satisfied as the room went up in flames.

Phoebe stopped for a moment as she looked at the young face but his eyes were a portal to his soul and filled with evil. She rushed him and forced him to the ground, "You bastard, you sick son of a bitch," She yelled over and over again as she stabbed him repeatedly with her sword. Blood splattered everywhere and all over her. Nine months of hell, of physical and emotional pain was exiting through her own emotions as she continued to stab.

"Phoebe stop," Prue said as she put her arms around her sisters shaking body.

Phoebe did not stop as she continued to yell profanities, "Phoebe stop its over," Prue said and Phoebe cried into her chest.

"It's over," Prue whispered.

"Prue I'm sorry," Phoebe whimpered and Prue helped her up.

The sisters left that room and made their way to the main hall where Molateus was surrounded by gladiators and he has a sword of his own but then dropped it," Sora!" He yelled worried about his wife.

"Oh she is redecorating," Piper said as she came into the room with Phoebe, Paige and Prue.

"What?" He asks confused and worried.

"You killed Rufus didn't you?" Prue asks as she approached him.

"Fine so I did he was going to ban the games," He answered angrily.

"He was a good man. So tell me what would you do to feel your wife's lips again, to feel her warm skin?" Prue asks.

Molateus said nothing as tears streamed down his face.

"Would you kill for her?" Prue said and worked her way closer to him.

"You would be nothing without me," He yelled.

"You're right I wouldn't have the capability of doing this," She replied and slashed his throat with her sword. He collapsed to the ground and his eyes caught the baby's room as the fire rolled out of the door and then saw his wife or what was left of her as he bled to death.

"Ok there is a carriage for you guys, now get out of here," Prue said and the sisters started to leave.

"Pandora," One of the gladiators said and moved out to the side.

Prue looked down and saw Melito with his eyes open wide but all life gone. "No," She whimpered and knelt down next to him and cradled his head. Blood was coming out of his chest as the sisters walked over to them.

"Prue Honey we need to go I'm sorry," Piper said and rubbed her back.

Prue kissed his forehead and thanked him as she laid his head back down gently and all of them left the house but Piper stopped at the bedroom and worked her way through the flames. She used her sword to move Sora's remains until she could see her ring and used the sword to push it towards her.

"That belongs to me," She said and picked up the hot metal not caring that it hurt a little bit and she ran towards the front door.

"Leo open its over," Prue yelled and the door opened as Cole stood there.

"Thank god," Phoebe said and hugged him.

"Where is Leo?" Piper asks worriedly.

"He is by the carriage waiting with your son." He answered as the men ran past them and two the other carriage.

Piper ran with her sisters in tow along with Andy to Leo.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Piper said and smiled at her son as Leo held him. "Is he asleep?"

"Yep," Leo answered with a little laugh.

All of them piled into the carriages and they drove off into the night as the House was surrounded by flames. They finally made it to an opening in a field and the old man was standing there with his wife.

"I think it went well," He said and pulled out some things from his pocket.

"Can you do it?" Leo asks nervously.

"That's a ridiculous question," He said and threw a bottle to the ground and then set a spell in Latin and a portal opened. "See, ok well my wife can do the elaborate stuff," He said and put his arm around his 60-year-old wife and smiled brightly. "Go and the gods be with you," She said and they ran through the portal without hesitation. It only took a few seconds before the smell of the manner was like water to a desert and all they could do was brake down and cry while holding each other.

To be continued…


	25. Struggling for pleasure

A/N:

charmed-darkangel I use Dragon NaturallySpeaking to write my stories for the most part and I think it misunderstands me on occasion, lol. Thanks for catching that so I don't keep doing it. It looks like everyone abbreviates it, so I will do the same.

Thanks for all the reviews everyone you are awesome!

Chapter 25

Struggling for pleasure

Episode 5.08

It's only been a few hours since they came out of the portal home and into a dark house. There was no electricity or running water and all the food in the refrigerator made it very clear that it was not edible by its smell. Things that would have sent normal people into a frenzy was just a small inconvenience for them as they sat in the living room in silence, taking in all the smells and sites. Piper held her son as Leo sat next to her and she could not contain her tears as she rocked him while he drank what was left of her milk. Leo had his arm around her and his hand robbed the baby's head while he smiled brightly, they were home, they were physically and emotionally exhausted but somehow found a spark as they all listen to the sucking sound of the baby and the crying of its mother, this time not of despair but of happiness.

"Wow they really do shut off your electricity if you don't pay," Paige said as she tried to turn on a lap.

"And I'm guessing there's no running water," Phoebe added as she was stretched out on the love seat, her legs dangling over the side of one of the arms.

"We will take care of it in the morning," Prue chimed but her eyes were closed as Andy was squeezed in next to her on another chair.

"I can get us some food," Cole said but did not move from his spot on the couch next to Leo.

"Leo could you heal Piper," Prue asks noticing all the scars that still remain on all of them as well as their current injuries.

"Oh god I'm sorry I just got distracted," He replied and moved his hands over Piper. The familiar orange glow flowed through her body and all her injuries were gone except the emotional scars. Leo worked his way around the room and healed everyone that needed it.

"That is amazing, god I missed Magic," Phoebe said as she stretched and did not feel pain when she did so.

"I don't think I have the energy to orb," Paige's raspy voice said.

The room filled with white swirling balls of light and Grams materialize in front of them, "My darlings," She said as her eyes filled with water.

Prue's eyes opened from they closed an exhausted state and she got a burst of energy as she jumped from her seat to hug her. "Grams," She said through sobs.

"Prue oh look at you we were so worried," Grams replied and hugged her granddaughter tightly.

"Wait you told us she was up there with you?" Piper said as the baby made goodly noises.

"I know honey but I thought she was there because of the transition period when someone dies and we thought she was still in that. About a month before you guys were taken, the elders told us she was not with us. Patty and I were looking frantically for her soul and did not want to worry you until we knew more," Grams said and Prue just kept hugging her," Prue Honey I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry it's just," Prue replied and relinquished her grasp.

"Its ok sweetie."

"Do you think you can do something about the electricity you know with that thing you do so well," Phoebe asks with a little laugh.

"I can do one better, go look out the window," Grams answered and all of them went to the large windows in the solarium. The house lit up as the electricity came back on and the smell of rotting food dissipated. They were surrounded by clouds and the warmth of the sun came through the windows.

"Where are we?" Paige asks.

"Heaven, the elders wanted you guys to get some rest without having to worry about demon attacks. It's only for about a week, so take advantage of it. Right now your emotions are a little subdued because of being here but that will change once you go back, and that does not mean you can't feel sadness or even depression it's just not as aggressive," Grams replied and looked at her grandson for the first time.

"You know at first I was a little upset that he was a boy, you know because of my experiences with men," She said and rolled her eyes. "But your mother put my head on straight, so to speak."

"Would you like to hold him?" Piper asks as she moved over to her grams.

"Oh please," She replied with her arms outstretched.

Grams delicately took her grandson into her arms and her face lit up as he gave a little half smile. "Oh he has your smile Piper and his father's eyes, he is beautiful."

Piper thought she didn't have any tears left but seeing her son being held by her grandmother made it hard to contain any. But she started to feel a little panicked and Leo could sense it. "Piper are you ok?" He asks while rubbing her back.

"Yeah just a little overwhelmed," Piper replied but kept her eye on her baby. Grams knew that her granddaughter was having separation anxiety and gently put her grandson back into its mother's arms. Piper exhaled deeply and her panic began to fade. Grams gave a look of worry to Leo as Piper walked back to the sofa. Leo nodded in understanding and he went to his wife as Cole was wide-eyed looking out the window and a tear fell down his face.

"Cole are you ok?" Phoebe asks concerned.

"I thought I would never see it, I thought I would never get here," He replied and looked into her eyes.

"I will start the potion tomorrow ok?" She said knowing what he meant just by his look.

"Thank you Phoebe," He replied and gazed out the window again.

Paige went around the house and turned on all the lights and then tested the sink to make sure water came out. She placed her hand under the warm running water and let it run over her hands. It was like seeing it for the first time and was in wonderment at how all the pipes, all the connections brought the fruit of life right onto her hands. She felt a rubbing sensation on her back and was pulled out of her utopia for a moment. "Paige you with us?" Prue asks her baby sister.

Paige did not look up and just kept her hands in the running water. "Yeah it's amazing that such a simple thing can be so wonderful," She replied and started to cry.

"I know sweetie we are all a little overwhelmed right now but we need rest, so go take a long hot shower and get ready for bed ok?" Prue suggested and Paige finally looked up at her. "What if I dream?" She asked like a child terrified to sleep.

"Don't worry we are here and nothing will happen to you I promise, and I need a place to sleep so would it be ok if I bunk with you tonight?" Prue asks.

"That would be great," She replied and dried off her hands after turning off the water.

Prue walked back into the living room where everyone was gathering. She stood there for a moment observing her family that she has not seen in a year. Although their physical injuries were gone she could see the emotional ones remained. Piper would not let go of her baby and held it close and sometimes she would stare into space. Phoebe played with her hands a lot but like she was trying to wipe off the blood that was not there any longer. Cole did not pull himself away from the window as he gazed upon Heaven. Leo would not leave Piper's side and his bright green eyes seemed dimmer then before as Andy looked back at her and she wondered what he was seeing. "_I probably look like hell_," She thought as she saw Paige go upstairs. She was more worried about her than anyone else as she entered the living room. Paige was on the verge of a breakdown but her will was strong and probably wouldn't let herself just let loose or show any kind of weakness, even though it's not weak to cry especially after what happened.

"Grams if our house is up here then what is done there?" Prue asks.

"A hologram for the most part," She answered.

"Does anyone have any idea who did this to us?" Piper asks as she played with her son.

"A man named Lousestone at least that's what Darryl and his wife found out," Grams replied.

"What?" Phoebe asks when Darryl's name came up.

"It's a long story but they thought they killed him but of course they're not magical, so it didn't work. Anyway Lousestone has the ability to see death's list, and he knows when someone is going to die. He then makes a duplicate without a soul and then pulls the one with the sole to ancient Rome to sell at the market. I know what you're thinking, none of you are on death's list, except," Grams stopped and looked at Prue and Andy uncomfortably.

"It's okay were over it," Andy chimed in with a forced smile.

"Wait does that mean he'll come back for her," Piper asks worriedly.

"No Piper everything has changed and her destiny has just changed a path that's all," Grams replied and could hear everyone relinquish their breath they were holding.

"Does that mean there are duplicates of us down there?" Phoebe asks.

"No that's the thing, technically he can only do it if you are meant to die," Grams replied and sat down on the love seat.

"So there's someone else involved?" Piper chimed in.

"Yes and someone with a lot of power but we have no idea who."

"Well it can wait until we are rested a bit, I am going to take a long hot shower and then try to get some sleep," Piper said and headed for the stairs.

"Paige is taking one right now could you check on her?" Prue asks as she and Andy sat down.

"Sure," Piper replied and continued up the steps with her son.

Phoebe finally pried Cole away from the window and held his hand as they headed for the staircase as well. "I will skip the shower tonight, hope you don't mind honey," She said to Cole.

"That's okay at least we stink together," Cole replied and kissed her on the cheek.

Piper and Leo made it to the bathroom door and could hear the water running, "Paige are you ok?" She asks and bit her lower lip while waiting for a response, "Paige."

"Yeah I'm almost done," Paige replied but her voice was choppy.

"Leo do you think she is ok, I just don't want her to do anything, you know?" Piper asks as her stomach tightened.

"Piper she has a lot to cope with right now and it is common for people after they are raped to take long showers for a while," He replied in a whisper.

His wife looked at the door anxiously; she wanted to hold her, wanted to tell her she was safe but knew that she just needed some time to herself. For the last nine months they have not been alone and always had someone around them. For Paige, she was tormented with her thoughts and fears while Piper and her other sisters were either around each other, or had gladiators near them.

"Come on honey let's go to bed," Leo said and moved his wife away from the door but she would keep her eyes firmly fixed as she looked over her shoulder, while he guided her to their bedroom.

The bathroom was filled with hot vapor as Paige was in the corner of the shower stall with her knees to her chest and just rocked back and forth as tears streamed down her face. "_I can't get clean, why can't I get clean_," She thought as the warm water hit her toes. "God please help me," She whimpered quietly as her emotions were too strong for even Heaven to contain. Even though they were in a place of bliss and happiness they were not technically dead, so they still had the attachments that come with the human body. After several minutes the sound of someone knocking on the door took her away from the personal hell she was and Phoebe's voice mixed with the sound of draining water.

"Paige are you ok sweetie?"

The baby sister gathered herself reluctantly and stepped out of the shower. "Yeah I'm done sorry, I think there is hot water left," Paige replied and dried herself off.

"Oh I'm not worried about that, I was worried about you," Phoebe said behind the door.

"No I'm okay," She answered and then opens the door after she got her pajamas on.

"Look normal clothes," Phoebe said when she emerged.

"Tell me about it at least I don't have to have a degree in tailoring to figure out how to put these on," Paige replied with a snort and went to her room.

"Goodnight honey and I love you," Phoebe said as Paige disappeared behind her bedroom door but heard her say I love you too. Phoebe was not sure how to help her but she was too exhausted to even help herself right now and knew they all needed a good night's rest. She went into her bedroom with Cole by her side as Piper and Leo shut their door after saying goodnight to everyone.

Prue kept her promise and went up to her baby sister's bedroom, while Andy would sleep on the couch downstairs. A man materialized into the living room carrying a little gold satchel.

"Good give them good dreams please especially Paige," Grams told the Sandman and he nodded in understanding and dematerialized as Andy falls asleep. The Sandman sprinkle Dream dust on every one of them and all of them fell into a restful and blissful sleep as good dreams filled their heads.

Piper and Leo had their son between them because she could not put him in the crib, for her it was too far away and Leo did not protest. Prue snuggled up next to Paige and put her arm around her side as Paige held her forearm close to her chest. Phoebe and Cole was snuggled up against each other as the lights went out with a flick of Grams wrist, "Goodnight my darlings and grandson, I love you all," She said through tears and materialized away. Even though the sun was bright the house was darkened so they could sleep peacefully as the Sandman finished up his task.

The coming days would put the all to the test as they would try to get back into normal life and find it difficult and for some impossible to just blend in. The club was in disarray because of Piper's absence and Paige lost her job for the most part. Prue would have to start all over again and reestablish herself as one of the living along with Andy. The world is a little messier than when they left because evil now has the upper hand and the once celebrating demons would find out that the charmed ones are not dead but alive and struggling. Leo was going to start his Whitelighter duties again but he is afraid of leaving his wife as she is afraid of leaving her son. Phoebe will also need to reestablish her column and hope she still has a job as well. How would they explain their absence for almost a year was just one of the many challenges they will all have to face in the coming weeks?

To be continued….


	26. Mother and daughters

A/N:

Sorry for how long this update took but I plan on getting at least three to four chapters done this weekend.

charmed-darkangel I know that Phoebe's reaction was extreme but that will be explained in the next chapter. I should have created more of a bond between her and Petra to give credence to her actions and maybe I will add a chapter of just her and him to do that. I hope this chapter explains a little of why they had to go to such extremes to get out.

Lucy I agree and I wanted to dedicate at least two chapters to them talking to Patty separately.

Thanks for the reviews everyone and for the comments as well, don't worry about hurting my feelings, because I think you're helping me write a better story. And if you find something out of place or wrong please tell me.

Chapter 26

Mother and daughters

Two days has passed since leaving Roma and their bodies and minds were still adjusting to modern conveniences. Piper was making breakfast for the first time in almost a year for her family as her son sat in the baby carrier playing happily with a plastic toy she found with the other baby stuff in her room. Leo and the others were still asleep as the digital clock used its zeros and ones to make 10:30 a.m. She put the bacon in a skillet and a sizzling sound along with the smell filled her senses as she closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation. She was wearing her usual pajamas of a small tank top and cotton bottoms as she gave a small smile to the comfort they offered. When she turned around and opened her eyes, her mouth would open wide as her mother was standing before her and she dropped the spatula onto the kitchen floor. Her skin tingled and her breath was short but steady," Mom," She exhaled out after a moment of pause.

"Piper," Patty replied while walking around the kitchen island to hug her daughter.

"Mom I," Piper tried to talk as she was being held by her. Everything was there, her scent her touch her warmth was engulfing her very being and she put her arms around Patty.

"Shirr my sweetheart its ok," Patty said because she could feel the tears on her cheek from Piper.

"What are you doing here, not that I'm not glad to see you but," Piper was stuttering now as Patty let go of her embrace and placed her hands on Piper's wet cheeks.

"Piper take a breath."

The once middle daughter exhaled deeply and regained her composure," Sorry do you want to see your grandson?" Piper asks and walked over to the baby who was watching the scene intensely.

"Absolutely," Patty answered and walked over to him. She took him out of the carrier while making baby noises as she cradled him. "Oh Piper he is beautiful," She said as tears threatened to let loose.

"Why didn't you come with Grams?" Piper asks as she rubbed her son's head.

"We didn't want to overwhelm you," Patty replied and put the baby back into the carrier. "Honey we need to talk."

"Ok just let me turn the bacon off," Piper said and went to the stove as Patty left the kitchen to go into the living room.

"Mom," Piper said as she turned around and no longer saw her mother, "_Great now I'm hallucinating_," She thought until she heard her mother calling from the living room. Piper headed for the door but stopped as she looked back at her son. She could feel beads of sweat form on her forehead and her hart began to race as her breath became staggered and short. She started to playing with her hands as Patty stood in the hallway waiting for her.

"Piper he will be fine, come on sweetie," Patty said and put her arms out but knew the look that Piper was giving her. Her daughter was almost in a panicked state as she fault an invisible shield between her and the kitchen doorway.

"I'll just get him ok," Piper said and picked up the carrier as her body went back to normal functionality.

"Piper you need to leave him in there," Patty said trying to get her daughter to walk away for a moment from her baby.

"What?" Piper replied as she carried her son into the living room and placed him on the couch next to her and gave a forced smile.

"Piper I know what you are going through, I did the same thing when you were born," Patty said as she sat next to her daughter.

"Through what?" Piper replied but was looking away as she played with her son.

"Separation anxiety but yours is tenfold compared to mine because of what happened," Patty said while placing her hand on Piper's shoulder.

"I have not seen him in two months mom, so I can't just walk away from him right now, it doesn't mean anything and I think it's pretty normal," Piper replied defensively now facing her mother's worried expression.

"You're right it is normal but not like this Piper, you go into panic attacks and get close to passing out. Sweetie eventually you have to go back down there and you will need to leave him to fight demons."

"I know I know and I will," Piper's voice was hard as she stood up and faced the window.

"No you won't Piper, you couldn't even leave him in the kitchen and we are in heaven where nothing is going to happen to him."

"Did you come to us?" Piper asks trying to change the subject.

"What?" Patty asks as she stood up as Piper turned around to face her.

"Did you tell us to kill them all?" Piper asks.

Patty looked down and bit her lower lip," Yes we did me and Penny along with Paige's foster parents."

"Why?"

"Because you had no choice and it was supposed to happen," Patty replied and looked up into Piper's confused eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"There were two revolts but one was covered up by Rome, they were afraid that a second revolt would scare everyone and the games would get banned."

"And that's a bad thing?" Piper asks.

"It's not about that; if anyone would have escaped the house history would have been changed. It could have caused so much interruption in the timeline that everything would be different, even your existence.

"So the elders put you up to it, I had to kill a 14 -year-old girl mom, she was just a kid," Piper said angrily while she clenched her fists to her side.

"I know Piper but if you didn't do what needed to be done, you would not be here even though you would have escaped, when you took the portal home there may have been nothing here, or you would have vanished altogether all of you," Patty replied as she tried to calm her.

"This is ridiculous," Piper said and turned away from her.

"Sweetie I know you were in a dark place and you had to do things that no one should have to do, but we needed you to live and fight, I needed you to live and fight."

"Was it part of their plan to send us there, so we could get stronger or something and if that is the case?"

"No Piper they did not send you there it just happened, but you needed to get back all of you including Prue and Andy."

"Grams said that you knew she was not with you, why didn't you tell me?" Piper asks as her temper was rising.

"We were looking for her and we were going to tell you but then someone took you," Patty said through her teeth as tears began to pour. "And you're changing the subject."

"Right because my issues are more important than anyone else's, what about Paige I can't even imagine what she is going through. Phoebe won't stop looking at her hands and she continually wipes them off on her pants like there is blood on them. Leo want leave my side unless he's asleep and Prue is acting like nothing happened or nothing changed. So just because I can't leave my son for one second, which is normal after birth by the way, I'm the one who is crazy is that about it?" Piper replied with her hands on her hips.

"Piper every one of you need help, professional help. It's nothing to be ashamed of and it doesn't mean you're weak I am so proud of you," Patty replied.

"How can you be proud of me after what I did, I burned her alive and it felt good," Piper said referring to Sora.

"Piper she was an evil woman and she was going to kill you, she even tried to kill your son," Patty said as she put her hands on Piper's arms.

"We are supposed to be different, we are supposed to be merciful that was not merciful, that was vengeful and evil. Leo had him I could have just left." Piper replied as her eyes looked away while her lower lip quivered.

"No you're supposed to be human and the actions of some people are unforgivable. Piper she ripped your son away from you after birth, that is something no one does to a mother, no one takes their child away from them," Patty replied and cradled Piper's wet face into her hands. "Please honey get help and talk your sisters into it as well, they will listen to you because you are the heart of this family. That is why I had issues when you were born, my bond with you was the strongest," Patty finished and gave a loving smile.

"I love you mom," Piper replied and placed her chin on Patty's shoulder.

"I love you too sweetie, I will talk to Paige when she gets up and of course Prue along with Phoebe, so don't worry," Patty said and went to her grandson." I love you too baby," She said and kissed him on the forehead as he smiled back at her. Patty dematerialized in white light as Piper closed her eyes tight while taking a deep breath. She picked up the baby carrier and went back to cooking breakfast while periodically looking at her son. He started to cry as his hunger was becoming too much and she took him out of the carrier," Are you hungry," Piper said in a low voice as she sat down at the kitchen table to feed him. The house was quiet and all that could be heard was the suckling sound of the baby as Piper let him drink her milk. It was these moments that she treasured the most making that connection, and that bond that would last forever, but unfortunately also made it harder for her to walk away from him. The babies eyes would open and close slowly as he drifted to sleep while in the loving embrace of his mother.

The smell of bacon awoke the baby sister as she move Prue's arm away gently to avoid waking her. She knew how much everyone needed their sleep as she did as well, but she could not resist the greasy goodness that was being cooked. "Piper is cooking again, thank god," She said to herself as she got up and left her bedroom, closing the door quietly. She looked towards the attic door and could see a figure standing there and at first she gasped and started to run but then a voice stopped her.

"Paige it's me, Patty."

Paige stopped and turned around and just stared at her for a moment before getting the courage to walk up to her." Mom," She said and entered the attic.

"Yes honey it's me, how are you feeling?" Patty asks as she hugged her.

Paige did not move as her arms still remained to her side as she was a little in shock. "Ok I guess," Paige replied. Patty let go of her and motioned her to the couch.

"Sweetie you don't have to lie to me," Patty replied.

"I'm not," Paige said while pressing her lips together.

"What happen to you is not going to just go away; I know you're having issues even up here so when you go back down it will be harder."

"I know but I will get over it," Paige replied as she walked over to the book.

"I swear every one of you is stubborn, a family trait I'm afraid. Paige you need help."

"No I need to find out who did this to us," Paige replied as she turned the pages of the book.

"It will not help, it will not get rid of the feelings and the fears that you have."

"I don't know I felt a lot better after killing him," Paige replied not willing to say his name.

"But it will not last forever, how many showers have you taken in the last two days?" Patty asks as she stood up and walked over to Paige.

The baby sister stomach began to turn and tears filled her eyes as she was trying to count the number of times she stepped into the shower stall, trying to rid herself of his smell his touch. She said nothing as her eyes met her mothers and the salty water escaped with ease as she went to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. "I can't get him off me," Paige whimpered out as she buried her head into her folded arms. Patty rushed to her daughter and placed her arms around Paige's shaking body. "I know sweetie but it will get better but you need help, do you understand?" Patty said softly into Paige's ear.

"And tell them what, that I was taken to ancient Rome and was used as a sex toy, yeah that won't get me put away?" Paige replied with a half snort and cry.

"There is a Whitelighter that used to be a psychologist and she dealt with what you're going through, you can tell her everything, without having to worry about exposure," Patty replied and Paige looked up into her eyes.

"Can I see my foster parents again?" Paige asks like a child.

"Of course sweetie, I know how much you love them and how much they love you," Patty replied and Paige's other mom and dad materialized into the room. Paige got up and ran to them and they embraced as they all cried happily. Patty stood up and smiled at her youngest daughter, "I love you," Patty said softly and she dematerialized away leaving her alone with her foster parents. "You are so strong sweetie and an amazing person, we could not be prouder," Her mother said as Paige just kept hugging them.

"I did things, bad things," Paige replied through sobs.

"You did what needed to be done and he deserved it," Her father replied while stroking her hair but there was anger in his eyes for the man who hurt her.

Paige and her other parents would sit on the couch for many minutes just talking and holding each other behind a closed door of the attic.

To be continued….

Patty confronts Prue and Phoebe who are struggling them self's and they are sent back to the real world and find out just how much help they truly need as demons begin an attack on a weakened family. Just as Andy and Prue get to spend some time together, the elders want to make him a Whitelighter. How will Prue react to this offer?


	27. The straw that broke the camel's back

Chapter 27

The straw that broke the camel's back

Phoebe was in the bathroom brushing her teeth preparing for the day as the cool water ran into the sink. She looked down before spitting and then jumped back as the sink filled with blood. Her hart pounded to the point exiting her chest as she swallowed the toothpaste to keep from spitting at all over. She closed her eyes tight," _It's not there, it's not real_," She said to herself and was shaking her head and then reluctantly opened her eyes that revealed clear untainted water. Phoebe placed her hands on the side of the sink and took a long breath in as her mother materialized next to her.

"Phoebe," Patty said softly trying not to scare her but Phoebe jumped anyway and almost into the tub.

"Mom," She said while getting her balance back.

"Hello sweetie," Patty said and put out her arms.

Phoebe wasted no time and gladly accepted the offer of her mother's embrace. "Mom I'm sorry," She said through sobs.

"For what honey?" Patty replied as she rubbed Phoebe's back.

"He was so young I shouldn't have done it, I knew I was evil," Phoebe answered as her head rested on Patty's shoulder.

"Phoebe it wasn't about him and he was a man not a boy. In those days a 15 year old was the equivalent of 20, he had no remorse for what he made you do."

"But I didn't have to do it."

"Sweetie he was the straw that broke the camel's back. You felt helpless and out of control of the situation, something you do not like. Piper had her baby taken from her, Paige was being raped and Prue was struggling because of guilt on leaving you and she was afraid of being judged for her actions. That man was just the catalyst for all of your pent-up anger and fears," Patty said and let go so she could face her daughter.

"I've never killed a human being in all my life, until now. How can I just go on like nothing happened?" Phoebe asks while tears flowed freely.

"You can't, you will need help honey and we have people in place to do that, but you have to ask. Phoebe you are not evil and you did what needed to be done," Patty replied and wiped away her tears with her thumbs.

"This family is cry too much, it's time to replace them with smiles and laughter."

"I see blood everywhere," Phoebe said and placed her hands on her mother's hands.

"I know sweetie but it will go away you just need to be patient, Piper will explain everything to you when you go get breakfast ok?" Patty said and backed away from her.

"Wait mom please stay," Phoebe pleaded.

"I will always be with you and we will see each other again before you go back down, I promise and I love you," Patty replied and materialized away. Phoebe let out a heavy sigh and finished her morning routine as the smell of pancakes and bacon filled the house.

Prue was last to rise which was not normal for her as she was usually the first to get up. But the bed felt so soft, warm and safe but the smell of something cooking that she has not had in over two years, was too hard to ignore and she removed herself from the bed. She put on Paige's pajamas mostly because she had no idea where hers was as Patty materialized into a room.

"Prudence."

"Oh god mom," Prue said and just stood there.

"Hi sweetie," Patty replied and could not contain her own tears anymore and she rushed her oldest daughter, embracing her.

"Mom I," Prue tried to speak but she couldn't and just let the moment last.

"We were so worried about you," Patty said through sobs and her voice was already going horse.

"I let them down," Prue finally said.

"What?"

"I let Paige get raped and Piper get her baby ripped from her and Phoebe loses herself and almost goes insane. I was supposed to protect them and all I was worried about was revenge."

"Prue there was nothing you could have done to stop what happened," Patty replied and sat her down on the bed.

"I could have been free but I stayed a gladiator just to kill him and I made Andy stay a servant just so I could be with him, I'm a selfish bitch mom," Prue said as she lowered her head.

"I know what you're worried about and Prue please don't, you will not be judged on what happened because you had no choice. You were stolen from this world and thrown into another, and if you would have taken his offer to be free, you would have never seen your sisters and they needed you, and you are the most unselfish person I have ever known."

"I don't know how to help them, Piper is having serious separation anxiety and Paige is well on the verge of a breakdown. Phoebe is seeing things and talking to herself a lot. Mom I don't know how to help them!" Prue said the last part with her temper raced as she stood. She and Piper shared one thing and it was their temper that would flare up when it came to their family being hurt. Prue was protective but Piper would blame herself for any pain, even if it was caused by someone else.

"You are helping them Prue, just by being here. They missed you so much and love you, so just having your presence around them is like an extension of me. Prue you raised them with Grams and I am so proud of you for that because they turned out to be strong independent women. All of you need help sweetie this isn't like a normal demon fight that you just walk away from and call it a day. This hit you guys harder than anything you have ever experienced, because these wounds cannot be healed by a touch of a Whitelighter. These scars will be with you forever but I promise they will fade in time. Just be there for them and take it day by day." Patty said and stood up from the bed to give her another hug.

"I love you so much mom," Prue said into Patty's ear.

"I love you too sweetie, now go and have breakfast with your family and your new nephew," Patty said and dematerialized out of the room. Prue smiled while looking up and opened the door to leave the bedroom as Leo ran out looking frantic.

"Where is Piper and the baby?" He said as his eyes dotted around the hallway.

"It's ok Leo she is downstairs cooking breakfast, come on lets go eat," Prue replied and placed her hand on Leo's shoulder as Paige came out of the attic.

"Hay, god I'm starving," Paige said and walked past them.

"Everything okay Paige?" Prue asks her new baby sister as she headed for the staircase.

"Yeah it's getting a little better," She replied sincerely and they headed for the kitchen where Piper was placing plates on the dining room table.

"It's about time you guys got up," Piper said as everyone sat down and looked at the glorious feast that awaited them. Bacon and eggs, pancakes, butter covered toast and croissants were placed in the center of the table.

"Oh man this looks good," Phoebe said as she entered the dining room. Piper had her son next to her as Leo sat next to him after kissing Piper on the cheek. They all sat there for a moment in silence looking at each other wondering if they'll have the same experience with their mother. Leo was the first to dig in as Piper smiles lovingly at Prue who was second to fill her plate.

"Did mom come to you?" Piper asks nervously hoping she was not the only one.

Everyone answered yes and she relaxed as she filled her plate. "How much did she tell you?" Piper asks while taking a drink of ice cold milk.

"She said you would explain," Phoebe replied.

"Oh well I guess this time is as good as any," Piper said and began explaining what occurred and why she came to them in Rome. They all sat silently trying to grasp the words that came out of her mouth. It was supposed to happen, we had to kill them all just in case the portal did not work were just some of the things Piper brought up. "Guys we need professional help and once we get down there we need to seek it out ok?" She finished as she took a bite of a piece of bacon.

"We are one screwed up family," Paige said while she ate some of her pancake.

"Yeah well welcome to being a Halliwell," Piper replied with a halfcocked smile.

"So have you guys figured out a name yet, or are you just going to keep calling him baby?" Prue asks.

"Something tells me it will not go well in school if we don't," Leo replied and played with his son. The baby grabbed a tight hold around Leo's finger and he let out a small whimper. "He as a good grip."

"He gets it from his daddy," Piper replied.

"Well what about his name, how about Harry, you know like Harry Porter," Phoebe suggested as she ate some toast.

"I don't know I was thinking of Wyatt Matthews Halliwell," Piper replied as she looked at Paige and Leo.

"I like it," Leo said and tickled his son," Do you like it?" He said in a baby voice as the baby laughed hard from being tickled.

Piper looked at Paige whose face was brighter than it has been in days as she looked at Wyatt. "What do you think Paige?" Piper said and fought back tears as her baby sister did the same and nodded with a proud smile. "Ok then Wyatt Matthews Halliwell it is."

The family continues to talk about other things, like the club and jobs that three sisters might have to get when getting back. Phoebe hoped that Elisa would let her continue with her column but was not sure if she could even write anymore. Paige was temping for the most part and knew it would probably be easier to get back to that. Prue was going to try photography again as Piper kept her equipment that was boxed up in the attic.

Andy and Cole were the last to get up because for most of the night they kept a watchful eye on the people they loved. Both men would get their fill of Piper's cooking and would get ready for the day as Phoebe approached Piper.

"Piper could you help me with the potion?"

"Sure honey, but do you think it will work you know considering he's invincible now?" Piper asks as she cleaned up the kitchen with Phoebe's help.

"That is why I need the expert potion maker," Phoebe replied with a smile.

"Ok just let me change Wyatt," Piper said and took him out of the carrier as Leo sat at the kitchen table folding some laundry. "Wow were does he keep it all?" Piper said as she turned her face away from the filled diaper.

"He gets that from you," Leo said with a smirk as he continued to fold laundry. Piper snorted and rolled her eyes at the comment and grabbed a new diaper from the baby bag.

"Do you like to potty, do you like to go potty, I could just eat you up, yes I could," Phoebe said in a baby voice as she leaned into him.

"So this is what Cole really wants?" Piper asks trying to free her son from a very high-pitched sister.

"Yeah now that he had a taste of heaven, he wants a chance to be here."

"What about you?" Leo asks as he put the clothes in a basket.

Phoebe put her hands in her back pocket and rocked back-and-forth on her feet a little while looking down, "I want it to, does that make me a hypocrite?"

"No it makes you in love," Piper said as she finished changing the baby. "Now don't fill this one up right away ok?" She said as she gave him his pacifier. A toy orbed from the kitchen table to Wyatt and he let out a small giggle.

"Wyatt," Piper said as she looked at Leo's smiling face.

"That's my boy," Leo said and rubbed his son's head.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Piper chimed in as Phoebe began to pull out ingredients for the potion.

In the living room Paige, Prue, Andy and Cole were sitting watching TV. "I can't believe you guys get cable up here," Cole said as she turned the channels.

"And there is still nothing on," Paige said.

"I'm guessing the adult channels are block," Prue chimed in and everyone let out a small laugh. White lights filled the room as two elders materialized in front of them. All of them got up from there seats and called for Piper and Phoebe including Leo. It did not take long for the others to be by their sides as the elders stood there silent for a moment.

"What the hell do you want?" Piper said and felt Leo's hand on her shoulder as she had her son next to her in his carrier.

"Piper not in front of our son," Leo said.

"We are glad you have made it back and you have our sympathies for what happened to you," Oden said as he walked over to Wyatt. Piper moved the carrier to her side and made sure her body was in front.

"Piper I will not hurt him I just wanted to see the twice blessed child."

"The what?" Piper replied but did not budge.

"I understand your hesitance but I guarantee you we mean him no harm. We are here for Andy."

"Andy why him?" Prue said as she stepped in front of her lover.

"We were able to reconstitute your existence Prue, but not Andy's," Oden replied.

"What the hell does that mean?" Andy said a little frightened by what that meant.

"It means you will need to move on Andy."

"No not after everything we have been through together, you can't take him from me again, you can't!" Prue yelled and stood her ground.

"There may be another way; we could make him a Whitelighter like Leo. You would have the same situation as them and remained married but he will have charges and other responsibilities," Oden said as everyone was clearly tense.

"This is insane," Phoebe said as she started to pace.

"I will give you some time to think about it but the decision must be made before we return you," Oden said and orbed away with the other elder.

"Prue its ok this way I can be with you and even help," Andy said as he tried to calm her.

"Andy that is not the point, it is their way of controlling everything, their way of meddling and I am sick of it," Prue replied as the raising of her voice calls the baby to cry.

"Shirr its ok Wyatt," Piper said and placed him on the couch.

"Prue Andy is right, if that is the only way you guys can stay together then I think you should take it," Leo said as he walked over to her.

"I know Leo, but I also know what you and Piper went through and I don't know if I can handle it," Prue answered and sat down on the love seat.

"Sweetie you and Andy are already married so they can't do anything about that," Piper said.

"It's not about that, Piper Leo is gone for weeks sometimes and I don't know if I can be without him that long," Prue answered.

"Prue it's not easy but if I can get through it then so can you, you're stronger than me," Piper replied.

"Andy I'm just scared," Prue replied and looked at Piper," And Piper I'm not stronger than you."

"It's ok Prue we can handle this, it's not like we don't have examples," He said and looked over at Leo and Piper.

"See honey we can be miserable together when they go to work," Piper said and put her arm around her older sister.

The day would move on as Piper and Phoebe made the potion to make Cole human again. Leo would stay in the kitchen with her and his son as Prue and Andy talked about what they were going to do. Paige browsed the channels as she was in a daze thinking of what she was going to do when they got back and began to feel like a fifth wheel.

Outside hidden in the clouds someone was watching them and was not happy about them being home.

"You won't be protected forever," The man said and vanished.

To be continued…..


	28. Back to reality

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

sg90210 I made sure to put a lot of Cole and Phoebe in this chapter. I always liked Cole and Phoebe as a couple and I even liked him as a villain, I wish they would have ended the show with them together instead of Coop. We did not have enough time with Coop for his character to be truly developed.

One day I would like to write a battle scene with Cole and Piper especially when they were both invincible, but with the kind of powers he had and Piper been able to tap into her babies, it would be an interesting fight to say the least and a hard one to write.

Chapter 28

Back to reality

Episode 5.09

Phoebe was pouring the thick liquid into an empty glass while Cole stood next to her. The contents would be the difference between a live with her or without as he started to pace the kitchen. It was the last day they would be at peace and all of them were feeling the pressure of returning. Prue and Andy would talk for hours about him becoming a Whitelighter but Phoebe's mind and concerns were on Cole at the moment.

She placed the glass on the table filled with the potion and stopped him from pacing. "Cole it will work."

Cole embraced her and his chin touch the top of her head as she placed her hands on his chest, and let him pull her into him," I hope so Phoebe I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to grow old with you," He replied softly while rubbing her back.

"I want that too Cole," Phoebe said as she kept her eye on the glass waiting for to change color." Come on lets go wait in the living room.

Cole relinquishes his grasp and held her hand as they made their way out of the kitchen. Andy and Prue were sitting on the couch silent for the moment as both of them are looking at the floor.

"So did you guys come to a decision?" Phoebe asks as she sat down on the love seat while Cole sat on its arm.

"Yes and he is going to do it," Prue replied but never looked up from the floor. Her eyes were watering as she played with the palm of her hand with her fingers from the other.

Andy moved in closer to her and placed his arm on her lap. "Prue it doesn't change our relationship, I still love you," He said and lifted her chin so their eyes would meet.

Prue could not resist looking into his and she knew it would be okay just by his glance. "I love you too and you're right it will be fine," she replied and gave a sincere smile back.

"It's probably a good thing to have two Whitelighter's considering we have no idea who did this," Cole chimed in.

"Yeah and we go back down today so we need to find out soon, because my guess the demons will come at us with full force," Phoebe said and she stood up from the chair.

"Well they will only be expecting three of you not all four," Prue replied and felt her strength coming back.

Phoebe put her hand on Cole's shoulder and used her eyes to motion him upstairs. He got the mischievous look and stood up and let Phoebe guide him to the staircase.

Leo and Piper were taking a nap along with the baby and the house was quiet for the most part. Phoebe has not really been with Cole since this whole ordeal began and because the potion would take a few hours to turn, she decided to use that time to reconnect with him. She thought she was over him but she was wrong and come what may she was going to do anything she could to keep him with her. He saved our lives at the risk of his own and did it with no powers to speak of. He was a good man without the temptation of his evil half constantly beckoning him. Phoebe had more of an understanding of blood lust then she ever wanted too because of what happened. They both made it to her bedroom and she guided him to the bed holding both his hands as she walked backwards. Her body was already excited as she expected his touch, wanted it and needed it. Paige was in the room across from her and was also taking a small nap as she lay down on the bed as Cole moved onto top of her. "Cole we need to be quiet some people are sleeping and I don't want Paige to hear us in case," She said and he put his finger to her lips, "I know sweetie but I may need to bite into a pillow or something," He replied and flashed his beautiful white teeth before removing his finger from her lips and began to kiss her softly. Clothes would be removed as they kept their moans of pleasure contained. Phoebe would grasp the sheets with her hands so tightly that her knuckles turned white from the pressure as she arched her back. Cole kissed her neck while moving his hands down her sides. Tears would escape his eyes as the love he felt for her was overwhelming and he was not sure if it was because of where they were, or if it was how she reacted to him." I love you," He said through sobs. Phoebe relinquished the sheets and placed her hands on his wet face that was a mixture of sweat and tears. Their eyes would meet once again and even glaze over as they both released at the same time and then would roll back into their head. "_How could this feel so good this is absolute utopia_," Phoebe thought as Cole kissed her awaiting lips that was hungry for more. This dance would continue for at least an hour until finally exhaustion and the sounds of heavy breathing filled the room was the indicator of an hour well spent. "God Cole that was amazing," Phoebe said as she placed her head on his chest and ran her fingers down its center. Cole said nothing because all the words that would express how he felt were etched on his face. He smiled wide trying to keep that moment of climax firmly set in his memory. They both fell asleep snuggled up to each other until a knock on the door woke them from a blissful slumber.

"Phoebe your potion is ready," Piper said from the other side.

Cole got up quickly and got dressed along with the love of his life until he finally emerged from the room. Piper was holding Wyatt and she looked like she just woke up as well as the baby stretched in her arms.

"Hi baby," Phoebe said as she kissed his cheek.

"Is Leo still asleep?" Cole asks as he patted Wyatt on the head before walking past her.

"No he is just getting dressed, Prue yelled up to say your potion was ready," Piper replied and headed for the staircase.

Phoebe followed Cole and they were both extremely nervous as they made their way to the kitchen. Prue, Andy and Paige were sitting at the table drinking coffee. Paige's red hair was a disaster and definitely a bad hair day as it went in all directions. But that was a nice thing about family; they didn't care how you looked especially after a nap. "Oh I need stronger coffee or a weaker immunity to caffeine," Paige said while taking a sip.

"I think you're drinking decaf," Prue said and gave her a closed smile.

Paige rolled her eyes and got up from the table," That would explain a lot," She said and made a new batch that contained the fuel she needed to wake up.

Phoebe and Cole were oblivious to the conversation as they both looked at the glass containing the potion and has now turned a dark red. "Ok Cole give it a try," Phoebe said and handed it to him. Cole licked his lips preparing himself for the horrible taste and potentially a huge disappointment. He took hold of the goblet with both hands afraid to spill it and after a deep breath he drank it in one swallow. Cole wrinkled his face as it tasted bitter almost like three day old coffee.

"Okay try to use the power," Phoebe said and backed away from him as she placed her hands in her back pockets. Cole turned his hand palm side up and tried to generate a fireball but nothing happened. His worried expression changed instantly to a happy one along with Phoebe's. "It worked," He said and picked her up in his arms and swirled her around. They both laughed out of happiness and joy as everyone else smiled. "Well welcome to the mortal," Leo said and patted him on the back.

"Thank you Piper for helping," Cole said as he put Phoebe down. "I know we've had some disagreements, hell we even tried to kill each other but I love Phoebe and I do care for you guys a lot. I will never hurt you," He said and waited for response from a woman he respected greatly.

"Cole your family now and all is forgotten and forgiven," Piper replied and playfully hit him in the shoulder as she exited the kitchen.

"At least you can be a lawyer again," Andy said as he took a drink of coffee.

"Oh I'm giving up my evil past," Cole replied as he misunderstood what Andy said.

"No Cole I mean you can get a job as a lawyer," Andy corrected him.

"Right sorry."

The day would continue but their time in heaven was coming to an end as an elder materialized into the living room.

"It's time," Oden said as the family felt anxiety building in them.

"One more day?" Paige asks while holding up one finger and forced a smile.

"I'm sorry Paige but the world needs you," Oden replied and with a wave of his hand the blissful feeling the archive was replaced with fear, anxiousness and the unknown.

"First you need to get your life back in order, Piper we took care of some legal issues with your club."

"What legal issues?" Piper asks or narrowing her eyes trying to understand.

"Because you are gone the employees were not getting paid and he sued. We took care of that but you still need to get the club back on its feet," He replied.

"Prue we also take care of people's memories about your death so it never happened. Leo you will need to start taking care of your other charges again. Paige we know that you tempt so it should be easier for you to get back to normal life and we have a Whitelighter he used to be a psychologist ready to talk to you when you are ready. Andy had he made a decision?"

"Yes and I will become a Whitelighter," He answered while holding onto Prue.

"Good and welcome to the fold, we will have Leo train you on how to use your powers, healing will be the most difficult to learn, but you will get it in time. Cole this is a huge opportunity for you don't squander it," Oden finished.

"What about my job?" Phoebe asks.

"There are some things we just can't help but I'm sure your boss will be glad to see you, it will be fine Phoebe have faith," Oden replied and orbed away.

Everyone looked at each other not really sure what to do now as the house was silent, but cars and the sound of birds came through the slightly opened windows. They were back to reality and all the wonderful and horrible thing that comes with it.

It did not take long for the demons to sense their return and as Piper was feeding Wyatt one shimmered into the kitchen behind her. Wyatt put up his shield and started to cry as Piper turned around to face the demon as Wyatt's shield protected her. "Wow you guys don't waste any time do you?" Piper said and stepped out of the protection so she could blast him. If Rome teach her anything it was to act quickly and not hesitate. The demon formed a fireball as he backed away while she walked towards him. Normally she would have yelled for one of her sisters or stood there for a moment taking in her new enemy. But she was changed and it took the demon off-guard. Piper raised her hands and with a flick her wrist blow up as another demon shimmered and close to Wyatt. She turned around quickly as she could sense someone else in the room and her son's cries intensify. But he was too close to him for her to use her power and she began to panic as he tried to reach his hand into the protective shield. "NO!" Piper yelled and rushed him, tackling him to the ground. Meanwhile upstairs Paige was getting dressed and heard the commotion and started heading for her bedroom door when a demon grabbed her from behind. She immediately had flashbacks and forgot that she could orb as he pulled her away from the door. "So I hear you like it rough," He said into her ear and she turned her head away from him as her face contorted in pain. His touch was paralyzing to her and she could feel his breath on her neck and then his tongue that roughly explored her shoulder. "Get off of me, help!" She yelled and Prue ran into the room. The demon looked in disbelief as he saw Prue. "It can't be your dead," He said and then felt a sharp pain on his foot as Paige slammed her heel down on top of it. She came to her senses and then backhand him hard and he went flying into the dresser.

"Paige are you ok?" Prue asks as she stood next to her.

The baby sister did not answer as she climbed on top of him and just began to punch over and over again. "Don't touch me!" Paige's screams combined it with the sound of her fist heating flush that soon became squishy and wet.

"Paige stop," Prue said as she pulled her off, it wasn't that she didn't want the demon dead, she was more worried about her sister's reaction. It took all her might to pull off her baby sister as Phoebe ran in.

"What's going on?" She said and Cole ran past her to help Prue.

"Kill him," Prue demanded as she held Paige back.

Cole picked up a letter opener that was on the dresser next to him and stabbed the demon but he did not blow up but instead groaned in pain as it entered his stomach. "Shit I don't have powers anymore, Phoebe you will need to do it," He said and handed her the letter opener. She wasted no time and stabbed the demon and it blew up.

"As everyone ok?" Phoebe asks while looking at Paige.

"Let me go please, let me go," Paige yelled through sobs and Prue did exactly that. Paige ran to the bathroom and they all could hear the water turn on for the shower.

"Ok what happened?" Cole asks.

"I don't know I came in and the demon was holding Paige from behind, she looked paralyzed until she fought back a little. I think she forgot that she could orb," Prue replied and then heard a explosion downstairs.

"Piper," Prue said and ran out.

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled as she followed her," Cole stay with Paige."

Cole reluctantly did what she asks as he waited outside the bathroom door, he could hear Paige crying and the sound of water running.

Leo orbed in with Andy who was still trying to get used it into the living room as the sisters ran by. Piper was dealing with two demons, but it used to be three as she managed to blow up one. But she was now being held down by another as the free demon was trying to get past Wyatt's shield but kept getting shocked when he tried.

"Leo!" Piper yelled as she was pinned to the floor on her stomach with her hands being held behind her back as the demon formed a dagger and was ready to come down. Piper's hart was racing as her son's cries were piercing through her. She was already starting to hyperventilate and even losing consciousness as she struggled to get free. Prue used her telekinesis power on the demon on top of Piper and he went flying into the kitchen window over the sink and landed hard on the ground. Phoebe used her martial arts on the demon attacking Wyatt as Leo along with Andy came running in.

"Piper!" Leo yelled as his wife's eyes were closing and she still remained on her stomach and looked motionless. He turned her over and tried to heal her but it would not work. Her injuries were not caused by the demon but by her own panic. Leo put his hand on her stomach and could it feel to move up and down but it was staggered and short. Phoebe and Prue finished off the demons as they both grabbed knifes from the counter and stabbed them causing them to explode.

"Leo is she ok?" Prue asks nervously.

"Get me a paper bag," He said and lifted her up a little so her head was resting on his chest, "Its ok Piper he is ok," He said softly while rubbing her arm.

Wyatt's shield went down and Phoebe picked him up to calm him as his cries softened," Did you create that shield?" She asks her nephew in amazement.

Prue found a paper bag and handed it to Leo," Here what is wrong with her?" Prue asks as she knelt down next to him.

"She hyperventilated," He replied and placed the bag over Piper's slightly opened mouth. "Come on baby just breathe." The bag would shrink and expand as she took in breaths and after a few agonizing moments she opened her eyes slowly but then jolted up. "Wyatt!" She yelled and could see Phoebe holding him and began to relax a little, but her need to hold him was excruciating and she staggered to get to him. "Piper he is ok honey you need to sit down," Leo said and tried to coast his wife into the chair but she ignored him as she took her son out of Phoebe's arms.

"I need to check on Paige you guys stay with her," Prue said and ran out of the room with Andy in tow.

"I am coming with you in case there is another attack," Andy said and she did not protest as she made it to Paige's bedroom. Cole was pacing outside not sure what to do and was glad to see Prue come in.

"Is she ok?"Prue asks as she approached the door.

"I can hear her crying but I don't want to scare her anymore then she already is."

"Paige can I come in?" Prue asks as she leaned into the door pressing one ear against it. She did not hear a response and use her power to open it. She slowly walked in and could see her baby sister in the corner of the shower in a fetal position. "Paige sweetie it's okay its over," She said and opened the shower door after grabbing a towel. Prue managed to get Paige out of the cold water and guide her to the bed. Paige was still sobbing but her eyes were focused on everything else but them. Prue lay down next to her after covering her with blankets and rocked her back and forth in her arms," Shirr is ok you're going to be ok," Prue said as the men left the room to give them some privacy.

Cole and Andy went into the attic and began to talk.

"Did you notice what they're doing," Cole said while he paced the room.

"What?"

"They're going after their weak spots. The demon that attacked Paige I know him and he has raped witches before. The ones that attacked Piper and was going after her son and made sure she couldn't fight back," Cole replied.

"Shit this is bad," Andy said as he ran his hand through his short dark hair.

"Yes it is and I don't know how they're going to go after Prue and Phoebe, dammit I need a way to fight," Cole said as his fears buildup in him.

"Cole your human now you will need to learn to let them handle it," Andy said as Phoebe came into the attic.

"This is our first day back and it is already starting," She said as she went for the book.

To be continued….


	29. Lousestone

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

silver-star-0 thanks for the offering to help with my editing and I sent you a message about how we can do that.

sg90210 no problem I want to make Cole an active part of the family and even help when it comes to the demon fighting. I found a solution for the problem of him not having powers and it should work pretty well as we will see in coming chapters.

Chapter 29

Lousestone

Wyatt's screams shot through the house as his playpen was moving towards some kind of vortex that hovered above the ground. "Leo!" Piper yelled as she hung on for dear life to the door frame that went into the living room. The vortex was sucking everything into it; pillows, sofa cushions and baby toys were just some of the objects entering its mouth. Prue was also hanging on to the door frame on the other side as their feet hung helplessly in the air and they were now horizontal. "Wyatt orb!" Prue yelled as Phoebe and Paige ran down the stairs because of the commotion. A man wearing ancient Roman attire was standing next to the vortex. "Dammit I can't use my power without letting go!" Prue yelled over the sound of howling wind as Phoebe and Paige found themselves off their feet and hanging onto the staircase banister. Wyatt shield went up but he was still moving towards the vortex as Lousestone stood beside his creation with a pleased look on his face.

"No Leo dammit get down here!" Piper screamed at the top of her lungs as her son moved closer. Leo orbed in with Andy and near Lousestone but found themselves flying backwards and hitting the wall hard as Lousestone used some kind of lightning bolt on them. Both men were too dazed to get up quickly and Piper has no choice but to save her son on her own. She let go of the doorframe and went towards the vortex, grabbing hold of the playpen as she skidded on the floor. The sound of gunshots firing and Lousestone body jerking would cause the vortex to dissipate as Cole came in from behind him and kept firing a gun while walking towards the demon. The bullets exited his body along with streams of blood as he unloaded his entire clip into him. Lousestone went to his knees and shimmered away as Piper got to her feet and picked up her son, holding him close while the signs of hyperventilating were beginning to subside. The others also regained they composure and all of them went into the living room. Cole smiled wide at the fact that he stopped him and even blow on the tip of the gun as some white smoke came out of the barrel.

"I might not have powers but I can still kick some ass," He said while Leo and Andy were getting up slowly but were clearly hurt.

"Leo," Piper's voice was hoarse from yelling as she ran to him.

His left shoulder was bleeding badly and his clothes were still smoking from the lightning bolt that hit him and Andy. "Ouch," He said as his wife helped him up and onto the couch that was missing its cushions.

"What the fuck was that?" Phoebe said and got a stern look from Piper," Oh sorry baby."

Prue helped Andy up and could see a small gash on his forehead from hitting the wall.

"You guys need to be healed, can you orb?" Prue asks while helping Andy over to where Leo was.

"No," Both men answered.

"Paige could you take them up?" Piper asks and her baby sister nodded. Paige put one hand on Leo and one on Andy and they orbed away.

Piper started to pick things up but would not put her baby back in the playpen. Wyatt stopped crying and started playing with her necklace as she picked up a cushion for the couch.

"Cole where the hell did you get that?" Phoebe said as he put the gun back in his pocket.

"Hay I need to protect myself and you," He answered defensively.

"I don't like guns and we don't need it," She replied as she helped Piper.

"I don't know Phoebe if it wasn't for him, Piper and Wyatt would have went into the vortex," Prue chimed in defending Cole's actions.

"It was Lousestone and I would have been back in Rome, and trust me that is the last place I want to go back too," Piper said as she sat down on the couch.

Phoebe was in a dilemma, she hated guns for obvious reasons but her sisters seemed to be on the side of her boyfriend and in a way they were right.

"Cole I understand but bullets don't kill demons," She said as she moved a small table back to its rightful place.

Prue tilted her head a bit and blinked a few times until finally widening her eyes," No but potions can, what if we filled the bullets with potion?" She asks while raising her eyebrows.

"That's not a bad idea," Piper said as she pulled the necklace out of her son's mouth and he was not happy about it. He orbed it off her neck and into his hands," Wyatt no you will choke," She said and took it out of his hands.

"Oh here he goes," Phoebe said and readied herself for a piercing cry. Wyatt's eyes closed tightly as tears streamed out the small corners. There seem to be a delay between his tears and sounds as a few seconds passed and he started wailing. "Oh sweetie it's ok," Piper said and got up to find him something else to play with. She hated to hear him cry it reminded her of when she was away from him and it was paralyzing. Phoebe found a small plastic toy that looked like a dog and handed it to him but his cries continued. "Ok he wants the necklace," Phoebe said as she tickled his stomach but nothing would appease him except for what he truly wanted.

"No he will choke on it Phoebe," Piper said trying to speak over her son's crying.

"Ok then he will do that for a long time, and i already have a headache," Prue said as she took the necklace out of Piper's hands.

"Prue."

"It will be fine Piper he will not choke," Prue replied as she handed it to Wyatt and he stopped crying but still sniffled a bit as he was trying to calm himself.

Paige with Leo and Andy orbed back in and were completely healed. Leo went to Piper's side immediately and the anxiety he was filling for being away from her was going away. Andy walked over to Prue and Paige sat down while looking at the mess," Oh screw it," She said and recanted the spell that's great for cleaning messes. Everything went back to the way it was before the vortex and not even Piper protested mostly because she was watching her son intensely as he played with the necklace. Leo put his hand on Wyatt's head and smiled lovingly. "You ok buddy?"

"Yeah he's a trooper," Phoebe said with a smile and headed for the kitchen," God I need a drink."

"So how do we vanquish him?" Cole asks.

"There is a potion in the kitchen that Darryl and a witch we helped a couple years ago made, I just forgot about while we were in heaven," Piper replied and followed Phoebe.

"We should just summon his sorry ass and kill him," Paige said as she followed everyone else into Piper's sanctuary.

"Wait he used lightning I don't remember him having that power in the book," Leo said as she rubbed his once injured shoulder.

"Ok then we summon his sorry ass and torture him until he talks," Paige chimed in as she sat down.

"When you guys were taken there was a witch that could sense portals, she walked around the house and said that Andy was first then Prue, but she also mentioned a W and a robe," Leo said.

Piper wrinkled her face trying to understand what that meant as she put Wyatt into the baby carrier on the kitchen island." Ok I think the W is an upside down M and we all know what that means, but for the robe I have no idea."

"What demon uses lightning?" Phoebe asks as she got a drink of water.

"None only elders," Leo replied and his stomach overturned.

"Elders?" Piper said as her did the same.

"Piper doesn't it mean anything, he could have gotten it from the source or something else."

"Right because they have never tried anything like this before," Piper replied and put her hands on her hips while looking up to the ceiling.

Prue put her hand on Piper's shoulder and was a little taken back at the comment," Piper they have never tried to kill us."

"They took Leo away from me why wouldn't they," Piper replied coldly as she looked into her older sister's eyes.

"Honey please don't go there I agree with Prue, they wouldn't do this it has to be something else." Phoebe said.

Piper just bit her lower lip and looked away from them and into Wyatt's red wet eyes as he played with her necklace.

"Well summon him and find out what he knows, I need to go to the club. I have a band that wants to play there next week and I need as many bands as possible to get back on our feet," Piper said and picked up the baby carrier.

"Piper we can take care of him while you're gone," Phoebe said and Piper left the room without saying a word.

"Leo I thought you were going to talk to her?" Prue asks.

Leo rubbed the back of his head and looked away," I did but she won't listen to me, listen I need to go with her if you need anything just call ok," He said and walked away.

Prue rolled her eyes and sat down and cradled her face with her hands on the table. "They both have serious separation anxiety."

"I know but we need to find out if he is working for anyone so we should summon him," Andy said as he rubbed Prue's back.

"I will get the crystals ready," Paige chimed in and headed for the attic.

"We got to get Piper to let go a little or we are going to have some big problems," Phoebe said as Cole stood next to her.

"I know, Cole while Paige is getting the crystals ready I will make some potions you can use in your bullets," Prue said and stood up to get to work.

"Thanks Prue," Cole said and pulled out an extra clip from his back pocket.

Phoebe felt uneasy about the whole gun situation but they needed all the help they could get right now. "I will help Paige," She said and grabbed the potion to kill Lousestone and headed for the attic as well.

"When does Paige start therapy?" Cole asks as he used a knife to cut away the bullets tip and poured out the black powder.

"Tomorrow thank god, but Piper keeps putting hers off and so does Phoebe," Prue replied as she got a pot ready.

"I need to go," Andy said as he kissed Prue on the cheek.

"Is a charge calling?"

"Yeah sorry honey but call me if you need anything ok?" Andy said and orbed away as Prue tried to kiss him back.

"Ok now I can see why Piper got a little irritated with that," Prue said as she put ingredients into the pot. Cole snorted as he remembered Piper's facial expressions whenever Leo would orb away in the middle of a kiss.

"You know the underworld knows about you now," Cole said as he took out another bullet.

Prue took in a deep breath as she stirred the contents in the pot." I know and it will either keep them at bay knowing there is four of us now."

"Or they will unite," Cole interrupted.

"Yeah and that's what scares me."

Prue put the pot on the burner as Cole continued his process of readying the empty shells to receive the potion once it was complete.

Up in the attic Paige was putting the crystals in a circle as Phoebe stood behind the book of shadows. She watched her baby sister move around the room," _God Paige please talk to me_," She thought. Paige has not said anything to them about what happened to her, and whenever they would ask she would just close up and walk away. Paige looked older, her face had so many emotional scars on them that if there were visible she probably would not have a face at all. Paige started her temp job yesterday and came home in the middle of lunch and just ran past them to her room. They tried to talk to her but she just locked herself in the bathroom and took a long shower. She went back to work afterwards and said she spilled coffee on herself and needed to clean up. But Phoebe could tell she was lying as she would not look into her eye's a family trait unfortunately.

"Ok all done," Paige said and Phoebe looked at the summoning spell for him.

"I think we should wait for Prue."

"Why?"

"We might meet her power Paige," Phoebe replied.

Paige folded her arms and stood off center and did a slight roll with her eyes," fine."

"Paige what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just think we can do this on our own."

"And I don't."

"Well I do."

Phoebe let out a sigh as she closed the book." Paige I know that you are new to this but we can't take any chances."

"First of all I'm not new at this I have been a witch for two years and I know what I am doing," Paige replied as her face flushed.

"And I'm not saying you don't but we have been at this longer, we wait for Prue," Phoebe said firmly as footsteps could be heard from outside.

Prue walked in with Cole in tow," Ok let's do this," Prue said and Paige moved away from Phoebe. Prue could see that Paige was upset about something but it would have to wait.

Piper was cleaning the bar at the club as Leo played with Wyatt. There was dust everywhere and some tables and chairs were turned over. She opens next week and she only had one band that would play on Saturday. She also put an ad in the paper for hiring waitresses and bartenders as well as a new manager. It was like starting all over again but at least she didn't have a lawsuit to deal with. She felt bad about accusing the Elders for trying to kill them, but the truth of the matter was she never really forgave them for taking Leo away from her. She almost died from that and although she never told her sister's that she even contemplated suicide when it happened, that fear would always be there. The Elders would do what they want especially if it was for the greater good, no matter what they did to her or the family. She could hear Leo laughing as he lifted his son over his head and swirled him around. Wyatt's laugh was contagious and she could not help but join in. Leo walked over to her as she smiled wide at him and he put Wyatt on the bar in a sitting position.

"What will it be buddy?" She said as she wiped off the counter.

"We will have a bottle of your best milk and a beer for me smitty," Leo replied.

"Smitty?" Piper asks confused.

"Yeah that's what I used to call all bartenders when I was in the war," Leo replied.

"Are you going to tell me all your woes?" Piper asks and put her arms on the counter while tilting her head.

"No smitty not today," Leo replied and leaned in for a kiss. Piper returned his gesture and went back to cleaning after she got a bottle of milk for the baby and her husband a beer. It was nice to have these moments back in her life a sense of safety and normalcy that she desired so much. But the problems they were facing were more crippling then they all originally thought. She knew that she had a problem stepping away from her son and Leo had a problem stepping away from her.

"You have an appointment tomorrow, we both do," Leo said as he feeds his son.

"I know," She replied and felt anxious already.

Back at the manner Phoebe read off the spell and Lousestone materialized in front of them apparently still tending his wounds but for the most part he was healed.

"Shit," He said as he looked at the three sisters and the man who shot him. Cole had his hand on the gun but did not have it out.

"You bet," Prue said and walked over to the invisible cage that he was now standing in.

"You can't hurt me," He said and put his hands out to use his power but an electrical shock went through him as Prue put the crystal back down and he went to his knees in pain.

"Listen we don't have the patience so just talk, who sent you for me, Andy and my sisters?" Prue demanded and kept her hand on the crystal. He looked at her with both fear and loathing.

"They will kill me," He answered.

"Hay dumb ass so will we," Paige chimed in.

"How did you get that power?" Phoebe asks.

"What power?"

Prue pulled out the crystal and pushed it back causing him to get electrocuted again, he screamed out in pain and was now on all fours.

"The lightning bolt," Prue asks as she kept a vigilant eye on him.

"You have no idea what you're up against," He answered and was engulfed in white flame.

"Prue what are you doing?" Phoebe asks.

"Nothing it's not me," Prue replied and he was gone. All that remained was ashes in the crystal circle.

"Ok we have never seen a white flame before," Cole said as he looked at the spot that once held Lousestone.

"What did he mean we have no idea what were up against?" Paige chimed in.

Prue stood up and sat down." Well let's just say it's never good."

To be continued...


	30. Achilles heels

Chapter 30

Achilles heels

Phoebe was working on her column and was happy to be doing something that didn't involve sword fighting or throwing potions. She felt normal as she answered numerous letters that have piled up because of her absence. Elisa did hire a ghostwriter for short time but it wasn't the same and prayed for Phoebe's return. They hugged like old best friends when she arrived at the office as the coworkers were shocked but also very happy to see her. The family came up with an excuse that involved family problems and no one would ask out of courtesy. Prue was at a photo shoot as she was trying to get her job back and was thankful that Piper did not throw away any of her photography stuff. Cole was also trying to get a job as a lawyer with a large firm and his interview was today. The man has fought against demons and even the source and he never looked so nervous before he left. Paige was doing the temp thing and her appointment was today," God Paige don't miss it," She thought as she finished the column and closed the lid to her laptop. The house was quiet as everyone was out and for the first time she was alone in the house. Victor stopped by earlier to check on them and after spending time with Phoebe, he went to the club to see Piper. He was looking better as he was finally getting some rest after looking for them for almost a year; he was even planning funerals for all three of them. When they first met he was a mess, dark circles under his eyes, unshaven and much thinner do to the lack of eating. "Oh tea sounds good right now," She said and went to the kitchen. She got a tall glass and filled it with ice as the sound of the front door opening made her feel a little at ease because someone was home. "Thank god someone is home," Phoebe said and came around the corner, but her smile would fade quickly as a man looking like Petra was standing in the Fourier. The shock of seeing him made her drop the glass and ice cubes mixed with tea expanded on the floor under her feet.

"Why did you kill him Phoebe, he was just a boy?" Petra said and moved towards her.

Phoebe backed away while shaking her head trying to free it from the image and from the words that came from it. She did not notice the demon shimmering behind her and she backed right into him.

"Your evil Phoebe because that's what evil people do they kill innocents," He said still moving towards her as she felt arms rap around her. But her instincts over the years kicked in and she used the back of her head to crush the demons nose. He let out a painful scream as blood poured from it and the site gave her flashbacks of Rome.

"You killed so many for no reason you don't deserve happiness," Petra said as she backed away from the blood on the floor that was like a growing water puddle of crimson thick blood. She could smell his body near her, his sweat mixed with alloy it was the smell that was constant on the sands. He put his hand around her neck and squeezed tight while his eyes bored into hers. The already constricted breathing caused by her body's reaction to panic was now tenfold by his hand as he pushed her to the wall pinning her against it.

"You're not real your dead," She said with the remaining air she had left and could see white small dots as she was losing consciousness.

"That's right because you killed me," He said but he loosened his grip as the sound of gunshots ring through the manner. Petra turned to see who fired upon him and looked down at his bare chest that Cole shot into when he faced him. At first he smiled but then his face contorted into pain as the bullet holes from his back and chest began to smoke and he exploded. Phoebe was on her knees trying to get her breaths back as Cole ran to her while firing a few shots at the other demon in the kitchen doorway and that demon did the same thing.

"Phoebe are you ok?" He asks as he helped her up.

"Yeah I think so," She replied with a raspy voice as he helped her to the living room and sat her on the couch.

"Should I call Leo?" He asks while looking at her neck.

"No I'm ok Cole, thanks to you," She answered and put her hand on his worried face.

"Who was he?" Cole asks and felt his hart slow a bit.

"Petra but it's not possible he is dead," Phoebe replied while looking down.

"Phoebe they are screwing with you, finding your Achilles' heel to make it easier to kill you."

"We need to warn the others and how could the underworld know what our Achilles heels are?"

"I'm thinking the demon of fear might have something to do with this."

Phoebe stood up and grabbed her cell phone but before she could dial three more demons shimmered in. "Shit," Phoebe said and Cole started firing but the demons were ready for him and moved out of the way quickly behind walls and furniture. One shimmered in behind him and hit Cole hard in the back with his fist causing him to drop the gun," Leo, Andy!" Phoebe yelled as she levitated and kicked the demon in the chin, knocking him off his feet and hard to the ground. The other demons threw fireballs as Phoebe came down and one connected, hitting her in the leg and she hit the staircase banister hard and then landed on the floor next to Cole. Andy orbed in as a demon materialize another fireball to hit Phoebe with but Cole managed to get hold of his gun and fired at the same time the demon let loose. The bullet and a fireball connected causing an explosion that knocked everyone back and off their feet. Andy stood up and ran to Phoebe who was still dazed from her first injury as Leo and Piper orbed in with Wyatt in the carrier. "Wyatt Shield," Piper said and once it came up she started using her firepower while the demons were getting to their feet. But before one could even shimmer away Piper flipped her wrist at one of them and he exploded. She put her dark eyes on the other but Phoebe already through a letter opener at was on the table and it zoomed past Piper's head and right into the demon, causing him to explode. The last demon was further away and was hidden by behind a wall and decided to get a pot shot and but Wyatt would have none of it. The demon leapt out from his covering flying sideways in the air and tossed his fireball at Piper who was helping Phoebe, "Piper!" Leo yelled as the fireball came to a slow stop, not the instant freeze that everyone expected and she did not have her hands out as she was just turning around because of Leo's call. Everyone looked up for a moment as the demon tried to shimmer and found he could not," What the hell?" He said as Wyatt looked at him in the carrier. The fireball grew larger and formed a fiery human figure. "Oh my god," Piper said as it walked over to the demon. It resembled one of the fantastic four and for some reason the words flame on came to her mind as the figure put his fiery arms around the demon and in seconds was engulfed. The demon screamed in agonizing pain as the normal explosion was replaced with burning flesh until finally they both were gone. Piper looked at Wyatt who smiled proudly as his shield went down but she was a little amazed and a little scared, at the fact her baby had such power.

"That's my boy," Leo said and took him out of the carrier and smiled proudly back at him.

"Wow that was interesting," Phoebe said as Andy finished the healing of her leg and Coles back.

Piper just stood there with her mouth slightly open and her hands at the ready.

"Piper it's over honey," Phoebe said and lowered her sister's hands to prevent any accidents.

"How the hell did he do that?" Piper finally let words slip out as she looked at Phoebe.

"Well he is half Whitelighter and witch, who knows what kind of powers he will have. But that was pretty cool and god I want an active power," Phoebe said as she walked over to her nephew," Did you do that little man, did you save mommy," She said in a baby voice as she played with his stomach. Wyatt giggled and took hold of her fingers with a small hand and moved them up and down. "Who's a good boy, who's a good boy?"

Piper looked around the room and could see that a battle took place and began the process of cleaning up as Leo played with Wyatt and Cole sat down with Andy.

"We have a problem," Cole chimed in.

"Besides the fact that the house is in ruin?" Piper replied as she picked up a piece of broken vase and with a roll of her eyes just dropped it back on the floor and sat down. She did not have the energy or the desire to clean up right now as the others gathered around.

"We think the demon of fear is attacking," Phoebe said.

Piper eyes immediately widened and her mouth opened again as she sucked in air. "You have to be kidding me why the hell don't they stay dead?"

"He sent a demon that looked like Petra and I can hardly even move when I saw him," Phoebe said.

"Oh god that means."

"Paige, they might send Curtius," Phoebe said finishing Piper's sentence. "Leo go to her," She asks but Leo just stared helplessly into Piper's eyes. "Leo."

He said nothing as sweat beaded on his forehead and he tried to speak but his mouth just opened and closed with no sound resonating from it.

"Andy could you go?" Phoebe asks noticing that her brother-in-law was incapable of leaving his wife. Piper understood his predicament more than anyone else, because of her fear of leaving her son. Leo just lowered his head feeling ashamed as Piper walked over to him while Andy orbed away. "Its ok sweetie I understand," She said softly and placed her hand on his flushed cheek. He pressed his lips together and tries to smile but he couldn't look at anyone as Phoebe ran upstairs to the attic. "Piper come on we need to check the book," She yelled as Cole followed her up. Piper put Wyatt in the baby carrier and headed for the attic as well with Leo in tow.

Paige was sitting in the waiting room at the mental health center as she looked around while her nerves were making her bite her nails. She tried reading magazines but some of the people in the pictures looked like him and she put them down.

"Paige Matthews," A person said from the door way that led to the offices for the psychologist. Ms. Thompson knows about magic and the elders set this up so Paige wouldn't have to worry about something coming out about who she was. Paige stood up and took in a deep breath and walked through the open door that the woman had open for her. "This way," She said and open another door for Ms. Thompson who was at her desk. The room was done in soft warm colors with a black couch across from the desk.

"Hello Paige I'm glad you could make it today," Ms. Thompson said and stood up the meet her.

"My schedule was open," Paige replied with a forced smile.

"Good have a seat."

Paige sat down on the black couch and grabbed the small dark blue pillow and put it on her lap. "_God this sucks, I don't want to do this_," She thought as Miss Thompson pulled out a small recorder and put it on her desk.

"Do you mind if I tape this, it will help me when I go over what we talked about?"

Paige nodded," _like you're going to forget after what I tell you_," She said to herself and did a small roll of her eyes.

"Ok why don't we start small, just tell how your days are?"

"That's not small," Paige replied as Andy orbed in. "Andy?"

"Paige we need to talk I'm sorry Miss Thompson but something came up," Andy said as two demon shimmered in and immediately knocked out Andy. He collapsed to the floor as Miss Thompson stood up and went invisible. The demon through some kind of potion and Miss Thompson's invisibility cloak was gone as she can now be seen behind one of the demons getting ready to hit him but her backhand her and she fell to the floor unconscious. Paige tried to orb but she can only do it halfway and was still in the room," _What the hell_?" She thought as one of the demons formed into Curtius. Paige could not move as he curled his lips and then licked them as he walked over to her. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as she backed away and she tried to speak but no words could escape the cold embrace her body was in. "_No please no_," She said in her mind as he moved in closer. Finally she found her voice and yelled for Leo.

Back at the manner Leo stood to attention as he could hear Paige's cry for help.

"Leo what is it?" Piper asks as two demons shimmered in the attic and Wyatt's shield when up immediately. One of them looked like the 14-year-old girl that Piper killed in Rome and she stood frozen for a moment. Cole pulled out his gun but was immediately hit by an invisible force as one of the demons use telekinesis to throw him against the wall.

Paige was backed all the way up as Curtius put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her hard against the wall. "Did you miss me?" He said and Paige kicked him in the groin hard and ran for the door. He used a telekinesis to pull her back into the room and the door slam shut.

Piper tried to freeze them but it only lasted for a second or two and then went for the big guns and tried to blast as Leo was healing Cole. He could hear Paige yelling for him and it was tearing him apart not been able to leave Piper but after healing Cole he grabbed Piper after she blew up one of the demons and they orbed out, leaving Phoebe, Cole and Wyatt to deal with the last one.

Curtius was bleeding badly from his forehead as Paige hit him with a small bronze statue of a horse on the head but he managed to hit her hard before that. She was crawling to the door as blood came out of her mouth and could feel his hands on her ankles pulling her towards him. "No get off me, Leo help!" She yelled as people on the other side of the door were trying to get in because of the commotion. He pinned her arms to the floor and used his legs to spread hers as Leo with Piper orbed in. Piper was confused as she materialized into the room and immediately looked for her son. Leo pulled Curtius off of Paige and the two men struggled as the other demon went for Piper who was starting to have a panic attack. He grabbed her from behind and lifted her off her feet and with a quick movement slammed her into the ground and held her down making sure to pin her arms with his knees. She could see Paige crawling for the door again trying to escape and didn't realize they were there. Piper could feel her self losing consciousness not just because of the hard hit that knocked the breath out of her, but also because of the fact she left her son in the attic with the demon. "Paige!" Piper yelled but felt a sharp pain in her back as cold steel entered her body. The demon stuck a knife into the lower part of her back and she could feel cold sweat on her brow along with nausea. The demon twisted it in deeper as Paige turned around hearing her name being called. "Piper!" She cried out and could see Piper's eyes glaze over as she screamed in pain. Leo could feel it as well as he battled with Curtius and looked at his wife who was not struggling anymore but instead lay motionless and lifeless on the floor. Paige got to her feet and kicked the demon off as the knife remained firmly implanted in Piper's back. "Leo help!" Paige yelled as she pulled it out and turned Piper over to her back.

"Piper," Leo said and pushed Curtius away and into the large wooden desk that knocked him out. Leo rushed to his wife and placed his hands over her as Paige took the knife and walked over to Curtius. She would almost to the point of vomiting and her rage was overwhelming and she began to stab him repeatedly," You fucker I hate you, I hate you!" She yelled as the door to the office flung open and the office workers just stood there as Paige stabbed vigorously with such force it was going through bone. Piper finally opened her eyes but she immediately started to hyperventilate," Wyatt," She said through gobs of air," Piper calm down," Leo said as he held her hand. Andy finally awoke along with Miss Thompson and immediately focused on the people standing by the door, "Shit," Miss Thompson said and pulled out a small bag filled with dust from her desk. She blew into their faces and told them they saw nothing and everything was fine. The three people not at like zombies and went back to work as she shut the door. Paige did not stop even when the demon exploded and she was now stabbing the floor repeatedly, "I hate you!" She yelled again and Andy put his arms around her in attempts to stop her but found the knife firmly implanted in his chest as Paige reacted to anyone's touch. Andy backed away and pulled out the knife while staggering a bit and then it healed on its own. Paige put her hand over her mouth realizing what she has done and just went to her knees," I'm sorry Andy, I am so sorry I didn't mean it," the baby sister said through sobs as her whole body slumped.

"Andy get Paige home I need to get Piper back to Wyatt and to help Phoebe and Cole," Leo said and orbed away. Andy nodded and put his hand on Paige's shoulder and they orbed away. Miss Thompson just collapsed to the couch trying to get her composure back," Well that was an interesting first session."

Cole was still unconscious as Phoebe was fighting the demon that looked like the 14-year-old girl. She dodged a fireball and managed to get a few kicks in but these demons were smarter and quicker than they have faced before. The demon seemed to know her moves and counter them as Phoebe felt her lower lip tear open as the girl got a good strike in with her fist. Phoebe stumbled backwards and fell over the coat rack that was on the floor as Leo orbed in with Piper who was still hyperventilating. Wyatt orbed to Phoebe and his shield when around them as the demon tossed fireball after fireball at it. Suddenly the demon went flying through the air as Prue came running in and she used her power on the demon that hit the wall hard. Prue then used her power to send a piece of broken chair leg into the demon's chest, causing her to explode. "What happened?" Prue asks while looking at her sister's and Cole in the room. Andy orbed in with Paige and she immediately ran for the bathroom turning on the shower. Piper was regaining her composure and Wyatt's shield went down as his terrified mother ran to him. The minute she picked him up her panic attack stopped while Phoebe crawled over to Cole. She had at least a few broken ribs and maybe a concussion from the fight and was a little angry that Leo took Piper away. "Cole can you hear me?" She said and he slowly began to wake. "Dammit that hurt," He said and sat up slowly as Andy ran over to them to do his healing.

After a few moments when everyone calm down, Phoebe began to explain what happened while Paige was taking a shower and Andy told them about what happed to Paige.

"Ok this is starting to piss me off," Prue said as she paced the room while clinching her fist and her face turned slightly red as her blood pressure was rising.

"Leo why did you leave Phoebe alone to fight the demon, you could have left Piper here to help her?" Phoebe asks but it was more like yelling then a question.

Leo's posture became defensive as he looked away from his son. "I thought you could handle it," He replied angrily.

"Well I couldn't I almost got my ass kicked and if it wasn't for Wyatt's shield I would be dead," Phoebe said as she dusted herself off.

"Don't yell at him Phoebe, Paige was in serious trouble and I killed one before he took me!" Piper said in defense of her husband's actions.

"Ok you guys need to work on your issues because it's going to get us killed," Phoebe said and left the room to check on her baby sister. Piper felt an overwhelming guilt and she sat on the red couch while rocking her son as tears came down her face.

Prue stood there next to Andy and was unsure what to say, Phoebe has never talked to Piper that way, mostly because Piper always blames herself for everything. "Piper are you ok?" Prue asks as she sat next to her.

Piper tried to speak but she couldn't and handed her son to Leo and walked over to the book. "Piper you can't use a spell to get over this," Prue said and stood up to get next to her. Piper did not reply and started turning the pages.

"Piper dammit listen to me you can't do this," Prue said and shut the book.

"The hell I can't magic got us into this mess and it's going to get us out of it," Piper replied and open the book again but Prue used her telekinesis power to throw it across the room. "NO you're not," Prue said through her teeth," Both of you need help professional help and you need it now," She finished as the baby began to cry. Piper ran to her son and took him out of Leo's arms," Prue please don't yell he is upset," Piper said as she rocked him.

"He's not the only one," Prue replied and stormed out of the room.

Phoebe knocked on the door gently and then entered the bathroom. Paige was in the shower crying heavily as the water ran down her shaking body. "Paige are you ok sweetie?"

"Go away," Paige replied coldly.

Phoebe knew she just needed some time to calm down and she sat on the toilet and put her elbows on her knees to support her face with her hands. She didn't leave her alone and decided to wait for her to come out. "_Fuck what are we going to do_?" She thought as the water continued to run and the room filled with steam.

To be continued…


	31. Hunting the master of fear

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Chapter 31

Hunting the master of fear

Episode 5.10

The next day after everything calmed down, Piper was making lunch for everyone as Wyatt sat in his high chair eating Cheerios she put out for him. Phoebe walked in and kissed her nephew on the forehead and walked over to her sister that she knew she hurt from what she said last night. Phoebe placed her hands in her back pocket of her jeans and stood silent for a moment looking for the words.

"Piper I didn't mean what I meant yesterday I'm so sorry," She said while Piper was cutting up some lettuce for the sandwiches.

The once middle sister didn't look up while she placed the pieces of lettuce on the bread. "Phoebe there is no need to apologize, your right Leo and I need to get over this," She replied as she fought back tears.

"Sweetie I couldn't even imagine having my baby taken from me right after it was born, and Leo not been with you for so long. We all need help and it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed I'm scared that I will not get over it," Piper replied and placed her hands on the table. Phoebe tucked some hair behind Piper's ear so she could see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were wet from crying earlier. "God we are one screwed up family," Piper said with a snort.

"Yeah well who can blame us, we have more emotional baggage then the guest for an entire season of Jerry Springer," Phoebe replied and saw her sister laugh. Piper looked into her eyes and then gave her a hug as Paige walked in.

"Paige how are you feeling?" Piper asks as she relinquished her hug.

"Are you going to put me on Jerry Springer?" She asks as she played with her hands.

Piper and Phoebe let out a small laugh as they walked over to her, "God no," Piper replied and took her hands into hers.

"Good because it usually ends up in a fight anyway," Paige replied as she squeezed Piper's hands.

"Paige I'm sorry about your appointment, did she reschedule?" Phoebe asks as she took a cheerio from Wyatt's pile. He just looked up at her and smiled as she patted him on the head.

"Yes but she wants to do it here, like that's going to help."

"Actually it may, you feel safer here and we can be with you," Piper said as the front door opened.

Paige looked at her worried sisters and decided it was time for them to know everything that happened," Guys could you be there during the session?"

Piper and Phoebe smiled lovingly," Of course honey," Phoebe replied and kissed her on the cheek as Prue walked in.

"Hay we really need to find the demon of fear," Prue said as she rubbed Paige's back while walking past her.

"Who got on the wrong side of the hotel this morning," Phoebe said and sat down at the kitchen table.

Prue wrinkled her face at Phoebe while getting some coffee," No and I really need to start looking for an apartment, where is Leo?"

"Um sweetie I don't think he can help you look for an apartment and he is getting dressed why?" Piper answered and she went back to making the sandwiches.

"No it's not that, I did some research last night and there might be a spell to help you guys, you know your problem with the joined at the hip thing."

"A spell I thought you said no," Piper replied ignoring the comment.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Prue?" Paige chimed in.

Prue smiled at her baby sister who looked tired and wet from a shower," I just have come to the conclusion that we don't have years of therapy to go through and if we word it correctly we should be fine. After this is all said and done there is something else we can do. It's kind of like soul-searching; we each go through a separate journey to help us resolve our issues."

"What like a dream walk?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah kind of like that, so Phoebe and I will work on the spell and Piper and Paige you guys can make potions, we are going to the underworld to find that son of a bitch," Prue replied and took a drink of coffee. "God this is so much better than the hotels."

"Will the spell work for me?" Paige asks hopefully.

"I think so sweetie," Prue replied and rubbed Paige's arm.

"Ok I will call the club and have the new manager take care of things," Piper said as she finished up the sandwiches.

They all sat down and ate lunch together as Leo and Andy joined them. Leo finished his sandwich and put his plate in the sink and then whispered into Piper's ear. "Can we talk?"

Piper nodded and after she did the same followed him into the living room," Leo is everything okay?" She asks while walking next to him.

Leo lowered his head and took her hands. "Piper one of my charges got hurt yesterday and I didn't go attend them because of you know," He replied.

Piper understood what that meant and knew he might be in trouble," Leo they have to understand."

"Piper if that happens again they will clip my wings," Leo said as he looked into her concerned eyes.

"It want Prue and Phoebe are coming up with a spell that will fix this, so don't worry," Piper said and put her hands to his face. Leo smiled back at her and then pulled her into him while closing his eyes enjoying her scent and warmth.

Later that day the sisters were in the attic as Paige and Piper finished up the potions while Prue and Phoebe completed the spell. "Ok here goes nothing," Phoebe said and read it off.

'Locked in, boxed in, full of fear

our panic grows manic, 'till we can't hear

in need of reprieve, so we can breathe

remove our fear please, make it leave.'

Phoebe said and all of them felt a tingling sensation as the spell worked through them. "Ok Leo orb to the elders." She said and Leo waited for the panic to rise in him, but it did not and he orbed away. "Paige could you take Wyatt downstairs?" Paige looked at Piper and orbed away with him. Piper stood waiting to hyperventilate but nothing happened as she felt normal. "It worked," She said and smiled wide feeling relieved.

"Good I think we are ready, Paige you can come back now," Prue said and orbed back with Wyatt as Prue grabbed a hand full of potions.

"Leo," Piper called and he orbed back in. "I need you to watch him," She said and kissed her son on the cheek. "Love you baby and love you," She said as she kissed Leo next.

"Love you too and be careful," He said as all four sisters orbed away as Cole came into the attic.

"So their off?" He asks.

"Yeah now we just wait."

"That is the part that sucks," Cole replied and sat down on the couch while Leo sat next to him with Wyatt after putting him in a playpen.

Down in the underworld the four sisters materialized in one of the dark caverns.

"God it stinks down here," Paige said while wrinkling her nose.

"Well if Martha Stewart ever goes to hell she can brighten up the place," Piper said as she started walking forward a bit.

"With our luck shall become the new source," Phoebe chimed in and walked behind Piper.

"It might not be a bad thing, she might actually re-decorate my house instead of destroy it," Piper said as a fireball flew past her head, missing her by inches. They all looked in the direction it came from and the demon realized he made a huge mistake. Piper tilted her head and flicked her wrist causing him to explode. "Man they are stupid," She said as five more demons shimmered in.

"Not all of us," The man said and stomped on the ground causing the earth in front of him to rise like a huge wave gathering more sand and dirt as it made its way to them.

"Piper freeze it," Prue said and Piper used her power but the 10 foot wave was too massive to stop, so she decided to explode it. Chunks of rock and bits of sand went flying as the bulk of the wave was destroyed, but they were now covered in grime. Phoebe felt something pull on her leg and bite down hard. "Shit help!" She yelled as the others turned around. "Phoebe!" Piper yelled back and ran to her but was hit by an energy ball in the shoulder and did a somersault in the air landing hard on the ground.

"Enough," Prue yelled and used her power on the two demons as the other three try to shimmer away but Paige used some of the potions and killed one while the others went flying backwards. Piper got to her feet and ran to Phoebe who was struggling with something attached to her leg and could see blood. Phoebe threw a potion at the snake like creature but it just exorbitant it. Piper got a good look at what was attacking her and if it wasn't for the spell would have stood frozen but her courage was on high and she started blasting. The 10 foot slithering creature that had a lion's head and a snake's body released Phoebe's leg and put its attention on Piper. Prue turned around and saw the creature rear back its head and about to come down on her sister as a demon threw a fireball at her back. "Fireball!" Paige yelled with her hand out and the projectile that was heading towards Prue change direction and hit the demon that tossed it and he exploded once it hit him. The other demon stopped his foot again and again the wave of earth had towards Paige. She orbed out and grabbed Prue while doing so and orbed back near Piper and Phoebe.

"Shit!" Piper yelled as she tried to blast the creature but it was about ready to swallow her whole when she felt some one tackle her. Phoebe managed to get up and just as the creature's head hit the ground they rolled out of its way. "Thanks sis," Piper said and stood up with Phoebe who leaned on her because of her leg. "I think my immunity to pain is growing," Phoebe said as the creature rears back again ready to strike. "Ok all together," Prue said and grabbed Paige's and Piper's hands.

"The power of four will set us free," They all said four times and the creature exploded.

"Thank god I wasn't sure if it was going to work," Prue said as she turned to face the two remaining demons that were clearly outnumbered. Prue stepped forward and felt a surge of power move through her body. She swung her arm out and the demons went flying backwards but they did not go alone, as sides of the rock wall to was ripped off and large stones went with them. Some of the rocks melted and became like lava that finish the demons off as it landed on them. When it was done there was a 20 foot trench line that led to where the demons were vanquished and most of it was on fire.

"Holy crap Prue, what was that?" Phoebe asks while leaning on 1 foot and used Piper for support.

Prue just stood there with her mouth opened until she finally turned around to look at them," Power surge I guess," She replied and smiled awkwardly.

"Nice," Paige said while nodding.

"Ok Phoebe we need to get you and Piper healed," Prue said as both sisters were bleeding.

"No I am fine," Phoebe said and walked over to Prue with a little limp and seem to be okay. "Luckily its mouth was much bigger than my leg," She said and showed her older sister that it was just a few punctures and was not serious. Piper looked at her shoulder and it was just a small burn, "I'm good," She said and smiled.

"Ok then let's fine him, oh we might want to keep one alive so we can question him," Prue said and moved forward cautiously.

Meanwhile in the source's chamber a man in a white robe was talking to him.

"They are here," The source said.

"Then send the underworld after them and use the demon of fear," The man in the robe replied.

"They have done a spell to remove their fears, so it may be more complicated than before."

"Fine then give them what they want and I will handle this another way."

"You want me to sacrifice the demon of fear?" The source asked angrily.

"I will reward you with their heads," The man in the robe replied and materialized away.

The source gave off a wicked smile and with a wave of his hand the demon of fear was in front of him.

"The charmed ones are here and ready for you," The source said.

"Oh they are not ready for me," He replied and laughed and materialized away.

"My lord working with one of them will only end in treachery," The seer said.

"And I will be the one who will be treacherous," He replied and with another wave of his hand summoned five Darklighters.

"Kill the charmed ones Whitelighters and bring me the boy," He said and the Darklighters nodded and orbed away in dark orbs.

"What about the charmed ones there are four of them now?" The seer asks worriedly.

"I will whittle away at them if need be and try to get them alone," The source replied and flamed away.

To be continued…


	32. Power Surge

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone, you guys rock and are keeping me going.

Chapter 32

Power Surge

The sisters walk at the ready as they moved from one dark cavern to another, killing anyone who got in their way as they continue their pursuit for the demon of fear. It did not take long for him to find them and he appeared behind them with ten high level demons and a few Darklighters.

"Did you bring snacks?" He said causing the sisters to stop and turn around.

"No but I brought some punch," Piper replied and used her power on the demon of fear but he just stumbled back a bit. "Dammit!"

He regained his balance and did a little twill with his hands outstretched," I am immune, now let's see what frightens you," He said and moved his hand in front of his face but he got nothing.

"So are we," Prue said and used her power on him but again he just stumbled back a bit," Ok we might have some issues."

Back at the attic Leo, Cole and Andy were either pacing or sitting impatiently as they waited for the sisters to come back.

"God this sucks we should have went with them," Andy said.

"We would just get in the way," Leo replied.

Five Darklighters orbed into the attic as Wyatt's shield when up. "You were saying," Cole said and pulled out his gun. Leo orbed next to his son as Andy grabbed a knife off the table. The Darklighters produced they bows and started firing.

Back in the underworld Paige orbed a fireball back to its sender as Piper was blowing up a demon that was coming towards her. Phoebe was using her martial arts and her levitation to kick and kill the demon that was attacking her. Prue was flinging demons from one side to the other while making her way to the demon of fear. "That's it Prue come to me," He whispered as she had her eyes firmly set on him.

"Prue wait!" Piper yelled as she saw her sister getting further away from them. Paige felt a sharp sting in her leg and looked down as a Darklighter arrow was now sticking out. "Piper!" She yelled and then went to her knees as the poisoned already started its assault on her body.

"Paige!" Phoebe cried as a demon clothesline her when she started to run and she hit the ground hard.

"No dammit Prue get back here!" Piper yelled as she made her way to Paige, blowing up a few demons on the way but they just kept shimmering in. "Dammit it was a trap," She said through her teeth as she pulled out the arrow from Paige's leg.

"Arrow!" Paige yelled and the arrow in Piper's hands orbed out and then orbed into the Darklighter that was about to kill Piper. "Sorry but that is all I got left," Paige said and leaned against the wall.

"Stay put Paige, here use these if you need too," Piper said and handed her some potion bottles.

"K," Paige replied as her eyes closed.

"Stay awake Paige please," Piper said and stood up to help Phoebe who had a demon on top of her and was trying to stab her.

"Get off!" Piper yelled and froze the demon in place. Phoebe moved out from underneath him and looked at the sister that just saved her, but her eyes widened as a creature was crawling on the ceiling right above Piper's head. It looked like an overgrown bat and had 12 inch fangs as it opened its mouth.

"Piper above you!" She yelled and pointed to the ceiling. The creature spread its wings and once they were outstretched, they were 10 feet across and swooped down as Piper turned and tried to fire but was grabbed by the large claws that dug into her shoulders and lifted her off the ground.

"No!" Phoebe cried as Piper was taken to a ledge and pinned down on her back as she tried to use her power, but it just pissed off the creature more. Phoebe looked around for anything or anyone that could help. She saw Paige using the potions and dodging fireballs as she used the wall for support while her leg was bleeding badly. Prue was fighting three demons and was too far away.

"Leo!" She yelled while looking up but realized he cannot hear. She looked at Prue that had a demon holding her as one punched her in the stomach and then in the face causing blood to spill from the corner of her mouth. "What do I do," Phoebe said while Piper's screams for help were ringing through her ears. She put her hands to her head and pulled on her hair as a demon approached her. Her hart was racing and her body was shaking uncontrollably and just as fast as her body went out of her control, was just as fast it calmed. She felt a surge of energy and her mind became clear as she turned her hands palm side out and they began to glow white from the center of her palms. She felt her body rise off the ground as her eyes flashed a bright white. The earth around her began to swirl like a mini tornado as she was now hovering 10 feet in the air. Piper managed to get some distance between her and the creature but her shoulders were bleeding badly and had numerous scratches on her face and legs. She continued to blast and it was enough to push it back but it was not enough to kill it. In the corner of her eye she could see Phoebe's body hovering and hoped that she was using her levitation to get her.

Prue was out of breath as a demon stabbed her in the gut and then cut her face with the tip of the knife, while the demon fear laughed arrogantly, until his eyes focused on Phoebe. "What the hell?"

Back in the attic Andy killed one Darklighter as Cole shot another, Leo had an arrow in his arm and his strength was fleeting quickly as he was pulled out of Wyatt's shield. The baby was crying uncontrollably as a Darklighter tried using a special knife to break through the shield. Andy felt a sharp pain in his back and fell to the floor to his knees and then collapsed. Cole shot at the Darklighter but two arrows made their way to him, one hit him in the shoulder and another one went into his leg. Although he was human and immune to the poisoned the pain was enough to bring him down. A Darklighter was on top of Leo and used his arrow to pin Leo to the floor as it went through his chest and into the hard wood floor.

"Piper!" Leo cried out and felt his body go limp causing his arms to fall to the side. Wyatt could feel the pain of his father and his cries stopped as he pressed his lips together, even a baby can feel rage as the knife was almost to him. Wyatt gave the dark lighter a cold stare and he backed up as his body started burning from the inside out; he clawed at himself as his skin began to fall off and turned black as coal. Wyatt then focused his rage at the man who hurt his father and the baby levitated out of the playpen with his shield still around him and the room darkened as the two remaining Darklighters backed up but could not orb away. "Shit!" One of them said and took aim with his bow but it immediately engulfed in flames causing him to drop it as his hands were burnt.

Back in the underworld Piper put her hand to her chest as she felt her hart brake," Leo," She whispered and the creature took advantage of her momentary lapse and used its sharp claws to cut a deep wound into her chest, she fell to the ground on her side as Phoebe was still hovering and the last thing she saw before her eyes closed was a flash of bright white light.

Phoebe's body was electrified she felt at absolute peace and her blood ran warm. She let her head fall back as her eyes followed. Prue was on her side holding her stomach trying to stop the bleeding as Paige was also on her back feeling all her energy leave, but she could see Phoebe, "OH my god," She said and blinked slowly as the demons backed up. Phoebe's head snapped forward and her eyes made slits as the white was replaced with a dark blue. She dropped to the ground hard and even the earth made her fall known by its shaking as she landed on one knee with one hand on the ground. She then rose quickly and rushed the demons while letting out a battle cry as she ran past Paige who could no longer keep her eyes open. The demons threw fireballs at her but her body would be one place and in a blur be a few inches away from where the fireball was going. She was so fast that you could not make out any details as she took hold of a demon's head. Her hands glowed white and she levitated off the ground as the demon screamed in pain while high voltage electricity shot through his body. She let go and the demon fell to the ground and exploded while the remaining demons shimmed away leaving the demon of fear alone. He tried to escape but Phoebe was too fast and he was now in her grasp.

Back at the manner the Darklighters had vines rapped around them the size of anacondas and as they tried to breathe, the vines would tighten causing blood to come out of the eyes, mouth and ears of the Darklights or until they explode. Wyatt orbed his father to him and began to heal as his body lowered back down to the playpen.

In the underworld Phoebe took hold of the demon of fear and used the same high voltage power they came from her hands and levitated off the ground with him," You bastard," She said and he screamed in pain," What not immune to this?" She said as she dropped him and the minute he hit the ground he exploded. She felt the power leave her body became limp as she fell to the ground as well and went unconscious. Leo orbed in with Wyatt and looked around, "No!" He cried when he saw the three sisters lying motionless. Leo put his son next to Paige and Wyatt started to heal her as he looked for his wife," Piper!" He yelled and could hear chewing noises from above him and he looked up. He saw a large creature that looks similar to a bat chewing on something and his stomach almost overturned," No god no!" He cried out and orbed up to the ledge as Paige woke up with Wyatt next to her, but he was crying. "Wyatt?" She said an amazed that her nephew was down here. Paige picked him up and looked at Prue who was unconscious and bleeding badly, "Come on body," She said and took him over to her. Wyatt started healing but he was still crying heavily as Leo orbed back down to the ground with Piper. He did not have enough power to heal her in the underworld so he yelled at Paige to orb everyone home.

"Leo is she?" Paige asks now seening their condition that Piper was in. Her shoulders were bleeding heavily and her leg looked like something took a large bite out of it, while her chest was also in bad shape.

"Not yet just go," He said and orbed away with Piper and Wyatt. Paige helped Prue up and they ran to Phoebe and orbed away as well. They all ended up in the attic and Leo immediately went to work on Piper as Andy was healing Cole.

"Come on Piper don't you die on me," Leo said through sobs as his power was working too slowly. "Andy I need you!" Leo yelled while sweat dripped from his forehead and his hands shook. Paige put Wyatt in the playpen as he wailed and went to Phoebe who was bleeding and seemed to be okay, just unconscious. Andy finished up on Cole and help Leo heal Piper as Phoebe woke and Cole got up slowly and with a grunt," Dam that was close," He said and made his way to the couch.

"Come on work dammit," Leo said and Piper's wounds started to heal. It took over 10 minutes for her injuries to seal and everyone waited nervously until Piper finally opened her eyes. "Leo," She said and grabbed his arm," I felt like you," She couldn't finish the last part as they held each other. Wyatt cries subsided but his face was red and his eyes puffy and clearly wanted to be held by his mother. Leo helped Piper up and she went to her son as Andy held Prue in his arms. "You wouldn't believe what happened up here," He said.

"You wouldn't believe what happened down there," She replied while looking proudly at Phoebe.

"What happened?" Phoebe asks confused as why her sister was looking at her like that.

"Looks like you have an active power," Paige said as she sat on the couch next to Cole.

"Dammit and I don't remember, well that bites," Phoebe said and sat on the other side of Cole on the couch.

"It saved are ass sis, so be grateful," Piper chimed in as she rocked her baby in her arms. Wyatt was calm now as he smiled at her.

Everyone would exchange stories as they all took some time to get some water and food in their bodies. Piper did not have the energy to cook so she ordered pizza.

"So he is dead?" Paige asks while taking a bite.

"Yeah but someone gave him immunity to our normal powers," Prue interjected.

"Someone very powerful, maybe the source?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know but I think we are getting our power boost for a reason," Prue answered.

"Not all of us," Paige said.

"Why don't I have a feeling it's going to happen," Piper continued as she fed Wyatt.

"Well it looks like our son knows how to use his," Leo said.

Piper smiled wide at her baby," Yeah he is definitely twice blessed," She said and kissed his forehead.

Somewhere in the underworld a man in a robe was talking to an unknown demon.

"They are getting a power boost from somewhere," The demon said.

"It's about balance and because evil has had almost a year of being unchallenged, you have gained strength from it. Good is compensating by giving them a power boost," The man in the robe replied.

"The child is too powerful to attack."

"I have a plan but it will take some time to put into motion, keep at them and use whatever you can to weaken them."

"If the powers that be find out what you are doing, it will not end well for you," The demon said.

"Then they must never find out," The man in the robe said and materialized away.

"Oh what evil webs you are weaving, let's just hope you don't get entangled in its silk," The demon said and shimmered away.

The next day all the sisters were in the living room waiting for Ms. Thompson to come over. It was Paige's first session and even though they did the spell to help with their fears, it only lasted for 24 hours and they would have to do it every day, until they truly felt safe from attacks. Paige sat in between Piper and Prue while Phoebe was on the love seat.

"You ok sweetie?" Prue asks as she rubbed Paige's back.

"Yeah I'm just a little scared, can we do the spell now?" Paige asks looking into her older sisters eyes.

"We will in about an hour but you need to start this process ok," Prue replied.

Paige nodded and got up from the couch." I need a drink of water," She said and left the room.

Piper waited for Paige to be out of earshot before she said anything," Are you sure we want to hear this, I mean we know about Andy and that guy, but what if there is more."

"We have to be strong for her so whatever happens, try not to break down in front of her," Prue said as Paige came back in.

Ms. Thompson orbed in with Leo and Wyatt.

"I will take him upstairs, he needs a nap anyway," Leo said and gave Piper a kiss on the lips before exiting.

"Hi Paige are your sister's going to stay?" She asks as she sat down on the high backed chair across from her.

"Is that ok?" Phoebe asks.

"I think it's great," Miss Thompson replied with a friendly smile.

To be continued….


	33. When things go boom

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Chapter 33

When things go boom

Paige played with a tissue paper as she gathered enough courage to talk about what happened in Rome, while Piper and Prue sat next to her. Phoebe was across from them and could already feel the tension as her baby sister began to speak while Ms. Thompson had her legs crossed and a notepad on her lap.

"At first I couldn't understand what anyone was saying because I didn't know Latin, but Arria tried to help me by spilling a wine jug to distract him. I dodged a bullet the first time but not the second. He came into my room and tied me down so I couldn't fight back," Paige said but stopped as she felt the overwhelming suffocation these memories had on her body.

"Its ok Paige we are right here," Piper said and rubbed her back but Paige shrugged her shoulders at her touch and Piper stopped and pulled her hand away.

"He raped me and there was nothing I could do about it, I couldn't orb, I couldn't even say a damn spell because he had me gaged. I just wanted to leave my body, I just wanted to die." Paige continued as she looked at the floor to avoid any eye contact with anyone as she continued her story. "One of them made Andy have sex with me, he tried so hard to fake it but they knew and he had no choice. "God Prue I'm am so sorry," Paige whimpered but still did not look at her older sister.

"Paige sweetie is not your fault never blame yourself for this, _it's theirs_," Prue replied as she felt anger built in her for what he made them do. Paige understood what her sister meant but it didn't make any easier, so she decided to continue because if she stopped now, she wouldn't be able to go forward. "Piper saw the other time when she walked in on him, but they also would have more parties and they would make me have sex with anyone who wanted it in front of everyone. I never felt so dirty in my life and I think I can still feel them, touching me hitting me, groping me," Paige finished and broke down as she leaned into Piper's chest, "I'm sorry I tried to kill myself Piper, I wanted to be strong but I couldn't."

Piper rubbed her back and her sister did not protest this time as tears streamed down her face mixing with her sisters. She could feel Paige's breath on her chest as she cried heavily and it made it difficult to breathe. "Its ok Paige let it out just let it out," Piper warmly said as her head rested on top of hers. Paige continued to cry for several minutes as everyone sat there silent and felt their harts sink for their baby sister.

Ms. Thompson finally broke the stillness as she put her notepad on the table and asked her." Paige I would like to start you on some medication that will help with depression and anxiety attacks. There is a group of women who meet on a weekly basis that have been raped. I think it would be a good idea for you to meet with them. The biggest part of this is opening up and also the hardest. Rape is not just about sex it's about power and how people like to use it to make themselves powerful. It is not a sex crime it is a violent crime and needs to be treated as such. Paige write down your feelings whenever they overwhelm you and then try to figure out how to get through them one feeling at a time. And don't rush yourself into anything ok?" Ms. Thompson said as Paige was still crying so hard that her face was bright red.

"We will take care of her," Phoebe said as she went to get some water for Paige.

"Good she needs to just cry out now so I will let her do that and we will continue this in a couple of days. I have some solutions that may help," Ms. Thompson replied and got up to leave as Prue walked her to the door.

"Will she be okay?" Prue asks.

"In time, she has made it further than anyone I know considering the circumstance and she has a loving family that is 60% of recovery," Ms. Thompson answered and left the house. Prue took a deep breath as she walked back into the living room. Piper was rocking Paige back and forth while stroking her hair. The baby sister finally stops crying and was completely exhausted from just one session. Phoebe grabbed a notebook and handed it to Paige with a pen," Here honey just in case you need it," She said and Paige took them from Phoebe with wet and shaking hands," Thanks," Paige said as she stood up to go upstairs to her bedroom. Everyone sat their silent as she ascended the stairs trying to absorb what Ms. Thompson said.

"Shit I'm glad we killed them," Piper said to her teeth and in a whisper.

"Definitely," Phoebe replied as she stared at the far wall.

"I know that it's probably an impossibility considering it's been so long since we got back, but do you think she is pregnant?" Prue asks worriedly.

"Oh god I hope not, but I think we would've known by now right?" Piper replied as she put her hand to her chest.

"She hasn't thrown up or anything has she?" Phoebe asks.

"It's hard to tell her emotions are so screwed up right now, that she could be getting sick just because of that alone," Prue answered.

"I think we should give her some time and then asked if she wants to take a pregnancy test," Piper said as she got up from her seat and felt weary from having to hear what Paige has been through and headed for the kitchen.

"Prue what about you, you know you went through something similar?" Phoebe asks as she sat next to her.

"Phoebe it was just once and I had two years to get over it trust me I'm ok, but I do understand what she's going through. She just doesn't know me as well as you guys and I don't want to push her away," Prue said as she ran her hand through her long dark hair.

"We haven't had a minute to ourselves and just talk like we used too."

"I know and I think we should have a girl's night in, you know watch a movie or something," Prue replied.

"I don't know with everything going on, we really need to find out who's behind this because if we don't it's going to just keep happening."

"Yeah but if we don't take time for ourselves even if it is just a couple hours, will lose ourselves in it."

"Ok I will talk to Piper and see what she wants to do and you need to get some rest," Phoebe said and stood up to go to the kitchen.

Prue took in a deep breath again something she has been doing a lot since she has come back and decided to take her sisters advice and take a short nap. Prue went up to her bedroom but stopped before passing Paige's room and could hear crying from the other side. "_Hang in there Paige you will get through this_," She said to herself and continued to her bedroom which in reality was Piper's. Leo was going to add onto the house when he had time but that seemed to be something more precious than gold these days. She missed staying in the house and wanted to move out of the hotel and back to the manner, but all the rooms were taken and hoped that Leo would be able to add the addition. She climbed into the bed wearily and covers herself with the blankets as noon was now upon them as she let herself drift to sleep.

"Prue!" Piper yelled from the living room.

It only took a few seconds for Prue to come down stairs with Paige behind her and could see five demons standing there around Piper and Phoebe. One of them looking like Sora as Piper tried blasting her over and over but she did not budge. Prue was afraid of using her power in case the surge that might happen again, and was afraid of killing all of them including her sisters.

"Where is my son?" Sora demanded as she moved towards Piper.

"You bitch he is mine not yours," Piper replied and kept flicking her wrist but the explosions were just bounce off of Sora as Phoebe try to use her new power and found it difficult to tap into. "Dammit come on," She said as a demon tossed a fireball.

"Fireball!" Paige yelled and the fireball orbed out of the demons hand and into Paige's. She held it and looked at it with astonishment, because normally it would have burnt her hand, but she felt nothing except for the energy running through her. "Paige get rid of it," Prue said as a demon dress like Roman soldiers shimmered in on the upper part of the staircase. They had hammers and large nails in their hands as a wooden cross lifted behind them," You may have escaped the first time but not this time Pandora," One of them said as they walked toward her. "Thank god we did the fear spell a few hours ago or I would not be able to move," She thought and tried to use her power but the men did not budge. Phoebe went back to her martial arts and started fighting as Paige just kept looking at the fireball until finally it began to change. Piper was continuously blasting Sora and the other demons that were walking towards her and smiling wide because they were immune.

"Leo!" Piper yelled but he did not come.

"Andy!" Prue yelled and he did not come.

Phoebe was fighting two demons as the others were working their way towards Piper and Paige. The fireball in Paige's hand split, creating four separate fireballs and then began to swirl around her. A demon through an energy ball at her and it just bounced off and into the wall beside her. She felt a power surge start from her feet and work its way up her entire body. It felt like static electricity as the fireballs continue to swirl around her moving faster and faster. Prue felt the power surge while tapping into her new force and used it on the demons that were approaching her. With a swipe of her hand the upper part of the staircase split in half as a huge trench was being created while the wall on her side buckled and cracked from the force. The two Roman soldier's eyes opened wide and found themselves flying through the air all the way into the attic and out the other side of the wall. Until finally crashing hard into the roof next door and exploded. The aftermath of her power was immense as there was a deep trench that cut through the staircase into the attic and left a 20 foot hole in the attic wall the two men exit from. "Oh Piper is going to be pissed," She said and turned around to help her sisters and saw Paige walking down the steps completely calm as she headed for the demon that was throwing energy balls of her. The fireballs that were swirling around now look like neon lights moving at a rapid pace around her body.

"He was never yours Piper, you were supposed to have a daughter not a son, he was never yours," Sora said as she lowered her brow but kept her eyes fixed on Piper.

"I killed you once I can do it again."

"You killed a lot of people Piper and most of them didn't deserve it, isn't that right." Sora replied.

Phoebe was being held by one demon while another one punched her continuously until finally she felt the power surge and tapped into it. Her hands glowed white and the demon that held her was thrown backwards and out the stained glass windows in the conservatory. She put her hands on the demons head that was punching her and bolts of electricity shot out of his body as he convulsed and then blew up. Paige made it to the demon that was attacking her and put out her hand palm facing forward. She said nothing and the demons skin was being pulled off of him and pulled into her shield that swirled around her. By the time it was done the demon stood there with no skin and all of his muscles and veins were showing as he screamed in pain as every nerve was now open to air. Then his muscles began to peel away and were also sucked into the shield and evaporated the minute it hit. Last were his bones that disintegrated on contact when it was sucked into the swirling neon lights around her body. The demon that was watching the whole event decided not to be the next victim and shimmered away. Paige felt the power leave her body and gravity became extremely strong as she went to her knees and so did Phoebe. Prue was dumbfounded while watching Paige and Phoebe that she didn't see Piper's predicament until she heard a high-pitched squealing that made her cover her ears. "What is that?" She said and looked at her other sisters as the noise continued to grow as the building up. The demon that looked like Sora was backing away now as her once confident demeanor was now one of fear. Piper's body was vibrating as her hands was still out and Prue knew she was getting a power surge and considering what she can do immediately ran to Paige and Phoebe. "Paige orb now!" She demanded.

"What!" Paige said as the noise grew in intensity and made it impossible to hear each other. "ORB NOW!" Prue yelled again and this time Paige did what she was told, trusting her sister completely as she looked at Piper's vibrating body. It was impossible to make any details out because it was like a paint can being mixed in one of those machines as she put her hand on Phoebe's to orb away someplace safe. She orbed into the attic and at first wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not as they all held their breath and covered their ears awaiting something. Downstairs Piper's body stopped vibrating and the high-pitched noise went silent, Piper flicked her wrists and Sora along with half of the house with the other demon that was too scared to shimmer out, exploded instantly becoming ash as entire house lifted off its foundation and landed hard onto the ground. The house next door was not immune because of its distance as it had pieces of wood and glass sticking out of its side and a huge burnt mark on the siding that was the least the size of two cars. Alarms were going off everywhere as car and house windows were shattered for a least a mile. Piper just stared at the newly formed destruction that her power did, until finally going to her knees and feeling completely drained. Upstairs the sisters were getting to their feet as the blast took them off of them. "Fuck what was that?" Phoebe asks as she looked around the attic while her other sister's got up. It was a 20 foot hole and she could see the outside of one wall and a deep trench that ran from the stairs to that hole. The support beams in the attic were cracked as the house was making sounds that were not of settling but instead ready to collapse. "Piper," Prue said and Paige took their hands and orbed downstairs were the damaged was more extensive. Paige immediately did the spell that fixes all messes and it took much longer than it usually does as Prue and Phoebe went to Piper who was still trying to get her bearings.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe said as she hugged her.

"Peachy," Piper replied but her voice was raspy as she tried to stand.

Leo and Andy orbed in as the house was fixing itself and Leo ran to Piper, "What happened the elders made us stay up there until this is done," Leo said trying to explain his absence.

"Power surge we almost destroyed the house," Prue said as the spell did its work and everything was moving back into place.

Piper made her way to the couch and sat down while her sister sat next to her. "Wow that was a lot of power guys," Andy said standing next to Prue, "We felt it up there."

"They are immune to our normal ones and I thought we kill the demon of fear," Prue replied.

"Someone else is using his power, someone knows everything about us what happened in Rome, dammit this is really starting to piss me off," Piper said and stood up a little too fast and felt the room spin.

"Piper sit down," Leo said and helped her back down.

"Head rush," Piper said while holding her head.

White lights filled the living room and a young elder was now in front of them," Hi my name is Kevin and it is an honor to meet you," He said and looked about 16 years of age.

"They're recruiting young," Piper said a little taken aback by the age of the Elder.

"They are like kings they can be any age," Leo said.

"I took over Remus's power when he retired I used to be a witch like you," He replied with a wide smile.

"Oh I think not," Phoebe said with a snort.

"Phoebe," Leo said as he looked at her.

"Sorry it's been a long day already."

"I came here to tell you that a portal has been opened to the future and we think that whoever is responsible for these attacks is the one who opened it," He said.

"Why the future?" Prue asks.

"We think to get someone to fight you guys because of your power surge," He answered.

"Great just great, it's not bad enough to deal with the present demons that are immune to our normal powers but now we have to deal with future ones?" Piper replied in frustration.

"I'm sorry but I think you will get some help from the future as well I just don't know who or what," Kevin replied. "I need to go and be well," He finished and orbed away.

All of them sat silent as they took in the words of the elder as other day was coming to a close. Leo and Andy went around the neighborhood with memory dust as they fix the damage done by Piper's power. Prue went up to the attic and started looking through the book of shadows, looking for anything that would help them because if somebody was coming from the future they were going to be powerful, and she was not sure if even a power burst would be able to handle it.

Somewhere in the underworld a portal was closing as a man walks through. He had long black curly hair and goatee on his face as he was wearing a black T-shirt and black pants. There were also two demons next to him also wearing black as one had tattoos going down the side of his arm in black ink, and look like some kind of tribal design.

The man in a robe greeted him," I'm sorry to bring you here I have no choice, they are getting a power surge and I need you to stop them,"

"This could change my future if I kill them now," The other man said.

"Your future is preordained Wyatt, it had nothing to do with Gideon and everything to do with Cole and the blood filled chocolate that Piper ate before she got pregnant." The man in the robe replied.

Wyatt gave a sideways smile and lowered his brow and kept his eye firmly on the man in front of him, "Good because my brother is thinking of doing something to change it," He said.

"There is nothing that can be done you are evil and you will remain that way," The man answered.

"She can't know who I am," Wyatt said.

"That will be up to you as long as you don't give yourself away she won't know."

"I am concerned that some things will change and not to my benefit."

"Keep your eye on the prize and don't worry about the timeline that can be easily corrected," The man replied and orbed away.

Wyatt looked at the two demons next to him, one was a man and the other was a woman with long black hair and a Phoenix tattoo on the inner part of her forearm. "We have work to do," He said and orbed away in black orbs as the other two shimmered away.

To be continued…


	34. Siblings of another sort

A/N:

Sorry for how long this took, I had a little writer's block on the story but I think I am back on track.

Thanks for the reviews and your patience.

Chapter 34

Siblings of another sort

Andy and Prue held hands as they descended the staircase and walked into the living room. It was the first time in over a week they both had time to talk and enjoy each other's company. The sun was midday and everyone was out and about, leaving them the entire house to themselves. Prue has been looking over the book for hours looking for the corporate that sent them to Rome. Andy could see she needed a break and talked her into leaving her task at the moment to relax.

"Would you like some coffee?" Andy asks as he led her to the couch.

"Sure why not, it's going to be a long day," She replied and set down but would find her moment of relaxation quickly dissipate when a portal that look like something from Stargate appeared a few feet from her. "Andy!"

Andy ran to the living room expecting a demon but instead was greeted with a swirling vertical and circular water portal. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know but it can't be good, go get my sisters," Prue said as she backed up a little.

"No I'm not leaving you," Andy replied as he stood in front of her.

"Andy please," Prue said in a commanding voice but before he could react, two people came through the portal and were now standing in front of them as what they walked through dissipated behind them. The first was a man at least in his 20s and had short dark brown hair and a strong face with light green eyes but his black leather jacket and blue jeans were soaked. The woman standing next to him was a little shorter, and her short black straight hair that came to her shoulders was completely dry along with the rest of her outfit. She was wearing a long black coat that was buttoned up with four belt like latches while it covered most of her body, her black pants could be seen underneath along with black boots. She was completely dry as the man who stood next to her was dripping water on the floor.

"Why am I wet?" He asks her as Prue and Andy were not sure what to say or do.

"You're not wearing the suit," She replied in a manner of which he should have known that.

He rolled his eyes and shook himself off a little as she focused her attention on the two people that were watching them

"Who are you?" Prue asks not sure if she should use her power on them.

"Ok I'm not one to beat around the bush, my name is Melinda and this is Chris," Melinda replied.

"You can't just tell them Mel," Chris said a little shocked she just blurted out who they were.

"I can wipe their memories Chris so don't worry about it," She replied and headed for the kitchen as he walked behind her as Andy and Prue were still not sure how to handle this. Paige orbed in along with Piper and Phoebe into the house because Paige could feel something was wrong.

"Prue are you ok?" Paige asks as she walked up to her.

"I don't know yet, but there are two people here that just came through an odd portal," Prue replied and headed for the kitchen.

Melinda was looking through the cabinets until she found some vodka and a shot glass as the others walked in completely on guard and keeping an eye on the new arrivals.

"Do you think they are the ones Kevin talked about?" Piper asks.

"I don't know," Prue replied as Melinda pours herself a drink.

Chris used a washcloth to dry his short hair and wash his hands as Piper was about to say something, he turned around and their eyes met. Her mouth closed and she felt like she knew him from somewhere as he focused his attention on Melinda. "It's not even noon yet."

"Ok do I really need to go over this again? Spacetimes are the arenas in which all physical events take place—an event is a point in spacetime specified by its time and place. For example, the motion of planets around the sun may be described in a particular type of spacetime, or the motion of light around a rotating star may be described in another type of spacetime. The basic elements of spacetime are events. In any given spacetime, an event is a unique position at a unique time. Because events are spacetime points, therefore it's noon somewhere!" Melinda replied as she slammed her empty glass on the table and let out a heavy sigh as everyone else just blinked rapidly.

"You're insufferable," Chris replied and took the bottle of vodka and pours himself a drink.

"Who are you people?" Piper said quickly as she took the bottle out of his hands.

"Hi Aunt Paige, Phoebe and Prue," Chris replied and then looked at Piper hoping she would get the hint.

"Oh my god your Piper's son, wait does that mean she has two kids," Phoebe said and then looked at Melinda," And a daughter," She finished with a wide smile as Chris nodded.

All eyes were on Piper who was not breathing normally as she tried to take it all in. "And there she goes," Melinda said as her mother fainted.

"Piper," Prue said and helped her overwhelmed sister to the kitchen chair.

"How?" Piper finally said after a moment of pause.

Melinda turned her eyes upwards and before Chris could stop her, she started to explain the possibilities.

"First you and dad have cordis and then."

"Melinda I think they know how it happens," Chris said cutting her off.

"Then why did she ask?"

"Ok what is going on?" Prue asks as she got Piper a drink of water.

"To make a long story short, there is a split in the timeline and we're here to correct it," Melinda replied.

"A split?" Paige asks as she sat down.

Melinda looked at Chris clearly showing irritation of the questions," am I an alternate universe where everyone is a brick wall."

"Not everyone has an IQ of 200 Melinda," Chris replied.

"Right sorry," She said and pulled out some things from her pocket. Most of the devices were definitely futuristic and some made humming noises as she placed them on the table.

"200?" Piper said as she looked at her future daughter.

"She gets it from me," Phoebe chimed in.

"Actually I get it from no one in the family, there are no records of anyone having high IQs," Melinda replied as she put the devices in a neat orderly row.

"I will explain in layman's terms, Melinda created a device that could check timelines and it looks like the main timeline split into two separate streams. Basically what that means is things have occurred that shouldn't have and we have narrowed it down to within this point in time, give or take a few months," Chris said as he took off his soaked jacket.

"Rome," All three sisters said at the same time.

Chris and Melinda looked at each other puzzled at the response as the she put two 3 inch round metal cylinders about 6 inches apart from each other. There was a clicking sound as the metal cylinders lit up in and transparent screen formed in front of her. On the screen was a line that was red in color and moved horizontally as a green line moved underneath it and one above it. "Rome what are you talking about?" Chris asks.

"We were sent to ancient Rome for almost a year, I gave birth to Wyatt there," Piper replied but her eyes were firmly focused on her daughter that was manipulating the screen with her hands. The minute Wyatt's name was mentioned the demeanor of her two children change suddenly, as their upper lip curled a bit to one side and their eyes grew darker.

"Could that have done it?" Chris asks his sister.

"I don't know but it's a possibility, what happened there?" Melinda asked as she put her finger on the green line causing it to expand and fill the center of the screen. Dates and times would digitally open on the screen with minor details of events, like when Prue died and when Piper found out she was pregnant. Prue looked at the light blinking for her death and saw it on the Green line and not the red.

"Was I supposed to die?" She asks not sure if she wanted the answer.

"According to the original timeline, yes," Melinda replied with little emotion to the question. Piper started having flashbacks of when she first met her daughter. She had so much life in her eyes and seemed to be happy when she was five or six years old. But the woman before her know looked completely different as her face showed hardship and even was cold to her family. Chris also had pain in his face as she looked at him, it reminded her of themselves and how they looked when they came back from Rome.

"So if we fix the timeline does that mean she will die?" Phoebe asks while her whole body tightened.

"It depends upon when the split truly occurred, if it occurred before she died then yes, but if it occurred after then no," Chris answered.

"Would you like to see your brother?" Piper asks in hopes of getting some kind of emotional reaction, other than discussed or pain from them.

"Don't worry we'll see him soon enough," Chris replied and took the bottle out of Piper's hands and poured himself another drink.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Paige said as she was getting nervous on how they were acting.

Both new visitors took in deep breaths and gave them their answer. "Because in our timeline he is evil," Melinda replied and again very little emotional reaction except for the narrowing of the eyes. Piper stood up as her body shook with panic and disbelief. "You're lying."

"I told you she wouldn't believe us," Chris said and put the glass in the sink.

"Irrelevant he's here the question is why?" Melinda replied as a date came up on the screen and blinked blue. "March 14, 2002, does that date mean anything to you?" She asks not caring how upset her mother was at the previous conversation.

Phoebe's eyes widened as she remembered the day very well, "That was my wedding day with Cole," She replied and avoided eye contact with Piper.

"My son is not evil, and what does her wedding day have to do with anything?" Piper said as her face was beginning to flash red.

"I don't know yet for some reason the date has come up," Melinda replied and the screen dissipated back into the cylinders.

"What do you mean he's here?" Prue asks.

"We know he went through a portal and I was able to track it to this time," Melinda replied as she put the cylinders back in her pocket.

"I will talk to Cole, he might remember something of that day," Phoebe said and left the room to call him.

"Andy could you get Leo?" Prue asks as she kept her hand on Piper's shoulder to keep her from either blowing them up or falling over.

"Sure I will be back in a minute," He replied and orbed away.

Paige saw Chris roll his eyes the minute Leo's name was mentioned and again his demeanor changed to irritation and anger. "_What is going on with them_?" She thought as both Melinda and Chris headed for the living room with Piper in tow.

"How can he be evil, he is the twice blessed for god's sake?" Piper said walking behind them," And how do we know you are who you say you are?"

Chris knew this was going to be difficult if not impossible to get them to believe the truth but Melinda had a plan just in case they would not believe them. "Mel show them," He said and backed away from her.

She pulled out another metal device that look like a hockey puck and placed it on the floor. The top of it opened and a hologram image began to form in front of them. It looked like home movies with a futuristic twist as a 14-year-old Chris was standing in the attic with an older Piper standing over the book. Melinda who was 12 was standing next to a hovering camcorder as it films them.

"Look what I made," The young girl said as Piper looked up from the book and smiled at her daughter's creation.

"Nice," Piper said proudly as Chris walked over to it.

"Was there any animals harmed in the creation of this?" Chris said with a little laugh.

Melinda gave off a halfcocked smile clearly inherited it from her mother as she gave him a sideways look," No and it's not my fault you thought hamsters could fly," She replied and walked over to the book next to her mother.

"What?" Piper said a little alarmed at the comment.

Chris cleared his throat as he tried to figure out a way to change the subject," So did you get into M.I.T?"

"That's a absurd question?" Melinda replied.

"Ok guys we have a demon to kill and you really need to start learning this stuff, because frankly I'm getting too old," Piper chimed in not wanting her two children to get into a fight.

Piper warthced the images play out as her breathing became more rapid, she wanted to be happy about seeing her daughter and another son, but she had a horrible feeling that this image was not going to end well.

The camera hovered over to the older Piper and her two children as they stood by the book. It moved behind them as though it had a mind of its own as black orbs filled the room and a man dressed in black with long curly hair stood in front of them.

"Wyatt," Piper said as she put her hands out and pushed her two other kids behind her.

"Hello mother, oh happy birthday Chris," Wyatt replied coldly as he looked at the hovering camera that was now focused on him." Another invention sis?"

"What do you want?" Melinda replied strongly.

"Honey please come back to us," Piper said as tears formed in her eyes.

Wyatt looked into his mother's eyes clearly lost in thought at the plea," I'm sorry but I can't do that, a matter of fact I'm here to take what is mine and belongs to me," He said and formed an energy ball.

"What do you mean?" Chris asks as he tried to step in front of his mother but Piper kept pushing him back.

"To be the most powerful, I have to eliminate my competition," He said and through the energy ball right at Piper as she put her hands up to freeze it and Chris tried to get in front of it. But it was too fast and too powerful to stop as it grazed Chris's side and hit Piper in the chest. She went flying backwards and out the attic window landing hard on the road and tumbled at least 5 feet before coming to a bloody stop. She was dead instantly as Wyatt formed another energy ball to kill his siblings, a crying Melinda grabbed her brother who was struggling to stand. She pushed a button on a small device in her hand and they both materialized away but it didn't look magical, it looked more digital and something from Star Trek. Wyatt looked at the hovering camera as it circled him," This is a good idea," He said and grabbed it out of midair. The device on the floor turned off and the image went away while everyone had their mouths covered in disbelief and horror. Chris was looking out the window onto the street because he did not want to see it happen again as Melinda picked up the device.

"Oh my god," Prue said and sat down on the chair to avoid getting sick. Piper just stared into empty space with the images once were and shook her head from side to side," No he wouldn't, no," Piper said as she covered her ears trying to block out everything and everyone as Leo orbed in with Andy. At first Leo had a wide smile on his face happy to hear about two more children he would have, but the room was thick with despair as he looked at his wife. "Piper what happened?" He said and could feel the fear spell they have been doing every day since they came back, wearing off.

"Piper we can change this, that is why they are here," Paige said in hopes that they could.

"Why I love him, what did I do to make him do this?" Piper replied through sobs as Leo held her.

"You didn't, we think he was turned by a demon or by some other means. It was like a switch and a few weeks before that happened he was fine but then it all changed," Chris said as he continued to stare out the window.

"At least we have a date to go one so we can fix this," Prue said as Cole came through the front door.

"Phoebe is everything ok?" He asks as he went to her.

"Where is Wyatt?" Piper asks as she too was feeling the effects of the spell wearing off.

"He is up there, why?" Leo replied and could see the panic in her eyes beginning to rise.

"Get him," She asks and Leo hesitated as his own fear of leaving her started to come back in full force.

"I will get him," Andy said and orbed away.

"We need to do the spell," Paige said and with shaking hands she pulled out the piece of paper that had the spell on it.

"Cole do you remember our wedding day or close to it?" Phoebe asks and he immediately backed away from her as the memories came rushing back.

"Yes why?"

"It's hard to explain but something happened that date changed the timeline," Phoebe replied as Paige finished up the spell and she immediately felt calm and encourage the came with.

"Chris do the spell," Melinda said as she could see how Cole was reluctant in giving any information. Over the years she has grown hard and impatient and was tired of the games.

Chris who was just as impatient as well said the truth spell right at Cole. "Ok spill Cole," He said and everyone was now focused on a man who was very confused. "Spill what?"

"Tell us what happened on that date," Chris replied.

Cole's mind was fighting against his own mouth as the words just came out like he had no control.

"I wanted Phoebe to get pregnant and to have a boy, so I made a concoction with the seers help with my blood in it. It would not only guarantee a boy but it would have a better chance of being evil," He replied and then ran his shaking hands through his short dark hair.

"What concoction?" Piper asks while walking up to him.

"Chocolates I made chocolates, you both ate them," He replied and looked into Piper's watery eyes hoping for forgiveness.

"It's it is blood, at least some of it," Chris said with a little hope in his voice.

Andy orbed back with baby Wyatt in his arms and Piper went to him immediately and held him tight. She looked into his innocent eyes as he smiled at her. The images of before came rushing back and they were not the same eyes, the ones that looked at her in the future were filled with hate and bloodlust. "Cole you son of a bitch," Piper said and ran upstairs to her room.

"I don't understand what the hell is going on?" Leo asks not sure to follow his wife or stay put.

"I didn't mean it and it was when I was the source," Cole said trying to defend his actions as he looked into Phoebe's eyes.

"It doesn't matter that explains why he was born first and not me," Melinda said.

"So what do we do now?" Chris asks.

"We extract Cole's blood from him and hopefully that will change one time line," Melinda replied.

"What about the second?" Prue asks.

"We'll have to wait and see," Chris answers.

To be continued….

A/N:

There was an episode in season four, called merry-go-round when Cole makes chocolates with a potion and it. Piper and Phoebe both eat the concoction.


	35. Life Imitates art

A/N:

Ultrablonde I know what you mean about the Cole and Wyatt thing and the writers never elaborated on it during the show, and I always wondered…..

Dalin Asher Shongili I am glad you liked the fact that I didn't go through the whole, guess who we are routine when it came to Chris and Melinda. Sometimes that gets old in stories and considering they have ways of wiping memories, it makes no sense to beat around the bush.

LindaNaley I'm glad you liked the twist too, and I know it was a little risky when doing something like that so I am glad you all like it.

Thanks for the great reviews everyone, sorry this is taking so long but I was having some motivation issues. I hope to have another chapter done by tonight and have it posted by morning.

Chapter 35

Life Imitates art

Episode 5.12

Piper was in her room sitting at the end of her bed staring at the far end into nothing as her mind rambled. "_He's not evil, why didn't she cry when she saw the images of me being killed, they can't be my children this can't be happening_?" She ran her hands through her hair as tears streamed down her face until a knock on the door made her wipe those tears away. Prue did not wait for an answer and opened the door slowly," Piper can I come in?"

"Sure you never did wait," Piper replied with a snort as she got up and walked over to Wyatt.

"Old habits die hard," Prue said and stood next to her giving her a nudge with her shoulder.

"Prue I'm sorry I know I should be stronger, but I just can't believe he's evil," Piper said as she stroked the little strands of hair he had on his head while he slept.

"Sweetie I can't even imagine what you're going through and trust me none of us are strong right now. If it wasn't for the spell we cast every day, we would all be emotional mush."

"I can't believe that's my daughter, she doesn't look the same as when I saw her the first time, and she looks like she's been through hell," Piper said and looked into Prue's eyes.

"And we don't, Piper they are here for a reason and if they can fix this and then I think we should listen and believe them," Prue replied and wiped away a lone tear that fell out of Piper's eye.

Piper took in a deep breath as her posture straightened," You're right, now how do we get the blood out of him?"

"I don't know yet but will figure it out, maybe you should spend some time with Melinda and Chris."

"She said that she was supposed to be the first, if we change the timeline what will happen to Wyatt and Chris?" Piper asks.

"One thing at a time I'm sure she's thought of everything, you know with that high IQ and all," Prue replied with a smile and Piper returned it.

Downstairs Cole was sitting on the couch with Phoebe next to him," Cole its not your fault, it was the source not you," Phoebe said in hopes to comfort her boyfriend.

"I wish I knew how to help but I don't even know where to start," He replied as he rubbed his hands together.

"There is probably a spell in the book that will help us and if not I'm sure Melinda or Chris has a way."

"Did you notice something about her; she didn't even flinch when the image was played out?" Cole asks he looked at Phoebe.

"Don't remind me, Chris just stared out the window the whole time. I remember something in my psychology class that usually with people with extremely high IQs have issues with emotion and don't show that much. They even think they are impractical," Phoebe replied.

"Where are they anyway?" Cole asks.

"I think they're in the attic with Paige," Phoebe replied and stood up from the couch," Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure I guess I should give Piper some time before I talk to her," He said and stood up as well.

"Yeah I wouldn't want her to blow you up or anything," Phoebe said and forced a laugh.

Up in the attic Paige, Chris, Leo and Melinda were talking and Paige seems to be very interested in Melinda's gadgets.

"When you materialize away in a hologram it didn't look like orbing, so how did you do it?" Paige asks as she looked at a 2 inch long and 2 inch round metal cylinder with a button on top.

"Technology and magic are not that far apart from each other, basically just replacing molecules moving them from one spot to another," Melinda replied.

"Don't make her head any bigger than it already is," Chris said.

Melinda looked at him puzzled by his comment," My head is proportionate to my body."

Chris just rolled his eyes and went to the book of shadows;" Do you think there is a spell in here on how to remove Cole's blood?"

Leo looked at his two children from the future and felt his hart rise at the fact that he had a total of three. He always wanted to have a house filled with the laughter of children, but then realization of what they told him sank in; Wyatt would be evil and kill Piper. "_I won't let this happen_," He thought as Paige picked up the small round cylinder.

"So it's like teleporting," She said and smiled at the little gadget.

"Yes and don't push the," Melinda said and before she could finish her sentence, Paige materialized away in a flash," button," She finished as she shook her head slightly," Everyone has to push it, hold on I will go get her."

"Where did she go?" Leo asks concerned.

"Mel puts these things everywhere in case she ever gets taken by demons, it was the one thing that really pissed them off, they would kidnap her and then she would be back here in a flash," Chris replied while still looking at the book.

"Wait can't she orb?" Leo asks confused.

"Nope she has no powers at all, technically she's not even a witch," Chris replied.

"What, how is that possible?" Leo said a little alarmed.

"According to her it's a generational skip, it happens on occasion," Chris said.

"So she uses technology to duplicate magic?" Leo asks and gave a wide smile but Chris never took his eye of the book.

"That it," Chris said as Melinda and Paige materialized back in the room. Paige had a wide smile on her face but her hair was standing on end's, like she stuck her finger in a light socket and her eyes were wide open. "That was awesome," Paige said as Melinda helped her to the couch. "Let's do it again," She said but Mel took the small device out of her hand and put it in her pocket.

"You're lucky I keep track of these things, you could have been anywhere?" Melinda replied as Paige just blinked rapidly and gave a little shiver, "I feel all tingly," Paige said.

"It's your molecules going back to place," Chris said as he gave a little shiver himself remembering the sensation.

Leo looked up at the skies as the familiar jingle filled his head," Dammit what do they want now, I will be back soon," He said and orbed away.

"Don't rush," Chris said coldly but Paige was still enjoying the sensation and did not hear the comment as Melinda gave her older brother a hard look.

"Ok is that all you can duplicate, what other stuff can you do and what about you Chris, what kind of powers do you have?" Paige asks with excitement in her voice.

"Hold on there Aunt Paige we really need to get the time line on track," Chris said and slammed the book. "Nothing there is nothing in here on how to remove his blood."

"I have a plan but it will take some time, and we will need future evil Wyatt's blood to make it work," Melinda said as Paige walked over to a Rubens cube sized box that was on a small table. It was made us some kind of stainless steel but looked harder and shinier, it also had a glowing blue light going around its edges. It was carved into and the symbol looked like something from another world then anything she could recognize. It homed the closer she got in and as she reached out to touch it, Melinda put her hand on hers," No more button pushing for now ok, some of this stuff will explode," She said and Paige backed away from it while pulling her hands to her chest. "What is it?"

"You guys have your power of three, or power four and I have mine," Melinda replied and she picked up the small box. With a few twists and turns the device turned off.

"Oh I see," Paige replied as five demons shimmered into the attic.

"Demons!" Chris yelled and with a flick of his wrist sent two of them flying to the wall, clearly using telekinesis. Melinda rolled her neck and her eyes narrowed as she turned to face them. One through a fireball at a and before Paige could react it struck Melinda in the chest but her suit just exorbitant it and a computer voice could be heard," analyzing, complete," The voice said and Melinda gave a wicked smile as the demons were clearly confused on how she did not get hurt. She then lifted her hands palms facing up and the fireballs formed from a tube-like device that came out of the sleeves from her cote. She then threw them at one of the demons and he exploded. The other demons looked at each other as Melinda through a device in the air the size of a hockey puck, it let out an electrical pulse and the demons could not shimmer away. "Shit I can't shimmer," One said as he backed up as Chris stood next to his baby sister. Chris raised his hand and then began to close it like he was squeezing a invisible force in it. Two of the demons grabbed they chest and fell to their knees in pain as the sound of footsteps could be heard outside the attic door. The remaining three demons created energy balls and knifes as Piper and Prue with Phoebe behind them ran in as the two demons that Chris was attacking exploded. Prue used her telekinesis to throw an energy ball back at the demon that through at her as Paige orbed a fireball back to the other. Now there was only one left and Piper flicked her wrist and he exploded as two demons shimmered in behind her, "Piper look out!" Paige yelled but Melinda was already behind them and as they were getting ready to grab Piper, two blades came through their chest and with a twist caused them to explode. "How did you get behind them?" Prue asks as she did not see the familiar orbs. Melinda said nothing in response and pulled off something from the wall outside the attic. At first it looked like a piece of the wall including the wallpaper, but small electrical sparks came off it and it was a round piece of metal. "Teleporter," Paige said in wonderment."

"A what?" Piper asks with her hands still at the ready as Melinda came back into the attic as her swords started materializing from the tips of the blades until finally reaching the shaft and disappeared. "What the hell?"

"She uses technology," Paige said to Piper knowing that her older sister was confused.

"Ultraviolet," Melinda said as she put the small device in her pocket.

"What?" Prue asks.

"The movie ultraviolet, she duplicates what she sees in movies. The main character could create weapons that she could teleport to herself at will," Chris replied.

"Can you change your outfit?" Phoebe asks as she was remembering the movie. Melinda smiled a little and with a squeeze of her fists, her outfit change from black to red and it was like someone was painting it on as a quickly changed color.

"That is so cool," Paige said as she touched the cote and got a little static electrical shock from it. "Ouch."

"The entire suit is wired," Chris said as he sat down.

"Did you use telekinesis to explode their hearts?" Paige asks now focusing on Chris's power.

"Yeah I guess I got it from Aunt Prue," He replied as Cole came with his guns ready.

"Is everything ok?" Cole asks as his eyes met Piper's and he immediately felt very uncomfortable as she looked away from him.

"We are ok honey, you can put those down," Phoebe said as she lowered his guns.

"Did she stop them from shimmering?" Paige asks.

"Only from shimmering out but not in, sorry," Melinda replied and started to clean the attic.

"Sweetie you don't have to do that," Piper said as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and felt the same electrical shock that Paige did earlier," Ouch."

"She can't help it, she's kind of obsessive, ok compulsive when it comes to messes. On the bright side you didn't have to tell her to clean her room," Chris said as he put his hand on Piper's shoulder and smiled at his mother. Piper smiled back and could see the love but also the pain in his eyes as Melinda continued to clean.

Down in the underworld a woman's eyes rolled back into place removing the once completely white eyes that were there seconds ago, "Chris and Melinda are here," The seer said.

"My little brother and sister," Wyatt said as he sat on the throne while the source gave off a little ground at the arrogance of doing so.

"You should attack," The seer said.

"It's too risky right now," Wyatt replied as the assassin which and his right hand demon stood next to him.

"What we do now?" The woman asks.

"We built an army," Wyatt replied coldly.

To be continued…


	36. Getting to know

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Chapter 35

Getting to know

The smell of bacon perfumed the entire house as morning came upon its inhabits. Paige was sitting at the kitchen table fighting a battle with her eyelids while drinking a cup of coffee for ammo as Piper cooked breakfast for everyone. Wyatt sat in his high chair using his little hands to pick pieces of grapes off his little table.

"What do you think Chris and Melinda like to eat?" Piper asks as she pulsed for a moment before turning the bacon contemplating the question.

"I have no idea and where did they stay last night?" Paige asks as she looked at a bronze color metal ball that sat on the table.

"They have their own place," Piper replied.

"I'm not sure where they could have slept if they stayed here and what is this thing," Paige inquisitively said as she poked the bronze ball with her spoon. Two wings came out the sides and it stated the fly off the table," Oh Paige what did you do?" Piper said a she kept her eye on the flying object that moves like a hummingbird.

"It's a snitch," Paige said with a smile.

"A what?"

"You know from Harry Potter," Paige replied and stood up from the table.

"Ok what is it doing?" Piper asks while Wyatt kept his eye on it as well with his hands outstretched, closing and opening his fingers and making googly noises. The snitch went to Piper and hovered for a moment as it moved around her in quick burst. Then a beam of light came out of its center and started at her head and moved down her body.

"I think you just got scanned," Paige said.

"It didn't even buy me lunch yet," Piper replied and continued her cooking trying to avoid the little snitch that seemed to be happy with the results. It hovered over her shoulder and would move from one to the other.

"I wonder what that's for?" Paige asks as Prue scuffled in dragging her feet but stopped when she saw the little mechanical hovering object.

"K," Prue said and went for a cup of coffee as Piper was trying to swat it away on occasion. It made its way to Paige and did the same scan along with Prue, until it finally made it to Wyatt who still had his hands outstretched clearly wanting to play with the little gadget. It scanned him and its humming became more increased and seemed to be confused as it did another scan. Piper was at the ready because she had no idea what this thing was and although it seemed harmless she was going to take any chances.

After the second scan the snitch flew into little hands as Wyatt laughed even more as the wings went back into its body. "What the hell is that and did I get probed, because it's way too early to get probed?" Prue said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Asks Paige I need to wake everyone up and keep an eye on that thing," Piper said as she left the kitchen.

"It's a snitch or something like it," Paige said as she watched her nephew play with a round metal ball.

"You watch way too many movies," Prue replied and took a sip.

"Come on Prue you have to admit this stuff is pretty cool."

"And a little dangerous."

"Prue wasn't there a protection potion you are working on?" Paige asks.

"Yeah but I could never crack it why?"

"I thought we could work on it together considering everything that's happening," Paige asks as she played with her hands.

"I would like that," Prue replied as Phoebe, Leo and Cole came into the kitchen and immediately the snitch went into action scanning everyone who entered as Wyatt protest. "Its ok little buddy I'm sure it will come back," Paige said after she explained to them what it was.

"Time to eat," Piper said as she put the food on the dining room table but was stopped when Melinda flashed into the room along with Chris whose hair was standing on end. "Why can't we just orb?" He said while trying to put his hair back into place.

"Because I needed to make sure it would work," Melinda replied as Phoebe ran towards her and Mel eyes grow wide. "Come here you," Phoebe said and without warning hugged Melinda and Chris.

"Oh right you're a hugger," Melinda said as her entire body tensed.

"Aunt Phoebe she's kind of a germ phobia," Chris said with a pleasing smile.

"The correct name is misophobia Verminophobia," Melinda said as she kept her hands to her side.

"Germ Phobia," Chris said as Phoebe relinquished her grasp," Sorry," She said as a white mist sprayed out of Melinda's coat causing Phoebe to sneeze right onto Melinda who pressed her lips together and looked up. "I think I'm allergic to that, oh sorry again," Phoebe said as everyone else tried not to laugh at the situation.

"Its fine," Melinda said through her teeth and stepped away so Phoebe could hug Chris.

"Can I hug you?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah," Chris replied with a smile and they hugged as Piper stood nervously behind everyone. Prue and Paige would be next as Leo approached but Chris once loving smile, turned to a force one as he let his father hug him. Everyone parted as though they were the Red Sea and now Piper and Chris faced each other from a distance. She smiled awkwardly and bit her lower lip, it's not that she didn't want to hug him she was more worried about him not wanting to hug her," Mom," He said and walked over to her. Piper felt her eyes water and was happy to hear him call her that. "Chris I'm so sorry, I'm sorry you had to live through that," She said as she embraced him."

"It's not your fault mom, I love you so much," He said as tears rolled down his face. Leo walked over to Melinda and she was clearly tensing up waiting to be touched. "How about a handshake?" Leo said as he could see how uncomfortable she was. "Sure," She replied with a smile but pulled a glove out of her pocket and after putting it on shook his hand. Leo gave a proud smile as he looked into her eyes, she had Piper's eyes.

"Hay princes," Piper said as she walked over to Melinda and saw the glove she had on.

"Sorry it just," Melinda tried to apologize for her phobia but Piper just swatted her hand at her," You don't have to apologize sweetie its ok, I kind of expect it considering you came from me," Piper said and took her hand into hers. Everyone sat down at the table with Wyatt next to Piper and the little snitch in his hand.

"What is that for?" Paige asks as she took a bite out of a pancake as Andy orbed in and kissed Prue on the cheek before sitting down.

"It scans for evil," Melinda replied as she looked at her plate.

"Is everything ok?" Piper asks.

"The food is touching each other," Melinda replied not taking her eye off the plate.

"Oh for god's sake Mel just eat," Chris said as he ate some bacon.

Melinda pressed her lips together and tried to comply with her brother's wishes as she picked up a fork and knife and began to move the food around on her plate.

"Chris its ok I can make her a new one," Piper said and headed for the kitchen.

"Never a dull moment with you Mel," Chris said.

"How does this scan for evil?" Prue asks as her curiosity was now peaked.

"Evil is biological, our brain creates certain enzymes and connections that cause people to think and do violent acts," Melinda replied as Piper put the new plate of food in front of her that had everything separated. "Thank you," Mel said.

"You're welcome," Piper replied and set back down as Wyatt started to fuss. "Ok what wrong honey?"

"He needs to be changed," Phoebe said.

"Why don't I know that?" Piper said as she lifted him out of his seat.

"You will just give it time," Leo said.

"Once were done eating we need to talk," Andy chimed in.

"Let me guess some big bad evil wants to kill us," Prue said as she wiped her face with her napkin.

"Pretty much, but they think the underworld is uniting under a new source," Andy replied.

"Great what about the person who sent us to Roma?" Piper asks as she took Wyatt to the living room to change him.

"I heard some rumors about that and you're not going to like it."

"Especially this early in the morning, they're kind of moody," Leo said as though telling Andy to tread lightly.

"You're not going to like it either Leo, they think it's an elder," Andy replied and the room went silent.

"It can't be they wouldn't do that," Leo said as his face tightened.

"I said it's just a rumor and is just one," Andy replied in hopes to calm him as Piper came back into the room.

"It wouldn't be the first time they interfere with our lives, what makes it so hard to believe Andy," Piper said as a pot exploded next to her and everyone jumped a little.

"Piper calm down we don't know anything yet," Prue said as she stood up and walked over to her.

"I think we should prepare for the one thing we do know, the underworld," Paige chimed in.

"It's probably future Wyatt, he is probably organizing them," Chris said as he looked at little Wyatt.

"I should go down there and find out," Cole said.

"How are you going to do that you're human?" Phoebe replied giving him a stern look.

"I still know the place and Leo could take me down or Chris," He replied defending his case.

"I think it's a good idea," Piper said and left the room to attend her baby.

"We still need to figure out how to separate Wyatt's blood from Cole's," Paige chimed in.

"Once I get a sample of future Wyatt's blood and Cole's, I should be able to strip out the cells that caused the imbalance," Melinda replied.

"Well then I should go down there and maybe I could get a sample," Cole said as he stood up.

Melinda took the snitch that was on the table and handed it to Cole," this one will run a scan on him but it will not extract the blood; it would just give me some vitals." She said and handed it to him.

"Don't try to be a hero Cole, he will kill you in a second," Chris said.

"I know I'm human now," He replied as Chris took his arm.

"Be careful son," Leo said as they both orbed away.

"He will be okay, Chris won't let anything happened to him," Prue said to her younger sister who was clearly nervous and upset about the situation.

In the underworld Wyatt is talking to an elder," My army is almost ready but we will need your help, they need to be alone because taking them on when they are together is suicide."

"If you kill them it might change your future," The elder said.

"The seer will raise me, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Fine but I think they are on to me so I need to stay low."

"Do what you need to but try to find a way to separate them," Wyatt said and walked away and black orbs.

"Easier said than done," The elder replied as he orbed away.

To be continued…


	37. State of confusion

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Things are to start heating up now so be ready.

Chapter 37

State of confusion

Paige was in the attic with Prue and they both were putting ingredients into a bowl, many herbs and other worldly items set on the table awaiting their hands to take hold of them.

"Where is Piper?" Paige asks as she dropped some eye of Newt into the cauldron.

"She went to the club," Prue replied and stood back a little bit as the contents in the bowl combined, creating a little smoke.

"Do you think will be able to fix him?" Paige asks while walking back up to the concoction.

"I can't imagine if we don't, I know how much she wanted a child before I supposedly died. Paige if we can't fix this then we will need another solution," Prue said as she took in a shaky breath.

The baby sister stopped stirring the contents and gave her oldest sister a confused look. "Prue what are you saying?"

Prue lowered her head trying to bring her words together as they ram through her mind," I mean we may have to do something that we can't tell her, and something she may never forgive us for," She replied and finally met Paige's slightly widened eyes.

"Oh god do you mean?" Paige said but the remaining word could not exit.

"Yes, Chris showed me what the future was like with him ruling and Paige we can't let that happen," Prue replied.

"How did he show you?"

"Do you remember the first image they showed us, the one with the camera that was hovering, apparently Wyatt used her technology to keep control over the city and Chris was able to download some of the footage before he got here," Prue answered.

"I don't know if I can do it he's just a baby."

"I know sweetie and hopefully it doesn't come to that," Prue said and she put the last ingredient in the bowl," Shazam."

"Shazam?" Paige said while looking at her sister oddly.

"Sorry I always wanted to say that," Prue replied and poured the contents from the bowl into a potion bottle," We need to test this but first we need to find a way to summon an elder."

"That should go well," Paige said as Phoebe came into the attic.

"Hay, good god it stinks in here," Phoebe said as Paige pointed to Prue. "Cute."

"I need to go talk to Piper about a couple of things, I will be back soon," Prue said and left the room.

At P3 Piper was in her office leaning back in her chair with her feet propped on the table and a bottle of Jack Daniels that was half-empty next to a shot glass. Her head was slumped and her arms were folded as she mumbled incoherently to herself. "Elder why is that not a surprise, like they don't have enough to do," She said and took the bottle off the table and poured into the shot glass and some of it overflowed, she put her feet back on the stabilization of the ground. "God my kids are really screwed up," She said as she downed the drink and wrinkled her face at the taste.

"Piper what the hell are you doing?" Prue said as she walked into Piper's office.

"Hay big sister want to join me and Mr. Daniels?" Piper replied as her head wobbled a little bit.

"Sure why not," Prue answered and sat down after pulling the chair over. Piper was a little stunned at first she didn't get yelled at for drinking before five, but blew it off and handed her a glass that she took out of her desk drawer. "Here you go."

"Thanks and here you go," Prue replied as she poured her sister another drink.

"So what's up?" Piper asks after turning over the empty glass on the table.

"I should be asking you that."

"Prue don't go all parental on me, I've had a hard day wait strike that, I have a hard year," Piper replied as she looked at the bottom of the Jack Daniels bottle that was clearly empty," Shit."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do you're an adult, I will get us some more," Prue replied and left the office as Piper just put her hands on her head to keep it from spinning out of control. "Here we go," She said and poured her sister another drink when she came back.

"How did I screw up so badly?" Piper asks but still kept her hands to her head that now rested on the desk.

"Maybe you should never have kids," Prue said as she pushed the drink to her.

Piper shot up her swirling head hoping that she misunderstood her sister," What?"

"I'm just saying that maybe it just wasn't meant to be," Prue replied as she took a drink.

Piper could feel her eyes water and her hart pound at what Prue said but also felt she might be right, as the alcohol moved through her system making it harder for her to focus. She shook her head trying to put in place scrambled thoughts before answering. "Well it's not like I can undo everything."

"No I mean there's nothing you can do about Wyatt, but what about Melinda and Chris. Your daughter doesn't even like to be touched and Chris looks 10 times older than he should, you could save them from all this Piper, just go on the pill or something," Prue said as she pushed another full glass of liquor towards her.

"Are you saying that I shouldn't have them?" Piper asks as she eyed her older sister down.

Prue would not keep eye contact for long and played with the glass on the table. "I'm just saying you should really think about it Piper."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Piper said as she grabbed her stomach and ran to the wall, placing her hand on it for support as she outstretched her other one behind her. Prue stood up from her table and grind while picking up the letter opener on the desk. "Prue could you get me the trashcan," Piper asks while covering her mouth. "Sure sweetie," Prue replied but just continued to walk forward behind her and gripped the knife titer. The older sister took Piper's outstretched hand, gently at first but then forced it behind her back and slammed her into the wall. "Prue what the hell are you doing?" Piper said as her face was feeling all the little pebbles in the concrete wall as they made their mark. "Doing what needs to be done," Prue coldly replied as she put the knifes point into Piper's back. She could feel the sharp tip and took a shaking breath in," Leo!" She yelled but no orbs filled the room," I should have known you weren't her," Piper said as the point began to penetrate soft skin. "Yeah well maybe if you weren't so drunk, you would have figured it out earlier," The fake Prue replied as the real one ran into the office after hearing Piper yell. The fake one reared back her arm that held the knife as was ready to plunge it in but felt her body gets pulled away by some invisible force. "No!" The real Prue yelled as the other one landed in front of her. Piper turned around but then slid down the wall as the alcohol lived to its name and she went unconscious from it. The fake Prue stood up quickly and tried to stab the real one but found herself flying across the room and landed on a coat rack, causing her to explode. Prue ran to an unconscious Piper and placed her hand on her head. She was hot and silky while her breathing was jagged and slow, "Andy!" She yelled and Leo with Andy orbed in and ran to where his wife and Piper were against the wall.

"Is she ok?" Leo asks as he immediately put his hands over her causing the cuts on her face to heal but she was still unconscious.

"What happened?" Andy asks while kneeling down tried to heal her.

"I don't know but there was a duplicate me attacking her," Prue replied as she held her sisters hand.

"It's not working, I think she is drunk and not injured," He said as he moved his hands off of her.

"Take us home," Prue said and they both orbed away.

Down in the underworld Cole and Chris were cautiously moved through one dark passage after another. Cole hand the snitches in is hand that vibrated constantly.

"What is it with this thing?" Cole asks as he tried to keep it from getting out.

"Its ok Cole, let it go Melinda knows what she is doing," Chris answered.

Cole opened his hand and the snitch hovered in front of him for a moment before doing some kind of an odd head-butt," Ouch," Cole said as he rubbed his head.

"I think it didn't like being held captive," Chris said with a small laugh.

"Apparently, ok little fella where do we go?" Cole asks.

The snitch turned away from them and would peek around corners and do a scan periodically before moving to the next opening. It stopped suddenly and then used its small body to nudge Cole in the stomach and move him back against the cave wall. "What?" Cole whispered and before he could get any kind of an answer, his entire body began to blend into its surroundings like camouflage, as 5 demons walked past them but did not notice their presence. "Nice camouflage," Cole said and they continue their path until finally reaching an opening where many demons were gathering. Chris grabbed Cole's arm and moved him behind a large rock that they could hide behind as the snitch hovered behind him. "Keep a lookout," Chris said to the little device.

"Who is that, I've never seen him before?" Cole asks while looking at a man in the center of the group and was elevated high above them.

"That would be Wyatt," Chris replied and felt his blood heat up from the site.

Back at the manner Phoebe was helping Paige put the protection potion into bottles. "Paige have you tried to go on any dates yet?" Phoebe asks as she corked up one of the bottles. Paige felt her stomach turn of the thought, but most of all cannot believe she even asks that. "What Phoebe?"

"I'm just saying maybe it would help if you went on a date, you know to get over it," Phoebe replied as she finished.

Paige felt a slight knot in her chest while both her hands started to shake as she placed a cap on one of the bottles, anger was rising in her," _How could she asks that_," She thought until finally had the ability to speak without her voice sounding shaky," I don't think I'm ready for that yet," Paige replied and walked over to the couch to sit herself down.

"I know this guy at work I think you and him would be a good couple," Phoebe said as she picked up a knife from the table they were working on, making sure that Paige didn't see her do it.

"Phoebe please I'm not ready and why would you ask me?" Paige said with a raised voice.

Phoebe treaded over to her making sure to keep the knife behind her back, "listen sweetie you're going to need to get over this, and you know what they say, it's like riding a bike," Phoebe replied and sat next to her on the couch with a knife to her side out of Paige's view. Paige was getting more upset by the minute and felt that something was wrong but images of even having a man touch her flooded her mind and took hold of her intuition. "Just stop ok and it's not like riding a bike," Paige replied as she felt a cold sweat come over her and turned away from her so-called sister. Phoebe took the opportunity and raised the knife ready to strike when the real Phoebe came into the room. "Paige look out!" She yelled and the younger sister looked at the other with disbelief as the knife penetrated her chest. She felt the cold steel plunge in and her breath escape her body unwillingly as the pain shot through it. "No!" The real Phoebe cried out and ran to them as the fake one pulled the knife out, causing blood to come with it. "Leo!" The real Phoebe yelled out as she used her martial arts on the fake one while blue and white orbs filled the room," Heal her."

Leo looked around the room and could see Paige on the ground holding her chest and struggling for oxygen as blood seeped between her fingers," Paige," He said and did not hesitate as the two Phoebe's fault while Prue ran in as well.

"What the hell?" Prue said and was not sure who the real one was. "Phoebe what was our secret word when we were kids?" She asks hoping the real one would answer.

"Hocus-pocus," Phoebe yelled between breaths as she tried to stay out of the range of the knife the other one was wielding. Prue smiled and used her power on the fake one throwing her across the room and causing her to drop the knife. The real Phoebe picked up the fallen weapon and as the fake one tried to stand she plunged into her chest and the demon exploded. Leo was done healing Paige and now all of them focus their attention on her. "Paige are you ok?" Phoebe asks but her baby sister just backed away from her.

"It's ok Paige she is the real one," Prue reassured her sister because she was unaware due to the fact she was mostly unconscious because of her injury.

"Oh thank god, I really thought you were trying to kill me," Paige replied and relinquished her breath.

"Someone tried to kill Piper just a few moments ago at the club and it looked like me," Prue said as she started to clean up the attic mostly out of habit.

"Is she ok?" Phoebe asks while helping her older sister.

"Well she's not injured but she might have alcohol poisoning," Prue replied and ran her hands through her hair.

Phoebe cocked her head slightly," What?"

"She drank an entire bottle of Jack Daniels and God knows what else," Prue replied.

"I can make her my hangover fix," Paige said.

"I think she's going to need more than that, probably entire night to sleep it off," Leo chimed in as he started to leave the attic," I need to be around her because she so vulnerable right now."

"Thanks Leo you know for healing me," Paige said as he left while he gave her a smile.

"No problem," He said.

"Do you think that is the real Leo?" Phoebe asks concerned.

"Yeah he orbed in and healed Paige," Prue replied as she hugged Paige," You ok?"

"You know they are really starting to piss me off and hocus-pocus was your secret word?" Paige asks with a small laugh.

"I was about seven and we would try doing a magic show at the house, I know don't say it. Whenever someone was supposed to pull on a string we would say hocus-pocus," Prue replied.

"Cole and Chris have been down there for a while, do you think they're okay?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah it's a big place I'm sure they're fine," Paige replied.

Melinda was in the apartment that Chris and her rented when they arrived in the past working on one of her gadgets as Chris came into the room.

"How did it go?" She asks not really looking up to face him while she soldered some wires into place.

"You spend more time with these stupid gadgets then you do with people," Chris replied coldly and sat down.

Melinda stopped her soldering for a second but blew off his comment as he was usually irritated with her inventions and how much focus she put on them. "If we're going to defeat evil Wyatt then all my systems needs to be working," She replied just as coldly.

"I know why because those things don't feel, they don't question they just do," Chris said as he pulled out a knife from his pocket while Melinda continued her soldering.

"That's true now what is your problem?" Melinda asks still not looking up as Chris moved closer.

"You know she doesn't love you, how could she you never loved her back," Chris said and was now overtop of her and lifted the knife ready to strike. Melinda caught his reflection in a piece of stainless steel she had a scrap and could see what he was about to do. She dodged out of the way as the knife came down and slammed into the table. "Really that's the best you can do?" She said as she created her own weapon that was 10 times the size of his knife. The fake Chris backed up a little but then stood his ground as Melinda approached with a study walk. "I don't have time for this," She said and with a fluid and quick movement, plunged the sword into the fake Chris's chest that did not have time to react. He exploded and her weapon dematerialized going back into her sleeve. She then went back to her earlier task of fixing one of her gadgets as though nothing happened.

Back at the manner Phoebe was in the kitchen putting dishes away as the clock struck 2 AM. Piper walked in holding her head and groaned a little as the sound of plates clashing together filled her ears.

"Piper you should be laying down," Phoebe said as she help a very dazed sister to the kitchen table.

"Don't Phoebe I got it," Piper snapped back as she pulled her arm away and helped her self-sit-down.

"Do you want Paige to make her hangover remedy?"

"No it tastes like crap," Piper replied in a groveled voice as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ok sorry and why the hell did you get drunk?" Phoebe asks as she got some water out of the refrigerator.

"None of your business, and how can you sleep at night knowing that you killed a 15-year-old?" Piper asks monotone.

Phoebe stopped for a moment remembering what occurred earlier with the duplicates but Piper was a little drunk and sometimes she can be mean when she is, "Piper I am going to assume this the alcohol speaking and not you."

"It's not the alcohol; I mean it how could you?"

"Piper what was the first boyfriend's name that I tried to steal from you?" Phoebe asks as she put up her guard and hoped that she did not know the answer.

"Jason and what does that have to do with my question?" Piper replied as she looked directly into her sister's eyes.

Phoebe felt her hart sink as Piper answer the question correctly, "I'm going to let this go because of your state, but don't you ever asks that again, I did what I had too," Phoebe replied and slammed the bottle of water down in front of Piper. "And you don't have the right too talk considering what you did to that 14-year-old," Phoebe said as she left the room.

Piper immediately stood up ignoring the throbbing head and the fact that the room would not stay still, "I had no choice and she begged me to do it, you had a choice Phoebe," Piper scorned back as she followed her.

"Stop it Piper just go back to bed," Phoebe replied trying to keep her body from shaking with rage.

"No and if you think I will let you hurt Wyatt considering you don't have a problem with killing children, well you're going to need to kill me first," Piper replied as her body shook as well.

Phoebe stood there dumbfounded at the fact that she would even think that," Oh my god Piper what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh let's think, my son is going to be the source of all evil and my other kids have had a life of hell, maybe that's the problem," Piper replied as her voice began to rise.

"Do you think you're the only one who has issues and dammit they are here to fix this, so toughen up because Wyatt needs you and so do they," Phoebe replied as she was now face-to-face with her older sister.

"Don't tell me to toughen up when you run from everything," Piper replied as she did not budge from her spot.

"Fuck you!" Phoebe said and immediately felt guilt for saying it, she has never said that the matter how mad she is gotten.

"Phoebe get away from her," The real Piper said from the staircase with her hands at the ready.

The younger sister looked from one to the other and felt completely relieved that the real one was on the staircase. The fake one materialized a fireball and was about to plunge it into Phoebe's chest when Piper froze the fake one.

"Thank god because I thought," She said as the other Piper came down the stairs.

"I know I heard and I would never think that Phoebe," Piper said as Phoebe moved away from the frozen one so she could blow it up.

"Yeah well she knew the question I asked her, about your first boyfriend," Phoebe replied as her nerves were on high.

"What how could she know that?"

"I don't know but for a minute there I really thought it was you."

Piper looked at her imposter and with the flick of her wrist blew up the demon as the rest of the household awoke and came down stairs. Cole and Chris orbed into the living room with the snitch hovering above them. "What did we miss?" Chris asks as he noticed that everyone seemed on edge.

"A lot," Piper replied and sat down on the couch as she was still a little tipsy from the alcohol and also reeked from it.

"Have you been drinking?" Chris asks worriedly.

"Yeah a little," Piper replied putting her thumb and index finger together tightly.

"I'll make my remedy," Paige said and went into the kitchen.

"Do you think they're getting smarter, maybe tapping into our memory somehow?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know but I think we need a code word," Piper suggested as Chris sat next to her and rubbed her back. "_Please mom don't drink_," He said to himself as the memories of her after Phoebe and Paige were killed my Wyatt rushed back to him. She would almost drink herself to death to stop the pain and there were many nights he stayed up with her as she vomited continuously.

"Snitch," Paige suggested as she looked at the hovering gadget.

"Wait what if one of us is an imposter?" Prue said as she looked at everyone.

"Oh for god's sake, ok buddy do your thing," Chris said and the snitch went into action as it scanned everyone in the room and then went back to him and gave a nod." Everyone in here is legit."

"That thing can tell?" Piper asks.

"Yep."

"Okay then snitch it is," Prue said and headed back upstairs to get some sleep.

"Where is Melinda?" Piper asks worriedly.

"Back of the apartment I'm assuming, probably working on one of her little gadgets," Chris replied and got up. "I should get back and check on her, if you guys need me just call."

Piper stood up and gave her son a hug before he orbed away. "Ok Cole what did you find out?"

"Well he is definitely uniting the underworld and I'm guessing that what happened before we got here, was just a taste," Cole replied as Phoebe hugged him.

"We need a sample of your blood, just use a knife and prick your finger I would get it in the morning," Piper said as she looked away from him and headed for the stairs.

"She is still pissed at me isn't she?" Cole said as he looked into Phoebe's eyes.

"It will be okay just give her time."

The night will go on without incident as they all slept awaiting the next day as the underworld and even one person above them is plotting for their destruction.

To be continued….


	38. Blood is thicker than oil

Chapter 38

Blood is thicker than oil

Episode 5.13

Prue was attempting to make breakfast as Piper was still asleep nursing a hangover as Paige and Phoebe chuckled at their older sister's attempt at cooking.

"Prue the toast is burning," Paige said and tried to cover her smile with her hand.

"Oh," Prue replied and ran over to the toaster and used her powers to force the toast up and out onto the plate.

"That is so cheating Aunt Prue," Chris said as he sat down next to his other Aunts.

"Is Melinda coming?" Paige asks as she drinks some orange juice.

"Yeah she just had some things to take care of."

"Like what?" Phoebe asks.

"She said she had to pick up some supplies, god knows what that means."

"Melinda is very quiet was she always that way?" Phoebe asks.

Chris moved around in his chair a little as the memory came flashing back. "No she was fairly normal except for a few things like her phobias, but she was on medication for that. Mel had a dark sense of humor and was normally to the point, I think she got that from mom," Chris said as Prue took the pancakes out of the skillet but they didn't look quite done.

"Honey I think those need to cook a little longer," Paige said and again tried to cover her laugh.

"Hay smartass you want to do this?" Prue replied as she put the pancakes back on the skillet.

"Was she also that smart?" Phoebe continued her question.

"Yeah when she was 10 she fried her pet squirrel when she was testing her teleporting device. Mom was pissed because it stunk up the place, you know how she is with little critters," Chris replied as he remembered a fond memory. "Let's just say Mom wouldn't let her have any more pets."

"Chris I know this is hard but why didn't you call for us when Piper was hurt, or Leo?" Phoebe asks and was nervous about the answer as he looked away from her. His fond memories were changing to the horrific ones as he remembered that day.

_Flashback 2016_

_Piper was looking in the book for a demon that attacked earlier as Chris came into the room. She looked tired and worn as she moved through the pages of the book. "Mom what are you doing you need to sleep," Chris said as he walked over to her._

"_Chris we need to kill this demon, now where is your sister?" _

"_She is working on something in the garage, she said it was a surprise for my birth day."_

"_Well let's just hope we don't get a visit from PETA again," Piper replied with a snort._

"_Hay look what I made," Melinda said as she walked into the room with the hovering camera behind her. "Happy birthday Chris."_

"_Nice," Piper said as she smiled proudly at her daughter._

"_Was any small animals harmed in the making of this?" Chris asks as he tapped the lens of the camera._

"_No I'm not allowed to have pets," Melinda replied as she playfully hit him in the shoulder. She made her way to Piper and stood next to her as the hovering camera moved behind them._

"_Ok guys we need to kill this demon because I'm getting too old for this," Piper said as Wyatt orbed in._

"_Happy birthday Chris," Wyatt said coldly as he kept his eye on his mother._

_Piper put her hands out to keep her kids from getting in front of her," Wyatt please come back to us," She pleaded and tried to keep the tears from rolling out._

"_I'm here to eliminate my competition," He said and formed an energy ball, Chris tried to get in front of her but Wyatt was too fast and she went flying through the window and out to the street. Chris was grazed in the side and Melinda used her teleporting device to get to the street as Wyatt smiled wide and orbed out._

_Piper laid motionless covered with blood from the impact as a large whole was in her chest. Chris put his shaking hands on her juggler hoping for a pause but found none as Melinda just stood there in shock._

"_Dad!" Chris yelled as he cradled her._

_The once jubilant sister was changing, her soft expression became hard and emotionless as her eyes narrowed. She clenched her fist as her blood ran hot with rage._

"_Dad please mom needs you!" Chris yelled but he did not come, "Dad, Please don't die mom please don't leave," The young man cried out as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. _

"_Chris we need to go," Melinda said as she put her hand on his shaking shoulder._

_It took many more minutes for him to relinquish his hold and it took every fiber in his being to rise. Him and Melinda orbed away leaving her body there as sirens could be heard in the background. _

_In the flashback:_

"That's when it happened, that's when she changed," Chris said as he stared at the table while a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why didn't he come?" Paige asks angrily as most of the food was burning because of the lack of attention from Prue.

"Because he was an elder, and although it took time but eventually he just left his family and never came down. He wasn't even there for her funeral," He finished angrily.

"Wait what about me or Phoebe we could have helped?" Paige said as she wiped her face to clear away the wetness the came from her eyes.

"Because he killed you a year earlier," Chris replied still staring at the table.

No one said a word as the realization of what he was saying struck all of them hard and now the urgency of fixing the problem was greater than ever.

Melinda was leaving the electronics store with a small bag in her hand. and started looking for alley so she could teleport to the house. She finally found one and made her way to the end, making sure to look around before pushing the button on her teleporting device. But before she could someone took her arm and she was shimmered away to a large cave and knew she was in the underworld.

"Hay sis," Wyatt said as he came out of the shadows as the demon let go of her and backed away.

"I'm not your sister, because were not family you bastard," She replied and put the small bag in her coat pocket readying herself for battle.

"I have to say you've always been interesting to fight, but I think I figured you out," Wyatt said and with a snap of his fingers two large metal post rose from the earth. "I believe electricity and electronics are not a good mix if overdone," He said and bolts of lightning shot out of the polls, hitting her dead in the chest and took her off her feet. She flew through the air until finally slamming into the cave wall and slid down letting out a grunt as she hit the ground. Her outfit was sparking as it tried to adjust to the energy surge but before she could react he was on her. Wyatt pushed her hard against the wall using his hand around her throat to do so. "Is it true about the rumors, that you're kind of like a cyborg," He said and moved the collar of her coat to reveal small wires going into her skin in the back of her neck. "I guess so." He said with a smile.

Back at the manner the once quiet snitch that was seen on the table came to life. It hovered around frantically trying to get everyone's attention.

"What the hell is wrong with that thing?" Prue said as Piper entered the room and it immediately went to her and started nudging her.

"Oh I can't deal with this this early," Piper said as she swatted at it.

"It's never done that before," Chris said as he looked inquisitively at the little snitch.

Back in the cave Melinda reached in her pocket and tried to pull out her teleporting device but could not find it," Looking for this," He said as he held it in front of her. "What are you?" He asks while squeezing tighter around her neck as her outfit was clearly malfunctioning. Her eyes changed from the dark brown to something that resembled a circuit board and seem to create its own light.

"Perfection," She replied and Wyatt was thrown back as a shock wave came from her body, but then she slid down the wall again as that was the last bit of energy she had left.

Back at the manner the snitch was becoming more frantic hitting and bumping everyone making squealing noises.

"Something's wrong," Chris said and closed his eyes trying to sense his sister. "Dammit she not a witch, I can't sense her!"

"What do we do?" Piper asks as her hart began to race.

The snitch made a high-pitched noise and then vanished," Oh god does that mean?" Phoebe said as the thought of Melinda being dead means her technology would go with her.

Back at the cave everyone within range of the shock wave was getting to their feet slowly as the snitch teleported into the cave. Melinda was barely conscious and could see it in the corner of her eye as Wyatt could see it as well. She used all the strength she had left and made a run for it as it hovered in the air above a large boulder looking for her. Wyatt formed an energy ball and threw it at the small snitch right as Melinda leapt in the air using the large boulder as a launching pad and grabbed hold of it, but the energy ball made contact as they both teleported away.

Back at the manner they heard a odd mechanical sound coming from the living room but when they walked in they could see nothing, until finally Melinda teleported in, but with a massive force was thrown to the far wall, taking out the solarium table chairs and wicker furniture along the way as she slid on the floor with the snitch tight in her hand.

"No!" Piper cried and ran to her fallen daughter who lay unconscious as a little mechanical device struggled to move as well and appeared to be broken. "Leo!"

Chris lifted her head and cradled it on his lap, "Please not again I can't take it, not again," He whispered into her ear as Piper held her hand. Leo orbed in and saw Mel on the ground not moving and without orders he began to heal her. It took over 5 minutes but from what he could tell the injuries were gone as she opened her eyes slowly and looked into Chris's wet ones.

"Oh don't be such a pansy," Melinda said and tries to laugh as she stood up and looked at the little snitch that had one wing broken and was not moving any more. Her smile faded as her eyes watered up as she let out a whimper while she picked it up.

"Thank god, now what happened?" Piper asks as her nerves began to calm, but Melinda did not answer and just took the little snitch and ran upstairs to the attic slamming the door behind her.

"I can't believe she's more worried about that damn thing, then herself," Chris said as he sat down irritated that his sister cared more for her devices then people.

Phoebe bent down and picked up a small piece of metal that came from the snitch and immediately went into a premonition.

Premonition:

2016

Melinda teleported onto the street where Piper died and there was still some blood left on it. She used an eyedropper and took some of the blood that was still wet into it. The premonition changed and she was now in a small room filled with electronics and scrap all around. Melinda was working on the snitch from what she could tell and the top part of the round ball was open and she took the eyedropper and let a small amount of the blood fall in. She smiled and closes the lid as the little device came to life and hovered around her before resting on her shoulder. Melinda continued this process for other snitches until finally they were done and the premonition ended.

End of premonition:

"Oh my god," Phoebe said as she had to sit down because of being overwhelmed with the emotion.

"What did you see?" Piper asks as she bit her nails.

"It's not just a snitch, its you," Phoebe replied looking directly at Piper.

"She had five of them and she used your blood in it somehow," Phoebe said while still holding her chest.

Chris's whole body slumped as he remembered the broken snitch was her last one, and in a way was the last piece of mom she had left.

"It makes sense, it always plays with little Wyatt and even is protective," Paige chimed in.

"I should go talk to her," Leo said and headed for the stairs with Piper in tow.

"How is that possible how can something that's mechanical take on emotions and even be like her?" Paige asks completely amazed.

"I told you she was a genius, the stuff she was making has never been seen before. She found a way to mix biology with technology, I think her entire suit is made of little Nano's," Chris replied as it started making sense, she was devastated whenever one was destroyed and it was the only time he saw her cry after Wyatt killed Piper.

Leo and Piper made their way to the attic and carefully opened the door not sure what they were going to see. Melinda was hunched over a table and was working frantically on the little snitch, "Please don't be broken," She said through sobs.

"Sweetie its ok we are right here," Piper said as she walked over to her.

"Melinda look at us," Leo said as he approached her.

The youngest of their children raised her head as tears flowed freely from her eyes, "it's all I have left of you I can't let it die," She said and went back to working on it.

Piper closed her eyes tight trying to keep control of her emotions, the pain she felt for her daughter was overwhelming as she remembered losing her own mother. Leo put his hand on Melinda shoulder and she pulled away from him," No I need to fix this," She said in a cold voice.

Piper took a knife off the table across from her and pricked her finger and she held it over the snitch that was open and let the drop of blood go into it. Melinda looked up surprised and unsure of how she knew about the ingredient. The little wings started to flutter as the top of the lid closed as it began to hover, struggling at first until finally moving around the room with ease and seemed to be happy. It went right to Melinda and then landed on her shoulder almost purring. "Thank you," She said as she looked into her mother's watering eyes.

"You're welcome sweetie, I know what it means to lose your mother and if that is what you need to remember me by then so be it," Piper replied and put her hand on her daughter's wet face and she did not protest the action.

Leo bit his lower lip and lowered his head trying to keep himself from losing it. Thought of losing his wife was horrifying and he didn't want to think about it." Ok can you tell us what happened?" He asks.

"Wyatt almost killed me, but it won't happen again he had one shot and he blew it," Melinda replied as she put the snitch in her pocket.

"You know I'm tired of being a victim, first the elders and then we fix my son," Piper said as her eyes were focused and resolved in its task. She left the attic and made her way to the solarium where everyone was still getting their bearings back while cleaning up. "We are not going to summon him, we are going right to him," Piper said as she waited for a response.

"You want us to go to elderly land?" Prue asks.

"Yes and we will need a lot of potions."

"Let's finish this," Paige chimed in.

To be continued..


	39. Heaven and Earth collide

A/N:

Dalin Asher Shongili I am glad you liked how she reacted to the snitch being damaged. She relatively cold person because of what happened, but she does on occasion show emotion.

LindaNaley I hope you like the show Spartacus, it takes a few episodes to get used to it but the plot was really good and I liked how they talked to each other, sometimes it was a little Shakespearean.

sg90210 this has definitely been a long story and has gone from one place to another. Only eight more episodes to go until they finally meet in a showdown with evil Wyatt.

P.M.H This chapter will answer the question of whom and why they were sent to Rome and thanks for the reviews as well. I am glad you like the story and if you want something added just say so, and that goes to everyone.

I will try to get a chapter done a day because their other stores would finish as well. I will finish this one and then start on silent killer.

Chapter 39

Heaven and Earth collide

White long robes caused the remnants of clouds to move like mist on a lake as the ones who wore them shuffled about and were completely unaware of what was coming. All four sisters with Chris, Melinda, Leo and Andy orbed into the center of elders that were talking moments earlier.

Piper stepped forward as she held numerous potions in her unshaking hands while Mel and Chris began to move away from the group. "Where is he?" She demanded as the other elders were either confused or angry at their presence.

"Leo what are they doing here, it is completely against the rules," An elder said and wish he didn't as Piper gave him the evil eye.

"You know what, screw your rules because of your interference in our life my family has gone through hell, so shut it. Now where is he?" Piper asks again this time with more bite in her tone.

"Piper we have no idea what you're talking about?" Oden said as he walked forward and towards Piper.

"The one who sent us to Rome," Prue said as she stepped next to Piper also holding potions.

Oden gave Andy a disapproving look before replying. "We don't know if it was one of us yet and it was just a rumor Prue."

Melinda let go of her snitch and it quietly hovered above them while doing scans, that the elders were too busy and focused on the sisters to notice. Chris was moving behind some of them as well, while Paige kept her eye on the snitch.

"Lousestone was not powerful enough to send us on his own, considering we were not supposed to die, which means he got help. Not to mention he was consumed in white flames sounds kind of elder to me," Prue replied.

There was an elder that was backing away from the crowd but was stopped by the snitch and Melinda as it scanned him. "Where are you going?" She said as the snatch created a red ring around itself.

"We will handle this Prue not you, if it was indeed one of us we will punish appropriately," Oden replied as an elder backed into him while trying to get away from a very anger round hovering ball and Melinda. "No we will handle this," Piper replied as she could see her daughter found the corporate.

"Get this thing away from me," Kollan said as he turned around and was now face to face with the sisters.

"Kollan is not just an elder, he is a council member," Oden said to Chris who was now right next to Kollan.

"What difference does that make?" Phoebe chimed in.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing, and where is your proof?" Kollan asks as he felt his muscles tighten.

_For those who wants the truth revealed_

_Open thy hats and secrets on seal_

_From now until it's now again_

_From now which the memories end_

_For those who are now in this house_

_Only truth will be heard from they mouths_

Piper said the spell and a swirl of white lights moved around Kollan and then into him, "Ok spill."

Kollan bit his lip in attempts to fight the overwhelming urge to talk and even tried to orb, but found he was not able to as Melinda threw another one of her gadgets into the air and a small flash of light came out. "Why can't I orb what have you done?" Kollan said as he looked angerly at Melinda."

"Don't you talk to her like that," Piper said as she moved in close to Kollan with Leo right behind her.

"Well Kollan why did you do this?" Leo asks as he clinched his fist.

Kollan could no longer fight the spell as all the other elders waited impatiently for his reply," Fine you want the truth then here it is. I did it because 200 years ago I fell in love with my charge and they would not let me be with her, so I had to give up being her charge and protecting her. I few weeks later she was killed by a demon all because of their stupid's rules," He said as his body shook and his eyes watered but behind the liquid was rage. "I suffered in silence until they finally made me an elder and then part of the Council. When the question came up again and this time to someone else, I was the one who refused, I was the one who said no. But they allowed it anyway after everything they ignored me. It was just supposed to be Piper that went to Rome not all of you, but the demon had other plans and took you all."

"So because of what happened to you, you were going to punish Piper?" Prue asks as she was completely overwhelmed with how this man could have been allowed to rule.

"No it was to punish Leo," He replied and looked directly at Piper's husband.

"You son of a bitch, she was pregnant!" Leo yelled out as his knuckles were white from the pressure.

"Pregnant with apparently an evil child, I would have done the world a favor," Kollan replied with a smug smile.

"We have heard enough, Kollan you have stepped over the line regardless of your feelings or from your past experience, it did not give you the right to do what you did," Oden said as he and the others raised their hands out in front of them.

Kollan closed his eyes and readied himself for the certain death he was about to Indore," Take me at least I can be with her now," He said as the other elders polled on their powers.

"I don't think so, because what you did was evil," Leo said causing Kollan to remove his smile and open his eyes as the realization hit him.

"Now!" Oden ordered and all the elders fire their lightning Bolt's at Kollan. The brightness of which caused all the sisters including Melinda and Chris made them raise their hands to protect their eyes, as he screamed in pain and was surrounded by bright light. Once the smoke cleared Kollan was still standing and was very shocked about it," Looks like your son's protection worked," He said and fired his own lightning bolt at an elder causing a huge hole in his chest and killing him instantly.

"Now!" Piper yelled and started throwing her potions as Kollan fired another bolt at Leo that hit him in the shoulder and made him go topsy-turvy in the air until finally landing hard on the so called floor. The potion bottles broke at Kollan's feet but all he did was swat away the smoke as they dissipated.

"Ok plan B," Phoebe said.

"Do we have a Plan B?" Paige replied as Kollan fired a bolt right at them. It went through Phoebe's left shoulder and hit Paige who was standing behind her.

"Andy heal them," Prue yelled as she stood next to Piper who was using her power to blast him, but it just bounced off him as he was killing other elders. Chris used his telekinesis to toss Kollan but all he did was budge a little as he fired at Chris who managed to dodge out of the way. Prue felt herself being pulled out of her body as though Astro projecting but instead of one there was now four of them, and all of them were active. Piper looked to her left and right and saw all the Prue's," Prue how?"

"Don't know, I guess it's a power burst I wonder if all of them have powers?" She said as Melinda was getting ready to join the battle while Andy healed Phoebe and Paige.

"I need to help Leo," Andy said as a lightning bolt missed him by inches while running to him.

Chris formed an energy ball one after another and continues to throw them at Kollan as Melinda pulled out a whip that had blades at the end of it. She was ready to strike as the blades clashed in the air behind him but the noise made him turn around," you don't belong here moral," He said and with a wave of his hand she fell through the cloud floor.

"No!" Piper yelled and immediately looked at Paige who was still struggling to stand. "Leo get Mel!" She yelled as Leo stood up but realized he could not sense her and started to panic.

Underneath them Melinda was following in an alarming rate on her back, but then straightened herself to a vertical position and her boots kicked in along with a small jet pack that formed out of her back her cote created. She came to a stop and then with a smile shot upwards and back up to the fight. She hovered as she came through the clouds causing them to swirl around her caused from the exhaust of the jet back. Two small Gatling guns materialized on her shoulders and unleashed on Kollan. Empty casings were coming out hundreds by the second falling to the ground as Kollan put his hand out to stop the onslaught of bullets. The red hot projectiles were stopped by an unseen force and thousands collected in front of him while with a another wave of his hand the clouds around Paige started going into her nostrils and mouth, causing her to choke. "Paige!" Phoebe cried out as she ran to her sister that was now on her knees trying to breathe. Prue went into action with Chris as they both used their telekinesis to throw him off balance, the constant barrage made him lose focus for a second as Paige could now breathe again. The collection of bullets that were out in front of him was vibrating as he eyed Melinda. With a push out with his hand that held them in place the bullets was flying towards her at the same speed in which they left her gun. She was already preparing as a shield formed from her arm made out of metal and created itself like a fan with all the pieces connected. The bullets hit the shield but the force was forcing her back as she kept her body tight to avoid getting hit. Oden stood up and looked around at the carnage as most of the elders were dead and he fired a lightning bolt at Kollan but it just bounced off like before. "You need to tap into your powers!" He yelled as all four Prue's decided to use martial arts along with Phoebe to try to stop him.

Piper could not fire because she was afraid of hitting her sisters as Leo stood next to her. "He's right you guys need your power surge," He said.

"I'm not sure how it works yet and they are too close," Piper replied as she kept an eye on her two children. The barrage of bullets was finally over and Melinda lowered herself down next to Chris.

"What the hell did Wyatt give him?" Melinda said as she generated two long swords.

"I have no idea but we are not powerful enough to kill him, it will need to be them," Chris replied.

"I could use the BHG," Melinda suggested.

"No you haven't tested it yet, they can do this," Chris said.

One Prue would hit him in the jaw and as he turned from the force, would be hit by another Prue and another as Phoebe was also connecting with her punches and kicks. Kollan was on his knees as his face began to heal itself and as he stood up an energy wave shot out from him, throwing all four Prue's and Phoebe back about 10 feet. Piper's anger was building and she could feel her body began to vibrate and the high-pitched noise that comes with it. Leo backed up knowing she was tapping into her new power and hoped the other sisters would do the same. Paige felt the calm that she felt before as she finally stood up. Kollan fired a lightning bolt at her but she just exhort it as the familiar shield began to generate itself around her. Phoebe stood up and she too felt her hands tingle as white light began to circulate out from them while Prue could feel hers building, "Everyone but Piper go!" Prue yelled and with her duplicates put out her hand on all four sides of him. This locked him in place as the invisible force was impossible to move from, it was like being pinned by brick walls. Phoebe walked in behind him and placed her hands on his head, causing him to levitate along with her as Prue held him in place. His body shook violently from electricity shooting through him. Paige was next as she put her hand out and his robe began to tear off in chunks as her power was ripping and tearing things away from him. Next his skin was beginning to come off in strips, but he was healing himself as it did so. "Phoebe get out of there, Piper now!" Prue yelled as Phoebe fell to the ground and took cover as the others did the same. Piper's body stopped vibrating as the humming sound came to its peak and with a flick of her wrist, Kollan skin began to crack as he was exploding from the inside out as the force for her power caused every cloud in the area to get blown back. Melinda put upper shield again to protect her and Chris but they too were being moved backward and were now pinned to a column that was breaking under the pressure. Chris grabbed his sister and orbed behind Piper as Kollan could no longer hold himself together, "Your son will be evil and destroy the world," He said and Piper felt another surge of energy and with one last flick, he exploded into thousands of pieces along with everything behind him. Heaven itself shook from the impact as she went to her knees completely exhausted along with her sisters.

"Piper are you ok?" Leo asks as he helped her up.

"Peachy," She replied but kept her eyes firmly on the ground as the nausea and dizziness were prominent.

Andy ran to Prue as Melinda and Chris helps Paige along with Phoebe. Oden and a few more elders emerged from the rubble as everyone else was trying to get their bearings.

"Piper you have my apologies," Oden said as she was now able to stand and face him.

"We will do what we can to figure out what causes Wyatt to turn," Gideon said as he dusted himself off.

"How about you just stay out of it," Piper replied as she took her sister's hands and they orbed away. Leo and Andy along with Chris and Melinda stood for a moment until Chris orbed her out.

"He almost killed all of us Leo, we may need your help to rebuild," Oden said as he put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Ok but I need to help my family first," Leo replied and orbed away with Andy in tow.

Oden let out a deep sigh as he looked at Gideon," If they can't fix Wyatt, then we will have no choice," Gideon said.

"No we will not interfere, if it is meant to be then so be it Gideon. We saw what happens when we do," Oden replied and walked away from him.

Gideon remained quiet but his mind would not stand still," _It's for the greater good_," He said to himself as he walked away to attend the injured and dead elders.

Back at the manner Piper was putting Wyatt to bed as Leo came into the nursery. "We won't let it happen Piper I promise," He said as he rubbed her back.

"I know and I can't believe it was an elder the whole time," Piper said as she faced him.

"They're still human."

"No they're not supposed to give in to their nature, they are supposed to rise above it," Piper replied and left the nursery.

Leo looked at his son and knew that if he helped the elders rebuild, that he could become one himself," _No my family will be safe first_," He thought as he kissed Wyatt on the head while the snitch came into the room. It hovered over him for a moment and then lowered itself down into the crib. The top of it opened and was like a music box that played the melody. Wyatt moved slightly as he took a hold of the snitch with his little hands and pulled it close. Leo smiled as a tear fell down his face knowing that inside that little metal ball was the essence of Piper.

"I love you buddy," He said and left the room.

To be continued…

The next chapter will also be very intense as evil Wyatt is going to test Piper in way she would have never imagined. The other sisters are fighting demons of their own as he sends more duplicates in attempts to weaken and kill them.


	40. The impossible choice

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone and if you want to hear the music used in the chapter, just go to my website. The url is in my profile.

Chapter 40

The impossible choice

Piper opened her eyes and instead of being greeted by the warm sun and the sounds of chirping birds, she was welcomed by the sounds of distant screams as the smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils. It did not take long for her to no she was not in her comfortable bedroom but instead the underworld as she stood up slowly and reluctantly to take in her new surroundings. "_Great just great_," She said to herself while she dusted her cotton pajama pants off and then readjusted her red tank top. "Leo, Paige!" She yelled but of course no one would be able to hear her considering where she was.

"Hello mother," Wyatt said as he came out of the shadows that were created by the flickering torches against the wall. Piper turned quickly and stood at the ready as her parental name was being said. "Wyatt?"

"Sorry to wake you so rudely, but we needed to talk," He replied and walked over to her.

"Wyatt what turned you?"

Her eldest son cocked his head to the side as he took in the question, "What turned me, nothing turned me I made the choice to become evil, the question is what choice would you make?" He replied and with a wave of his hand, little Wyatt was orbed in black orbs across from her. "No leave him alone!" Piper said as she run to her son but was stopped by an invisible shield that nocked the breath out of her when she hit it, causing her to fly backwards a few feet. She stood up with a grunt while the older Wyatt just smiled at his over protective mother. He waved his hand again and Paige, Prue, Phoebe, Leo, Andy, Melinda and Chris materialized into the cave. They were tied up and gagged while on a turntable like device that went in a circle but would stop for a brief second until moving again. Piper ran to them but again was met by the same invisible force that Wyatt had in front of him. She felt something metal and cold form in her hand and looked down at it as her mind made out the shape while her hart pounded.

"The bullets will penetrate the shield, so who will die, little good me or them?" Wyatt said as the turntable stopped on Paige and the floor in front of her opened, creating a small hole. Piper could see the tear in Paige's eyes as a large snake came out of the hole, big enough to eat her. Her baby sister struggled in her restraints but she could not move. Piper took aim and fired the gun at the snake but it would not make the chemical reaction to fire the bullet and just clicked in her hands. "Shit come on!" She said while checking the chamber of the six shooter and found there were filled with ammunition.

"Paige orb!" She yelled but her baby sister could only shake her head no as Piper tried to freeze the snake but her power was not working.

"They can't, I blocked it including Mel's little devices," Wyatt said as the snake was getting ready to strike. "You can only shoot them and not the snake, it might be better to end it quickly considering the snake has acid in its stomach that slowly dissolves its prey. Plus I made sure she would not suffocate before that happened, don't you just love magic."

Piper put her hands to her head with the gun shaking in the one that held it, as she tried to find a way out for her and them," Think dammit think," She said though chopped breaths.

"You're running out of time mom," He said as the snake rose up and opened its wide mouth. Paige continued to struggle against her bindings. Piper said a spell in hopes it would kill the snake but nothing happened so she pointed the gun at evil Wyatt who just smiled at her when it clicked. She then put the barrel under her chin and cocked it;" If you don't let them go I will do it!" She said but her hand was still shaking as her eyes were not bluffing.

"Go ahead it won't work," He said and then heard the gun click as Piper pulled the trigger.

"Fuck," Piper cried out as she could hear Paige's muffled scream behind her and turned to see the horrifying event. "No!" Piper yelled out as the snake took Paige's upper body into its mouth and ripped her off the oversized turntable. The poll that held her baby sister in place was ripped from its base as the snake tilted its head back while Paige's legs kicked frantically. "Please god this isn't happening," She cried out and felt her body wanting to collapse on the hard dirt ground.

"You could have saved her the hours of pain, all you head to do was shoot her," Wyatt said as the snake that was now much larger it the center of its body was going back into the hole. Paige's body was still moving slightly as it disappeared from site.

"NO Stop please stop this Wyatt she is your Aunt dammit," Piper pleaded as the turntable moved Phoebe into view.

"I killed you in the future and them, what makes you think I'm not capable of doing it again. The seer will raise me so you no longer matter; I just wanted to have some fun before I finish you off."

Piper's body did not feel the normal power surge in fact it felt nothing but pain. She tried to use her powers earlier but they did not work and all she could do was look at her heartless son. A new hole opened up and flames started to rise out of it in front of Phoebe.

"She was always afraid of being burnt alive, ever since your little visit to the future," Wyatt said as the flames were now at Phoebe's feet.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled as she ran towards her and was again nocked back by the invisible force.

"You should kill her now instead of letting her burn to death," Wyatt said as his smile grew.

Phoebe looked at Piper with pleading eyes as her feet could now feel the heat being generated by the flame. Piper's eyes met hers and she lifted the gun with an unsteady hand and pulled back the trigger," I can't do this," She thought as the flames went up Phoebe's legs. Her sister was thrashing about as her skin was being burnt off slowly. Piper closed her eyes and held her breath as she pulled on the trigger and the second the gun fired is when she fell to her knees and put her hands into the reddish dirt as her body shook violently and all she could do was scream as Phoebe's body slumped while her chest bled from the bullet, "You bastard how could you!" She yelled at her son as the turntable locked into place once more and now it was Prue's eyes she met while she looked up. "I can't do this please Wyatt stop!"

"You did it in Rome why not here," He replied coldly.

A new whole would open in front of Prue and a wooded cross rose out of it as Prue's eyes widened as she followed it up. She looked at Piper and nodded to say it was ok but Piper looked to her side where her baby was crying heavily. The older Wyatt watched intensely as his mother stood up while her body stopped its uncontrollable onslaught. She pointed the gun at her baby and with all her might pulled back the trigger," Stop this Wyatt or I will kill you," She said as she looked into his adult eyes.

"You can't do it your too weak," He said as he moved closer to her.

"I mean it Wyatt stop it now," Piper ordered as the sound of nails being hammered was heard in the background along with muffled screams. She did not turn away from him and kept her focus on her son.

"Then do it," He said but his face showed worry and nervousness.

Piper closed her eyes as she looked back in the direction of her baby while it cried. Everything in her was telling her to do it, to end it, killing him would save the rest of her family and the world, but the love she had was like someone trying to pull the gun away and as she heard the muffled screams of Prue along with the sounds of hammering, she pulled the trigger and shot little Wyatt in the chest. She never opened her eyes as the cries and hammering stopped, she hoped that the gun would work on her now as she put it to her chin and fired but again nothing as she kept pulling the trigger, click after click finally gave way to her painful screams, her hart broken and her soul felt lost and tainted. "Ahhhhhh," She cried though sobs that would keep her from breathing normally as she pounded the gun on the hard ground, "Oh god it hurts, it hurts," She said while she went to a fetal position. "Let me die please let me die," She pleaded as she felt warm hands on her, shaking her.

"Piper wake up," Prue said as her voice was clearly panicked; she has never seen anyone act like this in a dream. All her sister kept saying was to let her die and her screams were piercing as the house was now awake and alert while they all stood in her room. "Piper wake up," Prue said again and shook her a little harder. "It hurts so much please let me die," Piper cried out as she covered her hands with her face that could not contain the tears that streamed through it.

"Piper wake up!" Leo yelled as his panic was growing and he pulled her hands away but her eyes were still tightly closed.

"Don't make me look, please don't make me look," She pleaded and tried to put her hands to her face again but was stopped by Leo. He slapped her across the face and everyone let out a gasp as she opened her eyes. She stared at them not sure what to believe as the room came into focus. "Piper it's just a dream sweetie," Leo said as he rubbed her face where he hit her.

She could see Paige and Phoebe in her view as little Wyatt was crying from the commotion while Prue held him. She then immediately ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach while Leo held her hair back. She was shaking uncontrollably and drenched in sweat as the images would play over and over again in her mind. "Piper what happened?" He asks softly as he tried to calm her.

"I'm sorry I don't deserve to be a mother, I killed him," She answered as her head was still firmly planted over the toilet.

"What are you talking about honey everyone is fine?" He asks completely confused about why she said that.

It took over 30 minutes for her to calm down and exit the bathroom with Leo holding her by the arms to his side to keep her from falling over. The moment she saw her baby she started losing it again, she wanted to hold him but the guilt and hate she felt for herself made her lifted her shoulder away from him as her eyes looked hard at the ground. Prue was very concerned that Piper did not want to hold her baby and figured the nightmare was still running through her mind.

"Piper tell us what happened?" Paige asks as she sat next to her on the bed.

It took another 10 minutes for Piper to tell them about the dream and all of them sat quietly and completely dumbfounded as she told the story. She looked at Paige as tears continued to stream down her face," I'm sorry Paige I never meant for you to suffer," She said as her lower lip quivered.

"Piper it was just a dream and nothing more, it's ok," Paige replied as she rubbed her back.

"You should try to get some sleep sweetie," Prue said as she put a sleeping Wyatt back into his crib and motioned everyone but Leo out of the room.

"Good night honey and it was just a really bad dream," Phoebe said as she kissed her on the forehead.

Piper did not acknowledge them as she continued to rock back and forth in Leo's arms. Although she knew it was just a dream everything felt too real but most of all it was her actions she was more afraid of.

In the underworld Wyatt was standing in the same place that he was moments before when his mother killed his littler self.

"I thought you said she wouldn't do it?" The seer said with a smug smirk.

He didn't answer right away as he was still a little shocked himself," I guess I was wrong, we move forward with the plan," He replied and turned to face the seer. "We kill them all."

The sisters with Cole and Andy were in the attic trying to calm themselves down after the story they heard from Piper."

"He was testing her," Cole said as he sat down on the couch.

"That was beyond evil," Prue said.

"Why would he do that?" Paige asks as she started looking through the book for no apparent reason.

"Probably to see if he needed to kill her or not," Phoebe replied as she felt a cold chill and put her arms around herself.

"Now that he knows she's capable, what do you think he'll do?" Prue asks.

"Try to kill us, at least that is my guess," Paige answered.

"Okay we need to get a sample of Cole's blood and future Wyatt's, Cole's will be easy but Wyatt's will not," Prue said as she picked up a knife from the table.

Cole walked over to her and put his hand out while tightening his fist in his other awaiting the pain to come. "Prue I am sorry for all of this," He said as Prue cut his palm and the blood flowed into the cauldron.

"Cole it was not completely you, it was mostly the source," Prue replied and handed him a towel.

"Doesn't that create a problem; he's not the source anymore so his blood would be different?" Paige asks.

"Somewhat but Wyatt technically is the source now so if we get a sample of his blood as well, Melinda said she can separate the enzymes, or something like that," Prue replied.

Everyone but Cole would head to bed while he sat on the couch holding the towel in his hand to stop the bleeding. "_What have I done_?" He said to himself as he looked down at the hard wood floor.

"Cole," Phoebe said as she walked back into the attic.

"Phoebe how can I ever make this up to Piper," He said as he felt his eyes threatening to water.

She sat next to him and rubbed his back for a moment," Maybe you can't, maybe the only way is for you to just end it. Cole I can't even look at Piper without feeling overwhelming guilt, so I don't know how you can," She said and stood up from her seat next to him.

Cole stared at her not believing what just came out of her mouth as she put her hands into her back pajama pockets. 'What?"

"It would be better for all of us, just end it," She replied as she looked at his gun that was inside his coat jacket.

"Phoebe please don't say that, I love you," He said as the tears were no longer threatening but were now escaping freely," Wait what is the code word?" He asks in hopes that this was a duplicate.

"Snitch," She replied as her eyes lowered to the ground.

His body slumped in defeat as the realization that it was her hit him like a train. He pulled out the gun and cocked it, "_She's right all I've done is brought pain to this family_," He said to himself as he closed his eyes tight while squeezing the trigger. But was immediately stopped when he felt a hand pull the gun away as it went off causing everyone to run into the attic.

"Cole what the hell is wrong with you?" Phoebe said as she could now see her other self standing across from him.

It took him a few minutes to realize that the real one was now by his side as the fake one formed a fireball. Prue used her power and set the fake one flying backwards into the wall adjacent from them.

"Phoebe she knew the code word," He said as his breathing was becoming normal again. Piper stepped into the room and walked over to the fake Phoebe and with an angry stare flipped her wrist and the fake one exploded. "How could she know?" Piper asks.

"He must be tapping into our memory somehow," Prue replied and went to the book of shadows.

"So how are we going to know who is real anymore?" Paige asks as she sat down.

"I don't know but we need to figure this out soon," Piper said as she joined her older sister. Prue looked at Piper whose face was still red and eyes bloodshot from the nightmare.

"The snitch it can tell if someone is evil right?" Phoebe asks as she held Cole tight.

"I will call her in the morning until then we should all take this," Prue replied and handed everyone a potion bottle.

"What is it?" Leo asks.

"The protection potion," Prue replied and everyone took a bottle of course a little hesitant at first not sure if this was Prue or not. Paige was the first to try it and felt a warmth come over as it went down. "Well I'm not dead, so it must be her," She said with a small smile.

Everyone else followed suit and took the potion and after a few moments of calming themselves down went back to un-restful sleep.

To be continued…


	41. Hart to hart

Chapter 41

Hart to hart

Episode 5.14

Melinda was in the attic working on her outfit as Paige walked in and tilted her head trying to understand what her niece was doing. Mel was sawing or something like it but instead of a needle and thread it was very thin wire and a small soldering iron that looked very sci-fi.

"Ok you must have got your sawing skills from Piper," Paige said as she sat down a crossed from her.

"She sewed?" Mel asks as she looked up a little confused.

"She nits," Paige replied with a smile. "So what exactly are you doing?"

"Fixing part of my suit," Melinda replied and continued her task.

"Um do you ever take it off?"

Mel stopped for a moment and then continued threading the wire," No I really cant."

"Why?"

"It's become part of me, I am not sure how it happened, well that's not correct I pretty sure about everything but I have a theory. Because I use biotechnology it is somewhat of a living organism and I have become a host so to speak," Melinda replied as she continued her sawing. Paige was just blinking rapidly trying to understand what she meant but had a good idea."

"How do you take a shower and well everything else?" Paige asks.

"It is self-cleaning and it transforms my waste into energy," Mel replied as she cut the left over wire. It was then that Paige could see something that looked like tiny ants moving on the wire.

"What is that?" She asks as she pointed and had one hand to her chest.

"It's Nano nits why?" Mel replied with a tilt to her head.

Paige was not sure how to feel, at first the fact that her and the outfit were becoming one, or the little crawling things that the suit is made up of. "Piper is going to freak," Paige said and felt bad for saying it.

"You know you helped me with my experiment and projects when I was young," Melinda said as she put her tools away into a small bag that then just materialized away.

"How the hell could I help you?" Paige said as she touched Melinda's sleeve out of curiosity. "Oh sorry honey."

"It's ok I'm on my meds now. You were a little fascinated with how I could duplicate magic with technology except spells I can't dup those, at least not yet," Mel replied as Paige smiled proudly.

"So we spent a lot of time together?"

"Yes a lot and you kept my secret about my pet frog even when the FBI came to the house."

"FBI?" Paige said now a little alarmed.

"I probably should not have put the address in the cockpit, but I was only 7 at the time."

"Cockpit?"

"I created a small rocket to test a new kind of fuel and put my pet frog in the cockpit, you then took me to a field and we launched it to Mars."

"Mars?"

"Yeah it was found 6 months later when the first real Exposition by NASA came a crossed the small rocket, one of the astronaut tripped over it."

"How did they know it was yours?"

"I put a returned address inside in case anyone found it. The FBI came and returned my pet frog but just winked at me and said nothing to mom. Only you, NASA and the FBI knew.

For the first time in months Paige generally laughed as she could only imagined taking her 7 year old niece to an empty field to fire a rocket to Mars. "That is Amazing."

Melinda's smiled at her Aunt as the fond memories returned to her as well.

"So the frog was still alive?" Paige asks as she regained her composure.

"Yes I must have put enough food in the cockpit for it to survive but I did notice it had some muscle loss."

"So we were close?" Paige asks.

"Yeah we were, it was like you were the only one who understands me. Aunt Paige I have already talked to your sisters about this except mom, but I think I can wipe your memories of Rome or at least the bad ones."

Paige looked hopefully at her niece and gave a small smile," Mel if you could do that I would be internally grateful."

"Consider it pay back for never telling mom about the Mars incident."

The two would continue they conversation as Paige would asks for more memories of Mel childhood as the day went on.

Chris was in the kitchen eating some lunch when Piper walked in, she stopped for a moment as she watched her younger son eat and even help little Wyatt with his food. "_God help us_," She thought as she walked in and started working on the dishes left over from the morning breakfast.

"Hi peanut," Piper said and kept her lips Pressed together trying not to chuckle.

Chris looked up as he remembers he called her that until he was 12 when he asks her not to do it anymore. "I am so going to get her for that," He said reefing to his baby sister.

"I love it but why did I call you that?" Piper asks as she turned to face him.

"When you were pregnant with me, you had cravings for peanut butter cookies a lot," He replied a little embarrassed." And I would bake cookies with you because Mel would take forever; she had to measure and calculate the cookie dough."

Piper felt her hart warm at the thought of cooking with one of her children," So that's why I called you peanut, so how are you doing today?" She said as she put a glass in the sink.

"Shouldn't I being asking you that?" He replied.

"They told you didn't they?" Piper asks as she turned around and tensed up not sure how he would react.

"Phoebe told me this morning, mom it wasn't real and in all honestly I don't blame you," Chris said," _I should have done it years ago_," He said to himself as he looked at little Wyatt.

Piper let out a sigh of relief and leaned on the kitchen island with her hands in front of her. "Chris Why haven't you talked to Leo?"

Her younger son looked away from her and back to his empty plate as his face fell," I rather not talk about it," He replied as he played with the crumbs on his plate.

"Chris if you are here to change the future then talk and tell me why, because we can fix it. Leo hasn't been sleeping very well because of your distance from him," Piper said as she walked around and sat next to him.

He let out a long breath and decided she was right," Well Mel said we shouldn't hide anything. Mom he becomes an elder and over time he just stops coming down, unless it was for Wyatt but never for me or you or even Mel," He answered but still kept his eyes firmly planted on the plate.

"Chris he loves you and her, he would not just abandon us," Piper said as her stomach felt uneasy.

Her son now looked her in the eye," He did he just abandoned us," He finished and stood up to leave but stopped in his tracks when he saw his father standing by the door way. Leo's mouth was agape and his face was pale while he looked at his son.

"Chris I am so sorry, I promise I won't let that happen again," Leo said as his voice cracked.

"Right and what about now, you're helping them rebuild up there and your hardly home. Look at your hair it has white streaks in it, your becoming an elder," He replied with disappointment in his voice as he walked past him. Leo walked over to a mirror with Piper behind him and could see the white streak in his hair.

"You're not becoming an elder Leo because they don't live on earth and they don't have families, "Piper said as her heart sank. Leo turned to face his wife but his face gave his answer as he was unsure what to say. "Piper."

"No you're not doing this Leo, did you not hear him you can't repeat the past mistakes," Piper said as her eyes watered.

"It's not my choice I need to help them rebuild but once it is done I will be a whiteighter again," Leo replied.

"I can't do this where the hell is the spell?" She said as she felt the anxious and panic come again.

"Wait I think that is the problem, every time we get upset or overwhelmed we say the dam fear spell, and we don't think straight. Do you think Cole would have been so quick to pull the trigger if he wasn't under it, and what about you do you think you would have had the courage to shoot Wyatt?" Leo asks as he followed behind her.

Piper stopped looking and met eyes with her husband," I don't know Leo, I just don't know," She replied and looked down at her shaking hands. "But we can't fight demons if we can't function, so for right now we need the dam spell."

"Maybe not," Prue said as she came into the room.

"What?" Leo asks.

"I think your right Leo it is seriously screwing with our judgment and even our personality," Prue replied as she walked over to them.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks.

"I mean you are not this indecisive at least not since I died, it like you're the middle sister again and not the leader you became."

"Prue there has been a lot going on," Piper said as she put her hands on her hips.

"And when hasn't there, Piper I'm just saying you don't need to go back to being the middle sister, just be yourself which is a natural leader and protector," Prue said and gave her sister a hug.

Piper embraced her back as she realized she was on to something," Who will break up the fights?" Piper asks while laughing a little.

"All of us," Prue replied and let her go. "Oh on a techno note, I think Mel could help us out with the whole spell issue."

"She going to create robots of us and let them loose on the world?" Leo asks as he held Piper's hand trying to lighten the mood.

"No but she can wipe our really bad memory's," Prue replied.

"How?" Piper asks.

"Remember that spirit walk I was talking about, well we need to take it and watch those memories so they become fresh again. Then she can pinpoint them and wipe them out."

"Paige, we can't make her relive that Prue," Piper said as she felt fear for her baby sister.

"I'm all for it," Paige said as she entered the living room with Phoebe behind her.

"Some of these aren't just memory's guys," Piper said as she looked into the kitchen at Wyatt and could not take the distance any longer.

"We know but by removing the memories of what is affecting us it should get read of everything else," Phoebe chimed in as she followed Piper to the kitchen.

All of them went into the kitchen and began to hash a plan on how they were going to do this.

To be continued...

I will add a hart to hart moment with Cole and Phoebe in the next chapter and of course some demon action.


	42. The dreaded spirit walk

Chapter 42

The dreaded spirit walk

Phoebe was in her room preparing herself for the spirit walk that would bring back old and flagitious memories," Give me strength," She said to herself as Cole walked in and sat next to her on the bed. He was not sure what to say as yesterday events made him feel ashamed and for the first time in his life out-of-control of his fate.

"Phoebe I just want to say I'm sorry for yesterday," He said but kept his eyes down as he played with his wristwatch.

"Cole it was because of the fear spell, it is screwing us up and making us do things we would not normally do," She replied as she put her hand on his knee.

"I hope you're right, so are you ready for the spirit walk?"

"Nope but I don't really have a choice, we need to get our minds clear so that we can fix my nephew."

"So Melinda and Chris are going to keep guard while we are under?" He asks now facing her worried eyes.

"Let's just hope there's no attack, but I'm sure the underworld doesn't care about our mental health," Phoebe replied with a snort.

"Should I talk to Piper or just let her blow me up?" Cole asks while trying to force a smile.

"You're not like Leo so I would say just try to talk to her first, but maybe after this is over just to be safe," She replied and stood taking in the oxygen of the room and filling her lungs," Well its time," She said with an exhale as he stood up next to her, taking her hand as they left the room and met Piper with Leo as they exited their bedroom while the morning broke.

"Ready to get your brain fried?" Piper asks with a sideways smile.

"Hay maybe she can get rid of that time in college when I release gas in front of the guy I had a crush on," Phoebe replied and held Piper's hand.

"That's your only embarrassing moment?" Leo asks.

"Nope but is the only one I'm willing to share," She replied.

"Well in that case she could just wipe my whole four years of high school," Piper said as Paige came out of her room with Prue.

"Are you still reminiscing about your high school days," Prue asks as she walked next to them.

"I would really like to hear the stories someday," Paige chimed in.

"If I still have the memories after this," Piper said as they descended the stairs.

"Where is Andy?" Cole asks.

"He is with a charge but should be back any minute," Prue replied.

"Good because we need all the help we can get in the way of protection, while we are under," Piper said and saw Melinda and Chris standing side-by-side in the living room. The furniture was moved out of the way to give everyone enough space and crystals were placed in a circle on the antique carpet. Piper took Paige's shaking hands into hers knowing that her sister was terrified. "Paige it's going to be okay, we are only going to be seeing it not reliving it," She said and guided her to the center as everyone else joins them.

"So how does this work exactly?" Paige asks as her hands became more stable in Piper's.

"It will be a third person's point of view, like a movie the images will be implanted on your retina for a short time before moving to the frontal lobe for storage, although memories are stored in many sectors of the brain it is the images that connect them. By removing the images it removes the connection and therefore the memory. But images are not the only thing it also includes sounds and smells that can bring back those connections. And that's why you have to see it from a third person's point of view, because you need to experience everything around you at the time," Melinda replied.

"What about touch?" Paige asks as her hands started to shake again and then felt Piper give them a squeeze.

"That could be another trigger but there are many things that occur before those usually start the memory sequence of events. Once the memory is gone then all the triggers go with it," Melinda replied.

Paige gave a weak smile and was not completely confident in this approach, but had faith in her niece and new besides magic that was usually faulty when it came to personal gain there was really no other choice.

"Don't worry Aunt Paige she knows what she's doing," Chris said as he helped her sit down on the floor.

"How will we know when to wake up?" Piper asks.

"When it's time, that's how spirit walks work," Phoebe said as she sat next to Piper.

"Well that's vague," Piper replied and slapped her sister on her shoulder playfully.

"Hay I don't make the rules," Phoebe said as she laid on her back.

Cole, Prue and Leo took their places on the floor as Chris put the last crystal into place and the invisible shield flashed for a moment as the other crystals lit up.

"Everyone close your eyes and try to relax," Chris said once everyone was in place. "Here take this," He said and handed everyone a small vial that contained a potion.

"Did we do a scan on you guys yet?" Paige asks as she shot up from her position.

Chris rolled his eyes and looked at Melinda who pulled out her snitch. It scanned them both and the color bands around it lit up blue signifying that they were good and not evil, "Happy?" Melinda asked as the snitch hovered above her.

"Yap just checking," Paige replied and drinks a small vial along with everyone else.

All of them wrinkle their face because of the taste and immediately began to feel the effects as their eyelids grew heavy and their bodies limp. In a matter of minutes all of them was asleep and now on their spirit walk.

"I need to put up some more security measures," Melinda said and began to walk around the room placing small metal objects on tables and in windows.

"Do I want to ask?" Chris said as she always had unique ways of protecting herself.

"Don't worry I'm not going to blow up the house," She replied placed the last device on a window seal.

Paige's eyes opened and no longer were she in the majestic manner but in the main part of the house she grew to hate in Rome. There were no people just the sound of muffled screams coming from her old bedroom as the familiar smell of incense filled her nostrils. Torches flickered on the wall and the black smoke was darker and thicker than what it would normally give off as she reluctantly stepped forward. "Come on Paige just get this over with," She said to herself as her legs felt as if they had hundred pound weights attached to them, every step was immense and took enormous energy. The door she was walking too had a light behind it and it flickered as well and seemed to keep apace with her heartbeat that was quickening by the second. Her breaths were shallow and choppy as the muffled screams became more profound and more clear as she approached the door. She placed her hand on the cold doorknob while placing her other quivering hand on the front of the door. "Keep your eyes open," She said to herself as she turned the knob and placed pressure with her other hand to push it open. Paige let the door natural tendency to swing on its hinges and stood at the entrance as it opened. She made a tight fist with her hands and could even feel her fingernails dig into her palm as she opened her eyes to flood them with images. Curtius was on top of her while her wrist was tied above her head and was gagged. She could see him move in and out of her as her legs were forced apart by his legs. "I'm going to be sick please that's enough let me wake up," She pleaded as it continued.

Prue awoke to a bright sun and thick humidity as she looked around taking in her surroundings. She could see a group of Roman soldiers looking down at someone while some of them carried hammers. "Just walk dammit," She said as she felt like she was planted in place by some invisible force. Behind the group of men she could see crosses being raised with people screaming and pleading for mercy as they were lowered into the deep hole that held the large wood cross in place. Nils are coming out of their wrist and blood dripped on the dry sand as she finally began to move forward, hearing her own voice pleading for mercy. She moved around the men and could see herself on the cross while two men tied her wrist into place around the thick would. She was now seeing it from their point of view and the site made her look away for a moment as her face was beaten and bruised. "No I need to keep my eyes open," She said and faced herself again. She could see the fear in her own eyes and her chest move rapidly as a man knelt down readying the nail on her wrist.

Piper awoke in Paige's bedroom and immediately felt as though she wanted to vomit as she saw herself leaning over Paige's motionless body while her stomach was showing the signs of seven months of pregnancy. She saw her baby sister being taken out of the room by Andy as she started going into labor. A shiver when upper spine as her body shook from it while Sora walked past her. She immediately felt enraged and wished she could kill her again as Sora walked in with servants. "You bitch," Piper said as she eyed her down while her other self was screaming in pain as the baby was coming. She decided to keep her I on herself as she watched for many minutes until her son was born," Wyatt," She whimpered out as the servant cleaned off the baby and then handed it to Sora. She had to cover her ears as her other self unleashed the pain only a mother can feel when a baby is taken from them.

Phoebe's eyes flashed open and she looked around until finally resting them on her and Petra. He was on his back and she had the sword on his chest, while the young boy had his thumb down. She just shook her head in disbelief as how he could just discard a life with ease. Phoebe put her eyes back on herself and Petra while the sword pushed through his chest and into the floor. It was then that she saw herself, her eyes lost searching the room but for nothing in particular, just lost as two guards pulled her away. She watched the scene unfold as she can also see the reactions of her sisters who could do nothing but stand they with their eyes closed tightly while tears streamed down. She could no longer contain herself and let herself go in the moment as she remembered it all too well. All the pain that young man caused was rushing back like a tidal wave and she held her stomach as she went to the floor. "Oh god I can't do this," She cried out as she could hear laughter around her as the guest began to continue their celebration.

Chris and Mel were standing guard when the house grew dark as though an eclipse was happening.

"Something is coming," Chris said as his senses went into high alert.

"Something strong," Mel replied as two demons shimmered in.

"Bianca?" Chris asks.

"Tank," Mel said referring to the large man standing beside her.

To be continued...

Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be bigger as a huge battle seen will take place, and the spirit walks continues.


	43. Who needs friends?

A/N:

forevercharmed01, thanks for the great review and when I first started writing for this site, it took me time to get the hang of it. I had a lot of trial and error, so keep going because each time will get better.

There is a big battle scene in this chapter, so the music I used is called United we stand from Two Steps from hell. There is a link to listen on my website and the URL is in my profile. I use two pieces of music in this chapter so take a listen if you want.

Thanks for the reviews guys, you rock.

Chapter 43

Who needs friends?

Andy orbed in and could feel the tension in the room as Melinda and Chris stared at their opponents and then look down on the others who were oblivious to what was going on around them. A large man that stood 7 feet tall and nothing but muscle stood next to a petite woman with long black hair.

"Guys?" Andy asks not sure if they were friend or foe, but was given his answer when the woman pulled out a dagger.

Melinda through them Andy a 5 inch rounded metal cylinder that had a light on the top and a button a couple of inches down. "When one wakes up hit the button in front of them and make sure they are looking at it," She said as she generated two curved swords and set her eyes firmly on the man she called Tank. Andy caught the device and stood inside the crystal circle waiting for them to rise from their spirit walk.

Chris's face fell when he saw Bianca as Tank moved away from her while Melinda stepped away from him. "How did he turn you?" He asks and hoped it was just a ploy.

"Chris just come with me okay, he will forgive you," She said and put out her hand that did not hold the dagger.

Melinda was too focused on her enemy, someone she has battled many times before but could never truly defeat him. She was reminded of why they called him Tank when she made the first strike. Without warning she lunged forward moving so quickly she was a blur and struck his chest slicing downwards but instead of blood and flesh there were sparks, like hitting concrete as the blade of the sword itched its way down his chest, only put a cut in his black shirt with no sleeves.

"You still haven't learned have you," He said with an arrogant grin and then backhanded her across the face, the force of which caused her to spin in the air until finally landing hard on her back a few feet away. "Apparently not," She grunted out as she got back to her feet. She could feel her jaw go back and place as she regained her balance, a bonus from Nano nits that would heal her.

"We have old business you and I," Tank said as he lit his cigar.

"Chris you deal with her and I will deal with dumb dumb," Melinda said and decided to try to wear him down instead of the quick kill she was hoping for.

Paige was now viewing herself as she stood in the middle of the sitting room where Sora and the others sat. Andy was a crossed from her as the memory of what happened next was about to play out again in living color. She watched as he undressed while slaves undressed her and guided her to the floor. She could see the pleasure on the spectator's faces as they watched her and Andy have sex, "I don't know if I can do this," She whimpered out as the scene continued.

Piper felt her heart sink as Wyatt was being pulled away from her after she fed him. Sora smiled wickedly as Piper was being pulled away by two guards as her mouth was covered to cover her screams. While her wrist was shackled and her feet dragged on the tiled floor. She could feel beads of sweat form on her forehead and oxygen was hard to come by as the normal movement of breathing became a task. "Shit come on Piper you can do this," She said between breaths trying to will herself not to hyperventilate.

Prue was now watching the Primus and could see very clearly that she left her sister as she seeks revenge on the man who raped her a while ago. She could see the panic in Phoebe's face as she tried to keep up with her while dodging swords and body parts. "Phoebe I am so sorry, I never meant to leave you like that," Prue said as tears streamed down her face at the fact she did not protect her sister.

Pieces of ceiling were coming off in chunks as Melinda's impact from hitting it could be heard throughout the house while Chris dodged Bianca advances with her dagger. He knew she could strip his powers and kept his distance but hoped he could talk sense into her as they were in love once.

"Dammit Bianca stop!" Chris yelled while she put a deep cut on his arm.

"Chris you either come with me peacefully, or I will strip your powers and maybe kill you, the choice is yours," She said and turned the blade of the dagger towards her forearm and shimmered out. He knew her well and waited for a brief second as he formed an energy ball and then turned as she shimmered back in behind him. It hit her in the left shoulder and sent her flying backwards but before she hit the wall she through the dagger at Chris. He managed to freeze it before it hit him as she shimmered away again and shimmered back in next to him. Before he could react she took his feet out from under him and then plunged her hand into his chest and he could feel his power draining.

Melinda was slicing and dicing but all it was doing was cutting his clothes and not his rock-hard skin. "Come on baby, just give in," He said as he picked her up and put her in a bear hug. She could feel her ribs break under the pressure and used her sonic energy wave to break them apart. It looks like an aftershock of a bomb is the air moved outward from her, causing Tank to release his grasp, and even made Bianca remove her hand from Chris's chest as she rolled away from him. Tank only stumbled a bit and then made a big mistake, as Melinda was allowing her ribs to heal he spit on her and it landed on her coat. "I know how much you hate germs," He said and took a drag off his cigar and made little smoke rings for good measure. Melinda looked at the saliva as her suit exorbitant and it was like a light bulb going on over her head, "Analyze," She whispered and she could feel the Nano nits moving around in her body doing exactly what she asked. He ran towards her and before she could react he punched her in the chest causing her to leave her feet and go through two inner walls and one outer one until finally coming to a rest outside the manner. Her shoulder was dislocated and she had many cuts and bruises but again she was self-healing. Tank looked through the dust that was remnants of her impact and could hear footsteps running towards him but could not see her as the dust worked like camouflage.

Chris got to his feet and felt his power coming back, "it wasn't long enough, thank god," He said to himself as he rubbed his chest and felt relieved that he still had his powers. Bianca also got to her feet as Chris formed another energy ball," Bianca don't make me do this," He said as he kept his hand steady and ready to fire. She lowered her head the kept her eyes firmly fixed on his as she rushed him. He threw the energy ball and she dodged it with a slight movement to the left. He tossed another one right after the first and again with a slight movement it zoomed past her," Shit," He said and started backing up as Tank was squinting trying to make out what was coming towards him. "Analyzing complete," Melinda heard as she emerged from the cloud of dust and debris. "Create a fast acting virus," She said as she generated a bazooka while slid on the floor that the dust made it easier to do as she fired a small rocket," Dodge this," She said as Tank's eyes widened and his body tightened readying himself for the impact.

Prue could feel herself being pulled and new she was waking up from her spirit walk and the images were replaced with a fuzzy outline of a rounded tube. She squinted but then a bright flash caused her to close her eyes tightly and even felt a sharp sting behind them," Ouch," She said while slowly opening her eyes again. "Andy?" She asks as the image in front of her was becoming clearer.

"Prue are you ok?" Andy asks as he helped her up.

"I think so, yeah I feel so much better, wow," She said and then heard a loud explosion as the rocket hit Tank in the center of his chest. She covered her ears and went to her knees immediately to take cover as Andy used his body as a shield to protect her. "What the hell was that?" Prue asks while looking around and saw a large man going through the wall as Melinda came to a stop, "Virus complete," An electronic voice said and a small spray bottle materialized in her hand as the bazooka materialized away.

"She has all the neat stuff," Prue said as she could hear fighting behind her. Bianca was dodging one energy ball after another as he tried to keep his distance from her.

Piper was the second to wake and Andy went into action, "Hold on," He said and put the device in front of her and push the button, again the white flash and Piper reacted the same way as Prue. "Piper are you ok?" He asks as she blinked repeatedly it him.

"Yeah what's going on?" She asks as she could see that her house was a disaster as the sounds of heavy footsteps were coming from beyond the destroyed wall.

"Beats me I just got here," Andy replied as Prue shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't asks me," The oldest sister said as a large man now became visible in all they could do was open their mouths at the sheer size of him, while Melinda stood her ground and held a small vial. Tank's chest had a rocket sticking out of it but there was no blood to speak of and didn't seem to slow him down. He threw a punch and Melinda stepped slightly to the left to avoid it and then sprayed the contents of the vial right into his face.

"What does my breath smell bad?" He said as he inhaled the wet mist.

Melinda just smiled and stepped away as Tank felt pain in every part of his body and it forced him to his knees as his lungs were filling with fluid. "You know in 1348 the smallest thing known to man took Europe to its knees, a virus," She said while leaning into him so her eyes could meet his. He could no longer breathe as liquid oozed out of his eyes and mouth; since he could not bleed whatever ran through his veins was now looking for an escape. She backed away from him and smiled at her achievement while Chris was tired of throwing energy balls and used telekinesis to throw Bianca to the wall, but before she hit it, she shimmered out again," Oh come on," He said in frustration.

Phoebe was the next to wake and Andy did the same thing to her as he did to the others. She blinked repeatedly as her eyes adjusted to the new surroundings while Prue helped her up. "Okay who made the mess?" She asks while looking around.

"Were still unclear about that," Piper replied as she looked at her son who was on edge as his eyes darted around the room, "Chris what's going on?"

"Not now mom and just stay in there," He replied as his mind was focused on the clever and stealthy woman.

Piper put her hands on her hips, "Hay don't you be short with me Mister."

Tank collapsed onto his chest in front of Melinda as the virus completed its task killing every cell in his body. He was still human to a point just made differently.

"Mel who was that?" Phoebe asks while pointing to Tank as he began to turn to dust.

"Unfinished business," Melinda replied and noticed there was still darkness around the house. "Stay in the crystal cage something's not right."

Bianca shimmered in behind Chris and again thrusted her hand into his back trying to drain his power. He could not move as his entire body stiffened and periodization took over while he screamed in pain.

"Hay leave my son alone you bitch!" Piper yelled and froze the room, Andy and Melinda stood motionless and so did Bianca. Chris was able to force himself away from her grasp but the freezer did not last long on her nor on Melinda as her outfit adjusted.

"Piper she's not staying that way and could you unfreeze Andy?' Prue said while looking at her husband.

"Chris get in here," Piper said as she raised her hands again and unfroze Andy and then was ready to fire on the Bianca. With the flick of a wrist the assassin witch exploded into small round black orbs and then vanished as he came around.

"Paige is still under and so is Leo with Cole," Phoebe said as Melinda walked over to them and took the device out of his hands," Thanks," She said while Paige shot up. Mel put the device in front of her and pushed the button and with the flash the memories were gone. "Ouch you didn't say it would hurt," Paige said while rubbing her eyes.

"It wasn't relevant," Melinda replied.

Leo was standing watching himself on their bed as he cried heavily into the pillow. He remembered how lost he felt without her and how he just wanted to die while filling the pull that was forcing him out of the spirit walk.

Cole was also watching himself as he killed demon after demon trying to find Phoebe, in could see he was slowly going insane from not being with her. He could also see he was becoming evil again by the look in his eyes. He too felt the pull as the spirit walk was ending.

Leo awoke and the flash followed while Piper helped him up, "You ok sweetie," She asks as Chris staggered over to them still feeling the effects of Bianca's power.

"Yeah I feel great and you?" He asks while his eye caught his son. "Chris."

"No dad stay in the circle, Melinda's right something else is coming," Chris replied and set down on the couch as he regained his breath.

"Do you need healing?" Leo asks worriedly.

"No I'm fine."

Cole was the last to come out and Melinda did the same as she has done before.

"What did we miss?" He asked after his eyes adjusted.

"Apparently a lot, but on the bright side we woke up just in time for the next thing?" Paige said as the roof of the house started to creak and shake. All of them looked up as the roof was ripped off and the sky revealed why dark clouds loomed above.

"Melinda its Wyatt," Chris said and stood up.

"Was it the dark oppressive clouds that gave it away?" She replied and walked over to Cole. "Here you're going to need a bigger gun," She continued and materialized a Gatling style gun.

"Make a circle back-to-back he will come at as on all sides," Chris said as Leo glowed an orange color.

"What was that?" Piper asks confused.

"He's an elder now so use it," Chris said as he faced away from him as the walls of the house were completely ripped away leaving nothing but the living room hardwood floor and some of the furniture.

"Get ready," Melinda said as they all stood side-by-side that created a six-foot circle in diameter.

A few miles away Wyatt was hovering in midair as a dark mist encircle him with his eyes closed. He then flash them open as flames flickers in them and then went to black. "Kill them all!" He yelled and the black mist began to form creatures of mythology, griffins, dragons, doglike creatures with spikes all over the body. Some things formed out of the dirt in front of him and all around the house, flying demons and other winged creatures were forming out of the clouds above them.

"Oh god," Piper said as she has never seen this kind of power.

"Ready," Melinda said as she outstretched her hand. Everyone readied themselves for the onslaught, Cole held the Gatling gun tight and put his finger on the trigger, while Phoebe's hands glowed white and Paige could feel the shield form around her while Piper got her hands up and ready. Prue generated four more of herself and now is on all four sides of the circle.

"Attack!" Wyatt yelled and all his creations obeyed.

"Fire," Chris said and it began.

Cole squeezed his finger on the trigger and hundreds of bullets went flying, cutting down the doglike creatures that were running towards him, 'Yeah!" He yelled as the feel of the power the gun gave up was immense, the nuzzle fire was like mini strobe lights of red as he moved the gun from side to side. The dogs were being cut down piece by piece as the bullet's shot through them, taking out limbs and caused the creatures to slide on the ground and stopping a few feet away. But there were hundreds of them so he just kept firing as the vibration of the gun caused his whole body to shake. Leo taped into his new elder powers and shot lightning bolts at the flying creatures above them. His face illuminated from the light the power gave off when it left his hands while Phoebe was shooting white balls of light out of her hands in rapid motion that hit other creatures that were coming towards them. Her power would hit hard making them go flying backwards and exploding many feet away. Piper was blasting one thing after another and in some cases freezing something that was too close and blowing up another. Prue would use her telekinesis to throw the frozen creature back as Cole would finish it off. Chris was using his energy balls mixed with telekinesis to throw and explodes anything that got too close as Melinda handles things in the distance. She fired small explosives that had a light stream behind them into the air, five at a time and they would explode killing several creatures at once.

"Keep firing!" Melinda yelled as the creatures kept coming.

The carnage around was piling up and made it hard to see over it. Paige used her shield to pull things into her as a doglike creature was trying to claw away from it, but it was like a powerful vacuum and was pulled in causing it to explode on impact. She would also orb parts of creatures into others, like bones that would impale and cut through them. Andy was handed a Gatling gun as well and just like Cole seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much as he smiled while firing the immense weapon. The dance would continue as a bluish light moved around the outside of the circle going past each one of them as they use their powers to destroy anything that came near them. The smell of gunpowder and blood filled the air around them as Wyatt was getting drained from the enormous power he was using. "Fuck come on kill them!" He said and could no longer see his family as the bodies of his creations was piling in front of them. The little blue ball went to the center and formed Patty and Penny who both smiled wide and proudly at the family, but also came to help in the fight. Penny stood next to Prue as Patty stood next to Piper and began to use their powers as well. Patty would freeze things as Piper would explode while Patty used her telekinesis to hold back the dragons that tried to breathe fire at them.

"Keep it up they are weakening!" Chris yelled over the deafening sound of the guns. Piper and Prue were too focused on the fight to even notice their mother and grandmother standing next to them as Prue parted the bodies like the Red Sea with her power, creating an opening where she got her first site of Evil Wyatt.

"Wow," Was all she could say as creatures started coming down the trench.

Wyatt was getting weaker by the second and was starting to lower from his hovering position. He pressed his lips together and decided for one last power surge. He slapped his hands together above his head and a wave of earth was rushing towards them like a tidal wave, picking up bodies of the creatures along the way causing them to roll with it.

"Shit guys!" Prue yelled as she had a clear view of what was coming.

Melinda had her back turned to it but knew by the toner for Aunts voice that it was bad. She rushed over to her and materialized a long silver medal staff. She then thrust it into the ground and the earth rose like a wave in front of her, taking the bodies with it. The two massive waves that were at least four football fields in length and rushing towards each other at 65 miles an hour. All the creatures were dead so now the family was focused on the two earth waves.

"Holy shit," Penny said as she looked at Melinda in amazement.

"Brace for impact!" Chris said as he knew what to expect while Wyatt let out a defeated battle cry as the two massive waves collided and the earth shook around them. Houses, streets and anything that was in the way was completely obliterated by the forming of the waves or its aftermath. Debris and dirt including body parts of all the creatures they killed rained from the sky as everyone took cover under Paige's shield.

"This is handy," Phoebe said as she smiled at her baby sister.

"Talk about exposure," Piper said as she looked at the destruction.

Wyatt lowered himself to the ground and went to one knee as he was completely drained. "How could they survive that, HOW?" He yelled and blacked orbed away.

It did not take long for the cleaners to show up and just as quickly as the area around most strongly, was just as quickly as it was remade including house.

"Who are you?" Paige asks.

"We are the cleaners and I suggest you fix your son before we do," One said and materialized away as it was referring to Wyatt.

Many minutes would pass without a word being spoken as the offset on the furniture trying to take in what just happened.

To be continued…


	44. The Plan

A/N:

P.M.H thanks for the great review. Doing an abuse story would be difficult considering their personalities and characteristics, so the circumstance would have to be perfect to make the story believable. I would need to have Piper do something that Leo would have trouble forgiving and even her sisters would need to turn her back on her. Then Piper herself would have to think she deserved it because of her character. The only way it could be done that would make it believable is two things.

One, Piper would need to kill little Wyatt because her future self comes and tells her there is no other choice, that everything else has failed. She would also have to see the future where evil Wyatt was ruling and see the absolute destruction and pain he caused. Then it would need to build over time as she was the only one who saw it and her future self.

Second, would need to be an alternative reality or a parallel world that she is stock in, and again over time after losing hope would have to take the abuse as she tried to escape.

I don't know if I am ready to tackle that kind of a story as of yet. I have so many to finish right now but I will keep it in mind.

It would be kind of fun to do a one-shot about them fighting Barney, lol.

Thanks everyone for the reviews, keep them coming.

Chapter 44

The Plan

Episode 5.15

The house was quiet as they all remained seated still overwhelmed at the battle moments before. Paige looked over at Cole and Andy who both were wide-eyed and still holding the Gatlin guns that Melinda gave to them before the fight. Both men had satisfying smiles on their faces like some who just had a very satisfying night of intercourse and all she could do was chuckle. The sound of muffled laughter broke the silence as all of them now had their attention on her.

"What's got you all giggly?" Piper asks her baby sister.

"Men," Paige replied while shaking her head a bit.

Phoebe looked over at her boyfriend as smoke was still coming out of the barrel of the large gun he held. "Sweetie do you think you could give that back to Melinda now?" She asks.

Cole looked at her with the wide smile that caused Paige to laugh and now Phoebe could not help herself, and did the same as her baby sister. "Nope, mine," He replied not removing his wide smile.

"That may be hard to conceal," Phoebe said as Melinda walked over to Cole and with a touch, the gun teleported away. Cole's face fell as his lips pressed together as though a child having a favorite toy taken away. Andy held his type to his body as she made her way to him, "Oh come on just let me hold it a little longer, maybe we can go kill some Demon's," Andy said as she touched it and the gun teleported away like before.

"Andy could you go check on Wyatt?" Piper asks.

"Sure there's no more action down here anyway," He replied and orbed away.

"I need a shower, a cold one," Cole said and headed for the staircase as everyone tried not to think of what that meant.

"How does that work?" Paige asks as her curiosity was piqued.

"The cold shower?" Piper asks while raising her eyebrows.

"No the whole teleporting thing with weapons," Paige replied while giving her sister a sideways look.

"I have a storage unit that contains weapons I can teleport to myself," Melinda replied as she sat back down.

"Like a regular storage unit?" Piper asks a little concerned that someone could just come upon it.

"No its a self-contained mobile office so to speak," She replied.

"Don't ask, so far she hasn't went all scientific on you yet," Chris chimed in as he rubbed his chest.

Leo stood up and placed his hand over him to see if he needed healing but Chris just pushed his hand away and orbed out. Leo's head fell as he sat back down next to Piper who was worried about her son's reaction and her husband's feelings," We will fix this," She whispered into his ear but he did not look up.

"Oh on the bright side, I think I have a way to get Wyatt's blood," Melinda said as though awkward incidents did not happen.

"How," Leo asks as his need to correct the past was now his new concern.

"Tank," She replied and of course everyone was completely confused. "He spit on me so I have his DNA."

"Not to change the subject but who were those people in the white suits?" Phoebe asks.

"Cleaners, whenever magic is exposed they clean up the mess and remove memories," Leo replied.

"Aunt Phoebe that was changing the subject," Mel said.

"Sorry sweetie I was just curious," Phoebe replied.

"I can make myself look like him and infiltrate Wyatt's inner circle, Tank was his right hand man and he may not know if he is dead yet," Melinda said.

Piper stood up from her seat and walked over to her daughter," Mel I don't think that is a good idea, one he could know and you would be alone. I'm sorry sweetie I just can't allow that."

"I won't be alone," Melinda replied as the snitch hovered above her.

"Piper is right it's too risky," Leo agreed with his wife.

"Listen guys I know you're just being protective but it may be the only way," Paige chimed in and could feel the disapproving stare from Piper.

"Who was Chris fighting?" Phoebe asks.

"That's where I get my A.H.D.A from," Melinda said while nodding her head.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"You never stay on subject," Piper said as Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Her name is Bianca and they were in love once, I think he was going to ask her to marry him but then Wyatt turned her evil before we left," Melinda said as she pulled out a cell phone looking device.

Piper put her hand to her mouth," Oh god, Leo go talk to him."

Leo pressed his lips together and looked aimlessly around the room," Piper I don't think he likes me," He whispered.

"He is your son and he loves you, just give it some time," Piper replied as she put her hand to his face. Leo nodded and orbed away as he could sense his son.

"It would only take a few modifications but I should be able to take on his form," Melinda said as she pushed on the device she held.

"We need a S.O.S in case you get caught," Piper said as she started to pace the room.

"One of us should go with her," Prue chimed in.

"Like a prisoner," Paige suggested.

"I'll go," Piper said as she stopped pacing.

"No it will get too personal, I should go because he never knew me," Prue said as she put her hand on Piper's shoulder." You know I won't let anything happen to her."

The once middle sister bit her lower lip as her eyes searched the room trying to find another way," Prue I don't know."

"I will make a potion that will bring us back here if her teleporting device doesn't work, it will be fine," Prue replied.

"Good then it's settled, I will start the formulation and it should be done soon," Mel said as she continued working on her tablet.

"I will start the potion," Prue said and headed for the attic with Paige in tow.

"You should take a protection potion just in case," Paige said while ascending the stairs with Prue.

"Agreed."

Piper and Phoebe sat next to Melinda quietly as she plugged in the formulation. She was moving too fast for them to catch what exactly she was doing, but they could see a DNA sequence form like a hologram in front of them. Melinda then pulled out sections like a 3-D puzzle, some were red and some blue as text would hover over the top of certain sections showing a formula they could not understand. Some of it was advanced math and chemistry. Piper looked at her 20-year-old daughter and could only imagine the knowledge her mind contained as she wondered what her childhood was like.

"Do you think we should pick Wyatt up?" Phoebe asks.

"No not yet, he is safe with Oden right now and I'm pretty sure his older version won't hurt his younger version," Piper replied.

"I can't believe you even trust the elders right now," Phoebe said as Melinda continued moving pieces in and out.

"Well most of them are dead and I do trust Oden, he fought for us to get married along with Gideon."

"Melinda you said there were two timelines, do you have any idea what the second one is?" Phoebe asks.

"No but it happens after the first split, so technically by correcting the first it should fix the second," Melinda replied as the hologram disappeared and the formula was complete. "Done," She finished and smiled at her achievement.

"So what happens now?" Piper asks.

"Once Prue is done we will go to the underworld and find Wyatt buy using Prue as incentive for demons to help me," Melinda replied.

"But wouldn't Tank no where he was?" Phoebe asks.

"Probably so I will have to be clever about it," Mel replied.

On the Golden gate Bridge Chris was sitting on one of the beams as he looked over the city thinking about Bianca," _That son of a bitch, it's not bad enough he took my family, but he took her too_," He said to himself as he could feel his eyes water up and his hart brake. Leo orbed in behind Chris and stood silent not sure what to say or do and afraid to approach his son. Chris opened his eyes and knew someone was behind him," I forgot you can sense me," He said with a quick exhale.

"Chris we need to talk," Leo said not moving from his spot.

"Leo there is nothing to talk about," Chris replied coldly.

"I am your father so please talk to me."

"Listen Darth Vader I don't want to talk to you so just go away," Chris replied as he stood up with his fist clenched. He wanted to orb away but he also wanted to let loose on him and decided to stay.

"Who is Darth Vader?" Leo asked confused.

Chris rolled his eyes as the Star Wars reference was out of his father's realm of understanding, and for a moment felt like Melinda whenever she explained her technology." It doesn't matter."

"Son I love you please tell me how to fix this?" Leo asks as his green eyes showed pain and shame.

Chris's expression softened as he realized that the mistakes from the future have not happened yet. The man that stood before him truly did love him and Piper, "Maybe there was a way for things to be different between them," He thought as he lowered himself down off the beam.

"You became an elder after I was born and stopped coming down. You had to leave your family in order for the transformation to become complete," Chris said and watched his father intensely.

"Then I will not become an elder," Leo replied and realized it was too late as the memories of him shooting lightning came flashing back.

"You already did so the process is already started, and eventually you will leave us," Chris said as a tear rolled down his face.

"No Chris I will quit, I won't let this happen again. You are not here just to fix Wyatt and Bianca but to fix the mistake I made, I promise," Leo replied as his face hardened wanting to make his son believe him.

"You know about her?" Chris asks as he looked away.

"Yeah Mel told us," Leo replied and put his hand on Chris's shoulder. It was the first time he felt his father's touch and could not help but feel the love and warmth it generated in him.

"Maybe you're right, maybe it's a second chance for all of us," Chris said as he gave into the feeling and hugged Leo. 24 years of pain, sorrow and anger was washed away with a simple embrace as Leo closed his eyes tight and squeezed harder," I love you Chris," Leo whimpered out.

"I love you too dad," Chris replied as the two grown men cry in each other's arms on top of the Golden gate Bridge.

Back at the manner Prue was coming down the steps with a few potion bottles in hand as Paige followed.

"Ok I'm ready," Prue said as she took a deep breath.

Melinda pushed a button on her tablet and all of them watched as she began to change form in front of their eyes. First she grew taller, going from 5'1 to 7 feet and then her muscles grew. Last her face changed to the hard chiseled features that Tank had. The process only took a few minutes and was only a little painful, something the Nano Nits take care of by using small amounts of morphine and other chemicals to reduce the pain.

"Wow," Piper said as her daughter was now a huge muscular man.

"Why does this remind me of something?" Prue said with a smile as the memory of her turning into a man came back.

"See now you have something in common," Phoebe said as she laughs a little.

"What?" Mel said in a deep rough voice and then smiled," Good it duplicated his voice as well."

"You guys need to be careful and if anything goes wrong get out," Piper said to Prue.

"We will Piper, oh Phoebe do you still have the handcuffs?" Prue asks.

"No," Phoebe replied and looked at the floor and after a moment decided to tell the truth, "Yes I will go get them," She finished and headed for the stairs.

"I don't want to know," Piper chimed in.

Leo and Chris orbed in together with smiles on their faces as Leo had his arm around Chris. Piper grinned as she could see they have made up and was very relieved. "Well looks like you too made up," She said while walking over to them.

"Yeah but we need to fix this and I will tell them I don't want to be an elder when this is over," Leo replied and then whispered into Piper's ear. "Who is Darth Vader?"

Piper stepped back for a moment wondering why he even asked," A character in the movie Star Wars, why?"

"Oh just asking," He replied as Chris could not help but chuckle but then saw his baby sister.

"Hay brother," She said in the deep raspy voice.

"God that is just not right," Chris replied.

Phoebe came down the stairs with the handcuffs in hand and Prue placed her hands behind her back as her sister reluctantly snapped them into the place."

"Are they to tight?" Phoebe asks.

"Nope just right," Prue replied and gave her a comforting smile.

"Get back as soon as you can," Piper said and tried to hug her daughter but found she could not get her arms around her. Mel patted her mother on the head as Leo tried to hug her as well. "_Thank god I am on my meds_," She thought.

"We love you," Piper said and relinquished her grasp as did Leo.

"Love you too," She replied as Prue walked over to her.

"Okay lets go, Leo could you orb us down there?" Prue asks.

"Sure," He replied and orbed them to the underworld.

"I need to keep myself busy, you guys hungry?" Piper asks as she headed for the kitchen.

"You bet," Paige said as she followed both her sisters.

To be continued…


	45. Blood of evil

A/N:

Pagan-Phoenix thanks for the great review.

Dalin Asher Shongili, sorry for how short that was between Leo and Chris. I am setting up for season six and trying to seamlessly blend into it. The first time he comes back his hopes are high that he can change things. But the second time he has lost almost all of it and that is way he is so cold and now really hates Leo.

Ultrablonde, I will add a chapter either today or in the morning for silent killer and once this story is complete, that will be the next one I will focus on. I will also try to do one chapter a day with that one as well.

P.M.H I didn't think about doing it that way, I could even set it up where Leo loses a couple of charges that he used to take care of until his wings were clipped. That could send him over the edge and Piper would already feel guilty about him losing his wings because of the fruit she took from the docks that made her sick. With demons attacking, she could easily blame on them so her sisters would not know what was happening. I would like to write the story now that you have inspired me to think differently about it, but I need to finish this one and silent killer first.

If you want to see a video of how Melinda fights with guns in this chapter, go to my profile and click on the URL for my website. There is a video link for some fight scenes from the movie equilibrium under the audio book section, enjoy.

Chapter 45

Blood of evil

Prue and Melinda who now looks like Tank, was walking down the corridors of the underworld looking for Wyatt's hideout. Prue's hands were handcuffed behind her as Melinda had one hand on her shoulder while walking forward until a demon stops them.

"Tank I thought she killed you?" Bianca said as she started to back up and ready herself to fight. Melinda just rolled her eyes and pulled out a long round cylinder that was used to wipe the memories. She pushed the button and the flash of light hit Bianca right in the eyes. Bianca just blinked rapidly as her demeanor slumped while Melinda gave her a different memory.

"I left before you did and before Wyatt attacked but she did something and now I can't remember where Wyatt is staying down here," Melinda said as she raised her eyebrows and gave a satisfying nod to Prue.

"Clever little girl," Prue said as she smiled back at her niece.

Bianca shook her head for a moment and then looked relieved to see him. "Tank I'm glad you're alive and I'm sorry what she did, she must've have wiped your memory or something. Follow me and I see you bring gifts.

"Oh I'm not Greek," Melinda said and felt a nudging in her side from Prue.

"What?" Bianca asks as that was something he would never say.

"That would be great," Mel replied and Bianca just nodded her head thinking she must have misunderstood him and continued to walk forward. Prue release the breath she held after the comment and was now between Bianca and Mel as they came into a large chamber. There were at least 10 demons scattered about talking amongst themselves as Wyatt sat on the throne with his elbow on the chair and his hands supporting his head. He raised his eyes without budging and was now looking at them walking in.

"Tank has captured one of them," Bianca said as the other demons now took interest in what was happening in the cavern.

"I thought she killed you," Wyatt asks as he stood up from his throne.

"No he managed to get out before you attacked," Bianca replied for her and then shimmered out as she had other business to attend.

"I see, Prue my long-lost aunt, no hugs and kisses for your nephew," Wyatt said as she stood in front of her.

"You need such a good ass kicking," Prue replied and placed her hands in her back pocket.

"That ain't very nice," Wyatt said as he walked away from her.

"Isn't," Mel said and realized her mistake.

Wyatt lowered his head with a smile and let out a small snort, "You never could help yourself Mel," He said and with a snap of his fingers two demons grabbed Prue.

"Get out of here!" Prue yelled as she struggled with the two demons and now wished the handcuffs were much looser.

Melinda went back to her original form as Prue tried to get into her back pockets to get the potion that will send them home.

"I knew it was you Mel, I could always smell a mortal," Wyatt said as the other demons stood behind him.

"Well then, let's have at it," She replied as Prue astral projected three duplicates of herself that were not handcuffed.

"Kill her but my little sister is mine," He said and the other demons headed for the Prue's.

"Aunt Prue get out!" Mel yelled but of course her Aunt just started fighting.

Prue used her telekinesis power to send a few demons flying backwards as Melinda generated two large handguns and began to fire on Wyatt as she ran towards him. Wyatt put his hand up and his shield formed around him causing the bullets to bounce off but Melinda knew that's what he would do. She teleported one gun away as she teleported a sword that had a blue glow to it to herself. She then leaped into the air while in full run and plunged her sword into his shield. Wyatt's eyes narrowed as he watched the sword penetrate slowly coming towards his chest. "You and your little gadgets," He said and used his telekinesis to throw her back 10 feet, she did a back flip in the air and landed on one knee with her palm firmly placed on the dirt floor. She then looked up at him with determination in her face as she ran towards him again. Prue was sending fireballs back to their senders her original rolled on her back while an energy ball flew over her head, so she could get the handcuffs in front of her. She then used her telekinesis to open them and now her hands were free.

Back at the manner the sisters were eating lunch but most of them were just playing with their food as they waited nervously for the return of Mel and Prue. Chris was in the living room pacing as his panic was rising. "She has been gone to long," He thought while running his hand through his short dark hair.

One of Prue's duplicates took a fireball on the chest and instantly vanished as Mel was in a sword fight with Wyatt.

"Just like old times Mel," He said as she swung his sword towards her neck.

"I always beat you Wyatt," She replied as she moved out of the way and thrusted her sword at him, but he just dodged out of the way.

"Maybe with Mortal Combat, but never with magic because you're not magical your human," He said and used his telekinesis to push her back.

"I don't need it," She replied and fired the gun at him while rushing her brother. He used his to block the bullets as she used her sword along with the gun. They were only inches from each other as they fought. The gun would go off near his head as he pushed it away with one hand and blocked her sword with his. She would also block any advance he made. Prue could not help but watch to fight, in a way was like a dance, both moving so quickly that it was hard to make out were one stopped in one started.

"All we need is a dam drop," Prue said to herself as she used her power to send an energy ball back to a demon and he exploded.

Wyatt had enough of the sword fighting and gunplay and used his telekinesis to push her back once more and then started firing fireballs at her. She stood tall and let them hit her as her suit adjusted to the balls of fire. She then gave a curled smile and generated her own as he tossed an energy ball at Prue. She was too busy fighting the five remaining demons and did not see the energy ball coming towards her but Mel's snitch went into action as it left her pocket and zoomed itself from her to Prue. The eldest sister turned just-in-time to see this snitch appeared in front of her and the energy ball hit it, causing it to explode and Prue to get thrown back several feet as her chest was bleeding. It also caused her duplicates to vanish as well, as the potion that she was going to use to get out was now freed from its bottles and was all over the sand. Even though she took the protection potion it was not enough to protect her from him. She lay unconscious as the five remaining demons now focus their energy on Mel.

Melinda let out a scream not just for the snitch that exploded but for her aunt that was now severely injured, "You bastard," She yelled and her rage was consuming as she threw one fireball after another at Wyatt who just put up his shield. Her suit was changing color to blood red as she ran towards him while throwing a potion bottle at Prue. The bottle exploded and Prue was gone.

"She is boring me, kill her," He said to the five demons that shimmered around her.

"I'm not that easy," She said and generated two guns again and started firing. She used a style she saw in a movie called equilibrium, where the guns were an extension of the hands and moved like martial arts. She never looked at her target and just would shoot to her side and behind her one after another. It only took a few seconds and the demons exploded from the potion in the bullets after being shot several times.

Back at the manner Prue materialized into the living room where Chris was pacing. "Mom!" He yelled when he saw the blood coming from her chest. Piper and the other sisters ran into the room.

"Leo!" Piper cried out as the memories of years ago of her dying in front of her came rushing back. Piper took Prue's head into her lap and stroked her hair. Leo orbed in with Andy and both men ran to her and placed their hands on her. "Come on Prue don't die please stay with us," She said as tears and consuming worry for her daughter filled her. It only took a few moments for the wound to heal and Prue shot up while looking around for Mel. "Where is she?"

"She didn't come back with you?" Piper asks as she stood.

"No Wyatt knew and we got in a fight, she was fighting him when I got hit by his energy ball," Prue replied.

"What about the protection potion?" Paige asks.

"Worthless against him, if it wasn't for the snitch I would be dead," Prue said.

"Leo orb us down there now," Piper demanded.

"Piper I don't know where they are, Bianca took us there I don't remember all the turns we made," Prue said and started to cry, "I'm sorry I was supposed to protect her, I am so sorry."

"I don't care I can't just stay up here, we go now!" Piper said and Leo took her arm when a cell phone started to ring. "Let it go, Leo orb."

Chris had a feeling to read the message on the phone and walked over to it.

Back in the cavern Wyatt used the electrical rods he has used before and she was against the wall as electrical sparks were coming out of her suit and blood was coming out of her nose.

"See little sister you do have a weakness, I upped the voltage just in case you adjusted," He said and materialized a large energy ball in front of him that was the size of a beach ball. "Now we end this."

Chris read the message on the phone, "Help, 25, 69."

"I know where she is," He said and orbed away without taking the family.

"Dammit Chris!" Leo yelled as his son disappeared from sight.

Back at the cave Wyatt through the large energy ball at Mel who was now standing but barely against the wall. She closed her eyes readying herself for the impact as Chris orbed in front of her and used his telekinesis to stop the energy ball as it forced him back. He then used the same power to send it back to Wyatt who did not have time to get out of the way and it hit him hard in the chest causing blood to spray out.

Melinda opened her eyes as the blood was splattering and pulled out a small device from her pocket. She tossed it in the direction of the blood as it moved through the air and it opened up like a box and captured some of it. It then teleported away as Chris helped Melinda all the way to her feet as she looked at him and then collapsed in his arms. "Mel," He whimpered and orbed away.

Wyatt stood up after he healed himself and could not see his brother or his sister. "Fuck!" He said and looked up to the cavern ceiling," I will end this Chris!" He yelled and the whole cavern shook.

Chris orbed in with Melinda in his arms that was unconscious as her suit continued to produce sparks. Leo immediately ran to her with Piper in tow," NO!" Piper Cried out again as she stood by Chris and held her daughter's head. Leo put his hands over her but it only healed her physical injury and not the suit that was badly damaged and affecting her.

"Why is she not waking up?" Piper asks frightened.

"I think it's the suit, it needs to repair," Chris replied.

"Take her upstairs to my bedroom, I will get some water," Piper said and ran to the kitchen. Chris did what he was asks as the rest of the family followed.

"She got the blood sample," He said as he laid her down on the bed.

"Thank god, did he see you do it?" Paige asks.

"No he was recovering and she used some kind of device to capture it as it left his body," Chris replied as he sat next to Mel.

"Is she awakened yet?" Piper asks while holding the glass of water that was shaking in her hands.

"She'll be okay, she's tough," Phoebe said as she put her hand on Piper's shoulder.

"Diagnostic," Chris said to Mel.

"Chris she can't hear you right now," Paige said.

"I know, I was talking to her suit," He replied.

"Diagnostics complete," A computer answered.

"Well what's the damage?" Chris asks.

"20 sectors need repairing, energy levels at 5%," It replied.

"Can you fix it?" He asks nervously.

"Yes but stasis will be required to complete the necessary repairs."

"What do you mean by stasis?" Phoebe asks.

"All body functions will be reduced to minimal requirements, including breathing, hart rate and brain activity."

"For how long?" Chris asks.

"12 hours." It replied.

"Are you saying she's going to be in a coma for 12 hours?" Leo asks as he stroked her hair.

"I think so," Chris replied.

"We need crystals around her and she is never left alone," Piper said as she headed for the attic.

Prue followed behind her still crying," Piper I am so sorry."

"Prue it's not your fault it just happened, luckily she'll be okay so please don't worry about it," Piper replied as she pulled up crystals from a wooden box that held them.

"I will come up with a more powerful protection for these ok?" Prue said as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Sounds good, are you ok?" Piper asks as she looked at Prue's chest.

"Yeah they healed me," Prue replied and pulled Piper into a hug. "I will never leave you again Piper," She said into her ear as she knew that her sister was terrified at the moment.

Back in the bedroom, Leo was sitting down on the bed next to Melinda," Chris how did you know where she was?"

"She gave the longitude and latitude, she must have used her remaining energy to send a text message," He replied and gave a weak smile at her cleverness.

"All we can do now is wait," Paige said as she covered Melinda with a blanket.

Andy walked into the attic as the two sisters broke the embrace, "You guys ok?"

"Yeah I'm going to stay with Mel," Piper said and left the room.

Prue took in a deep breath as Andy walked over to her. "I thought I lost you," He said as he held her tight.

"I'm just glad that Melinda is ok," She replied and kissed him on the lips, it did not take long for their emotions and the adrenaline to get the best of them and found themselves in a passionate kiss. "I love you," Andy said between the breaking of contact between them. "I love you too," Prue replied as she kissed him again.

To be continued…


	46. Mel's first scrape

A/N:

I want to give a special thanks to silver-star-0 for editing chapters 1 and 2 for me to correct some grammar issues. I have reloaded those two chapters.

Thanks everyone for the reviews, keep them coming.

Chapter 46

Hour one:

Mel's first scrape

Piper stood by the door to her bedroom and watched Melinda's chest move up and down slowly as she was in her so-called stasis or coma while her suit repaired itself. Leo had to work and the rest of the house was sound asleep along with Chris who slept in the overstuffed chair near the window. Earlier that day he placed some kind of devices on the wall from Melinda's storage unit that created some kind of shield around the house. Prue made the crystals more powerful to protect her as she repaired. Piper could feel the exhaustion catching up to her and decided to lay next to her daughter on the bed. She laid on her side and could now see her face as the moon lite lit it up and she looked older than 20-year-old, side effects of all the fighting and pain over the years. Her short dark hair was thick like hers and Piper ran her hand through it and cannot believe how soft it was to the touch. "Good shampoo," She said to herself as she gave a week smile and kissed her forehead. "My little genius," She whispered and let her head fall on her arm while drifting away to sleep land. A few minutes would pass as the moons light moved off Melinda's face and onto her cote that started to come to life a little. Small thread like wires began to come out of her coat and move towards Piper's head. They caressed Piper's face as they moved to the back of her head and then began to pierce the skin in the back of the head. The Nano Nits made sure she did not feel it as they entered her brain and Piper felt nothing as the suit gave her a gift, memories of Melinda, Wyatt and Chris when they were growing up.

5 year old Melinda:

Piper was cleaning the kitchen after dinner as Melinda came in sniffling.

"Mel what's wrong," Piper said as she heard her daughter crying a little.

"I have an injury," She replied and looked at her knee that had a small scratch on it.

Piper sighed in relief as it was just a scrape and smiled, "Come here sweetie mommy will fix it," She said and picked up her daughter and placed her on the counter.

"You should use antiseptic," Melinda suggested while nodding her head.

"I will honey," Piper replied and pulled out the first aid kit from under the sink and looked out the window were Chris and Wyatt were playing football. "Are the boys being too rough?"

"Wyatt is avaricious."

Piper stopped for a moment trying to understand what her daughter said but Melinda could tell from the pause that she was clueless," Greedy, he's being a ball hog."

"Nice vocabulary honey," Piper replied feeling a little proud as she put the disaffected on her knee. "Ok now I kiss it to make it all better."

"No you will get germs on it," Mel said and wrinkled her face a bit and then looked around while biting her lower lip. "Maybe just for the psychological."

Piper gave a snort and kissed her knee while pulling out a Band-Aid," There you go," She said and put Melinda down. "Be careful and tell the boys to share."

"Ok thanks mommy," Mel replied and skipped out the back door.

"Avaricious, I like it," Piper said as she continued her earlier task of doing dishes while looking out the window so she could watch her three children play.

A new memory would come to life and Piper was going into Melinda's bedroom, which had posters of Einstein, Edison and other scientist along with planets and the cosmos. "Ready for your bedtime story?" Piper asks as she held a book in her hand but Melinda had other ideas.

"Here mommy," Mel said and went to her book shelf and pulled a thick book off it called advanced physics. She grunted as she took it to her bed and with both hands placed it on the covers as she climbed in.

"Mel can I read you this one tonight?" Piper asks as she sat down on the bed holding a much thinner book called my little kingdom as Melinda cuddled up next to her while holding a Einstein bubbled doll that had strands of hair going everywhere.

"Ok if it will make you content."

"It will," Piper replied and kissed Mel on the head as she opened the book and started to read. She turned the page and there was a picture of a beautiful landscape. There were large trees and a mountain with a waterfall cascading down and a gazebo near the lake the waterfall fell into. Colorful butterflies were near the gazebo as beautiful flowers were on the ground with the bright green grass. Mel traced her small fingers over the picture as her eyes grew heavy, "Is that what heaven looks like?"

"It's anything you want it to be sweetie," Piper replied as she looked at the beautiful vibrant picture. Melinda finally fell asleep and the memory ended as a new one would begin.

Piper walked into the attic where a nine-year-old Melinda and a 13-year-old Chris was standing in the middle. His hair looked like he stuck his finger in a light socket as wires were attached from him to some kind of device.

"Did it work?" Chris asked excited.

Melinda gave a half smile and saw her mother who was wide eyed and clearly concerned about the situation. "Yes," Mel replied and tried to contain her laughter as Chris clapped his hands. The excited boy turned around and saw his mom and then tried to cover his giggle as he moved around her while Piper was looking at the device. Chris started poking her and would make ghostly noises as he moved around sneakily.

"Chris what are you doing and what happened to your hair? And oh god your eyebrows are gone," Piper said as she cringed a little while looking at her son. Chris's face fell as he felt his forehead where is eyebrows should be but felt nothing but smooth skin, "Wait you can see me?"

"Yes honey I can see you," Piper replied a little unsure what was going on.

"Mel you said it worked and now I don't have any eyebrows," He said and stormed out of the attic.

Piper walked over to the device that looks like a car battery and some circuit board hooked to it. "What didn't work?"

"He wanted to be invisible," Mel replied while rocking back and forth on her heels and looked down.

"Mel I told you not to experiment on your brothers or anyone else," Piper said as she put her hands to her hips.

"It worked on snuggles, of course he did lose all his hair," Mel replied as she looked at a cage that seemed empty.

Piper's mouth opened as she could hear scuffling in the cage and even see something drinking from the water bowl. "Oh my god Mel, will he go back to normal?" She asks.

"Hypothetically."

"Ok you're grounded for two weeks, no experiments," Piper said.

"Mom your stifling scientific advancement," Mel replied while putting her hands on her hips.

"And no arguing, why did Chris want to be invisible anyway?"

"Something about the girl's locker room," Mel replied and opens the cage for her pet hamster and gave it some food.

Piper rolled her eyes and pressed her lips together," Christopher Perry Halliwell," Piper yelled as she left the attic to only find her son in the bathroom looking terrified.

"I don't think I have any hair down there," He said as he looked down.

Piper smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead as she tried not to laugh at her son's predicament, while Mel stood behind her with an invisible hamster in her arms.

The memory would end and a new one would begin. Wyatt was holding Mel on his lap as she cried and had many scratches and bruises on her, she was still nine years old and he was at least 16 as she rocked her back and forth in his arms while healing her. Piper ran in with water and some towel in her shaking hands as tears streamed down her face.

"Is she ok?" Piper asks as her stomach was about overturn.

"Yeah mom she will be fine, won't you Mel?" He said as her wounds healed.

"What happened?" Piper asks as she rubbed her daughters back.

Melinda wiped her face with her sleeve and her eyes were still red and puffy," A demon attacked me."

"Its ok sweetie it's over, Wyatt go get the book of shadows," Piper said as she took Mel out of his arms.

"I killed him," He said and his voice was cold and harsh.

Piper looked into her oldest son's eyes and could see something different about him, but just thought he was being protective and was angry about his sister being attacked. "Good job son," She said as she gave Mel some water.

"I don't understand, she doesn't have any powers why would they attack her, why don't the elders protect her or something," Wyatt said as she stood up were clenching his fist.

"Wyatt calm down everything is fine and we can protect her," Piper replied as Mel drank the water.

"I will protect myself," Melinda said and put the glass of water down on the table and ran to her room.

"Melinda wait!" Piper yelled but her daughter was already in her room as the door slammed shut and the memory ended and a new one began.

Piper walked into the attic once again and Melinda was at least 11 as she put on a long black coat that had three large belt buckles in the front that kept it closed.

"Mel what are you doing besides changing your attire?" Piper asks as she walked around her.

"It is completely wired; I think I can duplicate magic with technology."

"Are you sure?"

"Look," Mel replied and pulled out a small round cylinder and pushes the button on the top and she was gone in a flash of light and then flashed back across the room. Piper's mouth was agape as she could not believe what she just saw.

"How?" Piper asks a little astounded.

"Teleporting, it's like orbing but I just move molecules from one place to another," Mel replied as she pulled a small round metal device off-the-wall. "Now demons can't take me anymore."

Piper gave a sideways smile but her insides felt uneasy," Mel are you sure there is no side effects?"

"Yes I'm sure, all those years of testing my little pets have paid off," Mel replied with a smile of her own.

"You know sometimes you worry me," Piper said as she hugged her daughter.

"What do you mean?"

"You're too smart for your own good," Piper replied as the memory ended and she woke up while the wires moved away from her. At first she thought she was dreaming until she saw the wires that came from Melinda's coat and knew it was memories as they went back into her cote. She started having flashbacks and felt a warmth come over her and a little sadness that it was over. Piper looked at her daughter who was still in stasis and she let the tears fall while stroking her hair, "Thank you," She whimpered and kissed her forehead as Phoebe entered the room.

"Piper are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I need a drink, could you stay with her?" Piper asks as she got out of bed.

"Sure," Phoebe said and sat on the bed next to Mel.

Piper left the room heading for the bathroom and hoped that Phoebe would also get the same gift as she washed her face and sat on the toilet. Remembering the time she read to her, the time she kissed her knee the look on Chris's face when he had no hair in a certain place, how Wyatt was protective of her. She has never felt so close to her children even though they are not born yet, the bonds already begun and she smiled wide as the night moved on.

To be continued...

A/N:

Phoebe and Paige are next to get the memories but Leo will not get them and the realization that he was not there even after her birth, will hit him hard. Wyatt is trying to attack the house but the shield is causing issues as his patience is wearing thin.


	47. Aunt PeePee

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Chapter 47

Hour Two

Aunt Pee-Pee

Episode 5.16

Phoebe took her turn completely unaware of what happened to Piper just an hour ago as she lay down next to Melinda. She looked down at her niece and took a deep breath as she slowly and gingerly snuggled in next to her. It did not take long for her eyes to grow heavy and let the weight of the eyelids serve their purpose as they closed. Again the wires moved out of Melinda's cote and into the back of Phoebe's head as she drifted to sleep and was now in a memory that seemed like a dream.

Five year old Melinda was sitting at the kitchen table with her hands palm down on the surface and her chin rested on the back of her hands as Phoebe was doing the same, mimicking her. They both looked at each other and Melinda began to giggle as Phoebe made faces at her going from crossing her eyes to sticking out her tongue.

"How is school Mel?" Phoebe asks as she sat up.

"Boys are disgusting," Melinda replied as she set up as well.

Piper was making soup as the two continued their conversation.

"Why do you say that?" Phoebe asks.

"They pick their noses and put their hands down their pants" Mel replied as she wrinkled her face.

Piper let out a snort as she put some vegetables in the pot. "Yeah they don't grow out of the second one."

"That's why they wear pants with pockets and that is where their hands should go," Mel said as she kicked her feet under the table.

"You know your Aunt Phoebe was quite the gold digger," Piper said as she sat down.

Phoebe gave her sister an embarrassed look, "I was not," She replied while letting out small snort while looking away.

"Grams had to put tape on your _go to it finger_ to keep you from picking your brain, _literally_," Piper replied making quotes with her fingers.

"Ok so I had a bad summer when I was five," Phoebe replied as the two sister smiled at each other as Melinda looked sideways at Phoebe.

"Aunt Pee-Pee you can't get gold in your nose, mom are you sure I am not adopted?" Mel asks looking serious about the question.

"No sweetie you're not adopted," Piper replied and rubbed her daughters had," And it is Aunt Phoebe."

"That's what I said," Melinda replied defensively.

"She can say words like avaricious but not my name," Phoebe chimed in.

Melinda stood up from her seat and put her little hands on her little hips," I can too, but I have experiments to commence," She said and headed out of the kitchen but turned around and gave Phoebe a hug," I love you Aunt Pee-Pee."

Phoebe could feel her eyes water up as she hugged her niece back," I love you too Mel."

"Don't experiment on your pets," Piper said as Melinda left the room, "I'm so getting another visit from P.A.T.A," She finished while shaking her head.

The memory would change as the other one faded away.

Phoebe walked into Melinda's bedroom and saw her lying on her stomach with her elbows on the bed and her hands supporting her chin, while she was moving her feet behind her back and forth.

"What are you watching?" Phoebe asks as she jumped on the bed causing Melinda to go airborne for a second.

"Kung Fu movies," Mel replied as she settled back into her position.

"Oh I love these can I stay and watch?" Phoebe asks.

"Sure."

Phoebe laid on her stomach next to Melinda and they looked like twins from the front as they both kick their feet behind them. "You know I'm pretty good at that stuff, maybe one day I can teach you."

"That would be great Aunt Phoebe," Mel said as she was now seven years old and was able to say her aunt's name correctly. They both sat there for a couple of hours wartched amazing fighting but horrible acting and of course the out of sync lips. They would giggle and make jokes as the night would move along and the memory would fade away to be replaced by another.

Phoebe entered the attic where Melinda was doing some kind of exercises. There was soothing music playing as the 11-year-old moved slowly but methodically and was like martial in arts slow-motion. She was wearing the long black coat and dark sunglasses as Phoebe leaned against the wall and smiled brightly. She could not believe how perfect each move was and how effortless she made it appear and then decided to test her niece's skills. She tiptoed up to her trying to keep her sounds quiet as she finally reached her. Phoebe placed her hand on Melinda shoulder and within a second found herself flat on her back with her niece standing over as Wyatt entered the room.

"You ok Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt asks knowing she was just owned.

"Yeah but I just got my ass kicked by an 11-year-old," Phoebe replied as Mel helped her up. "Looks like the student has surpassed the teacher."

"She can't defend against tickles," Wyatt said and started tickling Melinda's ribs.

"Don't stop it," Mel said between giggles and finally went to the floor as Wyatt continued his tickling attack. Phoebe watch as the two siblings played and laughed with each other and all she could do was smile as Mel repeatedly said she was going to Pee herself if he did not stop.

The memory would fade into the last one, which felt more like a nightmare then a pleasant stroll down memory lane. Melinda was standing by a tombstone still wearing her black outfit as tears rolled down her face and she walked up to her as her hart pounded.

"Mel honey we need to go," Phoebe said as she rubbed Mel's back.

"Why did he do it?" Mel replied as she looked into Phoebe's watering eyes that were bloodshot and had dark circles under them.

"I don't know sweetie but your mom is waiting in the car and she needs some rest, so we should get going ok."

Melinda reluctantly turned from the tombstone and headed for the car where Piper was sitting and crying heavily in the passenger seat while Chris was in the driver's seat. Phoebe looked back at the tombstone and it read Paige Matthews and that was enough to wake Phoebe out of her sleep as she jolted up. She could not breathe or hardly move as the bedroom came into focus and realized it was just a dream, until she noticed the wires going back into Melinda's coat. "No," She whimpered out and got up from the bed to rush to the bathroom as she felt the need to vomit. Piper heard the commotion and came in but noticed the bathroom light was on and walked over to it as she looked at Chris who was still sound asleep.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Piper asks as she opened the door and saw Phoebe over the toilet.

"No Paige dies Piper," Phoebe said as she sat down on the toilet seat.

Piper just stood there not sure what to think or say at the moment. They knew that something happened to them but it was the first time they actually saw the memory of it, at least Phoebe did. The thought of losing a sister made her cringe and her eyelids tightened as they closed. Piper entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her and Phoebe told her about the first memories and then the last. Piper told her about hers as they sat sobbing in each other's arms unaware that Paige had entered the bedroom.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Paige asks as she lay down next to Mel.

In the underworld Wyatt and a few demons were trying to shimmer up to the house but would find themselves being deflected from the shield around it.

"Fuck!" Wyatt scorned as he sat hard on his throne.

"You underestimate her my lord," The seer said as she felt the dark stare from Wyatt.

"She is nothing, she doesn't even have any powers," Wyatt replied.

"And yet you can't get into the house," The seer said.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you're going to raise my little self, I would kill you for saying that," Wyatt said as he stood up and started to pace. "I need to disempower them, find me five innocents. I will need their hearts in order to do the spell."

"Yes my lord," Three of the demons said and shimmered away.

"It will not affect her," The seer reminded him.

"Once I kill dear old mom, she will not get born and neither will Chris," He replied coldly.

"My lord she is evolving," The seer said.

"What do you mean?"

"Her technology is changing her and she is becoming something more."

"It's not real power," He replied and began to pace again.

"She is your counter that's why she was born the way she was," The seer replied as Wyatt eyed her down.

"No one is my counter seer and soon you will see that," He said as three demons shimmered in with five innocents who looked terrified and confused. Wyatt then pulled out a knife and approaches them.

Leo was talking to oden and a few other elders as the place was slowly rebuilding from the battle a while back ago.

"Leo you need to stay with us," Oden said.

"I don't want to be an elder Oden, I want to be there for my kids and my wife," Leo replied.

Oden sighed heavily and lowered his head," It's not a choice Leo your destiny has come to be and you can't change that."

"The hell I can't," Leo said and orbed away as Gideon walked up to Oden.

"He will be hard to convince," Gideon said.

"I know but it will happen in time, right now there is a lot going on and once they fixe Wyatt the transition will be easier," Oden replied.

"What about Chris and Melinda, if he resides up here are they going to be born?" Gideon asked.

"Apparently he makes a few trips down there on occasion even when he is an elder. Leo will be one of us regardless of the timeline, it is his destiny," Oden replied and walked away.

"_And what about Wyatt is it his destiny to be evil regardless of the timeline_?" Gideon thought as he watched Oden walk away.

Back at the house Prue was with Andy in the kitchen as she was going through the book of shadows looking for ingredients. "What are you looking for?" Andy asks.

"We have the blood samples now we just need a way of stripping the bad blood," She replied.

"Isn't that something Melinda's going to do?"

"Well she's out for the count right now and we might need an alternative," She replied as baby Wyatt started to stir. "Are you hungry little man?"

"I'll give him a bottle," Andy said and stood up from the table. "So when are we going to have a bundle of joy?" He asks as he pulled out a bottle from the refrigerator.

Prue gave a pressed to smile," Oh when I get a life back and this is over," She replied.

"Prue we can't keep waiting for the opportune time," He said and took Wyatt out of the baby carrier to feed him.

"I know but it is just not time yet," She said as she watched Andy feed the baby. He held him in his arms and hummed quietly as he fed Wyatt. "Looks like one of us is a natural."

"So are you," He replied as he smiled at her and they both stood still as Wyatt drank his milk while his little hands tried to hold the bottle.

"My god he is adorable," She said while rubbing his head that had some blond hair coming in.

Leo orbed into the kitchen trying to regain his composure as he looked at Andy and Prue holding Wyatt.

"Hay Leo," Andy said as Leo walked over and Andy handed his son to him.

"Hay guys where is Piper?"

"She is asleep I think with Melinda," Prue answered.

"Thanks, hay body," Leo replied as he fed Wyatt and rocked him back and forth in his arms. "_I won't leave you, I won't_," He thought while trying to hold back tears. Prue took Andy's arm and led him out of the kitchen to give Leo some privacy with his son.

To be continued...

A/N:

There will be another chapter today, hopefully this afternoon. Paige is next and what memories will she see, maybe even her death. What is happening to Melinda, what did the seer see? Are just a few questions will be answered shortly.


	48. Hour Three

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 48

Hour Three

Mr. Wally

Paige lay down next to Melinda as the hour of 11 was showing on the small digital clock next to the bed and could no longer fight the exhaustion she felt. It only took a few minutes for her to fall asleep and again the wires would come out of Melinda's coat and connect in the back of Paige's head. Piper and Phoebe were still in the bathroom as the first memory came into view.

Paige was sitting on the couch in the living room as Piper was folding laundry and felt something crawling on her leg.

"What is crawling on me?" Paige said as she could see her skin give a little.

"Snuggles!" Melinda said excitedly as she ran over to get the invisible hamster.

Paige watched the little seven-year-old climb on the couch and gingerly picks up her invisible pet.

"Ok is he invisible?" Paige asks.

"Yap," Piper replied and continued folding her laundry but immediately jumped back when a frog leapt out of the basket. "Melinda sweetie don't put animals in your pocket and then put it in the laundry," She said as the frog jumped on the pile of clothes she has already folded.

"He is not an animal he is an amphibian," Mel said as she picked him up.

"It's ok Mel I used to put worms in my pocket when I was your age," Paige said with a smile as Mel picked up her frog while still holding her invisible hamster.

"Come on Mr. Wally before mommy cooks you," Mel said and sat on the floor.

"I won't cook him honey," Piper said as Paige raised her eyebrows.

"Did you forget about last week's dinner?" Paige said as she was remembering the frog legs they had.

Piper widened her eyes and shook her head slightly in attempts to not have the conversation of cooked frog legs come up.

Chris came down the steps and sat down next to Paige looking very depressed but unfortunately his painted on eyebrows suggested differently.

"Are you surprised about something?" Paige said as she bit her lower lip in attempts to contain a laugh. Chris used eyeliner to paint on fake eyebrows and they were higher than they should be and made him look in a constant state of surprise.

"No why?" Chris asks.

"No reason," Paige said and looked at Piper who had her head buried into a towel trying not to let her son see her laugh at him.

"Mel fried all my hair off my body," Chris said as he realized how his eyebrows must look.

"He wanted to be invisible," Piper said as she moved the towel away.

"Hay she could have invented a whole new way to do a bikini wax," Paige said.

"Yuck Aunt Paige, I am going to get a snack. Do you want anything Mel?" Chris said as he got up to leave and picked up the frog so Mel could carry her hamster. He took her little hand into his and led her to the kitchen.

"By Aunt Paige," Mel said and the memory faded away to be replaced by a new one.

Paige and Melinda were in a field and were standing in a clear space that they created by removing any foliage that was in the way around them. Melinda was about seven years old and had a 15 foot rocket in her hands as Paige stood next to her.

"Well are you ready?" Paige asks and kneels down to help Mel set the rocket into place. Inside was Mr. Wally that had a special helmet placed on his head in the cockpit.

"Ok Mr. Wally don't be scared," Mel said as she put the rocket into the launching position that even had its own launching pad.

"Do you think he will make it to the moon?" Paige asks as she backed up.

"Nope but he will make it to Mars, at least in theory," Mel replied and stepped back as well, as she picked up the remote that would launch the rocket.

Paige smiled and shook her head a little at the ambition of her niece, "Good luck Mr. Wally," She said as Mel began the countdown.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ignition," Mel said and the rocket fired," blastoff," she finished in the rocket fired into the air but the normal billows of smoke and flames were not seen, instead it looked more like a shockwave as she was testing her new fuel. The little rocket did not take long to be gone from their view is both of them looked high in the sky. Paige felt a surge of pride and placed her hand on Melinda small shoulder, "well isn't that something," Paige said as they walked to the car.

"Come on we can watch the video cam," Mel said as she ran for the door.

"How long will it take to reach Mars?" Paige asks as she climbed into the car along with Mel who pulled out a small LCD monitor.

"Well I'm using the planets alignment to slingshot the rocket that's why I needed to do it today. The planets will be within 135 degrees of each other. Mars will be on one side of the alignment, and Jupiter on the other, with Mercury, Venus, and Saturn in between. So my estimates about 4 to 6 months," Mel said as she looked at the small screen.

Paige just looked dumbfounded at her for a moment, "that is brilliant," She said as she looked at the small screen. She watched as the scene would change from clouds to space until the moon came into view. "It's beautiful," She said as she put her arm around Mel. They both sat for hours watching the screen completely fascinated with the vastness of space.

The memory would change once again and now she was in the attic as Phoebe was looking through the book of shadows while an 11-year-old Melinda was soldering something on a table as her frog that survived the trip to Mars was next to her.

"I think I found him," Phoebe said as she pointed to a picture in the book.

"Good because I like to get back to my so-called normal life," Paige replied.

"Ok we need a potion, I will go make it if you want to write a spell," Phoebe said and left the room as Paige walked over to the table and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and sat down next to Melinda.

"I like your outfit," Paige said referring to Melinda's new attire.

"Thanks I like your shoes," Mel replied as she looked down at Paige's oversized slippers.

"Hay I just woke up missy," Paige said and gave Mel a nudge. "How is he still alive?" She asks referring to Mr. Wally.

"Not sure exactly, I think something happened when he went to Mars," Mel replied as she continued soldering.

"Fountain of youth?" Paige said.

Melinda let out a snort," unlikely," she replied.

Wyatt orbed in surrounded by black orbs and Paige immediately stood up in front of Mel. "Wyatt what are you doing, do you have any idea what you are doing to Piper?" Paige said as her fear rose.

"Shut up Aunt Paige," He replied and materialized a darklighters bow.

"Wyatt don't!" Mel pleaded but then went flying as he used his telekinesis power on her and she hit the wall hard. He fired arrows and Paige tried to orb them away but he put a protection on them and they embedded themselves into her chest. Chris heard the commotion and was the first to enter the attic as Mel struggled to stand and Paige went to her knees and collapsed on her back. Phoebe was the second along with Piper who was last. "Leo!" Piper and Phoebe yelled but he did not come. Paige could feel her life leaving her as four arrows stuck out of her chest. "No please Paige don't leave fight dammit!" Phoebe pleaded as she held her head. Paige could see Phoebe and Chris over her as darkness surrounded her and she jolted up as the memory ended. For a moment like everyone else she thought it was just a dream until the wires were clearly seen moving back into Melinda's coat and realized it was a memory and clearly her last. Piper and Phoebe rushed out of the bathroom and could see the look on Paige's face of terror. "Paige this is not going to happen," Piper said through her teeth as Phoebe sat down next to her. Chris woke up groggily and rubbed his eyes while trying to adjust to what was happening. "Is she ok?" He asks while looking at Mel.

"She is fine honey go back to sleep," Piper said but Chris was wide awake now and stood up.

"I need some coffee, you guys want any?" he asks.

"Sure," Piper replied as she didn't want him to know about the memories.

Paige just shook her head from side to side," I can't believe it, I can't believe Wyatt killed me," she said as tears rolled down her face. Piper felt overwhelming guilt that her son could do such a thing but was also angry.

"That's why they're here, to fix this," Phoebe said trying to calm everyone.

"And we will fix this," Piper chimed in as she headed out of the room on a mission.

Phoebe and Paige both followed her out and down stairs as Prue came out of her bedroom.

"What's going on?" Prue asks as Piper's face was hardened and her eyes focused.

"It's a long story," Paige said as she wiped her eyes.

"I am making a power stripping potion or I will bind them," Piper said as she walked into the kitchen where Leo was holding Wyatt.

"Piper what's wrong?" Leo asks as he could tell by her expression that something was off.

"Sweetie I don't think it's a good idea, it will make him vulnerable," Phoebe said as her emotions were doing a roller coaster ride.

"If he doesn't have powers he can't hurt anyone," Piper said as she pulled out ingredients from the cabinet.

"Are you going to bind his powers?" Chris asks.

"Yap," Piper replied and continued working.

Chris smiled and felt relieved that she decided to do what both him and Mel have talked about.

"Piper we can fix him without doing that just give us some time," Prue said.

"No he kills Paige and Phoebe, dammit Prue I can't lose anyone do you understand?" Piper replied without looking up as she put ingredients into a pot.

Prue put her hand on Piper's shaking ones and made her look at her. "Honey you have no idea what that would do, it could change things right in front of our eyes. What if he heals one of them before he turns evil?" Prue said and Piper's body slumped as she remembered her memory when a 16 year old Wyatt healed Melinda.

"Piper we will get through this just give them both time to remove the bad blood," Leo said.

"No she has a good idea, we should strip them or buying them," Chris said as he could see her mind be changed back to doing nothing.

"Chris you could vanish and so could Mel or anyone else in this room," Prue said.

"Fine then we either need to wake her up now or wait, and I can guarantee you that Wyatt will not wait that much longer," Chris said and left the room as Cole walked past him.

"Hay how is the blood thing going?" Cole asks and wish he didn't when Piper gave him a cold stare.

"Get out!" Piper said as she pointed to the exit of the kitchen.

"Piper," Phoebe said as she walked over to Cole.

"No Phoebe this is his fault, I don't want him here," Piper replied as her entire body shook.

"Piper he is my fiancée and he will not leave because of something that wasn't even his fault," Phoebe replied angrily as her body began to shake as well. Cole was in a dilemma, he didn't want to leave Phoebe but he also didn't want to put any more stress on the family. "Maybe I should go," He said as he looked into Phoebe's eyes.

"No Cole you're staying right here."

"Guys we are all stressed out right now so let's just calm down," Prue said as the tension in the room could be felt.

"She's right he should go," Leo said as he stood next to Piper.

"And where is he going to go, in case you haven't noticed the entire underworld is after us. If he leaves this house he could get killed, is that what you want Piper for him to die?" Phoebe asks as tears ran down her face.

"Oh for god's sake Phoebe of course not, I just can't look at him right now," Piper replied and took her son out of Leo's arms while exiting the room. Wyatt began to cry from the commotion as Leo followed her.

"Cole just stay out of Piper site for right now," Prue suggested as she left as well.

"We still have 9 hours before Melinda wakes up, and she is the only one who knows how to strip the bad blood," Paige said as she followed her to the living room.

"I know Paige we just need to make it," Prue replied and sat down.

"Without killing each other?" Paige said and folded her arms.

"You know how she is she blames herself for everything even when it's not her fault. She's not mad at Cole she's mad at herself for not seeing it until it was too late."

"I hope we can fix this, but on the bright side if we don't at least I will look good at my funeral," Paige said and forced a laugh and so did Prue.

Down in the underworld Wyatt was standing over five bodies as blood seeped from them while he held five harts in his hands. He smiled wickedly at the muscle blood-filled organ while demons began to drag the bodies away.

"Now I find a way through the dam shield," He said as he walked over to a table and placed the hearts in a line on it.

To be continued...


	49. Hour Four

A/N:

I used the same technique in the beginning part of this chapter, as I did for silent killer original for chapter 10. I first saw this video effect in CSI and was completely amazed just how cool it was. It basically started at the end of the episode but it was how they filmed it that made it amazing. To see what the effect looks like go to my website and then to audio books section and look for CSI Family affair episode link. It is just the first part and only about 3 minutes long.

Chapter 49

Hour Four:

Standstill

Episode 5.17

Everything was in still motion in a large empty field as the day was at its peak except for a small piece of smoldering ember that moved like a feather in the wind. It starts moving through remnants of a tree that was being exploded from the inside out as a large rocket like projectile was coming out the other end. The ember moved around it and past the sonic sound wave the rocket created and looked like small ripples as it continued until reaching Cole who was using his Gatlin gun. It moved down the outside of the barrel as muzzle flash was red hot and the empty cartridges were hovering in midair as they exited the gun. The timber then moved around his face and his expression was frozen in place as his mouth was wide open and his eyes narrowed on his target. The smoldering ember moved around him and then to Phoebe who was off her feet and was motionless as she was horizontal and off the ground by 4 feet. The ember made its way up her body and to her face that was contorted in pain as blood splatter came from her forehead. The ember then moved to what caused her flight and a demon was forming out of black smoke that trailed behind him and only certain parts could be made out, like his face and some of his upper body but his arm and fist were clearly formed in the striking position. The ember continued its movement as it went through fireballs and energy balls that cluttered the scene scape until it reached Andy who was kneeling down over a demon with a sword in his hands. The little ember made its way up as Andy had the sword pointed downward and had both hands holding the shaft so he could plunge it into the demon that had his arm up and his hand outstretched in attempts to stop the sharp blade from coming down. The ember moved past his face that was intense and focused until it came upon Piper. She was in a running stride and reaching for something as the ember moved past her outstretched arm and then to her face that was frozen in place and in mid scream. The ember moved around her tattered clothes, cuts and bruises while her long dark hair was flowing backwards as the ember put in view what Piper was trying to get too. Prue had a sword going through her chest as black smoke was forming behind her and the face of a demon could be made out along with his hand that was on her shoulder. The ember moved to Prue and her eyes were wide open as blood splatter was motionless in front of her and her arm outstretched to Piper. The ember continued its movement from her to a stream of lightning and floated down the stream until reaching its maker. Leo had both hands outstretched as lightning shot out from them and the ember moved around him to show us the target over his shoulder. Five demons were forming out of black smoke and heading right for him as the lightning was striking one of them. After hovering for a few moments the ember moved away from Leo and to Paige. She was slicing through the air with a dagger as the billowing black smoke was in front of her. A demon was almost completely formed as the ember moved around him while the dagger made its cut across his neck. The smoldering ember moved past her until it reached Chris who had his hands outstretched and lightning bolts were coming out and the amber moved around him and over his shoulder. The lightning bolts were heading towards the horizon and it followed the stream until it reached Wyatt who was hovering 20 feet in the air as streams of black billowing smoke were all around him. The ember moved around Wyatt as a Dragon came into view and it moved to it. The Dragon had its mouth agape and fire was exiting like a flamethrower towards something on the ground. The ember followed the stream of fire down until Melinda could be seen and it moved around her. She was surrounded by some kind of force field that looked like ribbons of light. The amber moved down her leg and a long flat silver color metal shaft was coming out of her coat as the ember moved around again to her other leg, where the same thing was happening but this one was on the ground and locked itself into the soft dirt. The ember then ascended toward the skies and a view of the battle was now in full sight. Fireballs, energy balls and lightning were going in every direction as billows of black smoke were surrounding the sisters, Leo, Melinda and Chris.

Eight hours earlier:

Leo decided to take a nap next to Melinda as Piper attended Wyatt. He kissed her on the four head and lay down while resting his head on his arm. Meanwhile Cole and Phoebe where in the living room sitting in silence as both were lost in their own thoughts at the time. "I can't just send him out there," Phoebe said to herself, "I love him how can she expect me to just send him to the wolves?" she continued her thought as Cole was going through his. "I have to make this up, I have to fix this," he thought as Chris entered the living room.

"You guys are quiet," Chris said as he sat down.

"Sorry Chris just a lot on our minds," Phoebe replied.

"You know she didn't mean it," Chris said.

"I know honey but it still hurt," Phoebe said as she rode her neck and rubbed it with the back of her hand.

"She has lost so much, first dad then Wyatt and you guys. Melinda and I was all she had left in the world," Chris said as his eyes threatened to water.

"How did she do it, how did she even get out of bed?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know and sometimes she didn't and it took both me and Melinda to get her up," Chris replied as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"God Chris I am so sorry," Cole said as his lower lip quivered.

"Cole it was the source not you and no one saw it coming," Chris said in attempts to comfort him.

"How old was Wyatt when he turned?" Phoebe asks.

"17 is when it was complete, there were things occurring before then that gave us suspicions but all of us were too scared and in denial to catch it in time."

"It must have been devastating to Piper, I know how much she loves him and you guys," Phoebe said as her eyes were watering as well.

"It was and she almost drunk herself to death and went on a demon killing spree that almost got her killed on a day to day basis. Before he killed you and Paige, you managed to bring her back from the brink several times, but once you were gone in a way so was she. I think she was hoping he kill her but she didn't want to leave us so she was always conflicted with herself or evil that was hell bent on killing us."

"Do you feel odd?" Phoebe asks as she felt like something was wrong.

"Yeah a little," Chris replied as he felt it too. "Shit he is doing the depowering spell!" he finished stood up quickly.

"Piper, Prue!" Phoebe yelled as she headed for the staircase as Piper and Prue met her.

"Something is wrong," Piper said as she could feel it as well.

"Tri to freeze Cole," Prue suggested but then changed that idea when she saw the look on Piper's face and was worried about her blowing him up. "Nevermind," she said and tried to send a vase flying but nothing happened as Leo came running down the steps. "What is going on?" Leo said.

"He disempowered us," Phoebe replied and headed for the attic.

"Wait the only way to do that is to cut out a human heart," Piper said as her stomach turned.

"It wouldn't be the first time he killed innocents," Chris said as he followed them up.

"Andy!" Prue yelled and hoped he could still hear her.

"Leo what about you?" Piper asks.

"Technically I am an elder so it shouldn't affect me," He replied and shot a small stream of lightning out of his hands to prove the point.

"What about you Paige?" Phoebe asks as her baby sister ran into the room.

"I can't orb," She said and felt panic raising her.

"How can he affect whitelighters?" Prue asks as she started looking through the book.

"I don't know he must have figured out a way," Chris answered.

"Is that why Andy isn't here yet?" Prue asks.

"He might not be able to hear you but he can't since you either, so knowing him," Leo said as Andy orbed in.

"I can't since you why not," Andy said as he looked worriedly at Prue.

"Wyatt took our powers," Prue replied.

"I need to wait Melinda," Chris said and headed for the attic exit.

"Wait it's only been four hours," Piper said as she stopped him.

"I know but we don't have a choice," Chris replied and continued out the door as everyone followed him to Piper's bedroom but stopped when they entered. Melinda was hovering off the bed by 3 feet but was still unconscious.

"What the hell is going on is Wyatt doing something?" Piper asks.

"No he can't affect her, she is not magical remember," Chris replied and he just stared at Mel.

Her body or outfit was creating some kind of airflow as her short hair was moving slightly and the curtains were moving as well but the window was closed. It was moving in a circular motion and building up in intensity like a swiveling fan that was being turned up little by little. The sheets on the bed were fluttering while electrical pulses were flashing all over her body, followed by a high-pitched frequency that made them all placed their hands over their ears as they face is wrinkled from a slight pain it caused. And then her outfit began to seep into her skin like water to Clay. It started from her legs and revealed her smooth skin as it continued the process up to her stomach and chest. Once it was complete her naked body that was literally perfection hovered for a moment until it dropped back on the bed and everything went still.

"What just happened?" Leo asks as he covered her up with a blanket.

"Metamorphosis complete," a computer voice replied.

"Wait she doesn't have the suit on anymore, so how did it say that?" Paige said as she looked around the room for the maker of the voice.

"We are one," The voice said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asks.

"Evolution Chris, we are one," It answered.

"Oh my god," Phoebe said as she covered her mouth.

"Is she ok?" Piper asks as she stood next to Mel's bedside.

"Stasis is still active, some repair still required," The calm female voice replied.

"We need to wake her up now," Chris said.

"Password required."

Chris rolled his eyes and was getting frustrated with the computer voice," Are you kidding me?"

"No Chris, taking her out of stasis could lessen her power."

"Listen HAL 9000 just wake her up!" Chris demanded.

"That is not my name and I am not like the computer in the movie Odyssey, or would you prefer I called you Dave."

Everyone sat silent for a moment not sure whether to laugh or to be a little terrified at the computers attempt at humor and sarcasm.

"Chris what is the password?" Phoebe asks.

"I have no idea."

"Ok we need to fix our power problem and you need to figure out the password," Prue said and exited the room to go back to the attic. "Come on guys."

The sisters followed Prue with Andy and Leo as Chris paced the bedroom trying to think of the password as little Wyatt started to cry in his crib. "This is your fault and why we have to do this," Chris said to his brother coldly and Wyatt's shield went up. "I am the one who needs protection from you, and looks like you kept your powers," He said and walked away from him which caused Wyatt to lower his shield as Piper came in.

"Well any luck yet?" Piper asks as she picked up Wyatt.

"No but I will keep trying, you guys get your powers back."

Piper kissed Chris on the cheek before she exited the room and he gave a smile as his mind began to think of passwords. "Snuggles."

"Access denied."

"Mr. Wally."

"Access denied."

In the attic everyone was standing while Piper and Prue were looking through the book for a way to get their powers back.

"Leo take Wyatt up there," Piper said and handed him the baby.

"Ok but they are not going to like it," Leo replied.

"Screw them," Piper said and Leo nodded but was not orbing.

"I can't orb," He said and looked at Andy.

"Neither can I," Andy said.

"Ok this sucks," Paige chimed in as billows of black smoke filled the attic and Paige was grabbed by someone they could not see.

"Paige!" Piper yelled and a billow of smoke formed behind and she was gone in a flash.

"Shit, Chris get Mel out now!" Prue yelled as she was taken in a flash along with Phoebe.

Leo and Andy stood in a panic as Leo held Wyatt tight. "Shield," he said but right before it went up the billow of smoke was already behind him and he was gone along with Andy. Chris heard Prue tell him to get out and he ran to Mel as two billows of smoke formed in the room. Just as a demon arms started coming out to grab him, Chris pulled something out of his pocket and pushed the button as he touched Melinda's foot and they were teleported away.

"Fuck," One of the demons said as he stood empty-handed.

To be continued…


	50. The wakening

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone and for sticking with the story. This battle will take at least three chapters before it is finished, but there is still many things left even after the battle before the story is truly finished.

P.M.H unfortunately I do not have a synopsis for the alternate endings in My Sins Remembered, but if you would like to write a story based on those endings, that would be great. I can help with any questions you may have if you need a starting point.

Chapter 50

Hour five

The wakening

Chris moved around the make shift home that Melinda setup when they arrived as lights were coming on automatically. It was the size of a large trailer and has two levels as its stainless steel causing a reflection of his form while he walked to the other end. He started rummaging through drawers hoping to find a hint for the password that is required to wake her up, "Come on dammit, you have to have it somewhere?" he said as he pulled out pieces of scrap wires and other metal pieces from draws, until he slammed the last one shut out of frustration. He then headed back to where Mel was laying down on the bed," Just wake her up!" he said as he stood next to her.

"Access denied," the computer said.

"You don't understand he has them," Chris pleaded.

"Password Required."

Chris walked over to the wall and punched it hard as his forehead rested on the cold steel while his hand could feel the effects of the punch. He began to tap with his fingers on the wall while his mind tried to think of passwords and the sound of tapping was permeating in one ear. He then felt a smirch of hope as he looked at his tapping fingers; "Could it be?" he thought and started looking for something sold to bang on.

Flashback 2014

Melinda and Chris were being held captive by an upper level demon who managed to block his powers. Chris was in one cell and Mel was in the one next to him and the only way they could communicate was through Morse code so the demon would not understand what they were saying.

"… _ …. ." Mel tapped

"_ …. . …," Chris replied.

"…._ . … .," Mel asks.

"…. . _ ….," Chris answered.

End of Flashback:

Chris took a small metal plate and a piece of steel rod and tapped out a code"…. . _ _._," he waited patiently as he whispered what the code meant," Hugs and kisses, "it was something he always said to her at night before she went to sleep when she was little.

"Access granted," the computer voice said and Melinda's eyes opened wide as she took a deep breath in.

"Thank god," Chris said as he helped her sit up.

"Chris how did you get my outfit off?" she asks while looking under the sheets.

"It absorbed into you," he replied.

Melinda just blinked a few time as she tried to take in what he said, "Ok that's new," she said and got out of bed while rapping the sheets around herself. "Why are we here?"

"Wyatt found a way through your shield and he has them," Chris answered as he followed her to a closet.

"Great just great," Mel said as she pulled out an outfit that was similar to the one that absorbed into her.

"Wait are you sure you want to put that thing on?" he asks.

"This one is just cotton, I made it a long time ago when I was designing the wired one, so it should be fine," she answered and motioned him to turn around.

"We need to run the blood through its testing, "Chris said as Melinda got dressed.

"Analyzing was completed an hour ago and is ready for Injection," the computer voice said.

"I had it teleported here so it could do the work while we tried to protect the house," Mel said as she walked past him completely clothed. "How did you know the password?"

"You're not the only one with brains here. Morse code remember you teach it to me when I was seven," Chris replied.

"And you said it was a waste of time," Mel said as she sat down at a desk and a transparent LCD screen rose out of the tabletop. The keyboard lit up on the desk that had very few letters mostly because everything was voice commanded.

"What are you doing?" Chris asks impatiently.

"Trying to figure out how they got past my force field," she replied.

"Is that important right now?"

"Yes because that means they can get through this one."

"They came in black smoke, I don't know if that will help."

Melinda typed in a few letters on the keyboard and lines started going vertical and were different colors appeared on screen, they look like frequency waves. "The black smoke disrupted the frequency signature that shimmering produces, and that's they you got past it. All I have to do is make some adjustments."

"Do you remember the coordinates from last time?" Chris asks.

"Yes but he is not there," Mel replied as the images on the screen changed.

"What do you mean?"

"Before you orbed me out I placed a sensor so I could tell how many were there if we ever decided to attack, according to the sensor there's no one there," she replied while pointing to the screen that had no activity on it and was just a flat line.

"Ok so where the hell is he?"

Melinda turned around to face him as he sat down in the chair next to her. "Wyatt took one of my teleporting devices when I first got there."

"So we can just use that to get to him," Chris said hopefully.

"Yes but I guarantee you it's a trap."

"Yeah when isn't it?"

"I think I can send out a shockwave enough to push anyone back and away from the device."

"What if mom and the others are near it?"

"It won't kill anyone but should be a good jolt and something they will not expect."

In a large field with trees surrounding it Wyatt was walking around the small round cylinder device as 30 demons waited in a circle. Piper and the others were tied to poles as a demon stood next to them with daggers.

"You should just kill them," the seer said.

"No I want Chris here."

"Why it serves no purpose?"

Wyatt stopped his circling and was now facing the seer as he used his telekinesis to lift her off the ground a few feet as she struggled to breathe. "Don't question me I don't take criticism well in case you haven't noticed," he said and let her drop to the ground.

"Wyatt stop this," Piper said as she struggled with her restraints that held her tight to the poll.

"Why?" he replied as he walked over to her.

"We can save you, we can fix this."

"Fix me, I am not broken," Wyatt replied as he stood in front of her.

"Son please we love you," Leo said.

Wyatt now focused his hard and cold gaze on his father, "Tell me dad did you get memories?"

Leo just looked at his son in confusion as Wyatt walked over to him. "What?"

"Memories, when Melinda was in stasis she gave them memories of her childhood. My seer sees much so what about you, did you get any?" Wyatt asks smugly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leo said as he looked away.

"You didn't get any because you were never there, not even for her birth. You know you're pretty good at getting her knocked up and leaving," Wyatt replied and started to walk away. Leo looked at Piper as tears rolled down his face. "I won't let that happen again," he said as he looked back at his son.

"You're right, because all of you will be dead shortly."

"Wyatt what happened to you?" Phoebe said.

"My destiny and now you're going to see just how powerful I am," Wyatt said as he approached the device," Once they get here."

"How could you be so evil?" Paige asks as she remembered him killing her.

"I can thank Cole for that and Gideon, but it's not about good or evil it's about power," Wyatt replied.

"Gideon?" Leo asks and felt his blood boil.

"We don't need to get into that but I have to say that my little test went a little surprising," Wyatt said as he looked at Piper.

"I did it to save you to save your soul and if you think it was easy, you're wrong it killed me inside," Piper replied as she was feeling rage build in her.

"And that's why I am doing this because you're capable," Wyatt replied and a large shockwave shot out from the small rounded cylinder causing him and even the 30 demons in the circle to go flying backwards. Piper and the others could feel the force but did not budge because they were tied to the polls. Melinda and Chris appeared in the center of them as Wyatt got to his feet. Chris started shooting lightning out of his hands and killed five demons that were running towards him. Melinda pulled out a gun that looked like a flare gun and she fired into the air. 10 small metal balls shot out and went into the air above the other demons heads. She then tossed a square object out of her pocket and it formed into a small robot that split into five and became balls as they rolled to the others who were tied to the polls.

"Chris keep them busy!" Mel yelled as Chris continued firing his lightning.

"He is half elder," the seer said as she stood up.

"It will not matter," Wyatt said and began to levitate into the air and closed his eyes while stretching out his arms.

Melinda teleported from one of the hovering balls to the next while shooting at the demons beneath her.

"He is half elder?" Leo said as he could feel the ropes loosening and looked down at his feet. The round metal balls reformed again into spiderlike robots that were using lasers to cut the rope. He was free and so were the sisters along with Andy and Cole.

"We need are dam powers back!" Phoebe yelled as she picked up a dagger the demon dropped next to her and stabbed him in the gut, causing him to explode. The sisters were used to fighting without their powers and began to remember Rome as they went into fighting mode. Wyatt opened his eyes slowly and fire burned behind them as a Dragon formed out of black smoke. Melinda landed back in the center and could see Wyatt hovering in midair as a Dragon was being formed. "Shit," she said and suddenly felt small electrical pulses in her brain, "are you serious?" she said as though talking to someone. Melinda pulled out a strand of hair from her head and let it fall to the ground. The strand of hair landed on the soft ground and within seconds started to build a Dragon of her own, "How?"

"Biotechnology you are using your DNA as the building block, the rest is just modification of structure and placement of muscles and arteries. Think of it like a 3-D printer but done instantaneously and a living organism," the computer voice replied as Melinda watched in amazement as the creature was being built in front of her.

Wyatt looked down and could see what was happening, "That is not possible," he said through his teeth and then looked at his Dragon," Kill her!"

"What the hell?" Chris said as he looked at the 20 foot Dragon that was red in color.

"I so have to ride this," Melinda said as her new pet bent down for her to climb him while Wyatt's gray dragon was coming down on them.

Chris ran to Cole and handed him a small device, "Just push it," he said as he handed one to Andy. They did what he asks and two Gatlin guns teleported to both of them. "Now try not to kill us," Chris said as he watched his sister ride the red Dragon towards the gray one. Piper and Prue were fighting side-by-side dodging fireballs and energy balls as they used they fist and daggers to kill the ones close to them. Paige and Phoebe were doing the same thing as Cole and Andy fired away at the demons coming out of the tree line and the ones coming out of smoke. Leo was using his lightning power as he stood back to back with Chris.

"Where is little Wyatt, we have the serum?" Chris asks.

"The seer has him," Leo replied looking around.

Melinda moved to the side to avoid a fireball that came from the other Dragon as hers did as well. She teleported a rocket launcher to herself and took aim as her dragon made a U-turn while breathing fire of its own. "Come on lock in," she said as she was now behind the other dragon. Wyatt closed his eyes again and more demons came in from black smoke around the trees.

"Cole left!" Phoebe yelled as she tossed a demon over her shoulders and then stabbed him. Cole aimed his Gatlin gun to the tree line and fired, hundreds of bullets came out in a circular motion leaving trace lines behind them. "Come on!" he yelled as the power of the gun ran through his body. Andy was taking care of the tree line to the right as more demons were forming.

"We can't keep doing this, he will just make more," Prue said as she stabbed a demon and then looked up. "Piper you may not want to look up."

Piper could not help but do what she said not too and could see Melinda riding on a Dragon and then a rocket being fired towards the gray one as it was coming right at them. "Oh god," she said and pulled Prue down to the ground as the rocket connected to its target causing the Dragon to explode and Melinda let out a battle cry as she flew over them and through the remains of the gray Dragon. "Ok boy lets go get big brother," she said and made a wide turn. "

"How can she do that?" Piper asks and gave a proud smile.

"Because she is your daughter," Prue replied and smiled as well but the moment was cut short as a fireball zoomed past them. "We need weapons, Chris do you have any more of those things?"

"Asks Mel," he replied as he fired more lightning bolts.

"She is kind of busy," Piper said while dodging an energy ball.

"Mel we need weapons!" Paige yelled after she plunged a dagger into a demon's chest.

Melinda heard the plea and pulled out strings of hair and let them fall to the ground as Wyatt was coming into view. "Hold steady," she said as her adrenaline was rushing.

The strands of hair landed on the ground, four in total and dragons were created in front of them and then went to each of the sisters while lowering their heads for them to climb on.

"Great and I am afraid of flying," Piper said as she hesitantly climbed on the Dragon while Paige and Phoebe had wide smiles on their faces. "Don't worry, it's not the fall that kills you," Prue said as she climbed on hers.

"I know it's the sudden stop," Piper replied as her Dragon took flight and she screamed.

Wyatt saw what Melinda did and generated his own to fight the four so he could focus his energy on her. "Come on sis let's see what you got," he said as he turned his hands down so his palms faced the ground and the earth began to swirl beneath them like a tornado.

To be continued...


	51. Flight of the dragons

A/N:

Thanks to everyone for the reviews.

I put the music out on my web page that would be used doing the fight sequence. Two Steps From Hell - To Glory is what it is called. Just go to my profile to get the URL.

Chapter 51

Hour six:

Flight of the dragons

Chris made a run to where the seer was and little Wyatt while above him fire was lighting the night sky as if asteroids were falling horizontally. Piper had a form hold on hers as she hugged its neck," _Come on open your dam eyes_," she said to herself while her eyelids remained firmly closed. Prue was on Piper's right side as a gray dragon was heading towards them.

"Piper look out!" Prue yelled and her sister finally opened her eyes to see a fireball heading right towards her head that was the size of a car. "Shit down!" Piper ordered her Dragon and it made a dive as the fireball went over her head and even singed a few hairs. It then made a hard pull up to get in line with the others as Melinda's lead the charge. Paige and Phoebe were on Piper's left as their dragons flew next to her," isn't this fantastic?" Paige yelled as her eyes were wide but her hair was going in all directions. Piper could not help but chuckle at her baby sister who was clearly excited about flying a dragon and she could not help herself from feeling the same thing. Melinda looked behind her and could see her family riding on their dragons proudly as Piper smiled at her. Wyatt was using more power as he created more dragons and demons to fight them and the tornado he was creating beneath him was getting larger. Mel stood up on her Dragon and moved to the back of it and she tossed something out of her hands to her mom and Aunts. It was a small metal ball that hovered for a moment and then split into four and went right to them. "Ok what is it?" Paige asks as the ball landed in her hand and then began to transform into small specialized rocket launcher and it reminded her of the movie Transformers when it did so. "They are self-loading so don't worry about ammo," Mel yelled and went back to the front of her Dragon as all the sisters now held rocket launchers in their arms.

"Do you know how to use this thing?" Piper asks looking at Prue.

"Nope but I'm assuming just pull the trigger," Prue replied as a gray dragon was coming towards her and she aimed while putting it to her shoulder. There was a steady beeping noise until finally it went solid. She pulled the trigger and felt the kickback that made her lay flat on the dragons back as the rocket fired. "Wow!" she said as she got back up and could see the small projectile heading for the gray Dragon. Paige and Phoebe did the same as Piper took aim at the one that was coming towards her while Melinda was weaving her way through to get to Wyatt.

Chris killed at least five demons along the way until he finally got to the cage where little Wyatt was. He tried to use his lightning bolt power but it just bounced off as the seer came around from behind it.

"It is protected you can't get to him and he can't get out," she said smugly.

Chris gave a sideways smile and then used his lightning on her and she exploded. "I don't need to get him out," he said and pulled out a dart gun and fired at little Wyatt, and the dart went into his arm while the elixir emptied itself into Wyatt's body. "God please work," he pleaded and then looked up into the sky to see if it affected evil Wyatt but nothing was happening. "Maybe there is a delay.

Dragons were exploding all around Wyatt as he hovered in the air as Melinda was getting closer. "That's it little sister come and get me," he said while the tornado started to move forward and Chris was in its path. "Shit," he said as he could feel the wind picking up around him and then felt something grab his shoulders and he was now being lifted high in the air. He looked at what grabbed him and could see a dragon's belly above him and Piper's head peeking over the top. "Hold on son," she said as they moved away from the growing whirlwind. All Chris could do was let out adrenaline fueled scream as he flew in the air while explosions and fire was going on around him. Melinda finally made it to Wyatt but he was now in the center of the vortex and her Dragon was trying to use its mighty wings to keep from being sucked in as she fired her rockets and her Dragon breathes fire onto the outer edges of the vortex. "Dammit," she said through her teeth as both attacks were having no effect as Wyatt smiled.

Leo and Cole along with Andy were killing demons and demon dogs as they kept coming but the numbers were too great and they were getting surrounded quickly. "We need a little help here!" Leo yelled and then felt a heavy wind hit him as Paige and her Dragon were coming down from the air. He saw the creature open its mouth and knew what was going to come out. "Get down!" he yelled as the Dragon let out a stream of fire that killed the demons that were coming out from one side while Phoebe's did the same to the other side. The men could feel the heat as it passed them and engulfed the demons that were attacking. "Thanks!" Andy yelled as the sisters gave him a salute as they headed back up. Piper's Dragon let Chris down gently and then she landed, "Are you ok?" she asks.

"That was awesome," Chris replied why he blinked frantically.

"Ok honey I need to go, help your father," Piper said as she took off again.

"K," he replied as he looked around wide-eyed and still could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body until he saw his dad and the others surrounded by demons and fire. He ran while using his lightning to kill as many as he could. He also used his power to make a gap in the fire wall so he could get in.

"Hay you guys you so have to try that," Chris said as he stood back to back with the men.

"How about we survive this first," Cole said as he took aim with his Gatlin gun.

"Did it work?" Leo asks referring to the serum.

"I don't know yet, there might be a delay but little Wyatt is fine, he is in a protective cage at least from magic," Chris replied.

"Good job son," Leo said and gave him a proud smile.

"Thanks dad," he replied and they both went into fight mode.

Prue was firing to one side while her Dragon was breathing fire on the other and the dragons that Wyatt created were going down fast, but she missed one and it managed to graze her and she fell off. "Help!" she yelled as her body was falling fast through the air. Paige heard someone yell from a distance so she turned her Dragon around and could see Prue falling, "Go!" she ordered and her creature put its wings in close to itself to gain speed and plunged down to the earth. Paige could barely keep her eyes open from the G forces that were being created and she got as close to the dragons body as she could as Prue came into view. "Come on get to her!" she yelled and the Dragon tightened its body more to accommodate her wishes. Prue could see a large object coming towards her moving at incredible speeds, but it was hard to make out until it was finally upon her and then she saw large claws extend to pluck her out of the sky as its wings spread out to slow itself down. She felt a jolt but was glad not to feel the ground as Paige peaked over the top. "You ok Prue?"

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," she replied and started climbing up the Dragon until she got to the top where Paige was sitting. "Let's go help Melinda I think she's in trouble," Prue said and the Dragon change directions. Mel was struggling to keep her Dragon from being sucked into the vortex as it was being drawn close. Wyatt formed an energy ball and fired it at Melinda who had no time to get out of the way and it hit her in the chest but all she did was stumble back as her body absorbed it. "Analyzing complete," the computer voice said and Melinda smiled as Wyatt looked very surprised.

"Fine stay with what works," he said and two large metal poles broke through the earth and let loose a large bolt of electricity that hit the Dragon Melinda was riding and her. "Mel!" Piper cried as her daughter began to fall and Wyatt took his opportunity and threw an energy ball a Piper who was trying to get to Melinda. The energy ball hit her in the shoulder and she was knocked off but was able to grab hold of the dragon's large claws with one hand. Phoebe was coming around and could see Melinda falling as Piper was dangling dangerously from her Dragon while Wyatt continue to throw fireballs and energy balls at the Dragon that Piper was holding on too. It let out a scream and started plummeting to the earth, "Paige get Mel!" Phoebe yelled as she ordered her Dragon to save Piper who was also now falling beside the Dragon. Leo looked up and could see his daughter falling along with his wife, "No, I can't orb dammit!" he said and just started running to where they were falling to as Phoebe was gaining on Piper but Melinda was unconscious as she was getting closer to the ground, "come on get to her," Paige said as both her and Prue streamlined their body so the Dragon could gain speed. Phoebe was doing the same as she gained on Piper and with only seconds before she hit the ground, Phoebe's Dragon grabbed her and headed back up as Paige and Prue went to Mel. Wyatt was furious and let loose hundreds of fireballs from his hands at Paige's Dragon that was inches away from Melinda. Prue tried to shot down the fireballs with a rocket launcher but there was just too many, and three hit the Dragon knocking them off course. "Hold on Paige!" Prue yelled as they were flipping through the air and trying to hold onto the Dragon. Piper turned away as Melinda was about to hit the ground but as Leo was getting close he felt a blast of air hit him as Melinda hovered face down a few inches from the ground. "Adjustments complete," a computer voice said and Mel opened her eyes and then used her hands to push herself up into a standing position. Leo stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at his daughter in disbelief as she looked at her body and then up. Paige and Prue tumbled on the ground with her Dragon at least 10 feet and were tossed off. Phoebe came down and the minute Piper hit the ground she ran to Mel," Are you ok sweetie?" she asks as she looked over her daughter's body to make sure there was no injuries. "I'm fine perfectly fine," Melinda replied with a little giggle. Prue was struggling to stand as demon started moving in while Phoebe fired her rocket launcher at the demons that were coming out of the tree line near her sisters. Wyatt has had enough and Excalibur materialized into his hand as Paige got to her feet. Cole was firing away with his Gatlin gun trying to protect Prue and Paige as the rocket Phoebe fired went through a tree right behind Cole.

"Why didn't the serum work?" Piper asks as they ran away from the vortex.

"It wasn't his blood, it must be the second timeline," Mel replied while running next to her.

"Gideon," Piper said as Prue and Paige were now next to them.

"What?" Mel asks.

"He has something to do with this at least that's what Wyatt said," Leo said.

"Ok we kill Gideon after we kill Wyatt," Chris said and Piper and Leo's hart skipped a beat.

"I mean the evil one," he said noticing the terror in her eyes.

"He has Excalibur," Mel said.

"It's all or nothing," Chris said and started firing lightning bolts at Wyatt as Paige picked up her rocket launcher along with Piper and Prue while Phoebe was still flying and could see what they were doing.

"Ok buddy lets go," Phoebe said as she flew over them and her Dragon stopped in midflight and started firing its own fireballs. All of them were shooting at Wyatt but it was having no effect as his shield went up and combined with the vortex made any entry impossible. Wyatt tried to use the electricity on Melinda again but she just absorbed it as she fired her rocket launcher at him.

"This isn't making a dent," Cole said.

"Are you sure little Wyatt is ok?" Piper asks as she fired.

"Yes he is fine," Chris replied.

Phoebe's Dragon was hit by a large energy ball and she went tumbling off as her Dragon was burning from the inside out. "Phoebe!" Cole yelled and made a run to her. She was not that far off the ground and he managed to catch her while diving in midair to keep her from landing on her head. They both tumbled a few feet and came to a rest. "Nice catch," she said as they both stood up and went back to the group.

"Cole," Piper said.

"Yeah."

"Thanks," Piper replied and gave him a sincere smile.

He just smiled back at her knowing that he has made up for the past by saving her.

"Dammit this isn't working," Mel said as she lowered her rocket launcher and tossed it to the side. "Initiate program Alpha and Omega," she said and Chris stopped firing his lightning bolts and was now in her face.

"You have never tested it Mel," he said as panic rose in him.

"We don't have a choice," she replied.

"Alpha and Omega initiated, sequence will begin in 30 seconds," the computer voice said.

"You guys need to get away from me and Chris use this when it starts. Oh you need to get little Wyatt out of the cage now. Here use this," Mel said as she handed him two objects, one looked like a teleporting device that was shaped differently and the other was a flat hockey puck looking device.

"29 seconds," the computer voice said.

"Go!" Mel yelled and Chris ran to the cage where little Wyatt was.

"What is going on?" Piper asks nervously.

"Something big," Mel replied but kept her eyes firmly focused on Wyatt as more demons reform out of smoke coming towards them. "You need to keep them away from me until this finishes," Mel said as she could see the black smoke in the corner of her eyes.

"28 seconds."

Cole picked up his Gatlin gun and started firing as Phoebe picked up a rocket launcher and did the same while Chris was now only a few feet away from the cage. The vortex that was there earlier was greatly diminished as Wyatt was now using Excalibur to gain more power.

"27 seconds."

Piper used a dagger to stab any demon that managed to escape Cole's and Andy's Gatlin guns while Leo kept any demons away from Chris. Phoebe fired one of her rockets and was deflected by Wyatt's telekinesis and was heading back towards her, she dove out of the way as it zoomed past her and went right into a tree as Cole was shooting any demons coming out of the tree line. When she stood up a demon that got past all the firepower backhanded her and she left her feet as blood splattered out of her nose.

"26 seconds."

Two flat knee-high metal bars materialized next to Mel's legs that were attached to her ankles, and then lowered themselves to the ground as streams of light formed around her. Moving in a circular motion and getting faster by the second.

"25 seconds."

It looks like ribbons made out of neon going in all directions in a circular motion. "Accessing Ley line locations," the computer voice said and the metal bars locked into place into the ground," Ley lines located, beginning second phase," the computer voice said.

"Come on Chris," Mel said as she could feel the massive energy building up beneath her feet.

"24 seconds."

Chris finally made it to the cage and looked at the device in his hand, "Ok how the hell does this work?" he said as little Wyatt looked at him and was crying heavily. Chris just pushed the button and little Wyatt was teleported into Chris's hands," How?" and then he remembered the serum, Melinda must have placed nanotechnology in it, just in case this didn't work and it must have like little teleporting devices. He smile and began to run with little Wyatt in his arms as evil Wyatt could see him do so. "NO!" He yelled and tries to use a telekinesis on Chris but Leo used his lightning bolt to block the path.

"23 seconds."

Prue was using everything she knew to fight the demons coming at her as her rocket launcher was already ripped from her. Paige used a dagger to cut the throat of one demon that came out of the black smoke close to her.

"22 seconds."

Just above the ground they were streams of white light moving in streams and speeding up as she was tapping into the Ley lines of the earth. "Second phase commencing," the computer voice said as Chris handed Wyatt to Leo, "Here I need to try to stop her," Chris said as he could feel the massive power under his feet.

"21 seconds."

"Mel stop we can find another way," he said as she looked at him and knew it was too late.

"I can't stop it it's a ready started. Chris use the other device I gave you it's a shield and should protect you," Mel said as more demons were coming.

"20 seconds."

"You better be right because I swear I will never forgive you if you die," he said and ran to were his mother was. Piper was fighting two demons at once and Chris used his lightning on them.

"Thanks," she said as she tried to regain her breath.

"19 seconds."

Wyatt tried using all his power on Mel but it was just bouncing off or she was absorbing it as the ribbons of light were moving faster around her.

Andy and Paige were fighting three demons as two of them had a sword and Paige felt her arm sting as the sword grazed it.

"Listen we all need to get in the shield," Chris yelled.

Prue stood up after being hit hard by a demon but a pillar of black smoke formed behind her," Prue look out!" Piper yelled as she out stretched her hand. Prue outstretched hers but felt the sword go through her chest as the demon completely formed and blood stained the blade. "No!" Piper yelled as Prue went to her knees.

"18 seconds."

Cole was firing away and did not see the fireball come towards his back and it hit him hard. He tumbled in the air and landed on his stomach near Phoebe. "Cole!" she cried and started dragging him towards the group. Andy grabbed a sword off the ground and after kicking the demons legs, that stabbed Prue out from underneath him; he raised the sword in the air and plunged it into the demon's chest.

"17 seconds."

"Heal her!" Piper yelled as she pulled Prue towards her.

"I can't I don't have the power right now for some reason, he must be blocking it," Leo said as he tried to heal her.

Piper held Prue's head to her chest and rocked her back and forth," Please don't leave me again Prue," She whimpered.

"16 seconds."

"Chris dammit get everyone in the shield," Melinda ordered, "We can save them after this."

"Come on everyone over here!" Chris yelled.

Andy stood up but was hit by a large energy ball that came from Wyatt and it went through his chest causing a large hole. He collapsed a few feet away from them as Melinda's power was building in the earth beneath them began to shake as the streams of light were now continuous, and going right towards her that came from the Ley lines.

"15 seconds."

Phoebe pulled Cole in with the rest of the group as Chris placed the other device on the ground. More demons were forming out of black smoke around the tree lines. "Oh god help us," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

"14 seconds."

Wyatt was generating more wicked things that came from black smoke or broke through the shaking ground.

"13 seconds."

Piper and Phoebe were holding they loved ones while Leo had his hand on Andy's shoulder. He could tell he was not breathing and started CPR while Cole's breath was jagged.

"Piper I'm sorry," Prue struggled out as her chest bled while Piper tried to stop it.

"12 seconds."

"Chris shield now!" Mel yelled and he did what he was told. He stepped on the device and a transparent energy shield went around them. Demons were trying to use fireballs and energy balls to get through it but it just bounced off.

"11 seconds."

Melinda was breathing heavily as she eyed her brother down, "I was the week one, I was not worth worrying about, I was useless, I was not a threat," she said and smiled. "What about now you bastard!"

"10 seconds."

To be continued….

A/N:

He he don't you just love them cliffhangers. I plan on having the story finished by Sunday, yaaaaaa. I will then start on silent killer.


	52. My little kingdom

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and I am glad you liked the last chapter. This one is just as exciting but will also pull at your heart strings, at least I hope.

Music used:

These are on my webpage if you want to listen to it.

Two Steps From Hell - Protectors Of The Earth when Melinda's power engages.

Two Steps From Hell - After The Fall when everything is being created.

Chapter 52

Hour Seven:

My little kingdom

Episode 5.18

Piper continued to hold Prue as they were surrounded by the transparent shield that had a blue tent to it, while Phoebe tried to stop Cole's bleeding that came from his back. Paige was next to Piper and held Prue's hand close to her chest as she moved strands of hair out of her dyeing sister's face. "Come on Prue just hold on," she said as tears streamed down her face.

"9 seconds."

Chris was keeping his eye on Melinda and felt a surge of fear as the energy around her was becoming more intense, "_She's all I have left_," he said to himself as Wyatt's lips curled and he placed both hands on the shaft of Excalibur and began to plummet to the earth.

"8 seconds."

Chris eyes were moved from Melinda to Wyatt as someone was coming out of the black smoke in front of their shield. "Bianca, get out of here!" he yelled as she plunged her hand into the shield and a computer voice broke the silence. "Shield down to 97%." Chris realized that she was draining the shield with her power. "Stop it you will kill us all," he pleaded and then grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

"Let go of me," she said as she struggled to get free of him as he pinned her to the ground, "I can't lose you too," he whimpered and then backhanded her to knock her out. "I'm sorry but I need you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"7 seconds."

"Once he is dead you will be free from him and the spell he put you under," he said and stood back up as Wyatt was half down.

"Come on hurry up," Mel said as she felt herself lift from the ground slightly and hovered in the center of the large transparent energy ball she was creating. The metal bars extended to allow her to hover, "This was not in my hypothesis," she said as she looked at the ground beneath her feet.

"6 seconds."

Leo continued to do CPR on Andy but his condition was not changing, "Dammit Andy you didn't come back to die, now come on breathe!" he said between the breaths of life.

Wyatt hit the ground hard and forced the sword into the soft earth and chunks as large as semi-trucks burst out of the earth in front of him. The large chunks formed into huge creatures that move like guerrillas as they ran towards them, taking everything in front of them out along the way. The creatures opened their large teeth filled mouths as their first pounded the earth in front of them and moved with incredible speed. They heads were shaped like bats but their bodies looked more like hound dogs as their growl caused the remaining trees that surrounded them to shake.

"5 seconds."

"Mel whatever you going to do now would be a good time," Chris yelled as the 50 10 foot creatures were rushing towards them. Wyatt looked up and gave an evil grin as his creations were about the taste blood.

"4 seconds."

"I know I have eyes Chris," Mel replied as the ribbons of light move so fast that they were blurring around her.

"Prue just a few more seconds, please don't leave me," Piper pleaded as Prue's eyes were getting heavy.

"I love you," Prue replied as her body could no longer sustain itself, and a cold sweat along with the feeling of numbness was coming over her.

"3 seconds."

"Cole wake up dammit," Phoebe cried as she rubbed his forearm while little Wyatt was watching the scene unfold, "Wait he can heal you," Phoebe said and she picked up her nephew, "Ok buddy heal Cole." Wyatt put his little hand on Cole but nothing was happening and Phoebe's face fell as little Wyatt began to cry hard. "It's ok sweetie it's not your fault," she whispered as Leo looked up to check on his son.

"2 seconds."

"Ok get ready!" Mel yelled and tightened her body as the creatures were only a few feet away now.

"System ready."

"Engage!" Mel yelled and all the energy that was around her stopped as another ribbon of light that was bluish in color started a circular motion. Melinda's eyes widened and her mouth was agape as the ribbon moved past her. It was then she could see the cosmos itself all the galaxies, dark matter, white matter and all the things in between that made up the universe. And just as quickly as the show of lights and images came they were gone as it initialized. Chris watched as the creatures were now trying to claw away from them as some unseen force was pulling them towards Melinda. Any debris that was not fastened down was being sucked into the force field around Mel and was gone with no trace as she remained unharmed. Tree trunks and large rocks were flying past Chris and bouncing off their shield as it went right to her. The remaining demons were trying to shimmer out but it was no use as the suction was too strong and just pulled them in. "What the hell is that?" Chris asks while his heart pounded so loud that it ringed in his ears.

"A black hole Chris but she is protected from its forces and so are you," a computer voice said that came from the device that was on the ground.

The large creatures were losing their struggle and one by one were broken apart and sucked in until finally the entire area was cleared that was the size of five football fields. Wyatt could now see Melinda clearly and his rage was explosive as he screamed and tried to orb away but he could feel the pull of the black hole generator. "No!" he yelled as he tried to use his sword to stop his movement, the once mighty sword was now cutting through the earth like butter as Wyatt held on to it.

"Come on!" Mel yelled as he was a few feet away.

Wyatt tried one last-ditch effort and with all his might tossed Excalibur over his shoulder and right into Mel's force field but it just disappeared out of sight and Mel smiled wide. Wyatt tried to orb once again but it was his last as he was now being sucked in to the force field and could feel the crushing pressure that a vacuum offers. "No!" was the last thing he said as he disappeared.

"Yeah!" Chris yelled but stayed in the shield for safety.

"Leo heal her," Piper said and he ran to Prue.

"Ok Mel shut it down," Chris said as tears of happiness rolled down his face.

"End program," Mel said and she could hear the power lowering as she was now touching the ground again.

"Sector failure in regions 24, 32, 1, 12, 48." A computer voice replied.

"What?" Mel asks as she started to panic, "Fix it!"

"Unable to do repairs."

"Unhook from the Ley lines," Mel said as she felt pressure on her body.

"Mel what's wrong?" Chris asks.

"I can't," Leo said as his face almost crumbled as he had his hands over Prue.

"No try again Leo please," Piper pleaded as her eyes let loose a sea of tears while Paige just put her hands to her face.

Phoebe tried to use little Wyatt again but again it was no use and she looked over at Prue who was not breathing, "No god please don't do this!" she yelled while looking up to the heavens in the night sky.

"Unable to unattached from lay lines, sector failure 52, 11," the computer voice replied.

"Fuck," Mel said under her breath as it was becoming hard to breathe from the pressure. "Are they protected?" she asks.

"Yes but you are no longer safe Melinda, catastrophic failure in 10 seconds."

"Divert all power inwards and make sure the black hole absorbs into itself," Mel ordered and looked at Chris. He has known her long enough to know just by her eyes that something was wrong.

"Mel fix it!" he yelled.

"Chris fix the second timeline kill Gideon it will be ok," she replied as the sphere began to get smaller around her and her nose started to bleed.

"You're coming back with me Mel," he yelled and wanted desperately to be near her but he would die in the process.

"Hugs and kisses," she said as she went to her knees and the forces began to collapse her lungs and other internal organs.

"Chris what happening?" Piper asks as she still held Prue in her arms.

"I don't know something's wrong," he replied.

"Leo orb and get her out of that thing," Paige said.

"No it will kill him," Chris said and stopped him from orbing.

Mel looked at her hand as her body went numb and she was coming apart in pieces, starting with her fingertips but instead of the normal skin and blood it was pure light. She felt her soul starting to leave her body and a moment of euphoria as her arm was next to dissipate in small bright lights, "MEL!" Chris cried out as he stood helpless and watched his sister; his best friend and his comrade in arms disappear as she gave him one last look. Her light brown eyes were not filled with fear but love and something else, understanding of something beyond even their knowledge as her face was last to dissipate into small bright lights. "NO!" he screamed and went to his knees. Everyone else was in shock as everything around them went silent, no birds no wind, nothing. And then like a flashback from a fire there was one last rush of air and debris as it went to the center of the destroyed field.

"Get down!" Paige yelled as she knew what was coming next.

In the center of the field there was a large explosion but instead of the normal shockwave and fire, it was of colorful lights that even a rainbow would be jealous of as they shot past them and into the air. The shield that protected them was now turned off as the lights fell from the sky like snowflakes.

"Melinda!" Piper yelled as she put Prue's head down gently, "Chris where is she?"

Her middle child just had his head down as tears hit the dirt ground and mixed with the falling lights. "Chris," Piper said again as she shook him.

"She's gone," he whimpered.

"No she went back to the future right," Piper said as her hart was breaking.

Phoebe was kneeling next to Prue as Leo held little Wyatt and all of them were grief stricken but bianca was no where in site. Chris's eyes narrowed as his tear fell on one of the little glowing lights that lay on the brown dirt. It began to transform into a blade of grass that was more vibrant and green then he has ever seen. He stood up as more blades of grass were growing around his feet and started growing more rapidly as the little lights landed.

"What is happening?" Piper asks as she watched the tree line that began to change like it was painting a picture of mountains in the distance all around them. Next water began to pour over the tops of them and created waterfalls 200 stories high as the sound was subdued slightly.

"It's her, I can feel her," Chris said as he held one of the little lights in his hand and placed it to his chest.

All of their wounds from the fight before were also being healed as the little white lights touched their skin. Flowers from all varieties were growing in the grass and near the mountains as trees of enormous-beauty were being created right in front of them. All of them were too busy to notice Prue, Andy and Cole evaporate into the bright lights and float upwards blending with the ones that were falling. In the distance there was a large lake that was filling like a sink was a gazebo. "My little kingdom," Piper whimpered while putting her hand to her chest. It looked identical to the picture she saw in the memory and she could feel her daughter as well, like a warm embrace as the little lights landed on her skin. Butterflies came out of the tall grass and move towards Leo as he held Wyatt who was trying to grab the little lights. They swirled around him and he could feel himself lift off the ground slightly. "Leo?" Phoebe asks as she was not sure what was happening. The butterflies glowed a orange color in they could see his elder power leaving him as Leo heard a whisper in his ear, "My gift to you," it said and he knew it was his daughter as the butterflies flew away going back to their normal variety of colors. They moved in unison and almost rhythmic as they made their way to the gazebo where Prue and Andy materialized out of the white lights but were a little transparent but smiling wide.

"Prue!" Piper yelled and ran to her along with Phoebe and Paige as Leo was letting the little white lights fall into his hand and he squeezed tight. "Thank you and I love you Mel," he whimpered as his eyes closed tight forcing salty liquid to escape.

"She made this for you," Prue said as she and Andy stepped forward to meet them. "And us."

"I don't understand," Piper replied.

"Heaven is any think you want it to be," Prue said smiled brightly.

"Is she?" Piper tried to finish but could not let the final word escape her quivering lips.

"No Piper she is transforming into something beyond time and space. She is here all around you and whenever you want to see her and us, just come here." Prue replied and looked at Chris. "You need to finish this Chris do you understand?"

"Yes," Chris replied and orbed away.

"Where did he go?" Paige asks.

"To kill Gideon," Piper replied coldly.

"Prue does this mean you're dead and where is Cole?" Phoebe asks as Paige put her arm around her.

"Phoebe I do not know all the answers, but I know that Andy and I are where we are supposed to be and so is Cole."

"Oh god," Phoebe said as the thought of hell came to her mind.

"No Phoebe he is not there," Andy said knowing what she was thinking.

"Then where?" Phoebe said frustrated with the cryptic answer.

"You will see," Andy replied.

"We should go check the book, Chris might need our help killing Gideon," Paige said.

Paige noticed Piper's reluctance to leave this beautiful place and her daughter but knew they could always come back to it. "Piper I know this is hard but."

"I know its just hard Paige," Piper replied.

"Sweetie she can be reborn," Prue said and gave one last smile as she and Andy faded away.

"Prue wait," Piper's voice cracked out.

"We will always be here," Prue's voice answered.

Chris orbed up to the elders and was on a mission as his eyes set on Gideon, " I don't know what you did to my brother but it want happen again," he said and fired his lightning bolt at him. Gideon was too fast and orbed out-of-the-way and before Chris could react he felt small particles of dust hit his face and his mind went blank.

"I did nothing to your brother and have no plans to do so, now you will go back and wipe there memories of you ever been here, including Melinda by using her device to do so, and Bianca also went back to the future. And that little place that Melinda created you will forget about," Gideon said and began to step away as the memory dust absorbed into Chris's skin and did its job.

"That was close," a man said next to Gideon.

"Too close," he replied and was thankful they were the only ones up there at the time.

Chris blinked rapidly and then orbed back to the storage unit that Melinda brought with her when he came there. He rummage through the drawers again and found the long metal cylinder with a white light on top. He gave a chuckle as he remembered the movie Men in black as the memory of the conversation about it came to him.

"This is preset with fake memories from before we arrived. Once we are done here I will use this so that the main time line stays on track," he remembered and put it in his pocket as he orbed.

Back at the manner Paige was looking through the book of shadows as Piper held Wyatt.

"So she removed your Elder powers?" Piper asks.

"I think so, I heard her voice say it was her gift to me," Leo replied and could feel his hart broke at the mention of her name.

"She's not dead Leo just evolved into something else and Prue said we can still have her," Piper said as she tried to calm her emotions as well.

"Maybe we can find Cole?" Phoebe asks but before anyone could reply Chris orbed in holding the device.

"Chris is he dead?" Leo asks.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this," Chris replied and raised his hand with the device and it and before anyone could protest he pushed the button. A bright white flash only lasted for a second as all of them stood there blinking excessively. Chris then pulled out a piece of chalk from his pocket and made a triquetra on the wall as the other memories were planting themselves into their minds. He said the spell and looked back at his family that was still in a trance as he felt completely alone and empty, "I will miss you Mel," he whimpered as Gideon gave him a false memory of how she died that was implanted in the dust. "But I will fix this," he finished as he walks through in the triquetra vanished without a trace.

"What were we talking about?" Piper asks as she looked confused at Leo.

"I have no idea," Leo replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted, good night baby," Phoebe said as she walked past Piper and her nephew.

"Me too," Paige chimed in and gave Wyatt a kiss before exiting.

"Ready to go to bed?" Leo asks.

"You bet," Piper replied and walked behind Leo but before leaving she took one last look at the attic and felt like she forgot something but blew it off as she turned off the light and close the door.

To be continued…

A/N:

One more chapter to go and will they find the place Melinda created for them or will it be forgotten along with Prue and Andy's new home. Stay tuned to find out.

I hope no one is mad at what I did here but I needed this to blend seamlessly into season six. Chris comes by himself in that season, but is much angrier and bitter then before when he came with Melinda. He decides not to tell them who is mostly because he cannot get close again, it was too heartbreaking.


	53. Once I was lost

A/N:

I have changed the ending a little about who the Kitty cat really is.

Thank you Joleca for bringing this up, I was very tired when I wrote the last two chapters and may have missed some things. I hope this answers your questions. I totally agree with you about Cole, I really liked his character and I think he got screwed over in the series. But I don't have the energy to rewrite season six or the rest so I came up with a way to bring him back in a different way.

Their memories were replaced with what happened after Rome including meeting Prue there. So for all they knew, she died two years earlier. Because Prue was not in the original time line Melinda set up her device to wipe that memory to keep things on track and only if they were not able to fix Wyatt to make sure she and Chris would be born again. The last four episodes were Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun, Sense and Sense Ability, Necromancing the Stone and Oh My Goddess were Leo becomes an elder again and Chris returned for the second time.

Chapter 53

Once I was lost

Chris did return for a second time but kept himself a secret until he could no longer hide his identity and was able to fix Wyatt once and for all. Leo did become an elder again but then fell from grace a year later and was now human. Phoebe moved on after Cole as the memory of how he died was replaced the original timeline, of her and her sisters vanquishing him. Rome was never forgotten but the parts they wanted removed were still wiped clean from their minds. It was now 10 years later and Piper was driving down a rode with five-year-old Melinda in the backseat who kicked her feet excessively and hit the back of Piper's chair.

"Sweetie could you stop kicking mommy's chair?" Piper asks with a smile as she looked into the rearview mirror to see her daughter.

"I need to go potty," Mel said as she looked at Piper's reflection.

"Oh honey we will be home in about 10 minutes, can you hold it?" Piper asks.

"No I need to go potty," Melinda replied more strongly.

"Ok let me just find a place to pull over," Piper said as she looked for a spot to park her car.

After coming to a stop Piper got out and then opened the back passenger door as her cell phone rang. "Hello," Piper said as she helped her daughter out and placed her on the ground. "Melinda hold my hand okay?"

"Okay," Melinda replied and put her hand into Piper's as they walked down to a big tree.

"We will be home in a few minutes," Piper said into her cell phone. "Here you go honey," she said and handed Mel some tissue paper she had in her purse. "Thanks," Mel said and moved behind the tree.

"Did she get her book?" Leo asks from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah it's cute," Piper replied as she tried to watch her daughter but Melinda put her little hands on her little hips to signify she wanted some privacy. Piper rolled her eyes and turned around as she laughed a little.

"What's going on?" Leo asks.

"A very self-conscious daughter," Piper replied.

"I wonder where she gets that from," Leo said and she could hear him laugh a little through the phone.

"My little kingdom," Piper said.

"Come again?"

"The name of the book is called My little kingdom," Piper replied.

Melinda was finishing up and did her best in using the tissue paper and wrinkled her face as she dropped it to the ground, "yucky," she said as a small kitten that was nothing but white fur was sitting on its back legs and its head was tilted slightly. "Kitty," she said and ran towards it but it ran off. "Come back kitty."

"Mel honey wait," Piper said as she turned around and saw her daughter running into the tree line a few feet away. "I need to go Mel is chasing something," she said and hung up her cell phone.

Piper chased her daughter who was intent on something as she disappeared into the tree line, "Mel!" she yelled and began to panic as she was out of site.

Melinda kept her eyes on the little kitty as she emerged from the tree line and was now in an open field of bright green grass as the cat stopped and let her pick it up. "You are very furry, I will call you Mr. Fluff a lot and you will be in my kingdom because my daddy says I'm a Princess," she said and held the kitten close to her face as it purred.

"Mel don't you ever run from me," Piper said as she emerged from the tree line as well and kneel down to her daughter's height. After looking over Mel she saw the vibrant green grass beneath her feet and then heard the waterfalls surrounded them that came from the high mountain tops. Piper stood up and now could see the entire field and the beautiful flowers as their fragrance filled her nostrils.

"Can I keep him?" Mel asks while holding the kitten away from her body so Piper could see it.

"Sure," Piper replied as her focus was now on the beautiful and breathtaking sights before her. At least 100 butterflies took flight from the center and flew towards a gazebo near a Lake had had a waterfall going into it.

"Mom this looks like the picture in my book," Mel said as she held the kitten close to her again and started to walk forward beside her mother.

"Did you do this?" Piper asks as she looked at Mel.

"No I didn't, I didn't do it mommy," Mel replied nervously thinking she was in trouble.

"Its ok honey you're not in trouble, but if you didn't do this then who did?"

"I knew you find this place again," An old but familiar voice said behind them.

Piper froze as Melinda turnaround to see who spoke.

"Hi there little one," Prue said as she patted her nieces head and the little girl smiled. "Piper?"

After a few intense moments as emotions from all sorts were moving through Piper's body, she turned around and was now face-to-face with her dead sister and Andy. "Prue," she exhaled out as she could no longer hold her breath.

Prue became solid along with Andy and she tucked a strand of hair behind Piper's ear. The shocked sister could feel her touch and just stared aimlessly at Prue. "How?" she asks.

"Well that is a long and interesting story," Prue replied.

"Hay do you want to see the gazebo?" Andy asks Mel as he could tell the sisters had a lot of catching up to do.

"Can I mommy?" Mel asks.

"Sure," Piper replied but did not take her eyes off of Prue.

Andy took Melinda's hand into his and walked towards the gazebo in the distance as butterflies flew around it. "This place is beautiful," Mel said while looking around.

"Yes it is," Andy replied.

Prue took Piper's hands into hers and could feel them shake. "Piper calm down I will explain everything but maybe you should get our other sisters."

"Paige," Piper said in a whisper mostly because she was speechless. Paige orbed in because she could feel some kind of stress or something in Piper's voice.

"Is everything ok because little Henry Junior thinks hamsters can fly," Paige said as she held a hamster in her arms. Piper said nothing as she continued to stare at Prue.

Paige looked in the direction where her silent sister was looking and almost dropped the little hamster in the process. "Prue," she whispered out as well.

"Paige how are you?" Prue asks as she hugged her.

"Am I dead?"

"No but could you get Phoebe?" Prue asks.

Paige wasted no time and orbed away as Piper was getting a hold of herself but could not stop the tears of joy that made their escape through her eyes. "Come on let's go to the gazebo and sit down, because I think you're going to pass out," Prue said and took Piper's arm and led her to Andy and Mel who were swinging on the bench that was supported by chains above them. Mel held on to her new kitty cat that was very comfortable in her arms. "Is this your kitty?" Mel asks nervously.

"Nope its yours," Andy replied and Mel smiled wide. "What did you name her?"

"Mr. Fluff a lot," Mel replied proudly.

"Perfect name," he said as Piper and Prue stepped into the gazebo.

Paige orbed in with Leo and Phoebe close to them but they were facing the other direction.

"Paige I was in the middle of cooking lunch," Phoebe said while holding a spatula. Paige put her hands on Phoebe's shoulders and turned her around to face Piper and Prue. The spatula hit the ground as Leo kept her from falling over. "Prue?"

"I see your pregnant, what is this your third I think I'm noticing a trend," Prue replied and hugged Phoebe along with Paige and Leo. Another bench materialized in the gazebo so all of them could sit down as Prue told them the story of how she was there. Andy took Melinda for a walk because of the part about future Melinda dying and creating this place. Prue could see the pain in Piper and Leo's eyes when she talked about it but when they looked at Mel walking with Andy they knew she was ok.

"So you have been here the whole time?" Paige asks.

"We can come here or up there whenever we choose," Prue replied.

"Can you leave here?" Piper asks hopefully.

"No, but you can see me whenever you want," Prue replied.

"Prue what happened to Cole?" Phoebe asks but and then felt a little guilt after asking.

"He has a new job so to speak, and once his finishes he will finally get what he always wanted, peace," Prue replied.

"Phoebe?" Phoebe asks.

"You'll see, let's just enjoy each other's company for now," Prue replied and a picnic basket materialized out of white lights in front of them. "Hungry?"

Everyone nodded as Andy came back with Melinda who was still carrying the cat in her arms. They all would eat and talked for hours until finally the day was coming to an end. Piper called Wyatt on her cell phone to take care of Chris while they were gone and to go to the neighbors until they got back. Leo said he would bring them tomorrow so they could see Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy. Melinda finished her little plate of food that seemed to be perfect proportion for her as the others finished theirs while the cat played next to her. They would all say their goodbyes reluctantly but Prue insured them that she would be there whenever they wanted to see her.

"How is it that no one has ever stumbled onto this place?" Piper asks.

"Because no one else can see it, just you and of course the family," Prue replied and kissed Piper on the cheek.

Paige orbed everyone home as Andy and Prue smiled at each other. "Well it's time for me to go to work, I will be back soon," Prue said and kissed Andy on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Prue said as she materialized away in white lights.

Piper covered Melinda up with a blanket as she held the book in her hand while the kitten was snuggled in with Mel. "Good night sweetie," Piper said and kissed Melinda on the forehead.

"Say good night to Mr. Fluff a lot," Mel said as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Good night," Piper said as she kissed the kittens head but stopped when she looked into its eyes. They were a dark brown and identical to Cole's. The kitten gave a slight wink as it placed his head underneath Melinda's chin and purred loudly. "Cole," Piper said to herself and remembered what she said. "His new job." she thought as she walked over to the door and turned off the light. "You're her familiar," she whispered and could not keep her smile contained as she shut the door.

The End

A/N:

Well we have finally reached the end of the story. I hope everyone enjoyed it as I did writing it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed because if it was not for you, this story would have never been finished. I also want to thank silver-star-0 for editing chapters 1 and 2 for me and I will but the edited chapters out here once they are done.


	54. Final statements

A/N:

Thanks again for all the reviews and questions. Also Gideon screwed up a few things as well when it came to Chris's memory about the place Melinda created.

Here is a list of my current stories and future ones that I plan on finishing as quickly as possible.

Silent killer

Charmed Twisted Destiny (Season Nine)

Encounter of wicket things

The Dark One (Part of My Sins Remembered series)

The Negative

Deadly Downunder


	55. how to post a story

P.M.H asks how to post a story on this site and it is a great question, it took me some time when I first started to find good steps on how to do that.

Instructions

Set up an account on . Read the terms and conditions and note the author conduct rules.

Go the Documents section on your user page. Enter a label for your story and choose a story format from the drop-down menu. Upload the file from your computer and click on "Submit Document."

Click on the Stories section and click on "New Story." Read and agree to the Writer's Guidelines if you're asked to do so.

Select a category for your story. Choose the medium and choose the specific TV show, movie, book or other fictional entity to which your story is related.

Enter a summary for your story. This is what readers will see when browsing stories to read. Include information in this summary that you think will interest fans, such as the characters involved and the popular dynamics addressed.

Choose that appropriate options from the pull-down menus. Choose the rating that is most age-appropriate for your audience. That status should reflect if the story is complete or if it is a story that you will add more to later.

Edit your story if needed. You can also add chapters to your story in the edit mode to make it an ongoing saga.

Read more: How to Post a Story on | .com/how_2124239_#ixzz1MtptHdpq

How to add a chapter

.com/Q/How_do_you_add_new_chapters_to_your_story_on_fanfictionnet

Go to publish, then my stories. Click on the story you want to add a chapter to. Then click on Content/Chapters and then add your chapter.


End file.
